Life's Funny Quirks
by skittlesmomma27
Summary: 16 year old Bella is about to have the challenge of a lifetime and her neighbor plays a big part in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the form these charachters take on in my mind. Stephenie Meyers unfortunately owns everything.**

**CHAPTER 1**

BPOV

Three minutes to go:

_ Oh my god!_

_ What have I done?_

_ My life is over!_

Two minutes to go:

_ Could time go any slower?_

_ How am I gonna tell Charlie?_

_ CHARLIE? Oh Crap!_

One minute to go:

_ It's now or never._

_ NO. I can't do this._

_ I have NO other choice but to look._

_ My life is over._

I, Bella Swan, sixteen year old junior at Forks High School was officially freaking the hell out. In less than one minute my life could change forever. Two pink lines or one pink line would determine how the rest of my existence is lived.

'_Might as well get it over with_' I thought to myself. I panicked and screamed for my best friend, Alice. "ALICE! GET IN HERE. I CAN'T DO IT."

Alice in all of her 4 ft 8 in glory came running into the bathroom to see me freaking out on the side of the bathtub while not one but five little sticks lined the bathroom sink.

"Bella? It's gonna be ok. Want me to look with you?" Alice, being my best friend since the sandbox, said reassuringly while wetting a washcloth and running it along the back of my neck while I mumbled nonsensical stuff to myself trying to calm down.

"NO. I don't wanna know the results at all."

Alice just laughed at me "You do realize that not looking isn't gonna change anything right? Now stop being silly and just look already or I'm gonna do it for you!" Always the smart sensible one in this duo...well maybe trio?

"FINE!" Just then the timer I had sat on the toilet seat went off and I knew that it was now or never. I got up and grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her to the sink with me. "Ali I'm scared. You grab one and I'll grab one and we will say the results together, Ok?"

"You do realize how gross this is don't you? You literally peed on these things but I love you enough to do this for you. On the count of 3? Ready?" I loved her even more for her willingness to do this for me but honestly I would expect nothing less from my best friend. Alice was just that type of friend, she would do anything in the world for me but she knew that I would return the favor tenfold. We had been inseparable since I was 2 years old and she was 5. Looking at us from the outside most people wander how we can be such good friends because we are so different from one another but I guess that that is what make us 'work'. She is super-duper hyper and I am more laid back and calm, well that has a lot to do with my inability to walk more than 10 feet without tripping over something or someone. But I calm her down and she bring the excitement to my days in this dreary little town that we call home. We just 'work'.

"Yeah, I guess" I figured I might as well get it over with before she burst with nervous energy.

"One" _Oh shit...here it goes._

"Two"_ NO NO NO NO NO_

"Three"

Both Alice and I turned out sticks over on the sink and I gasped and she shrieked.

"Oh Ali, How am I gonna get through this with you leaving in a few days?" I couldn't believe this, here I was only 16 years old, having to deal with the biggest shock of my life, and to top off my peachy life right now, Alice is leaving for 6 months to go to Texas to help take care of her sick granny.

"Oh crap, BELLA. You're..."

* * *

**Please leave reviews. Good, bad, or ugly I will take all criticisms as this is my first fanfiction to write. Any and all criticism is appreciated to help me make my writing more enjoyable for all who read it.**

**Thanks to a loyal reader of mine, she pointed out a few mistakes so I am going back and fixing them as she points them out. The first mistake was that I said Alice and Bella had met when they were 2 years old and I meant to say that they met when Bella was and Alice was 5. Thanks for the help, SilverMidnight46.**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyers owns everything.**

"Oh crap, BELLA. You're...pregnant."

"Pregnant."

Alice and I both spoke the word at the same time. It still didn't make my new reality any easier.

"Bella, I know you. You are like a sister to me. And I know that you are not currently dating anyone and up until yesterday I thought you were still a virgin. So I don't mean to be rude but who in the hell is the father?"

Tiny little Alice was a fireball when she really needed or wanted something and right now she wanted information. Information that I couldn't tell her. Not because I didn't want to but because I couldn't remember.

"Ali I don't know who the father is. Remember that party we went to about 2 months ago?"

"Yeah?" Alice had a puzzled look on her face waiting for me to continue.

" Well this is what happened that night. After we danced on the floor awhile, you remember I went to the bathroom and when I came back you were all wrapped up in that guy, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember you never came back so I figured that you caught a ride home with Jake. What happened?" Alice inquired curiously.

"Well the next thing that I remember is waking up in a bed upstairs and my whole body felt like it had been run over with a big truck."

"HOLD ON BELLA. Are you saying what I think you are saying? You were date raped? You really don't remember? Did you tell your dad? Did you file charges? Do you know who it was? Have you met him before?" Alice steadily rambled off questions, going to the next question before

I barely had time to think about the answers or even answer her in simple yes or no's. This is how Alice operated so I just simply turned around and walked back into my bedroom and sat on the edge of my bed and slid down to sit on the floor. I knew eventually Alice would realize that I wasn't in the bathroom anymore and come looking for me. I just needed a moment to think about what is happening to me and what has happened to me recently.

I let my head fall back to rest on my bed and let myself to slip into memories and see if I could remember anything.

"_Come on B, you gotta go with me to this party." Alice whined while she bounced on my bed and I was sitting at my computer desk reading an email from my mom._

"_Ali you know I don't like going to these parties so just drop it already. Please" I was beyond begging for her to give up on this ridiculous idea_

" _Come on Bella. Please go with me. You know I don't like going by myself because you are always the sober and smart one whereas I'm..." Alice kinda trailed off because we both know how she is when she goes to parties. Precisely why she knew that no matter how much I complained I would be right there at that party beside her._

" _Fine Alice. I'll go but you are not picking what I wear." I grumble because I knew deep down that she needed me there to make sure she got back home safely and in one piece._

"_What B that's not fair. You ALWAYS just wear jeans and a t-shirt. That is NO way to go to a party. Come on B don't do this too me. You know you always look hot when I dress you up." Alice begged because yet once again my best friend knew me better than anybody else does and knew that I would give in onve again._

" _Fine. Clothes, Yes, Shoes, absolutely NOT. Hair, Ok. Makeup, HELL NO." That was as much as I was compromising. She always liked to put me in heels and play bella barbie and I was in no mood for it today. I knew that she would agree, because I knew her as well as she knew me._

"_Ok. Fine." Alice grinned cheekily._

_Several painful hours and we were strolling into Mike Newton's parents house. It was an extravagant log house meant to show one's wealth. To me it looked ridiculously big and a big waste of money for just him and his parents to live here. _

"_Wow, Bella. Lookin' hot tonight." "Damn Bella" "Lookin' good tonight Bella" was just a few of the comments that I heard as we walked through the party headed to the kitchen for a drink._

_I suppose Alice's handiwork actually worked. Again. I was walking through the party in a loose shirt and pants. The catch was that the shirt had virtually no back and dipped down to almost my belly button and the jeans were skin tight, almost sufficatingly tight. And my hair was swept up off my neck in a high ponytail with glitter slathered all over my arms, back, neck, and chest. I even had some in my hair. _

"_See B, I told you that you always looked hot whenever I got to pick the clothes." Alice grinned and danced ahead of me, eager to get her drink on. _

_Eventually Alice and I ended up on the dance floor and was sexily grinding against each other in our normal teasing dance. Alice loved to tease all the boys around us and I just wanted to try to keep her out of trouble. "Gotta take a bathroom break Ali. I'll be right back. Ok?" "Ok, bring me something to drink please on your way back. Do you mind?" "No, I don't mind. I'm kinda thirsty too."_

_I left Alice dancing in the middle of the dance floor and made my way to the bathroom but the line was extremely long. So I made my way to the kitchen instead and decided to try my luck with the little half bath in there. Luckily there was only a few people waiting in line there so I decided to wait. I was in and out in about 15 minutes and was on my way to the kitchen. _

_There was some cute guy I had never seen before pouring drinks for everybody so I went up to him and asked him for our drinks. "Can I please get a glass of water, and some fruit vodka please?" "Sure, no problem" hot guy replied. "Thanks" I said when he handed me my glass of water first. I took big gulps of the water realizing that I must have been thirstier than I originally thought. "You not drinking tonight beautiful?" " No I don't drink, the fruit vodka is for a friend of mine on the dance floor. Thanks for the drinks." I grabbed Alice's drink and went back to find her. I threw my cup away as I was leaving the kitchen._

_Next thing I know is that I was waking up in a bed in a room that I didn't recognize and my entire body ached. I looked around trying to get my bearings and looked out the window and realized that I must still be at Newton's house. When I was looking out the window I realized that I was naked and I didn't remember how I got that way. I hastily grabbed up my clothes that I found on the floor and threw them on and quickly made my way out the door and down the stairs. As I rounded the corner I saw Mike and some of his buddies snoring loudly passed out over various places throughout the entire bottom floor of the house. I slowed my pace and quietly made my way to the front door and walked the ½ mile down the road to my house. I quietly slipped in the front door and made my way up stairs and into the bathroom. _

_I did my thing on the toilet and came to the startling realization that I was no longer a virgin when I wiped between my legs and found blood on the toilet paper. After that I stepped into the shower and sank to the bottom of the bathtub and stayed in that shower until the hot water ran cold and couldn't scrub anymore of the grime I felt off of me._

_After that I made my way to my bedroom and curled up in a ball and vowed that I would never tell anybody that the smart sensible reliable sheriffs daughter lost her virginity and couldn't remember anything about the guy or the night._

_***End Flashback***_

"_Bella? Where are..?" Alice stopped mid-sentence when she saw the tears streaming down my face and me slumped on the floor beside my bed trembling._

"_Honey, what are we gonna do? I can't leave now. Not when you are having to deal with this." Alice whispered to me as she gently scratched her short nails up and down my back in the way she knew that soothed me._

"_Ali you have to go." I sobbed "your granny...needs you...more...than me." I managed to get out between sobs and teeth chatters. "Nonsense Bella you are my best friend and sister and I cannot leave you to deal with this alone." Alice tried to reason with me. _

_Knowing that Alice wouldn't leave with me in this state of mind. I raised myself up off the floor and wiped my face and tried to plaster a smile on my face. "Alice I will be fine. I am not gonna tell anybody about this until I have to. Please keep my secret until I can try to piece more of my memory back together. I don't want everyone thinking that I am some kind of slut who doesn't know the father of her baby." I begged Alice. _

"_Fine. I will go but I am only going to stay for 3 weeks and then I am coming back home to help my bestest friend. Ok?" Alice compromised with me. _

"_Ok Alice. Thank you for everything. You know I love you right?" I looked Alice in the eye and tried to convey all of my feeling for her through my eyes. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and squeezed while whispering "of course I know it silly. I love you too."_

**figured that I would be nice and not leave anybody hanging. It actually turned out a little bit longer than I anticipated but that's ok. Reviews are nice so that I can know how I can change my story to make it better. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

1**This one is more of just a filler chapter. Edward is going to be introduced into the story towards the end of this chapter and next chapter.**

**SM owns everything and I unfortunately don't.**

**So...without further ado...enjoy.**

CHAPTER 3

_Oh my goodness. What am I gonna do now? How am I gonna tell Charlie? Why can't I remember that night? How am I gonna see a doctor without Charlie finding..._ My thoughts abruptly ended with my stomach trying to empty itself. As I scrambled to race to the bathroom all I could think about was how much I missed Alice. She had left down 4 days ago and had called to check on me and "peanut" everyday but it still didn't make me miss her any less.

I had agreed to hold off on telling anybody until she could be here to help me tell everybody. Everybody being Charlie and my mom. They are the only ones that are close to me. I didn't want anybody else knowing. With that decision I had also agreed to wait on going to the hospital unless something felt wrong. Alice had surprised me the day before she left with 2 small gift bags. I could have killed her for both of the 'gifts'. They were a bottle of prenatal vitamins that she took out of her dad's office and a "What to expect when expecting" book.

"Bells, you ok in there?" Charlie asked through the door of the bathroom we shared in our little house.

"Yeah dad I'm fine. I will be out in a few minutes, ok?" I asked weakly as I felt my stomach rolling some more.

"Ok. I'll make you some toast for breakfast." He said as he walked down the stairs headed to the kitchen.

Just the though of food at the moment made my stomach turn inside out. I knew that I had to eat for 'peanuts' sake but that didn't help my stomach very much. After reading the first part of the book Alice gave me I understood that this part is normal for the first trimester but I had hoped that it wouldn't be this bad but boy was I wrong. I didn't understand why they call it morning sickness when it lasts 24 hours a day.

I get up off the floor and do my normal morning routine then I head downstairs to see Charlie before he headed to the station for the day.

"You sure you're ok? You look a little pale and green?" Charlie commented as I slumped down in my chair at the kitchen table that we've had since I was a kid.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. I think I just got a flu bug or stomach bug or something. It should go away in a few days." I said, even though I knew that it wouldn't be going away for several weeks possible months even. _Great, first lie done and over with. I hope he will forgive me when the truth comes out about all of this._

"Ok, well I will call and check in on you a little bit later, ok?"

"Sure, dad" I replied back even though I knew he would probably forget to call since he always got caught up in work.

Things had been like this since I was a little kid and my mom had ran off and left me with Charlie when I was 10 years old. She said that she couldn't handle the small rainy town that we lived in anymore and had to get out. Just recently have I started talking to her again. Charlie still couldn't handle talking about her or even hearing her name but he took on the responsibility of raising me by himself without question when my mom said that she wanted the chance to live her life to the fullest and that she couldn't do that with a pre-teen with her.

"Bye, Bells." Charlie's words dragged me out of my thoughts and memories.

"Bye, Dad"

I had never been a problem child for Charlie. I understood at a young age that my mom was not very responsible about anything. That even transferred over into her mothering capabilities. There were many days when I would come home from school and her not be home and I would have to call Charlie at the station to let him know that I was at home and safe and that Renee was not here. He would send one of his deputies out to check on me and bring me dinner from the diner whenever he had to work late. I never took advantage of his absence, I just took it all in stride and stuck my nose further in further into my school books. Even after my mom left, nothing much changed. I was so used to taking care of myself that nothing really felt different except that Charlie was more sad than usual and all the arguing had finally stopped.

My thoughts drifted to how my mothers inability to be a good stable mother is going to affect my mothering capabilities. I wanted to be a good mother I just didn't know that I would be doing while still being in school also. My thoughts then drifted back to the last day of school when the school counselor called me to the office and explained to me that with my SAT scores that I could graduate really early. Like this year early. Now that I am in this situation that may be what I end up doing. Ms. Cope explained to me that only one other person had good enough test scores to be able to graduate in the first semester of their junior year in high school since she started counseling at Forks High over 50 years ago. That person being Alice's cousin/brother, my new next door neighbor, Charlie's new deputy at the police department, and town hottie...

**Anybody still reading? I am a sucker for reviews would love to hear from anybody still reading on whether they like it, hate it, or is just ok with it. Please let me know what ya'll think. Thanks and enjoy reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

1

**Disclaimer as always. I do NOT own anything twilight SM does.**

CHAPTER 4

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The incessant banging on the front door dragged me from my uneasy slumber on the couch. The TV still blaring in the background from where I had turned it on earlier trying to drown out my thoughts. I had a feeling that it was one of dad's deputies coming to check on me.

"I'm coming. Hold your horses a minute." I bellowed so that they would just stop knocking.

"Hurry up Bella." Charlie's newest deputy, Edward Cullen.

Just the sound of his voice brought the blush to my face and neck. I had known him as long as I had known Alice considering that he was her older brother/cousin. I have had a crush on him since I was about 10 years old. It was bad enough that I was trying to work up the courage to ask him for help on how to pass that test to graduate high school early.

"Come on Bella I don't have all day." hollered Edward from the front door.

"Chill out Edward I'm coming" I said considering I was standing on just the other side of the door trying to get the heat to leave my face before I opened up the door.

I swung open the front door and Edward stumbled through as he was leaning on it. "What do you want Edward? Tell Charlie that I'm..." My voice trailed off as I ran up the stairs to the bathroom before I threw up all over him. I felt someone pulling my hair back off of my neck and running a cool washcloth across it.

"Bella you are obviously not ok." Edward whispered. "Alice was acting weird about you before she left. Is there something going on?" Edward was very smart. He didn't get to be a deputy at the age of 19 because he was stupid.

"It's peanut making me sick" I mumbled under my breath.

"Peanuts?" Bella, I don't understand. Aren't you allergic to peanuts? Why would you eat something with peanuts if you know you can't stomach them?" Edward rapid fired these questions at me as I hung my head over the toilet in shame.

"I know Edward. It was stupid of me but you really don't understand everything." I whispered praying that he would just go away and let me wallow in my own self pity at the moment.

I had begun to make best friends with the toilet the past few days. Thank God that Charlie worked all the time otherwise he would have figured out something was seriously wrong besides just a stomach bug or the flu.

All of a sudden I was being lifted off the bathroom floor. "Edward! Put me down" I squeaked in surprise. " I can walk you know." I complained all while wrapping my arms around his neck to make sure he didn't drop me.

Edward silently carried me to my bedroom and laid me down on my bed then retreated back to the bathroom. He came back in carrying a glass of water, my mouthwash, and an empty glass. After I rinsed my mouth out and handed the cup back to Edward I rolled over stuffed my head into the pillow. Edward carried the cups back into the bathroom and threw them away. I thought that he would just leave now but obviously I was wrong as I felt the side of my bed dip down.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Don't Edward. I can't tell you what's going on. I promised." I begged him to not make tell him.

"Come on Bella. We have been good friends all these years too. You can tell me what's going on. I promised I won't tell if you don't want me to. Who did you promise?" The questions seemed to just coming and I couldn't do anything but cry into my pillow because I wanted to tell somebody so bad.

I was terrible at keeping secrets, I always had been and he knew this. We used to play a game when one of us had a secret and couldn't tell. It technically wasn't telling if the other person guessed. So I decided to use that ploy to try to get my secret out there.

"Guess game?" I begged Edward as I rolled over to face him as he still sat on the side of my bed.

"What is going on Bella? If that is the only way to do this then fine. I will play along for a little bit." Edward reluctantly agreed.

I was a little nervous about this game as if he guessed correctly my secret would no longer be a secret.

"Ok. First clue is that it is not something you would expect from someone like me." I supplied hoping that he would catch on rather quickly.

"Hmmmm. Bella that doesn't really help much. Guess number one is way out there. You tried drugs and now don't know what to do?" Edward guessed while shaking his head like he knew that wasn't it.

Come on Edward please guess right this time I don't know how long I can do this, I pleaded in my head. "Wrong. Second clue is that I didn't plan for this to happen considering what happened to me as a child." I could see the wheels turning in his head as he rolled this clue around in his head.

"Oh my god Bella. Are you pregnant?" He stroked the side of my face as he whispered his question to me.

All I could do was turn my head away from him and into the pillow. "Edward, I don't know how it..." My answer trailed off as I heard pounding up the stairs and my bedroom door was flung open to reveal my worst nightmare at this moment...

**Who flung open her door? **

**What will come of this? Any guesses?**

**Will try to post again soon. I am battling a severe tooth ache at the moment so I am not sure how soon the update will be. Review Review Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM owns all of twilight but this plot is all of my imaginings. Thankfully my toothache went away fairly quickly (only lasted 4 days) and I got to write this chapter for all of you. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Edward and I seemed frozen in place as we heard the bedroom slamming up against the wall and Charlie asking in wander "Edward? Bella? What is going on here?"

Edward jumped up from my bed explaining the situation to Charlie quickly "I was just making sure Bella was ok before I left. She just got sick again and came to lay down again."

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. Just trying to kick whatever this is that I have. Edward was just helping me get settled." I explained even though Charlie looked skeptical.

"You sure you're ok?" Charlie asked again.

Exasperated I said more harshly than I intended "Yes, Charlie I am fine. Stop babying me."

"Sorry sweetheart. I'm going back to work. Just wanted to see what was taking Edward here so long when I just sent him over to drop off your dinner." explained Charlie as he turned around to leave. "Edward you coming?"

Edward looked at me and said to Charlie "I'll meet you back at the station Chief. Just need to ask Bella a few questions first."

"Sure, see you there. Don't be too long, Cullen." Charlie yelled as he slammed the front door shut on his way out.

I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow not wanting to face Edward in this moment of my shame. "Bella. Am I right? Are you pregnant?" Edward whispered right next to my ear. I looked up in shock and was surprised to see him laying on my bed beside me now.

He was a lot closer than I realized and as I rolled over we were practically face to face. "Edward, its not what you think." I was so nervous to say it out loud "Yes, I'm pregnant." I whispered softly

The shock that registered on his face made the tears come to my eyes. "Who is the father?" Edward whispered almost like he didn't want to know.

I hung my head in shame and mumbled "I don't know. I can't remember."

"What do you mean?" Edward questioned.

Suddenly I had no filter and it all came spewing out of my mouth. He just continued to look at me curiously trying to absorb all of my ramblings. "Ok Bella I think I understand.

Do you want me to help you find out who did this to you? Find out who the father of this..."

" .NO. I interrupted him mid question. I do not want to know who the father is. As far as I'm concerned he is the lowest scum of this planet and I want him having nothing to do with peanut here. Absolutely nothing. I will raise this baby on my own. Well not really on my own but with Alice and Charlie's help we will be ok. Understand? Do not look into this at all." I begged him to just leave it alone. I didn't want anybody to come along and try to take part in my pregnancy or my baby's life after it was born.

My inner ramblings were interupted by Edward laughing. "Peanut? That's what the peanut comment earlier was about? You are one sneaky woman did you know that?" I laughed with him. I didn't realize at the time I said it that I had actually outed myself willingly.

"Yeah, and I am no woman. Just a 16 year old girl who happened to get pregnant by some loser at a party." I barked at him and then immediately looked regretful for my harsh tone.

"Don't be like this Bella. Let me help you please." he begged.

I don't know what came over me but I nodded helplessly.

Edward never knew that I have had a crush on him since I was 10 years old. Edward was, no scratch that, is the perfect epitome of the kind of man I wanted. He was someone who I could interact with on an intellectual level as well as a personal level. He was considered the town genius because he had graduated high school when he was 15. He was a junior but he had skipped several grades along the way. He graduated college with a bachelor degree in music by the time he was 18. Then he completed at the top of the police academy and became the youngest deputy in Forks, Washington by the time he was 19. He is only 3 ½ years older than me and my best friends twin brother. The fact that he is absolutely gorgeous doesn't hurt anything either. He has the most piercing green eyes and unruly bronze colored hair. His body is absolute perfection also. What's not to like?

The fact that he thought of me like a little sister is the one thing that I didn't like about him. His concern for me was beginning to overwhelm me. "Ok. I don't know how you are gonna help but ok. Thanks for not freaking out on me. I promised Ali that I wouldn't tell anybody before she got home that way she could help me when I tell Charlie."

"I will be here when you tell Charlie also if you want me to be. That is one way I can help for now. But right now I gotta get back to work." Edward began to get off my bed and I reached over and gave him a hug before he left. "Thanks Edward. Your help means a lot to me. I really appreciate it. If I need you can I text or call you later?" " Sure Bella. Take care of yourself and peanut while I'm gone. I will check in later." He got up and left and I rolled over and tried to go to sleep while I was reeling from the fact that my secret was not really a secret anymore.

* * *

**Edward is really thoughtful, huh? Hope you are still enjoying the story. Reviews make me a very happy encouraged writer. Till next time. Yet another chapter with a minor mistake that makes the entire thing confusing. I had gotten some ages wrong in this chapter that had been mentioned in previous chapters. Thanks again to SilverMidnight46 for finding the mistake.**


	6. Chapter 6

1**Disclaimer: SM owns everything twilight but this story which comes purely from my weird mind.**

**CHAPTER 6**

After Edward left I laid in my bed for what seemed like hours.

Peanut decided that she was hungry all of a sudden. I grudgingly got up and tramped down stairs to hunt down the food that Edward had dropped off earlier.

I had decided upstairs that I was going to text Edward tonight and see if he would offer to help me study for the test so I could graduate early. I wouldn't have to go to school but a one day a week to take a competency test and once I finished all of them then I would be able to graduate. It would sort of be like dropping out and getting my GED but I would be considered a high school graduate with an actual diploma from Forks High School. The good thing about this is that if I started in September then I would be able to be finished by late October if I passed all of my tests the first time. I was kind of excited because I wouldn't be showing that much by then ( I hoped) and also I wouldn't have to face everybody's accusations and condescending stares every day. I would just have to go in on Friday's and take my tests with Mrs. Cope and then gather my assignment for the next week and leave again. 4 hours a week at the most spent at Forks High was enough for me. I was kind of excited. If Edward agreed to help me study I should have no problem passing the tests the first time.

My phone beeping brung me out of my thoughts.

**What is going on B? **~~Alice~~

I should have known that Alice would know what was going on. Her and Edward had this

weird twin communication thing going on. It had been this way since we were all kids.

They couldn't hide anything from one another. It was kind of creepy. Their creepy connection was just part of their weird childhood story. Alice and Edward are technically cousins yet twin siblings also. Edwards mother, Esme, couldn't have children so her sister offered to carry a baby for her. What she didn't know and the doctors failed to realize is that Elizabeth, Esme's sister, was just a few days pregnant when she had the egg implanted. So she carried both Edward and Alice at the same time. Even though they are biologically only cousins they consider themselves twins also since they were only born 6 minutes apart and have never been separated their entire lives. Elizabeth hemorrhaged to death during the delivery of Alice and Alice's father refused to raise a baby by himself stating he didn't want kids to begin with. So Esme and Carlisle not only got their baby boy, Edward, but also Alice. They have been told the story of their unique story since they were old enough to understand it.

I decided that instead of texting everything to her that I would just call her.

**Can I call...don't feel like txting. **~~Bella~~

Almost as soon as I sent the message my phone started blaring Demi Lovato's "Gift of a Friend". Alice must have changed her ring tone before she left. I picked it up immediately.

"Really Alice? Demi Lovato?" I said sarcastically."Yeah, I like that song and I think it fits great right now because I will be by your side even though you think you will be fine without me. Now, tell me what is going on." I heard her take a deep breath.

"Nothing is really going on except for the fact that your brother knows what is going on now."

"WHAT?" she didn't seem pleased at all. Oh well. Too late now.

"Yeah, I didn't tell him though he guessed."

"You played the guessing game so you could honestly say that didn't you?" Damn she knew me so well.

"Yeah" there was no point in denying it.

"Well, what did he say? How did he take it? You know he's been in love with for several years now."

I was stumped speechless. Edward Cullen in love with me? It's not possible, is it?

"BELLA? You still there?"

"Yeah Ali I'm here just thinking for a minute. He took it fine, said he wants to help in any way he can and he doesn't want to shut me out. He came by this afternoon under Charlie's orders to bring me dinner and I almost threw up on him." Alice interrupted me by giggling. When her giggles subsided I continued " He took really good care of me until Charlie showed up wandering what had taken him so long to get back to work."

"Wow, that sounds like Edward. Always trying to be the hero."

"Yeah, he's great. When are you coming home? I don't know how much longer I can keep peanut a secret. She is making me sick everyday. Charlie is eventually going to realize that I don't have a stomach bug or the flu."

" I will be home in 2 weeks and 2 days. I promise. Granny is doing much better now."

"That's great Ali, I can't wait for you to get back." I was getting really hungry now and peanut was not very happy with me for making her wait. "Ali I love you but I gotta go feed peanut now she's hungry." "Ok B. Love you too. Talk to you later. Take care of our peanut and tell her Aunt Ali said Hi." I laughed and agreed before hanging up.

I got up and put my hamburger and fries in the microwave to reheat. I was soon sitting down and enjoying my dinner for once without my stomach doing flip flops. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Charlie open the front door and walk in. "Bells?" I jumped in response "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Feelin' better?" Charlie sat down across from me with his own to go tray with steak, garlic mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. Since I had a mouth full of burger and fries I just nodded in response. My stomach started rolling as soon as the scent from his tray started coming my way. "Ok. I'm going to watch the game."

Thankfully he got up and left as quickly as he came in and I scramble for the back door before my burger came back up. Once I was outside and had taken several deep breaths I was able to hold my food down.

I walked further into the backyard to the swing set that has been out there since I was a little kind and sat down to gently swing so the smell could get out of the house. As the breeze gently blew I swung on the swing, laying almost completely back holding onto the chains once I got to going fast enough.

"Bella, you ok?" I almost fell out of the swing at his voice being so close to my ear. He just laughed as he caught me before I fell off the swing.

"Didn't mean to startle you. I thought you seen me come up" his twinkling green eyes said another story entirely.

"Sure Edward" I laughed as I got up to hug him. "Thank you for today. It is nice to have someone to confide in."

He hugged me to him tightly and tried to secretly inhale the scent of my strawberry bath wash. I leaned back and looked up at him as he whispered "I'm glad you feel like you can trust me. Bella there is something I have been meaning to tell you for awhile now. Bella, I..."

"BELLA? YOU OUT HERE?"

**I have noticed that my amount of viewers is going down but I just wanted to let the people who are still reading that it is going to start picking up from here. Had to lay the groundwork so the story will all flow in later chapters. This chapter is kinda long but it had a lot of dialogue in it. The lemons should start dropping around chapter 8 or so. This is an Edward and Bella story we are getting there. If you are not liking the story let me know what I could do to perhaps encourage you to like it. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

1**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I am trying to make them a little bit longer so there won't be quite so many chapters so this one is fairly long. **

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended by the use of these characters or songs. SM owns everything twilight. **

**Enjoy**

CHAPTER 7

_He hugged me to him tightly and tried to secretly inhale the scent of my strawberry bath wash. I leaned back and looked up at him as he whispered "I'm glad you feel like you can trust me. Bella there is something I have been meaning to tell you for a while now. Bella, I . . . "_

"_BELLA? YOU OUT HERE?"_

I looked up at Edward with big eyes not knowing what to do. "Yeah Chief she's out here. I saw her swinging while I was out back and decided to come over and chat for a few minutes." Edward answered for me. I always seemed to make more out of these simple situations than it was really worth.

"Ok Edward. See you tomorrow at the station. Bella I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I heard Charlie shut the back door on his way his way back in the house. We watched in silence as his bedroom light came on and then went back off.

"What were you saying Edward before we got interrupted?" I really wanted to know what he was thinking before Charlie bellowed out at me a few minutes ago. I raised my arms around his neck and unconsciously played with the hairs on the back of his neck.

Edward closed his eyes and moaned quietly. My eyes snapped up to his face when I heard his moan.

I tugged gently on his hair to get his attention and his eyes snapped open "I . . . " he swallowed loudly and looked me dead in the eye " I don't know if this is the right time for this or not but I just can't hold it in any more and Alice opened my eyes a little bit earlier this evening." "Alice?" I interrupted confused at where this conversation was going

"Yeah. She called me about an hour ago and basically told me to stop being a pussy and just tell you how I feel. Bella, I have lik . . . " I smashed my lips against his before he could finish. He tightened his grip on my waist and slowly moved his surprised lips against mine.

I moved my lips against his encouraging him to kiss me back and that I wanted this. I felt his tongue stroke against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. Edward stroked his hands from my waist up my back and down again to the top of my jeans.

I felt him hook his fingers into my belt loops and pull me closer to his body. I broke the kiss, breathing heavily "Edward, that was . . . " I dropped off speechlessly. I didn't know how to describe what I was feeling.

"I know. I have liked you for years now. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Are you ok with this?" he asked while running his left hand up and down my back soothingly.

" What is this? What do you want from me? I have liked you for years too but you know what my situation is. Do you really want to be a part of it?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want him to feel pressured because I was pregnant.

"I just want to be able to take you out on a few dates and be here when you need me. I just want to see where this goes. Neither one of us has ever really dated and I understand that this situation will be different from other normal dating relationships but you being pregnant doesn't change how I feel about you." Edward said in a quick rush almost like he was scared of what I would say or do.

"Okay. We will try to do the dating thing. I need your help also with passing the tests at school so I can get my diploma by October. But you have to do something for me first." I asked him as I scratched my nails lightly in his hair at the back of his neck.

He groaned again and closed his eyes while nodding "Okay. What do you need me to do?" he whispered while resting his forehead against my own

"You have to tell Charlie and make sure he is ok with our age differences first." His eyes snapped open at that request "Ok. I can do that . . . I hope he will be ok with it."

I nodded my head and lightly kissed his lips one more time. We just stood there in the backyard for the longest time just holding each other and sneaking kisses in here and there.

"I am really glad that you finally decided to tell me how you feel." I whispered softly not wanting to break the mood of the moment.

"Me too. As much as I am enjoying this it is getting late and I have to go to work in the morning and you need to get your rest."

Edward pulled me tight to him one last time and pressed his lips tightly to mine one last time. He stroked his tongue across the seam of my lips and when I opened my mouth he swept his tongue through to tangle with mine for a few minutes.

We eventually separated our bodies "Goodnight Edward" "Goodnight sweetheart."

He started walking back to his yard with our arms stretched out between us until we couldn't hold on any more.

I went back into the house and spied my burger and fries still sitting on the table. I heated them up one more time before I hurriedly ate them and then I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to do my nightly routine.

Once I was finished, I went into my bedroom and changed into my pajamas and sent Alice a message before I laid down on my bed.

**Thank You Ali. **~~Bella~~

She would know what I was talking about so I just left it at that and plugged my phone up and crawled in my bed under the covers. My phone beeped from my night stand.

I was curious as to whom it could be because Alice wouldn't text back tonight she would just call in the morning. That's how we worked. I picked up my phone and felt my heartbeat pick up at the name on the screen. Edward.

**Sweetheart, you still up? **~~Edward~~

**Yeah, laying in bed getting ready to go to sleep though. You? **~~Bella~~

**Same. Just wanted to let you know that I am serious about what I said tonight. I **

**have really strong feelings for you and I don't want to scare you off. **~~Edward~~

**I am not easily scared Edward. You might be surprised to know that my feelings may be just as strong. I don't want to scare you away by the baby. **~~Bella~~

**Peanut doesn't scare me at all. It kind of excites me a little bit. R u scared?**~~Edward~~

**Yeah. Extremely scared. I don't know how to be somebodies mother.**~~Bella~~

**So you are keeping him then?**~~Edward~~

**Yes, I am keeping HER. There was never a question about that once I found out I was pregnant.**~~Bella~~

**Ok baby. We both need to get to sleep it is getting late. Talk later?**~~Edward~~

**Yeah sounds good. Night.** ~~Bella~~

**Night. Sweet dreams.**~~Edward~~

When we were finished texting I felt a little more ok about dating Edward while I was pregnant. I realized that I was exhausted so I snuggled down in my blankets and drifted off to dreams of a future that I never planned to have.

***LFQ'S***

I woke the next morning to a gray sky as usual but I felt happier today for some reason and then I remembered what had happened last night and I smiled at the memory. Then I felt my stomach rumbling and went in search for my trash can beside my bed.

I had decided yesterday to put my desk trash can beside my bed so I could hopefully hid my morning sickness from Charlie for a little longer. As soon as I emptied my stomach I flopped back down on my bed and my phone started blaring from my night stand. I knew by the music that it was Alice calling.

"Good Morning Alice. How is everything in Texas?" "BELLA. Don't you dare try to keep the details from me. What happened between you and Edward?" huffed Alice.

I could see her tapping her foot in annoyance in my mind. "We talked. We kissed. We decided to try dating. End of Story." I gave her the abbreviated version of last nights' activities. Even though that is really all that happened.

"Bella, you gotta give me more details than that. Edward basically said the same thing. He is being tight lipped about it all besides the fact that he is supposed to talk to Charlie first thing this morning. Please. Please. Please." the annoying pixie begged. I was kind of excited that Edward wanted to keep the details of our conversations between us.

I decided to give Alice a small bit of information just to appease her "I told him that he had to talk to Charlie about us dating and our age differences. He agreed. I didn't know he was going to ask him this morning though."

"Yeah he even rushed me off the phone when he saw Charlie's cruiser pull out of the driveway so he could go in early and talk to him." Wow he must be eager to talk to Charlie then. My heart fluttered at his eagerness to get permission.

"Wow." With that I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on my bed and realized that it was already 10 in the morning. "I can't believe I slept this long. How long ago did Edward leave?" I wanted to text him to see how it went with Charlie and make sure he is still alive.

I forgot Alice was talking and I giggled to myself at my thoughts " What's so funny B?" " Just thinking about Charlie's face when Edward asks permission to date me. I hope he comes out of it unscathed." I confessed to Alice.

" Edward said for you to call him when I finally got you up. He made me wait until now to call you. I talked to him at 5:30 this morning and he left around 5:45. Something about peanut and momma needing their rest." My eyes almost fell out of my head when I heard her comment.

"Ok Ali I need to get up and go pee. And then I need to find myself something to eat that I can maybe hold down for a few hours and then call your brother." I sat up on the side of my bed and crammed my feet into my slippers.

"Okay B. Call me later to let me know if my bubba is still alive or not." she giggled as she hung up.

I got up and made my way to the bathroom and then downstairs. I figured after I got something to eat that I would call Edward to check on him. I decided to go with something light this morning. So I settled for plain toast and a scrambled egg with nothing in or on it. After I had washed mine and Charlie's breakfast dishes I went out back to the swing I was on last night.

I dialed Edward's cell. He answered on the fourth ring "Hello" he sounded out of breath. "Hey. Is this a bad time?" I didn't want to put his job in jeopardy by talking to me while he was at work.

"Nope. Just realized I left my phone on the chief's desk this morning and I ran to get it before it went to voice mail. How are you feeling today?" He kept surprising me by his concern. I wasn't used to someone caring so much.

"We're fine. Alice called right after I woke up and I just ate breakfast. Now I'm outside swinging. How did the talk with Charlie go this morning?" I couldn't help it I was nervous and curious at the same time.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked instead of answering my question.

"Seeing as it is summer vacation, I'm pregnant, and Alice is out of town I guess I am gonna be doing nothing exciting. Was he really ok with it?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah baby he was fine with it. Just threatened my manhood and livelihood if I hurt one hair on your body. So do you want to go out with me this evening?" My heart fluttered at hearing him call me baby. This was the second time he had done that. I groaned at the idea of my dad threatening bodily harm to Edward.

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

"Seeing as how you hate surprises I figured we could go to Port Angeles for dinner and maybe a movie." I'm glad we didn't have any first date getting to know you crap to have to deal with.

"Sounds good. Get back to work Cullen. I will talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok baby. I will pick you up at 4:30, ok?"

"Fine by me. See you then." I hung up and let out a small girlish squeal. I swung on the swing for a little while longer and then I went inside to call Alice back so she could help me get ready for my date with her brother tonight.

**LFQ'S**

After I went back I suddenly got an attack of the nerves so I decided that I would soak in the bathtub for awhile before I called Alice. I was standing in the bathroom waiting for the tub to fill with warm water when I looked to the back of the door and looked in the mirror and I had the urge to see if I had gotten that baby bump yet. I was a little over 2 months pregnant already so I decided to look. I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off. They were a little snug this morning and these were usually my baggy hang around the house pants.

After I got my pants off I whipped my t-shirt off also and then I turned sideways to look in the full length mirror. I gasped as I saw a small bump right above my boy short panties. I placed my hands on it and rubbed it soothingly "oh peanut we are gonna be ok baby. I may not know what I am doing but I am going to give it one hell of a shot. I am sorry about the way that you came to be but I could never regret you. You will become the most important part of my life now."

I felt silly standing there rubbing my belly whispering to it but I had read in that book that babies could hear your voice while they were in the womb.

"Momma loves you baby" I whispered softly as tears started rolling down my cheeks. I noticed that the tub was almost full so I quickly wiped my cheeks, stripped off my bra and panties, and climbed in the tub. It was not as warm as I really wanted it but I couldn't do scalding hot for another 7 months so this would have to do until then.

I sunk down in the tub up to my chin and closed my eyes relaxing into the tub when suddenly my phone chirped from the toilet seat. I reached out of the tub and dried my hands off and grabbed it to see who the message was from. Edward.

**Would you please do me a favor today?** ~~Edward~~

Hmmmm. I wander what he could want. It hadn't been that long since I had talked to him on the phone.

**That depends on what this 'favor' is Mr. Cullen. **~~Bella~~

I wanted to know what the favor was before I agreed to anything.

**Don't stress about the date this evening. **~~Edward~~

Awww. How sweet. I decided to mess with him a little bit. A little harmless fun never hurt anybody right?

**I am taking a relaxing bath right now to calm my nerves down. **~~Bella~~

Take that buddy.

**Ugh. You are gonna kill me here baby. Enjoy your bath. **~~Edward~~

**Haha have a fun rest of the day. **~~Bella~~

I laid my phone back on the toilet seat and sunk back into the bathtub with a smile on my face. I laid there and enjoyed my bath until the water started turning cold then I drained some water out and refilled it again with more warm water. I wasn't ready to get out yet. I laid there in my now rewarmed water until my fingers were pruney looking.

As I was wrapping a towel around my body my phone started blaring Demi Lavato for the 2nd time that day. "Hi Ali. I was just about to call you." I put her on speakerphone and finished wrapping the towel around me and then another around my hair.

"I know. I had a sense that you needed my help for this evening." How she always knew stuff before I told her is beyond me.

"Did Edward tell you?" I questioned as I walked back to my bedroom.

"Nope. Just had a feeling. So do you need my help?" Why she asked I don't know because she already knew the answer to it.

"You know I know nothing when it comes to dates and fashion. That is your area of expertise." I laughed knowing that if it was left up to me I would throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt that was comfortable.

"Ok lets start from bottom up, ok? I know that you will wear your sparkly silver ballet flats, right? Because we can't take a chance of you falling and hurting our peanut."

I just hummed in agreement and grabbed my handy ballet flats and laid them beside my bed. "Ok now for pants. Do you feel like a skirt, dress, or pants tonight?"

"You mean to tell me I actually have a choice here? That's funny. Because I know you too well Alice Cullen. Just tell me which ones to grab."

"Ok. Ok. Grab the pair of miss me jeans that I gave you for our anniversary last month." Me and Alice have always celebrated our 'anniversary' of when we met. It has become our little tradition, we have been doing this since we were 3. Our mothers originally started it and then we just took over when my mom left.

I grabbed the pants and went to put them on and came to the startling realization that I had more of a bump than I realized in the bathroom. There was no way that these pants were going to fasten.

"Um...Alice...we have a slight problem here. These pants don't fit anymore. Got any more suggestions?" I was near tears when I realized how big I had gotten in such a short amount of time.

"Wow Bella. Peanut must really be growing in there. Ok, lets try the white gypsy skirt that you like. It's sparkly and pretty. It will work. Plus it has a stretchable waist line so it should still fit. We are gonna have to tell Charlie ASAP so I can take you shopping."

"Yay. More shopping." I said less than enthusiastically. "What top?"

"The silky blue wrap top. You can tie it kind of loose so it won't show the baby bump." I pulled the skirt and top out of my closet and put them on. They actually looked really good together and hid peanut very well.

"Good job Ms. Fashionista. Now onto hair and make up." I was still upset about my clothes not fitting right and Alice picked up on it immediately.

We spent the next few hours getting me ready for my date and her soothing my emotions the only way anybody could. I loved this girl and I really missed her and this.

It seemed that Alice had met her match in a boy named Jasper while helping take care of her grandmother. And once you got Alice to talking I it was hard to get to shut up.

Before I realized it, it was 4:25 and I was still on the phone with Alice. "Ali, I gotta go. Your brother said he would be here at 4:30."

"Ok have fun tonight. Just because you are pregnant doesn't mean you can't have fun, you now. Love you. Talk to you later." Alice rattled off and then promptly hung up as someone knocked on the front door.

I yelled down to Charlie "Dad can you get that? I'll be right there." He had come home about 20 minutes ago from the station and was getting his stuff together to go to Billy Black's house to watch the game.

It was Friday night after all. He wouldn't be home until around 1 or so if he came home at all. Billy and Jake lived on the reservation in La Push and more times than not Charlie and Billy would end up fishing through the night after the game was over.

"Sure Bells I got it. It's just Edward anyways" he grumbled as I heard the door open

"Cullen. At least you are punctual. Take care of her tonight. Don't make me regret this." Charlie threatened as I walked down the stairs behind him.

I caught Edwards eyes and smiled when I seen his eyes widen and his crooked grin appear on his face.

"Sure Chief. She will be in good hands tonight. I will have her home no later than 2 a.m. That still ok?" Edward asked my dad while holding my gaze. "Dad. Edward." I greeted them as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I reached for Edwards hand and squeezed his fingers and then turned to face my dad.

"Why did you give us a curfew when you won't even be home till some time tomorrow? You know I have never given you a reason to not trust me and you have know Edward practically his entire life."

I tried to stay stern with him but I just couldn't help but find this situation a little funny. "I know. Ya'll just be good and be careful. I will see you tomorrow Bells. Edward I will see at the station Monday. Have a good weekend." Charlie said as he turned and walked back into the living room leaving me and Edward alone in the foyer.

"Hi" "Hi" We both spoke at the same time. I giggled, and tugged on his hand pulling him back out the front door yelling "Bye Dad" "Bye Chief".

Once on the front porch Edward tugged on my hand and pulled me back to him and hugged me "You look gorgeous by the way." I tilted my head back and smiled a small smile "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." He was dressed in a nice pair of blue jeans with a dark blue button up shirt untucked and brown dress shoes on. This had Alice written all over it. His hair was unruly as always and he was clean shaven. He was the epitome of sexy right now.

He leaned down and went to kiss me "May I?" I nodded my head and raised up on my tiptoes to meet him half way. He kissed me gently before releasing me and grabbing my hand tugging me towards his Volvo in his driveway.

I laughed at the craziness that this was. "What's so funny?" Edward inquired.

"Just thinking about how crazy all of this is. Just yesterday morning I was wandering if you would ever notice me and how this crazy situation was going to effect our friendship. And now look at us. We're kissing, holding hands, and going on a real date. It's kind of bizarre how fast its all moving. Don't you think so?"

Edward opened my door for me, but turned me towards him. "Bella, we have never done anything the normal way. Look at us. We have always done things at warp speed. I mean I graduated high school when I was 15 and you could have. You are going to graduate in less than 3 months time. We have never been what most folks would consider 'normal'. But if this is too much too fast you just let me know, ok?"

He looked at me pensively while all I could do was nod my head in agreement. I wanted to reassure him that I just found it kind of bizarre but that I was perfectly ok with it so I raised up and kissed him gently taking him by surprise. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it gently. I moaned and ran my tongue across his top lip wanting to gain access to his mouth. He moaned and granted me access. Our tongues tangled and our hands roamed until we heard a horn blow as a car passed by his house.

We broke apart breathing heavily. "I guess we better get in and go." I turned around and slid into my seat while he reached in and fastened my seatbelt and gave me a gently peck on the lips.

"That's a good idea." He shut my door and jogged around to his side and quickly got in, put his seatbelt on and started the car. I immediately went to play with the radio dial.

**LFQ's**

I was still laughing when we pulled into Port Angeles, we had been laughing pretty much the whole time. Edward was filling me in on some of his college experiences. He was pretty much the brunt of all jokes considering he was only 15 when he went to college in Seattle. That was the only time since we were little kids that I didn't get to see him that often. I was so excited when he came back to Forks to work with my dad. I hated to break the moment but I had a kind of serious question I wanted answered. "Why did you choose to come back here to be a cop when you were being scouted by record companies for your compositions?" I turned in my seat to look at him.

He kind of ducked his head a little and mumbled "I have a contract with Arista records." My eyes got big and I gulped. I didn't think I had heard him right "Did you say you have a contract with Arista records?"

"Yeah, I do. I have to compose at least 2 songs a month to keep within my contract guidelines. I do them in the basement of my house." He looked at me when he stopped at the stop light. I was sitting there with my mouth hung open. He hooked a finger under my chin, shut my mouth and gently kissed my lips. "It's not a big deal, Bella." I just nodded dumbly. I was still speechless. "I don't tell most people because they try to make a big deal out of it. Nobody knows what songs my music becomes but me and the record company."

"Ok. It doesn't change who you are. You are still the man that used to play with me in the sand and used to torture me with bugs." I laughed at the memories of us playing as carefree children. He breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "We're here."

I looked up to see that we were at Cloud 9, a great seafood restaurant. Edward parked the car and came around and opened my door. He reached down to help me out of the car. I grabbed his hand and stepped out of the car. We walked hand in hand into the restaurant and the smell greeted me almost immediately. Garlic. "Ummm...Edward..."I threw a hand over my mouth and ran back outside. He followed me right back outside.

"Bella, you ok?" he rubbed a hand up and down my back soothingly. I nodded as I took big deep breaths.

"Yeah, obviously peanut doesn't like garlic. The same thing happened last night with Charlie's garlic mashed potatoes. I'm sorry." I sat down on the bench and hung my head down.

"Hey don't worry about it. I had a feeling that this would happen, that is why I arranged for us to eat on the roof by ourselves." he squatted down in front of me so he could look me in the eye. "It helps to have friends in high places. Emmett is a friend of mine from college. This is his restaurant. Come on." He stood up and tugged on my hand. He led me around to the back of the building and up a set of stairs back there.

I gasped when I saw the rooftop. There were pink flower petals scattered all over the floor and little white lights strung from poles above our heads. In the center there was a round table set for 2. Edward escorted me to my seat and pulled out my chair for me. I sat down and he bent down to kiss the top of my head. I grinned at him as he sat down across from me.

"This is beautiful Edward. You didn't have to go through so much trouble you know."

"I know but I wanted this to be a special night for you. After we decide what we want, I will call Emmett and tell him what we want and he will bring it up to us, ok?" I nodded in agreement and flipped open the menu to peruse my options.

"Please just no garlic." I begged him. He laughed "I think that is a given."

Dinner was fantastic and the company was even better. We were sitting at the table talking when he stood up "Dance with me?" his green eyes sparkled. "Ummm..in case you failed to notice...there is no music." I stubbornly sat in my chair and crossed my arms across my chest. Edward turned away from me and walked to the corner of the room where our food tray sat.

He swept the cloth to the side and pulled out a small radio. "Somehow I knew you would say that. So..." he sat the radio on the table and pushed play. 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden began playing.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah.._

He looked back at me and held his hand out. I was out of excuses "Fine. But if I hurt your toes then it is your fault" I grumped as I stood up.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down over me..._

He pulled me tight to his body. Edward wrapped his arms tight around my waist and rested his hands right above my butt. I wrapped my hands around his neck and sunk my fingers into his hair as I laid my head on his chest. Edward bent his head down to my ear "Do you like the song?"

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  
The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you.._

I nodded my head against his chest. "It's my music. This was a song I wrote in my first year of college." his lips moved against my ear as he spoke. "It's beautiful." I was happy that he felt so comfortable sharing this side of himself with me. I had a feeling that it was harder for him to do this than he was letting on.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down over me..._

We danced slowly around the rooftop. Edward started humming the tune softly into my ear. He pulled me closer to him as we swayed gently. I was enjoying just being in his arms and listening to his voice. Everything around me seemed to become non-existent. It was like we were in our own world.

_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come..._

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do... _

He kissed the shell of my ear and pulled back while tipping my head back to look me in the eyes. "You are so beautiful, Bella." his normally bright sparkly eyes had turned a dark smouldering green. I was shocked at the intensity of his emotions that were showing in his eyes. I glanced to his lips and back to his eyes to find that they had darkened even more.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down over me..._

He lowered his head to mine and sipped from my lips gently. I tightened my arms around his neck as his tongue swiped across the seam of my lips. I moaned as he deepened the kiss and raised on my tiptoes to get a better access to his mouth. I scratched my nails against his scalp and tilted my head to gain better access to his mouth. Our tongues tangled together gently. Our breaths quickened as well as our heart rates.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down over me..._

We kissed gently yet hungrily thorough the rest of the song. Edward was running his hands up and down my back venturing to my sides on every upward stroke. We ended the kiss and leaned our foreheads against each others so that we could catch our breaths and slow our heartbeats..

As the song ended, Edward walked over to the radio and shut it off. "You ready for the next part of our evening?" he smirked at me. I nodded as I watched him take his wallet out of his back pocket and throw some bills on the table before coming back to my side.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I asked over my shoulder as he followed me down the stairs.

"It's a surprise but we are not going to the movie theater, we are going to the old drive in down by the river." he said nonchalantly as he led me to the passenger side of his Volvo.

"Really? We haven't been there in years." I squealed in excitement. I was channeling my inner 'Alice' and bounced on my feet to try to contain my excitement. The last time we had went there it was for Alice and Edwards 16th birthday party. It was a lot of fun and I couldn't wait to go back.

"I know, but the show doesn't start until 8 so we have a little bit to wait. I figured we would go park the car and then walk along the river bank until the movie begins. Sound good?" he asked worriedly while opening my door for me to get in.

"Sounds perfect. I can't wait." I giggled as I climbed into the car and buckled my seat belt as he walked around the car and climbed behind the wheel.

Just as he was starting the car his cell phone started blaring " Boom Boom Pow" by the Black Eyed Peas. I looked at him with raised eyebrows, he just shook his head and hit accept and speakerphone.

"Emmett. What do you want? Your tip is on the table upstairs." Edward just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Hey buddy, why so testy? Gettin your groove on already?" Emmett laughed loudly.

I laughed and spoke up "Yes, we are trying to get our groove on and you are slowing our roll. Do you mind?" "Uh Uh..Bella?" Emmett stuttered surprised to hear me speak up.

"No its Marie. Edward who is this Bella person?" I looked at Edward begging him to play along. "Bella is just some amazing girl from home that I have like for ages." Emmett coughed on the other end of the line "Sorry dude, didn't mean to interrupt."

Edward laughed out loud and decided to let Emmett off the hook "It's ok Em. Just to let you know Bella's middle name is Marie. We are headed to the riverside theater now." Edward grabbed my hand in his and squeezed my fingers gently.

"Oh Bella that was mean. I can't wait to meet you when I come up for a visit. Later dude." " Later man. Thanks for the accommodations." Edward hung up and reached for the ignition.

"So that was Emmett huh? I like him already." Edward had talked a lot about Emmett and his wife Rosalie while he was at college. They were in several classes together and became fast friends as Emmett was usually the one playing pranks on Edward.

"Yeah, he is something else but he is a great friend."

"I can tell." I again reached for the radio dial much to Edwards amusement. "What is your fascination with changing stations after every couple of songs?" he laughed.

"I like a variety of music and if you leave it on one station then you don't get a variety. So therefore I change it every couple of songs. Is that ok?" I snatched my hand back into my lap afraid that I had annoyed him.

He just laughed and grabbed my hand. "It's fine baby. You just didn't used to do that. I was just wandering why" he said reassuringly.

I reached for the knob again ready for a new station. We continued the easy banter to the river side theater.

**The second half of the date is up next. Hope everyone has enjoyed it so far. I would like some prereaders for this story and I have decided that a little friendly competition might just work in my favor in more ways than one. The first 3 people who review for this chapter and the next chapter will become my prereaders until the end of this story. Happy Reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

1**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this version of these characters. Okay, so obviously my little ploy to get pre-readers and reviews was a tragic fail. But ya'll my ego is taking a bruisin' with not getting any reviews. If it nothing more than a smiley face or a sad face. Everyone of them is greatly appreciated. Thank you to shea1223, blah2u2, and robsteniloveu1 for the reviews ya'll have left. Hope you are sill enjoying the story. As promised Chapter 8 contains a small lemon drop. Figured it was needed considering lots of drama coming up in the next few chapters. This story has become my baby and I fear that I am beginning to become obsessed with it. Hope you all enjoy. So...without further ado...**

CHAPTER 8

"Come on Edward, what movie are they playing?" I begged as we parked in a secluded spot of the large field. It looked the same as I remembered it.

The large screen looked smaller than I remembered but that could be because we were parked about half way back in the field. As I looked around I remembered running around these huge oak trees last time we were here. I giggled remembering when Edward got pissed at me and Alice because he had been making out with his girlfriend Tanya behind the big tree we were parked by and we attacked them with water balloons.

"Not gonna tell you. It's a surprise. What are you giggling about?" Edward got out and walked around and helped me out of the car. I shook my head at him not wanting to bring up any ex girlfriends. That was not a conversation that I wanted to get into right now. I knew that we needed to talk about a lot of things. So far tonight we hadn't delved into anything heavy.

It had been a lighthearted date but I had a huge feeling that was about to change. I felt my stomach churning the dinner I had a little while ago. It had been nice to enjoy the rare sunny day but I guess peanut was tired of being ignored. I looked up at Edward with big eyes and slapped my hand over my mouth. "Oh no. Not now." I begged peanut to not embarrass me. It did no good though as I suddenly turned around, put a hand to the tree and bent over emptying my stomach contents.

I felt a hand on my lower back and another one reaching to grab my hair to pull it back. I groaned in embarrassment, this was not how I envisioned our first date going. When I was finished I was so embarrassed that I hung my head even further down and wrapped my hands around my belly. "Here. This might help." I looked up and saw that he was holding a white handkerchief out to me. I grabbed it and wiped my mouth clean before I looked up at him.

I couldn't look him in the eye, he turned back towards the car and pressed the button to open the trunk and rustled around in there and grabbed 3 bottles of water. I looked at him bewildered. "It's ok Bella. Don't be embarrassed. You can't control it right now. Wash your mouth out with this." Edward handed me one of the bottles of water.

I looked him in confusion as I rinsed my mouth out and spit the water back out before I took a few sips. I watched in amazement as he opened the other 2 bottles and poured them over where the remnants of my dinner were. " You are amazing, You know that right?" "I know it. I am pretty awesome, but so are you." I just shook my head at his cockiness.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the tree saying "That ruins that plan I guess. We will just have to improvise." I looked at him in confusion. "What plan?" I asked him as we started walking hand in hand towards the river that ran through here. We pretty much had the place to ourselves since it was still almost an hour before the movie started. "I was planning on us laying out on a blanket under our tree but don't think that will be such a bright idea now. We can always lay on the hood of the car though." My mouth opened and closed in aww because he had said 'our tree.'

I tugged on his hand to stop him "Why did you say that was our tree?" I asked curiously. He looked away in what I thought was embarrassment. When he looked back at me his cheeks had a slight red tint to them. "Because that day of my 16th party was when I really noticed how amazing and beautiful you were and how shallow Tanya was." he said softly as he tugged me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Oh" was the best response I could come up with. He leaned his head down towards mine "I know we need to talk about a lot of things but lets just enjoy our date and we will talk when we get back home. Please." I nodded in agreement and raised up to meet his lips half way and molded our lips together in a gentle but meaningful kiss. I moaned at the intensity of our feeling in such a short amount of time. I wasn't really surprised by how strong my feelings were, I mean I had been in love with him for years now.

Edward pulled away, grabbed my hand again and tugged me playfully towards the rivers edge. We walked along swinging our hand between us until we came to a big flat rock. I sat down and motioned for him to the same. We sat there enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I smirked at him, "My thoughts are worth way more than just a penny buddy." I socked him in the shoulder playfully wanting to break the seriousness of the mood. "Buddy? Is that all I am to you? Is a buddy?" he asked quietly while turning to look out at the river, avoiding eye contact. I sat there in shock, not believing my ears. "How...why...ugh!" traitorous tears pooled in my eyes threatening to spill over.

I got up off of the rock angrily and started walking back towards the car when I felt his hand grab my wrist halting me. "Bella I'm sorry. I know I am more than that" he wiped my tears gently away from my cheeks "But I am not sure if you want what I want and it..." he leaned down to look me in the eyes "...it scares me." It blew my mind that this amazing sexy man could be scared of little old boring pregnant me. "I know how that feels." I mumbled.

Trying to convey how I really felt, I reached my hands up and framed his face in my hands, "I am scared too by how strong my feelings have become so quickly." He bent down and gently kissed me before pulling away quickly. "I mean I have liked you secretly for years now but these feelings are different. Stronger. More Real." I moved hands around his neck and hugged him tightly to me burying my face in his neck.

No more words needed to be said, we just stood there with our arms wrapped tightly around one another letting our words sink in. "Hey sexy man, how about we go watch a movie?" Edward pulled back to look me in the face, and smirked at me while nodding.

We walked back to the car and he grabbed 2 blankets out of the backseat, handed me one and started spreading the other one on the hood of his car. He looked back at me with that sexy grin I had fell in love with years ago "Ready?" I walked over to him eagerly. "Yeah, I can't believe you are doing this. This car has been your baby since you were 16." I laughed at the pained look on his face.

"We are light enough we shouldn't dent the hood. Come on I'll help you up." I giggled and together we managed to get on the hood of his car and lay back on the windshield. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me right up next to him. I gasped as the movie started. It was 'Steel Magnolia's' I couldn't believe it. I looked up at him "You remembered my favorite movie of all time?" I asked in surprise. He chuckled "How could I forget, you and Alice swore by this movie and watched it at every sleep over ya'll ever had."

He kissed the top of my hair, stretched his other arm up behind his head and settled in to watch the movie. About half-way through I got chilly so Edward wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and pulled me tighter to him. I turned more onto my side with my head on his chest and an arm threw across his waist and his wrapped around my back securely.

Next thing I knew we were pulling into his driveway in Forks. I stretched forgetting where I was for a minute. "Good morning sleeping beauty. Have a nice nap?" I looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah, sorry I fell asleep. Didn't mean to ruin the date." He furrowed his brown and shook his head "How could it be ruined? I had a beautiful woman fall asleep in my arms." He got out of the car, came around and helped me out. "Wanna come over so we can talk?" I nodded still trying to get my bearings "Let me go change into some comfort clothes and I will be there." He kissed me on the forehead and let me go while he grabbed the blankets from the backseat to take in his house. I walked back to my house and ran upstairs wanting to get back to him as quick as I could.

Edward and Alice had bought the house next door to mine and Charlie's house about 3 months ago. Technically Edward bought it and Alice just moved in since she was still in college. It was great on our friendship when she literally lived right next door. We spent most evenings together but it just dawned on me that I had never been in their house, Alice was always over here or we were outback in our old tree house. I was kind of nervous about seeing his house, nervous but excited too.

I quickly changed into some yoga pants and an old Forks Police Department shirt of Charlie's. I threw my hair up in a sloppy pony tail as I was walking back down the stairs. I figured I would surprise him so I walked out our back door and across our yards heading to his

back door. I looked through the french doors and seen him in the kitchen digging around in his refrigerator. I knocked gently on the door and watched as he jerked his head up banging his head on the fridge in the process.

I quickly opened the door and ran to his side "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. You ok?" I asked while rubbing a hand up and down his back. "Unh uh...kiss it and make it better?" he smirked at me. I reached up to frame his face and gently pulled his head down to me kissing the top where he had hit it. I pulled back and grinned at him "All better now?" he shook his head at me and tapped his cheek. I kissed the exact spot his finger had been then looked at him. Again he shook his head and tapped his other cheek. And again I kissed the exact spot and still he shook his again when I look at him. I smiled at him knowing exactly where he wanted me to kiss. This time his sparkled with laughter and he tapped his lips grinning crookedly at me. I leaned up on my toes and smashed my lips against his hungrily slipping my tongue in his mouth when he gasped. After a few minutes of kissing him I pushed him away playfully

"What were you digging for?" I asked as I took a good look around at his house. It was modest and obviously had been decorated by Alice and Esme.

Esme had owned an interior decorating company since before Alice and Edward were born. I had always been blown away with what she could do in a space to make it feel fashionable yet homey. "Dessert. Go have a look around and then make yourself at home. I give you free reign to snoop in anything you want to." he said as he pushed me gently in the direction of the living room. I was amazed at the differences between his house and mine. The outsides looked the same but the insides were totally different. Charlie hasn't updated our his since he bought it in the 80's. Edward had completely redone the inside of his house. I could see the front door from where I stood at the kitchen. It was so open and airy, separated only by furniture.

In the living room there were two big over stuffed chairs and ottomans flanking an even bigger couch that faced a huge rock fireplace. Above the fireplace was the biggest TV I had ever seen. Below the TV on the mantle sat several framed pictures. I walked closer to take a look and gasped at what I saw. I was in every single one of them. There was one of all 4 cullens and me at Edward's college graduation a little over a year ago. There was another one with all of us plus Charlie at Alice's high school graduation 2 years ago. There was one from the July 4th celebration at Mom and Pop Cullens's place less than 2 weeks ago, it was of me and Edward sitting on a blanket watching fireworks from our blanket. I was stretched out on my back with Edwards head on my belly and my hand was playing with his hair. I was oblivious about this picture. I never even knew it existed. I gasped at it because to anybody else it looked like we were a couple already. I picked up the picture and just stared at it.

I jumped when I felt arms sneak around my waist. "How do you like my birthday present from Alice?" I turned around in his arms with tears in my eyes "It's beautiful. We both looked so happy and relaxed in this picture. That was a good night." I smiled as I remembered how carefree and happy I was that night. "You know, I almost kissed you that night." My smile got even bigger and I reached up and kissed him gently. I turned around and put the picture back on the mantle. "Why didn't you?" I asked. He just shrugged his shoulder and went to sit on the couch where he had sat dessert.

I laughed when I seen what it was, crackers with small slices of cheese. "Trying to make sure I'm fed?" I laughed as I walked over and sat on the other side of the tray of crackers. "Actually you can thank Alice for this. That's why I was scrounging in the fridge when you showed up. Alice called before I even got in the house asking me how our date had gone. When I told her you had thrown up dinner she said that crackers and cheese might hold better. So..." he trailed off as he gestured to the tray in between us.

I was kind of grateful for the distance and separation it provided. We needed to have a heart to heart talk and I needed a clear head for that. I slipped my shoes off and pulled my legs up under me as I leaned back into the cushions of the couch. I nibbled on a cracker and cheese piece "So...where do you want to start this talk at?"I was at a loss as where to begin because we had so much to discuss.

"How about we start with one of the biggest things...the baby." he suggested and then got quiet. This is what I didn't want to happen, I didn't want things to get weird. We had always been able to talk about anything and everything. "Just so you know I am keeping my baby. I know that she was conceived in a horrible way but she is still a part of me. I know that it is going to be extremely hard being a single mother but I have faith in me and this baby." I looked at him seriously, trying to convey how much my baby meant to me already. "I would never ask you to be a father to her just because we are dating but other people are going to think that she is yours if we date while I'm pregnant. There is going to be nothing easy about dating me." I got quiet after my rant.

Edward moved the tray of crackers to the end table and scooted towards me until he knee was touching mine. He moved a piece of stray hair back behind my ear and cupped the side of my face. I involuntarily leaned into his hand and closed my eyes. "I am not going anywhere. Let people think that she is mine. I don't care. I have been in love with you since I was 16 and I am not going to wait any longer. I have wasted entirely too much time waiting to tell you how I feel. I know it is early in our relationship but we have been best friends practically our entire lives. We are both very mature for our age. I know that you are only 16 but you don't act 16 ever. Please let me be there for you and this baby. Please?"

His other hand moved to cup the other side of my face, effectively framing my face and forcing me to look at him. I could feel the tears streaming down my face at his sweet heartfelt words. "You love me? You really do?" I whispered unbelievingly. He nodded and leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead while his fingers swiped away the tears that had fallen "I do. More than I can express with words." His lips moved down to kiss my eyelids before finally settling on my lips. I moaned at the contact and pushed on his shoulders to break the contact.

We still had more stuff to discuss. He looked at me in confusion. "I love you doing that but we have more stuff to talk about." I reached over and grabbed his hand in mine. He nodded in agreement "What next?"

"Our parents and what to tell them when I finally come out about my pregnancy. Charlie is going to kill us, or more specifically you." Edward groaned and threw his head into the couch already dreading that moment. "He is going to think that we have been dating behind his back for almost two months when he finds out how far along I am."

I hung my head hating the fact that I was still lying to Charlie about everything that was going on. I just hoped that he could forgive me when I do finally let him in the loop. Edward looked deep in thought for a few minutes, just as the quiet was starting to work on my nerves he spoke up "He's going to be pissed for sure. My parents are going to be pissed too but at least I don't live with them any more." he joked.

I slapped him on the arm and laughed thankful that he broke up the serious mood. "I don't know any way around this except maybe tell them the truth. This is not in any way your fault, it was that asshole who took advantage of you. I just don't know baby, maybe between now and when Alice comes back we can figure something out." He reached over and pulled me to him while laying back so we were stretched out on his couch. Him on his back and me sandwiched in between him and the couch.

"EDWARD!" I laughed as we untangled our limbs and got comfortable. " We are not done talking yet mister." I lightly slapped his chest and then rested my chin on my hand resting on his chest. He raised his hand and tried to hide his yawn behind his hand but was unsuccessful. He nodded knowingly "I know. What are we? Are we boyfriend/girlfriend or still just really great friends?" I looked at him like he had suddenly turned blue and donned a white diaper

"Girlfriend? If I am not mistaking you have not asked me to be your girlfriend or anything. So that is all up to you, mister." Edward chest vibrated with his laughter. He suddenly flipped us over so he was hovering above me "Isabella, I love you and sense of humor." he kissed me hard "Would you please give me grand pleasure of allowing me to call you my girlfriend?" He asked sweetly.

I was so blown away by this gorgeous man that all I could was nod enthusiastically, YES!

Edward then started to lower his weight on me some when I suddenly had to push against his chest. I started struggling to get out from under him, he looked at me worriedly while I was trying to hold in my giggles. He looked so worried and heartbroken, "I would love for being so sweet and romantic but I gotta go pee. Like now!" I began bouncing in place to show my urgency.

"Up the stairs second door on the right." I took off quickly up the stairs to take care of mother nature. I could hear his laughter from downstairs. I quickly finished my business, washed my hands, and double checked my appearance in the mirror. Then I laughed quietly at my silliness.

I opened the bathroom door to find Edward leaned against the railing directly in front of the door. He was leaned back against the railing with his feet crossed and his arms stretched out behind him holding onto the railing. Damn my man was sexy.

I walked over to him, straddled his legs and ran my hands up his stomach and chest. I rested my arms on his shoulders as I leaned forward to kiss him hotly. I dipped my tongue into his mouth begging his to come out and play. He did not disappoint. If there was one thing this man was good at, it was kissing.

"By the way, you are staying here tonight." he said huskily when we finally parted for necessary breath. I looked at him like he was crazy. Charlie would kill us if he found out I stayed over at Edwards without Alice being here. I shook my head no but Edward shook his head yes.

"Charlie called while you were in the bathroom and said because of the home invasions we have been having lately he didn't want you staying by yourself and he was fishing all night with the Black's. So it is ok." He smirked because he knew he had won the lottery (figuratively speaking).

"There are 3 options for you here and I will give them all to you and let you pick." I nodded my head for him to continue. "Option 1 is that you can sleep in the guest bedroom right there," he nodded at the door to the left of the bathroom I had just exited minutes ago. I waited for him to continue. "Option 2 is that you can sleep in Alice's room which is right there." He nodded to the door on the right side of the bathroom. "They both have queen size beds that are very comfortable. But I personally think option 3 is the best one of all." he smirked at me as he drew this out for his pleasure and his pleasure alone.

"Option 3 is you can tell Charlie that you slept in Alice's room while you really sleep with me in my" he brought his hands off the rail and ran them up my sides and into my hair "very..." he tugged gently on my hair, tilting my head to side "...very..." he ran his nose up the length of my neck "...large..." he kissed behind my ear, finding a weak spot I didn't know I had "...comfortable...bed." He latched his lips to that unknown weak spot and sucked gently.

"Hmmm...that is a very tough decision. I will have to think very hard about this." He pulled away from me in shock, I leaned into him laughing "Oh my...god...you should...have...seen...your face." I managed to get out between giggles. "Considering that we have shared several beds before in the past, I don't see a problem with us sharing another one tonight. Lead the way." I batted my eyes at him innocently.

He just laughed at me while pushing me off of him to lead me down the hallway and through a set of dark cherry wood double doors. I gasped as I took in his bedroom. "You call that thing a bed? It is big enough to fit 10 people in it." He just shook his head and left me standing in the doorway to take everything in. His bedroom was gorgeous yet masculine. It fit him very well.

Against one wall there was that huge bed that sat so high off the ground I was sure that I would need a running start. The bed itself was a work of art. It was this dark four poster bed with a dark blue comforter folded down below what had to be twenty pillows. On the wall opposite the bed sat this beautiful long dresser with a magnificent TV hung on the wall above it. The walls were painted a soft gray color. I moved my way over the dresser which contained even more pictures encased in thick black picture frames. They were mostly pictures of all of us over the years with some of his college buddies in there too. One picture seemed to stand out amongst the rest. It was a black and white photo in a white frame. I picked it up and looked at it closely. It was of all three of us sleeping in Alice's bed the night of Alice's high school graduation. I had always been stuck in the middle when we all crashed together. In this picture Edward was stretched on his back with one arm stretched out under my head, while I was on my stomach with one arm and leg threw over Edward, Alice was in the same position as me with arm threw across my back and her leg hooked around my other one.

"You can blame Mom for that picture by the way. She gave it to me 3 days ago as a surprise." Edward said from the bathroom. I sat the picture down and strolled over to the huge bay windows that looked out onto his backyard and the woods beyond. I was lost in my memories of us all playing in those woods as kids.

"Bella, there is an extra toothbrush on the counter for you." Edwards voice broke me out of my reverie. I turned around and faced him and almost fainted at the sight before me.

Edward was bare chested with plaid pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips. His hair looked as if he had been running his hands through it a lot. I giggled when I realized that I had been the one running my hands through it all evening. "Thanks hot stuff." I ruffled his hair as I passed by him heading into the ensuite.

I stopped about a foot into the bathroom, if you could even call it that, this thing was the size of my whole bedroom at Charlie's. The shower took up one whole wall and had jets coming out of every available surface it seemed. The thing even had a two tier bench to sit and relax. I was in love with this bathroom. The tub was just as huge it seemed. It was probably big enough to fit 4 or 5 people in there at one time. I numbly walked to the sink, grabbed the toothbrush and went about my nightly routine.

I looked over my shoulder to make sure Edward wasn't standing there and then I stripped off my yoga pants, as they were a little snug and laid them up on the corner of the bathroom counter, leaving me in my FPD shirt and my lacy white boy-short panties. I raised my shirt up and rubbed my baby bump. I read in that book that most women weren't really showing at this point in their pregnancy. I turned sideways and looked, there was definitely a noticeable bump there. Maybe it was because of my small frame or maybe this was just gonna be one huge ass baby. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled my shirt back down.

As I turned around I shrieked in surprise, Edward was propped up against the bathroom door looking at me with smouldering eyes. "EDWARD! How long have you been standing there?" I asked nervously. I wrung my fingers together in front of me. I was still self conscious about the changes this baby was making on my body.

My belly is not the only thing that had been growing. My breasts had too and their tenderness proved that fact. "Long enough to know that you are beautiful. Come on, let's go to bed." he held his hand out for me. I grabbed his hand and he led me to the bed. I was kind of nervous about taking my bra off with me sleeping in the bed with him. Every other time we had slept in the same bed together it was as friends on sleep overs and normally his sister was in the bed with us and I was always fully dressed.

"Do you want a pair of my boxers or pajama pants to sleep in?" he asked as I stood nervously by his bed. I shook my head, "It is uncomfortable to sleep in anything lately. Do you mind if I take my..." I hung my head in embarrassment "..take my bra off?" I whispered the last part. Edward turned me to face him and tipped my chin up with his finger. "You do whatever you need to do to be comfortable. No nerves in here tonight. We are just sleeping. Ok?" All I could do was nod my head in acceptance, thankful for his bluntness and honesty.

I hugged him tight in appreciation. I felt his hands rubbing up and down my back when I suddenly felt his hands on my bare back at my waist. "May I?" he asked softly. I nodded my head and held his gaze as I felt his hands slide up my back towards my bra strap. He slid a finger under the strap and ran it back and forth before flicking it open. I moaned at the sensations from both his hands and my bra coming undone.

It felt heavenly, I dropped my head to rest on his bare chest as his hands continued running up and down my back. "Feel better?" he chuckled. I nodded and pulled back to finish taking my bra off without exposing myself. His hands dropped to my hips, gave them a squeeze then he turned his back to me and left the bedroom to shut off all the lights on the second floor and giving me privacy.

I folded up my bra and laid it on his night stand then I crawled into bed where the covers were already turned down. He must have been doing that while I was in the bathroom. I scooted over to the other side figuring he slept on the side he turned down since his phone was laying on the night stand plugged in, along with a notebook and pen. Edward returned from the hallway and stopped at the foot of the bed shaking his head while gazing at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried that I had done something wrong. "Nothing. I just never figured I would get you in this bed more less alone." He walked to the side of the bed I had just crawled in and climbed in himself.

He pulled the comforter and sheet back up on the bed covering us up. He went to turn off the light and his hand froze halfway there. Guess he spotted my bra. He just shook his head as if to clear it and flicked the lamp off. I scooted down in the bed until my head was laying on my pillow. I felt him getting situated also as my eyes adjusted to the dark I could see that he had turned towards me on his side. I reached my hand out to touch his that was laying between us.

"You can never know or understand how much all of this means to me Edward. Thank you for being so sweet, understanding and just plain accepting. I really do love you. It's not just some silly child hood crush." I felt him squeeze my fingers in understanding "These feelings are sudden but also very very real." Before I knew what was happening he had me pulled to him and his lips attached to mine securely.

He rolled me beneath him and broke the kiss "Is this ok?" In answer I just smashed my lips back to his pushing my tongue in his mouth to deepen the kiss. He groaned and pulled me closer to him as he deepened the kiss. I felt him nudge my legs apart and ease one knee in between mine. I broke the kiss gasping for air, Edward rained kisses down my cheek to behind my ear. He sucked hard on that now known sensitive spot, I'm sure he left a mark there. Thank God I had long hair.

He sucked and licked on my neck as he ran his hand down my side and onto my hip. When he reached my hip he eased his hand back upwards, pushing my shirt as he went. I felt goose-bumps raise on my arms and legs as his hand grazed the side of my stomach. "Edward" I groaned not wanting him to stop but not wanting to lead him on. He raised his head and looked at me with hooded eyes

"No matter what happens, always know you can say stop and I will stop immediately ok. If you want to stop now just say the magic word." I nodded my head in understanding since all form of words seemed to leave me in that moment. "We are not having making love tonight. Everything else has moved at lightening speed with us but this is one thing we will take our time with. I know you had a horrible experience for your first time, even though you don't remember it, IT still happened. I want to try to correct that. Okay, I love you. Just say stop and we stop." he reassured me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck in response to his reassurances. "I don't want to stop right now. I trust you, baby. I trust you with our lives. I love you, too" I scraped my nails gently against his neck tugging him back down to my lips. I loved this man more every time he opened his mouth. I could feel him hardening against my leg that was sandwiched between us.

Just because I was a virgin did not mean that I was ignorant. My best friend was his sister and she was a wild child who is 3 years older than me and has been experienced for years now. Needless to say she did not know how to keep details to herself when it came to her experiences. Plus I had experimented some with Jake, a childhood friend from La Push, when we were 14 and were tried dating for a few months.

I pressed my leg against his hardness and he froze in my arms for a brief minute before he continued our kiss. The need for oxygen became too much and we broke apart and he moved onto my neck to resume his previous kissing, licking, and sucking of my neck. His hand massaged the side of my belly before sliding a little higher. His other hand was firmly tangled in my hair while he ravaged my neck.

I moved my hands down to his back and lightly scratched my nails down his back, this movement caused him to push his hardened cock against my leg more. We both paused for a second. He raised his head to look at me I just nodded my head that I was ok.

He tugged on my shirt a little more and cocked an eyebrow at me, I stretched my hands above my head for him to take it off. He grinned crookedly at me before moving out of my arms and down the bed a little so he was face to face with my stomach. He propped himself up on his side and ran his hand over my slightly round belly.

I tried to push my shirt back down. He laughed lightly "You were gonna let me take your shirt off but you are too shy to let me see your baby bump? I think its beautiful. It shows that you are taking good care of the baby despite how she came into existence. May I?" Obviously I could not deny this man anything I moved my hand back to my sides in acquiescence.

He slowly moved his hand over my bump and kissed right above my belly button. I giggled because that was one of my most ticklish spots and he knew it. He ran his hand up my side and tugged on the edge of my shirt, I lifted slightly so he could push it higher still. It still covered my swollen breasts but barely. He ran his fingertips up my side and across the bottom of my breasts with his lips following the same path as his fingers.

My hands automatically wound themselves into his hair and lightly raked my nails against his head to let him know that I was ok with what he was doing. His nose nudged my shirt a little higher until it just barely covered my nipples which were painfully hard by this point. He kissed all around the bottom of my right breast while his fingertips began exploring the other one. He leaned back a little so he could remove my shirt completely and gauge my reaction. I took my hands out of his hair and raised them above my head while raising my back slightly off the bed.

He slowly lifted the t-shirt above my head while maintaining eye contact with me. His eyes were almost black with desire by now. When he had the shirt off he threw it behind him towards the floor before glancing down at my bare breasts. I instinctively tried to cover myself but he stopped me with a small shake of his head "Don't cover yourself please. You are just..." he trailed off as his fingertips resumed their earlier perusal.

He leaned down and blew gently on my nipple which caused it to harden even further. I moaned as my hands took up there place in his hair scratching lightly. "Edward...please..." I gasped as he suddenly took my nipple into his hot mouth. The contrast from him blowing cool air to the warm recesses of his mouth made me arch my back and push further into his mouth. His hand fully cupped my other breast and he ran his finger back and forth over my nipple. I was in ecstasy when he suddenly stopped.

He shifted positions, he raised himself fully to his knees and crawled between my knees nudging them further apart. He looked at me to make sure I was ok with this, I was. He laid down between my legs with his lower half resting on the bed and his upper half supported by his bent elbows. This position allowed him to be eye level with my swollen breasts.

He dropped his head between my breast and took several deep breaths "Are YOU ok?" He nodded his head against me before raisin his head and looking me in the eye "I'm perfect" then he ducked his head and took my nipple into his mouth sucking hard. His hand grabbed my neglected breast and rolled my nipple between his fingers pinching lightly.

I arched my back pushing myself further into his mouth and hand. Then he switched breasts and I thought I was going to die from the pleasure "Oh Edward...ung...so goood." I moned while still trying to tell him how good he was making me feel. He hummed against my breast "Ed...Edwa...Edward...please...oh god...please..." I didn't know what exactly I was begging for, but I needed some kind of release.

Even though I wasn't ready for sex I knew I needed some form of relief and I needed it in the worst kind of way. I pushed against his arms and managed to flip him over because I had caught him so off guard.

"What...Bella? What are you doing?" Edward asked in surprise. "I want to try something but you have to be really still ok?" I really needed some relief and I wanted to try something with him but I needed his full cooperation. He nodded in agreement.

I grabbed his hands and placed them above his head together, this put my breasts right in his face. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and I almost lost all sense of thought, "I need you to keep your hand right here ok?" He nodded while sucking hard on my nipple. I moaned and enjoyed his ministrations for a few moments before pulling back and scooting down his chest and stomach.

I paused as I felt his hardness through his pajama bottoms and my lacy white boy shorts. I settled down on top of his hard cock and moaned at the pressure it applied directly to my core. I was fully aware that the only thing separating us was two thin layers of material.

I leaned my head forward to kiss him softly "Are you ready?" I asked and when he nodded I rolled my hips against his experimentally, the pleasure I received was enough to make me confident enough to do this. He closed his eyes and arched his back losing his battle to pleasure also. "Edward...please...oh god" he snapped his eyes open to look at me

"You don't have to do this Bella." his eyes begged me to continue but I knew that he would stop if I just said the word. "I know but I want to try" with that said I rolled my hips against his again "ohh...god...unh...you are...so wet...baby" his words encouraged me to continue. I leaned forward and braced myself on his chest so I could look in his eyes.

He lightly raised his hips off the bed and pushed against me "mmmmm...yessss...oh god." I rolled my hips against his as he raised his off the bed. We found our rhythm fairly quickly. I bit my lip to keep my moans under control. I felt like I was about to explode. "Baby..." thrust "...lemme..." grind "...hear you..." thrust "...please." All of a sudden there was no controlling it. Lights burst behind my eyes and I screamed out my pleasures "AHHHH...EDWARD... OHHHH ...EDWARD...I ...LOVE...YOU" I shouted as the biggest orgasms of my life burst through me. A collapsed on Edward as he found his release moments later " MMMMM...BELLA...LOVE YOU!" he wrapped his arms around me tightly as we caught our breaths.

As I came down from my high, I buried my head in his neck in shame and embarrassment. Shame for what I had just done and embarrassment because I was naked with this man and we had only been dating less than a day. He stroke my back as my emotions got the better of me and I started crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he tried to get me to raise up and look at him but I just clung to him tighter. He wrapped his arms around me tightly while he whispered soothing words into my hair. "Baby you have nothing to be embarrassed about. That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen and was way more that I was expecting tonight. Please, love, look at me."

He rolled us onto our side and loosened my grip on his so he could see my face. "Wanna know something?" I just at him silently "I love that you trusted me enough to let yourself go like that. That was beautiful and you are beautiful."

I looked at him doubtfully "If I'm gonna be honest here. That shit was hot as hell. I love you but right now I need to go take a shower cause my pj bottoms are a little sticky at the moment." I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face with that last comment.

I reached up and gave him one last kiss before I released him. He pulled away from me and pulled the comforter up that had gotten shoved to the foot of the bed in our passions. "I'll be back in a few minutes, ok baby?" I nodded as I snuggled down in the blankets bonelessly. He laughed kissing me on the head before leaving the bed to go take a shower.

**There is only one thing left to do...REVIEW! I am not above begging for them at this point.**


	9. Chapter 9

1**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight.**

**Hope everyone enjoys reading this.**

CHAPTER 9

Today was the day that my best friend returns home and I am super duper excited, yet nervous at the same time. I knew that with Alice coming home today that we were going to be telling everybody our little secret. It's funny that in the past two and a half weeks how my peanut had become mine, Edwards, and Alice's peanut. I was still scared with the idea that I was a mother but I wasn't as scared as I was the day I found out because now I knew that no matter what happened I had Edward and Alice beside me supporting me. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as I thought of Edward. Since the night I had stayed at his house we had become pretty inseparable any time he wasn't on duty or working on his music. We still had things to discuss but for now we were enjoying the new found perks of our relationship.

"What are you smiling about Bells?" Charlie asked bringing me out of my head. I shake my head clearing my thoughts "Nothing, just can't for Ali to get home." That was true enough.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I have missed that little pixie since she's been gone." I smirked at my dad. He tried to hide his emotions and he normally did a damn good job at it but he had a soft spot for Alice. Alice could get my dad to do just about anything she wanted if she really tried. Alice had a soft spot for Charlie also though so in turn he could get any form of information from her. "Me too. Don't forget we are having dinner with the Cullen Clan tonight at Mom and Pop Cullens house." I reminded him not wanting to give him an excuse to miss it.

Tonight was THE night and I was terrified. Edward had suggested getting everyone together to tell them all at once. Alice is the one that suggested dinner at her parents house. I was the one that wanted to get my secret out as soon as possible. Therefore this dinner was my 'coming out' party so to speak.

"Yeah I remember. I'll be there. 5 o'clock right?" Charlie asked like he really couldn't remember when I knew better. Charlie has a damn good memory and always has had. It was what made him such a great chief, he could remember details like nobody's business. I confirmed the time and wished him a good day at work as he headed out the door headed to the station.

I was terrified of what Charlie's reaction might be. I had a feeling he was going to think that Edward and I had secretly been dating for two months before we told him and that he is the father of my baby. I knew he was going to be pissed but I was going to tell him and mom and pop Cullen the entire truth, I just hoped he would stay calm enough to listen to the entire story.

Now that Charlie was gone I could take my prenatal vitamin and my ginger capsule. I smiled as I remembered how came to be taking the ginger capsule every day.It was the morning after I had spent the night with Edward for the first time.

_I woke to something tickling my back, I tried to arch away from it but it just followed me. I tried to roll over so it would stop but I rolled onto a warm smooth hard wall before I could roll completely over. I snapped my eyes open when I realized that I was in the bed with Edward. I looked up at his sparkling green eyes and I hid my head in the mattress ashamed of what I had done last night. "Good Morning, baby" his honey smooth voice crooned by my ear as he rubbed up and down my back. I just groaned in response too embarrassed to even look at him in the morning light that was shining through his windows._

_I felt him tugging on my shoulder to roll me back over so he could look at me. So I slapped my hands over my face and rolled over. I knew it was childish of me but I just couldn't look him in the eye. I knew what he would think of me after last night. "Bella. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I told you that last night, why don't you believe me?"_ _I separated the fingers on one hand so I could sneak a peak at him, he was looking at me with loving sparkling green eyes. _

_I slowly pulled my hands away from my face and my face, he stroked the side of my face. "Why are you so embarrassed?" _

"_Because I basically attacked you last night and I normally don't do things like that. It's like I had no control over my body last night. I don't want you to think that I normally act like that because I don't" I said in a rush._

_Edward was shaking his head before I even finished my rant. "I feel lucky to be the one that you let yourself do that with. Don't be ashamed, its not like we actually made love last night, our bottoms stayed on." he kissed me gently. "Speaking of clothes that came off last night. Unless you want a repeat performance I suggest you put some clothes on soon." that crooked grin that I have loved for years graced his face. I buried my head in his chest and hugged him tightly. "Not really helping any baby." he laughed but hugged me tight to him anyways. _

_I giggled and pulled away looking around to try to locate a shirt to put on. Edward climbed from the bed and grabbed my t-shirt from the floor and my bra from the night stand and tossed them to me. _

"_Get dressed and I will go start breakfast." I ogled his sexy chest and back as he walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs._

_I laid there for a few more minutes basking in everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. The smile that was stuck on my face suddenly fell when I felt my stomach trying to empty itself. Not wanting to ruin his bed I scrambled from the bed and ran to the bathroom forgetting all about my nakedness._

_I had barely made it to the toilet when I started heaving pretty much nothing up. I felt the tingles crawl up my back and knew that I was being watched. "Go away Edward. This is..." more dry heaves "...disgusting...I..." I gasped for breath "don't want you to see this." I begged in between the dry heaves and gasping for my breath in between. _

_Instead of him leaving though I hear him rummaging through a cabinet behind me, I just lay my head down on my arm I have stretched across the toilet seat. There was really no point in me getting up, because these moments normally lasted about five to ten minutes every morning and after every meal it seems. I hear the water in the sink running, then I feel my hair being gathered on top of my head in a clip. _

_I gasp as a cold cloth is laid on my neck. I begin dry heaving into the toilet again when I hear the water running again. When I stopped throwing up, I took the rag off my neck and wiped my lips as I sat back against the wall of cabinets behind me._

"_Here take this, Alice said it is supposed to help with the morning sickness." He was holding a small glass of water and two light brown capsules out towards me. "What are they?" I asked not wanting to take anything that may harm me or the baby._

"_Ginger capsules. I had a text on my phone this morning telling me where they were and to give them to you after you got sick this morning." I grab the pills and water and swallow them quickly praying for any kind of relief. "How does she always know what is going on even though she isn't here?" I say looking up at him._

"_Please put your shirt on and then we can talk." He reaches behind him and grabs the clothes off the counter that I hadn't noticed until just now. I can't believe that I was sitting here on his bathroom floor practically naked. I snatch the clothes from him and hold them to my chest waiting on him to leave. _

_He smiled knowingly, shook his head and headed out of the bathroom shutting the door on his way out. I was glad he understood. I stood up on shaky legs and began getting dressed. I looked in the mirror as I was pulling my shirt over my head and gasped when I saw the hickey's from last night. I had two, one behind my left ear and another one on the top of my right breast._

_Once I was fully dressed I did my normal morning routine and sniffed the air like a hound dog because the smell was amazing. I followed my nose downstairs and into the kitchen, my eyes widened when I saw Charlie sitting at the kitchen table that sat off to the side of the kitchen. _

_Thanking all my guardian angels that he had his back to me, I quickly yanked my hair from the messy knot on top of my head. Edward just looked at me crookedly and continued chatting with my dad. _

"_Morning Daddy. Have a good time with Billy and Jake?" I ask as I enter the kitchen._

"_Well good morning to you too, Bells. I had a great time, how bout you?" he looked at me knowingly._

_I looked at Edward and then back at my dad as I took a seat beside him at the table. I nodded, "Alice's bed is really big and comfortable. I can see why she wanted that one so bad." So I guess I had decided to go with option 2 of Edward's 3 options from last night. _

"_It should be comfortable, it cost her a pretty penny." Edward grumbled from the stove where he was flipping pancakes. "Charlie you stayin for breakfast?" Edward asked as he plated the pancake he just flipped._

_Charlie shakes his head 'no' "I'm gonna go home and catch me some much needed shut eye." Then he looked at me "You coming home soon?" I nod 'yes' "As soon as I get finished with breakfast I will be there, ok?" _

_Charlie nods that it will be ok, gets up and heads towards the front door. "Edward nice chatting with you son but I am wore out. Thank you for taking care of Bells last night." "No Problem Chief. Talk to you later." _

_Edward sits a plate of pancakes in front of me and I look up at him in wander. "What?" he smirks. "Nothing. I love you." I can't stop the smile that appears on my face. He turns away from me heading to the fridge. He grabs the milk and syrup "I love you too baby. More than you can know." he is wearing a matching grin. _

_We eat breakfast in a comfortable peace. After I helped him clear the table and clean the kitchen, I head home._

I am brought out of my memories when my cell phone chirps from the kitchen table. I glance at it. 5 new messages. Damn I must have been really lost in my thoughts to miss them all. 3 from Edward, 2 from Alice.

**I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I will see you later. ~Edward~**

**Just landed. Can't wait to get home. I have a surprise for you. ~Alice~**

I scrunched up my face because she knew all about my disdain for surprises. A smile appears when I read the next few messages.

**I know you don't like surprises B but it is a good one. You will love it. I promise. ~Alice~**

**I miss you baby. I can't wait to be able to kiss those delectable lips of yours. ~Edward~**

Unbelievable. I just saw him this morning before he left to go pick up Alice from Port Angeles. I couldn't help but grin though because I missed him and his lips too.

**Please help me. I am going to fucking KILL Alice, baby. ~Edward~**

Uh oh. That didn't sound good. I texted him back quickly.

**What's going on baby? What did the pixie do to piss you off? ~Bella~**

Instead of an a reply my phone immediately starting ringing. "Truly Madly Deeply" began playing and I smiled knowing it was Edward. "Hey hot stuff. You ok?" I ask, getting worried when he doesn't answer me. I listen closely and I hear Alice in the background "No Edward. You can't tell her. I wanted to surprise her. Please." I was really worried now. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you wouldn't dare. You need my help for tonight." Then I hear some strange voice in the background "Alice dear calm down, you are not helping this situation."

I blow out a deep breath of frustration at being ignored. "Some damn body better say something right this instant." I hear Edward take a deep calming breath before he answered me.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling this morning?" he said semi-calmly.

"Please tell me what is going on, Edward. Ya'll have me worried." I begged him softly.

"We will be home in about 30 minutes and you will get to see it all for yourself, I promise. I love you." he tried to sugarcoat the fact that he basically ignored my request for information.

"I love you too. See ya'll soon. Try not to get any speeding tickets on the way home." I giggled. He had just gotten a speeding ticket three days ago. He should know better since he is a cop but that still didn't stop his speeding tendencies sometimes.

"Don't remind me Bella. Charlie reminds me every damn day about that ticket." he grumbled. "See you soon. Bye, love." "Bye hot stuff." I hung up my phone and ran up stairs to get dressed for the day seeing as how it was a little after 9 and I was still dressed in my pajamas.

My clothing choices were sorely limited these days. It seemed that my peanut was going to be a huge baby. If it was for my oversized collection of baggy t-shirts there would be no way I could hide this pregnancy. All of my shorts and pants I had to leave un buttoned and half way unzipped to even wear them. Edward found this fact kind of amusing.

He loved my baby bump almost as much as I did. He was always rubbing or touching my baby bump constantly. I remember when he was over here for dinner last week and Charlie walked into the kitchen and caught Edward with his hand under my shirt rubbing on my bump as I washed dishes. I thought I would have a heart attack when Edward simply pulled his hands out from under my shirt and faced Charlie with a "Sorry Chief, What game is on?"

This was one reason why I didn't want to wait to tell our parents, I needed some comfortable clothes that actually fit me and I was tired of hiding this from Charlie. I was already avoiding Charlie to keep this pregnancy a secret. He would automatically know if he looked at me just right. I normally faced him head on or talked to him over my shoulder with my back turned to him or just avoided him altogether.

Avoiding Charlie was fairly easy now that I was dating Edward. I would spend most of my free time either sleeping or over at Edwards' house. We haven't gone out since that first time because of his schedule and my tiredness. We also hadn't fooled around like we did that first night. I just didn't feel up to it and my breasts hurt like nobody's business.

I was now 12 weeks into my pregnancy and my body was showing it. I had a very visible baby bump and my boobs had almost doubled in size. Another perk to telling people is that Pop Cullen is a doctor and can examine me to make sure everything is going ok. I can't wait to see my little peanut and hear her heartbeat.

Once I am dressed in a sleeveless white summer dress, I slip me feet into some white flip flops and bounce back downstairs to get me something to eat. I didn't want to eat too much because of my nerves about tonight. Since I had started taking the ginger supplement capsules my nausea has basically disappeared. I didn't take them every day though because I didn't want any harm to come to my peanut.

I was just rinsing my bowl out when I heard a horn beep from next door. My best friend and gorgeous man were finally home. I grabbed my phone off the table and ran through the house and out the front door as three people emerged from Edward's car.

I skidded to a halt about five feet from his car not knowing who was with them. The dress I chose to wear today plainly showcased my belly. I told you I'm tired of hiding. "Oh my God. BELLA!" Alice literally launched herself at me while Edward hollered. "Alice be careful." Alice looked at him and growled. "Back off Eddie, I have missed her." I laughed at the brother and sister duo while I wrapped my arms around Alice as tight as I could. She wrapped her around me and pulled me tight to her when I heard her gasp. She pulled back from me and looked down at my belly that kept her from pulling me closer to her.

"Oh my goodness Bella. You are huge." I just shake my head as Alice slapped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. I knew it was true though. "It's ok Ali. I know I'm bigger than normal. This baby is going to be HUGE." I roll my eyes at this.

Edward interrupted us by clearing his throat. We turned to look at him and he looked pointedly at Alice before nodding at he curly headed man standing beside the car. "Oh right. Sorry."

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of the strange yet stunning man. "Bella I would like to introduce you to my husband, Mr. Jasper Whitlock." she went to stand beside the man while I processed what she said.

I looked from the couple to Edward who just shook his head at them. "Husband? I don't understand Ali, you was only gone for 3 weeks."

"I know. But as soon as I saw him B, I knew he was the one for me. We got married three days ago at his family ranch that is connected granny and pappy's ranch. I know it all happened so quick but I love him." Alice looked up at Jasper with such love on her face I couldn't help but be happy for them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jasper, I am Alice's best friend Bella. Since she forgot to give that information to you." I stuck my hand out for Jasper to shake and he surprised me by grasping my hand and pulling me to him in a friendly hug. "Pleasure's all mine, ma'am." I looked at Alice in shock and amazement, she just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I'm glad everybody is enjoying this but people are going to start staring maybe we can take this inside so mine and Bella's secret is not given out before the dinner party tonight." Edward encouraged us in his house.

We all agreed, Jasper and Alice went to get their luggage out of the back of his Volvo. I headed towards my sexy beast of a man waiting for me at his front door. He snagged my hand as I went to walk by him as he held open the door for me.

"Isabella, you look ravishing today." he smashed his gorgeous lips against mine and my hands automatically wound in his hair and tugged lightly as he nipped at my lips. I opened my mouth to let our tongues tangle together in a passionate kiss. We stood in the doorway kissing for what felt the longest time when a throat cleared interrupting us.

"Sorry but we would like to be able to get in the house and you two are hogging the doorway." Alice said with a huge smile on her face while Jasper stood behind her shaking his head at his wife. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs heading towards his bedroom. Alice just giggled behind us. I think I heard her say "It's about damn time."

Once Edward has ushered me inside his bedroom and shut the door he pushed me gently up against it and ravished my mouth again. "Edward" I moaned as his chest pushed against my tender breasts. "Sorry baby. But you look unbelievably hot in this dress." He groaned as he pulled away from our kiss and moving his chest away from my breasts.

I bend forward to rest my head against his chest and Edward rested his head on top of mine. Our hands came to rest together on peanuts safe haven. I raised my head up and looked Edward in the eyes. "I know this is frustrating for you but I will get there. I promise" I placed a sweet kiss on his lips. He nodded his head "I know baby. No rush. It just sucks not being able to touch you at all."

I got a goofy grin on my face "You know I read something interesting last night on the internet." He just chuckled as this was common for me, I was obsessed with pregnancy websites. I wanted to know everything there was to know about pregnancy, complications, and just babies in general. I admit I have probably went a little over board with it lately but I was hungry for knowledge about it all.

"What did you read this time?" he kissed me on the forehead. I tugged on his hand and pulled him towards his bed so we could sit down. He helped me up on the foot of the bed and hopped up himself. I lay back on the bed and roll to my side and beckon for him to do the same. When he was propped up on his elbow looking at me I reached over and grabbed his other hand pulling it to rest on my bump with mine.

"I read that if you go without a bra and get your partner to massage them then it can help alleviate the pain in them." I whispered to him while looking at him lovingly. He got such a hopeful look in his eyes that I couldn't help but grin at him. "Wanna test the theory?"

In answer he leaned over me and smashed his mouth to mine while easing his hand that was on my belly up towards the top of my dress. I didn't have a bra on because this dress was strapless and they were just plain uncomfortable to wear these days.

He began tugging the top of my dress down when a knock on his bedroom door interrupted us. He groaned and fell back on the bed in frustration. "What Alice?" he barked out. I reached over and patted his chest because I was honestly frustrated too. He wrapped his hand around mine and squeezed my fingers gently.

"You need to stop hogging my best friend. It's not nice to be selfish. Our parents raised us to share our toys. Now I want my turn with Bella, you've had yours." She swung open his door with that said and stood there with her hands on her hips looking at us.

I laughed and kissed Edward gently on the lips "Ugh...That's enough ya'll." Alice complained from her place at the door. We raise up and Edward hops down off the bed to help me down. He kisses me gently on the lips just to irritate Alice a little more. She stomps her foot in irritation and laugh as I walk over to her and hook my arm around hers pulling her back out the doorway and down the stairs.

"Let's leave the guys here and go to our house to catch up" Alice suggests as we walk down the stairs. I giggle "Sounds great, Ali. I sure have missed you."

We laugh and towards 'our house.' Once we climb into the tree house and get settled on the bean bag chairs up there I hold my hand out between us and she grabs onto my hand.

"I am so happy, Ali that you are back. I have really missed you these past few weeks." I realize Alice has tears in her eyes at my admission. I squeeze her hand. "It's ok Ali, you are here now and that is what matters most" I choke out as my own eyes fill with unshed tears.

Alice laughs to break up the mood some and I find myself laughing with her. She looks at me with that look in her eye that tells me I am about to be interrogated. "So tell me what is going on with you and my lovely brother Bella." I look her dead in the eye and simply state. " I love him and he loves me."

I love Alice dearly but I am not willing to share intimate details of my relationship with her. I divert the attention from myself with the one question that I know will get her attention off of me. "Tell me about Jasper, Alice."

Alice got this dreamy look in her eye and I knew that I was about to get an earful whether I wanted to hear it or not.

Over the next several hours I learned that Alice's first words to Jasper were "You are gonna marry me, cowboy." among many other details that I could have done with out.

I almost peed my pants when Alice told me about when Jasper asked her grandfather for her hand in marriage. Pappy Brandon threatened to shoot his balls off with his shot gun since his eye sight was so bad simply because they had only known each other for 4 days.

I laughed until I cried when she told that their first date was by a pond on his ranch and they went skinny dipping in it only later to find out that the pond was full of leeches and that 'the little suckers' got stuck in the most inappropriate places.

I almost threw up my breakfast when she informed me how good and active their sex life was and that she now had a new appreciation for the term 'ride em' cowboy.' Jasper apparently had a thing for cowboy/girl role playing. They got caught having sex in the barn on the hay bales by her grandfather only 2 days after they had met and nearly gave him a heart attack.

We had also discussed peanut and the plan for tonight. That conversation wasn't very long since she had called me daily to check on us. She was astonished at how big I had gotten in just 3 weeks. She asked if she could talk to her 'peanut' and I told her I didn't care because Edward and I done it all the time.

"Baby, ya'll up here?" Edward asked as he poked his head through the doorway. He smiled when he seen us. Alice was currently curled up on the floor with her head resting on my belly. She was sound asleep. I brought my finger to my lips to signal to him to be quiet. He just smiled and climbed on in followed by Jasper. Our once roomy treehouse now felt very cramped. Jasper bent down and looked at me for permission to pick Alice up off of me. I nodded because honestly I had to go pee.

Jasper gently picked her up and she curled into his chest when a "mmmm...sugar plum" fell from her lips and I thought Jasper was going to burn alive with how red his face got. "I've got you Ali Cat" he said into her hair and turned around with her and walked out the door and down the stairs.

"Have a good chat?" Edward asked as he flopped down in the abandoned bright pink bean bag chair.

"Yeah, but I gotta go pee and I can't get up." I grumped. Edward just laughed and stood back up with ease and then reached down to help me stand up also.

We left the tree house and went back to Edwards house. Edward said he would fix us a light lunch and I told him that I would do it so he could relax before tonight's dinner. When I returned from the bathroom, Edward was sitting on the kitchen counter beside the refrigerator.

The man was just too sexy for his own good. I walked up to him and stood between his legs, placing my hands on his thighs and rubbing. "What do you want for lunch, hot stuff?" he groaned at the nickname I had given him. He begged me to not call him that but I persisted because I thought it was fitting for him.

"You?" his eyes twinkled. I shook my head.

"Nope. Not on the menu right now." I grinned at him cheekily hoping he caught what I meant. That I would be on the menu later. I had a plan to spend the night over here tonight so I could 'catch up with Alice' but I don't know how well that plan is going to go over once we all come out with this secret.

"Hmm...ok so since that will be available later. How about a sandwich then?" Jackpot baby. I nodded my head ok and went to get the stuff out of the fridge to fix us each a sandwich for lunch.

Edward jumped down off the counter and came to stand behind me with his hands resting on my hips. He pulled me tight to his body and his erection was pressed tightly against my butt. I moaned and pushed back against him rubbing slightly. I leaned my head back against his shoulder as he peppered kisses along my neck and shoulder mumbling his appreciation for the creation of this dress.

I dropped the sandwich making on the counter and turned in his arms and locked my lips with his. He reached down and wrapped his hand around my thighs and lifted me to sit on the counter where he had been sitting previously. He stepped between my thighs and place his hands on my thighs and began massaging them.

He slowly moved his hands up my legs taking my dress with them. Once he reached my hips he retraced his steps back down to my knees. "Edward...please" I moaned. On his way back up he separated his fingers dipping his thumbs and forefingers to the inside of my thighs brushing up against my panty covered core.

"Oh god...more...please" I moaned breathlessly as I broke our intense kiss and laid my head against his shoulder placing a kiss there.

Edward took one hand and tugged the top of my dress down on one side. He gently cupped my breast in his hand running his thumb lightly over my sensitive nipple. He squeezed my breast gently, massaging it and arousing me even more. "Yes...OHHH...that feels...so good." I moaned incoherently. I wrapped my legs tightly around his hips pulling him flush against my core as I scooted to the edge of the counter.

He moaned as his erection came into direct contact with my panties. "Bella...baby..." he trailed off as he sucked on that special spot behind my ear. His hand that wasn't playing with my tender breast ran up my thighs and stroked my soaked panties, back and forth, barely touching me. "Ungh...Edward...please..." I was in ecstacy and pain at the same time but the pleasure was overwhelming me. I rocked against his hand wanting more.

I tugged his head toward my breasts silently asking him for more. He did not disappoint as he gently took my nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly as his other hand massaged my other breast gently.

His fingers applied more pressure as the stroked me through my panties. He eased one finger beneath my panties and lightly ran it through my wetness that had pooled there. "God Bella, you are so wet baby."

He eased back from me to look at me. I had me head threw back in pleasure with my undulating in time with his strokes when suddenly he pressed a finger firm against my clit and rubbed tight circles around it while he latched back onto my nipple and sucked hard. I exploded. " OH GOD. EDWARD!"

He slowed his strokes easing me down from my high and placed one last lingering kiss to my nipple and raised up and latched his lips to mine. He removed his hand from my panties and pulled me tight to his chest wrapping his arms tight around my back as I caught my breath.

"You ok, baby?" he asked against my head that was resting on his shoulder. All I could do was nod in the affirmative.

"OH GOD...COME ON YA'LL. NOT ON THE DAMN KITCHEN COUNTER." Alice screeched as she came down the stairs.

Edward and I groaned I embarrassment. I was just thankful that his back was to her so I was completely exposed to her and Jasper. Edward eased my dress back into place, placing a soft kiss against my shoulder before turning around and putting his back to my chest.

"Sorry. We were just fixing lunch." Does this man ever get embarrassed at getting caught, I wandered in amazement. He went to move away from me to finish fixing lunch when I wrapped my arms and legs tightly around him to get him to stay. "I'm not hungry anymore." I smiled brightly at Alice over Edwards shoulder.

She made gagging noises as her and Jasper came into the kitchen. "Oh Ali do not make me tell." I said, knowing Alice didn't want Edward hearing about the details of hers and Jaspers' courtship down in Texas. She shook her head and placed a smile on her face.

"Are ya'll ready to head to mom and dad's? It's already 4 o'clock and I want to get there a little early and introduce Jasper to them." Alice asked while wrapping an arm around Jaspers waist and leaning into his side.

Anybody looking in from the outside would see two extremely happy couples, in love enjoying an afternoon catching up.

"I guess it's now or never. But mom and pop Cullen are going to know immediately about our secret. It is so obvious to anyone who really pays attention to me." I grumble pushing Edward away a little bit so he could turn around and help me down from the counter. Which he did placing a loving kiss on my lips. "I'll be right back baby. I just need to get my wallet from upstairs." I nod saying that I will put up all the food that I had taken out earlier for our sandwiches that were never made.

Once Edward came back from upstairs I noticed that he had changed his t-shirt to a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I made my way too him, leaned up on my toes and laid a kiss on his lips. He stroked his tongue across my upper lip seeking entrance.

"Really guys? Come on already." Alice grumbles as she walks past us grabbing my hand and effectively yanking us apart. We all pile into Edward's car, me and Edward up front with Jasper and Alice in the back seat.

The ride to mom and pop Cullen's house was a quiet affair as we all just listened to the radio mentally preparing for what was to come.

When we pulled into the driveway I groaned as I knew I had no choice but to get this over with. Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance and Alice leaned forward and rubbed my shoulders to relax me. "Bella, you gotta relax. This stress is not good for our peanut." I nod my head knowing she is right. I take several deep breaths to calm my nerves as Edward parks the car in the driveway. He tuns to me "You ready, baby?" I shake my head in the negative "Yeah, I guess." Edward gets out and comes around to my side to help me out as I glance towards the house and see Esme standing on the porch waiting anxiously for us to get out.

I grab Edwards hand and climb from the car. Alice grabs my other hand and we all walk around the car and head towards the porch. I hear her gasp before we are even five feet from the car. "CARLISLE." Esme hollers into the house as she bounds down the stairs and wraps her arms around me pulling me to her.

I was so shocked that all I could do was wrap my arms round her back and cry into her shoulder. "Isabella, you have some explaining to do." she said looking at me pointedly but with a smile on her face. Then she gives that same look to her children who are flanking around me for support. "You all have some major explaining to do." She releases me and hugs Alice and Edward both as I wipe the tears from my face.

I look up and see Carlisle standing there with his hands in his pockets looking at us like we are all crazy. "What's going on kids?" he asks.

Esme moves out from in front of me and I hear Carlisle suck in his breath. "Guess I better go get the whiskey out and lock the guns up." I hang my head down in shame and the tears just pour from my eyes uncontrollably. Alice and Esme wrap their arms around me and guide me towards the house with Edward and Jasper trailing behind us. Poor Jasper was all but kicked to the back burner in the chaos of our secret coming out.

Esme and Alice guide me to the couch and sit us down. Edward squats in front of me as I hunch protectively over my bump and hang my head. He places a finger under my chin and lifts my face up to look in my eyes while everyone else just watched us cautiously. "Baby please calm down. This is not good for the baby. She is not a mistake no matter how she was conceived and we are ALL here to support you through this." Edward stressed the word 'all' while looking to his sister, mother, and brother-in-law. I nod my head ok and throw my arms around his neck pulling him tight to me.

Carlisle catches us off guard "Bella, Edward can you come in here please?" He requested. I groaned and stood up grabbing onto Edward's hand and we followed Carlisle into his office when he shut the door behind us. I still hadn't said anything since I walked in the house afraid of what they thought about me, about my baby, and about me dating their son.

I gasped when he led us over to the corner where an exam table had been set up. "Bella, I do want to know what is going on and how this happened. But if I know you, which I think I do, then I suspect that you haven't been to see a doctor yet. Have you?" I shake my head.

"No Pop, I haven't. I have been too scared to tell anyone." I whisper squeezing Edward's hand.

"I would like to check the baby out before we get into talking about everything. I want to make sure everything is going ok with you and baby here. Would you like that?" he said while pulling me away from Edward and into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly nodding enthusiastically. "I would like that a lot. I will explain everything afterwards. I promise." I say into his chest.

"Oh I know you will. That is my grandchild in there and I would like to know why she has been kept hidden from me. Hop on up." Once I had gotten onto the table, he handed me a blanket "Spread this over your lap and raise your dress up to bunch up right under you breasts. Ok?" I nod an do as he says.

Once I am situated he rolls over this big cart with a TV screen sitting on top of it. He squirts some cold gel on to my belly, turns the TV on, grabs a microphone looking wand and pushes it into my belly spreading the jelly around. "How far along are you, princess?" he asks moving the wand around slowly.

"12 weeks and 2 days, Pop" I answer him watching the screen intently. I don't know what is appearing on that screen. I grab Edwards hand and squeeze it tightly when I notice he is focused intently on the screen too.

"Esme can you come in here please." Carlisle says loudly, startling me. He turns the screen away from me and Edward as Esme comes into the room. I look at Edward worriedly with tears in my eyes. He wipes my cheeks gently with his free hand and kisses me gently trying to calm me when I notice he has tears in his own eyes.

Carlisle and Esme are whispering quietly while Carlisle points to the screen and moves the wand around my belly. "What is wrong Mom? Pop? Please tell me my baby is ok?" I beg them. Esme comes to stand on the other side of me and grabs my other hand squeezing it tightly between both of hers. "Everything with your babies are fine." She grins down at me.

"Mom, did you just say babies? As in more than one?" Edward asks while I just keep glancing back and forth between Esme, Edward, and Carlisle.

"Bella, would you like Alice to be in here when I show you your babies and let you listen to them for the first time? And yes, there are more than one." I just nod my head dumbly. Esme leaves and goes to retrieve Alice.

Alice and Esme return and stand on the side of my bed opposite Edward, as Carlisle turns the screen back around for all of us to look at.

"Princess, please stay calm when I tell you this ok?" I nod my head looking at the screen.

"Here is baby A" he moves the wand to the left and up a little bit "Here is baby B" he moves the wand to the left side of my bump and down a little bit "and Here is baby C."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room, we were all speechless at this revelation. We all had tears streaming down our cheeks as we looked lovingly at the screen in front of us. Leave it to Alice to break it "That is why you are so big so quick Bella." All I can do is nod.

"Can we hear them, Pop? Please?" I beg him softly. Alice begins bouncing on her feet in excitement. "Yeah dad can we hear our peanuts?" Carlisle laughs and nods, pushing a button on the monitor and fast swishing sound echoes through the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

**Who could it be?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

1**Authors note: My ego is really hurt. I haven't posted in a little bit and I still have no reviews. I begin to wander if anybody is even reading anymore. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight.**

Chapter 10

"_Can we hear them, Pop? Please?" I beg him softly. Alice begins bouncing on her feet in excitement. "Yeah dad can we hear our peanuts?" Carlisle laughs and nods, pushing a button on the monitor and fast swishing sound echoes through the room._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"_

We all turned to look at the doorway to see who said that. When we seen who it was we all started speaking at once.

"Chief..." Edward said.

"Papa Swan..." said Alice.

"Daddy..." I whispered.

"Charlie..." both Carlisle and Esme said.

Charlie just held his had up to us all and pointed at me to speak. The soft swishing sound was still playing in the background but it had noticeably sped up when my heart rate picked up from seeing my father standing in the doorway. This was so not how I pictured telling him about my baby. Well, I guess that would be babies now. Triplets. Wow, I was scared to be a mother to one baby, now I had three of them on the way.

Carlisle speaks up " Charlie can you give us just a minute, I would like to finish examining Bella first. Just to make sure she is ok." Carlisle's tone leaves no room for argument.

Edward leans down and kisses my forehead sweetly "I'm gonna go talk to with your dad, ok?" I just nod because honestly I am too upset to do anything else at the moment. He releases my hand and Alice takes his spot and her and Esme grab my hands tightly trying to calm me down.

"Baby girl you need to calm down this is not good for these babies." Esme says soothing while stroking the side of my face like she used to do when I was extremely upset. I take several deep calming breaths and look at Carlisle. "Is everything ok with my babies, Pop?"

He brings me some pictures to look at. "Your babies are fine, Princess. How about we get you cleaned up and then we can talk. You two girls can explain to me and your mother what is going on to give Charlie time to calm down some."

"Ok, Pop. Thank you." I whisper as he steps outside to give us girls a moment.

Alice helps me clean off my belly and sit up. Esme fixes the back of the table so I can lean back on it and relax. Carlisle comes back in and checks my blood pressure to make sure I am handling the stressful situation ok. After everything checks out, Pop tells me that I need to make an appointment to see a gynecologist for a pelvic exam as soon as I can.

He helps me down off the table and leads me over to the couch and chairs that are in his office.

"You girls have a seat, ya'll have some explaining to do."

Me and Alice huddle together in the middle of the couch with Esme and Carlisle sitting in the chairs across from us.

I was terrified to have this conversation and I didn't know how to start. Thank God for Alice, she squeezed my hand and just blurted it out "Bella was raped and now she's pregnant."

I hung my head and groaned while Esme gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

I took a deep breath and nodded that it was true. "Me and Ali went to a party the weekend after school let out and I remember about half of the party and then nothing until the next morning when I woke up naked and sore."

Esme was sobbing by now and Carlisle looked ready to murder someone. "I don't know who done it, the last thing I remember is walking away from some guy passing out drinks. I wasn't drinking though, I just got a glass of water from him. I promise. I didn't even know I had been raped until I had gotten home and went to take a shower and it was a bit obvious."

Carlisle turns to look at Alice "Where were you? You are supposed to look out for each other, Alice." Alice has tears in her eyes "I know that, Dad. You think I don't feel horrible about what happened to her? I am the one that wanted to go to that damn party in the first place, she didn't even want to go."

Alice was full fledged crying by now. I wrapped my arm around her and hugged her to me while placing my other hand on my expanded stomach. "I know that what happened was horrible but I honestly don't remember anything from that night and it is not Ali's fault, Pop." I said to Carlisle meaningfully.

I turned to Ali, "Ali it is not your fault, if I really didn't want to go to that party then I wouldn't have went, you know that. One great thing came out of that night, Ali. Well, maybe three great things." Alice giggles at my lame attempt to lighten the situation.

She places her hand with mine on my belly and interlaces our fingers together over our babies.

"Mom, you haven't said anything since we sat down. Are you ok?" I look at Esme. She nods back at me " I am just so overwhelmed right now, baby girl. I am sorry that this happened to you." She gets up to come sit beside me and wraps and arm around me and Alice pulling us into her side.

"I love you two girls and I will do whatever I can to help you through this, ok?"

Tears are streaming down my face as well as Alice's when we look at each other and then at our mother, "Yes, mom." we laugh because we said it at the same time.

Carlisle stands up and tells us that it is time to go talk to Charlie and to make sure he hasn't killed Edward yet. We all get up and head into the living room where Edward, Charlie and Jasper are all sitting and talking about baseball like nothing in the world is wrong.

Edward jumps up and runs to me when he hears our footsteps coming "Everything ok, baby?"

"Everything is fine, we just have to tell Charlie what is going on." I say raising myself up to peck him lightly on the lips, aware that everybody is watching us.

"Bells?" Charlie says from about 2 feet behind Edward. I let go of Edward and run to Charlie throwing my arms around his neck and holding on for dear life. "I'm so sorry daddy. I never planned for this to happen." I cried against his shoulder.

Everyone else retreats to the kitchen to prepare dinner and get to know Jasper. When I calm down some Charlie leads me to the living to sit with him on the couch. "It's ok Bella. Edward told me a little bit about what happened to you and how this baby came to be."

"Babies, dad. Not baby." I smile at him while rubbing my belly instinctively.

"Babies? As in more than one?" Charlie asked with a dumbfounded look on his face. I giggle because Edward said the same thing when we found out. I nodded and told him exactly that.

Over the next hour I fill in some of the details that Edward left out and we talk about the babies a little bit and how I am scared to become a mother because of Renee. Charlie reassures me that I will be great at it like I am at everything else I set my mind to. I calm Charlie down when I discuss the details of that night because he was ready to go hunt that sick bastard down for taking advantage of me. By the time Esme sticks her head through the doorway saying dinner we were both visibly calmer.

Charlie and I get up and follow Esme into the dining room to enjoy our dinner. I go and sit beside Edward who kisses me on the top of the head when I sit down. Alice grins at me across the table where her and Jasper are sitting.

Esme and Carlisle bring in the dinner dishes and settle into their seats. Esme sits beside Alice with Charlie and Carlisle sitting at each end of the table.

"Everyone ready?" We all say 'yes' and we grab hands around the table. This is a tradition that started right after my mother left.

Me and Charlie would come to Mom and Pop Cullen's house for dinner at least two or three times a week and Mom would always make us hold hands and say something that we were happy about to cheer me up.

I was so angry and pissed off when my mom left that this little ritual made me see some of the happy in my life. It always had to be something we were proud of or had accomplished that week.

Carlisle started and we went around the table.

"I am proud that my kids are finally happy."

"I am proud to have Alice as my wife"

"I am proud to be Jasper's wife, but most of all I am proud of the courage that my sister has." Alice got choked up at the end.

"I am glad that my son finally opened his eyes and seen what was right in front of him." Esme laughed lightly.

"I am glad that my Bella has found a good guy and is finally truly happy." I tear up hearing him say this.

Oh shit. Now it's my turn. I am proud and happy about so many things I don't know which one to pick from. " I am proud to have everyone at this table on my side and accept me and my babies with open arms. I am also glad that Edward has finally opened his eyes also." I giggle sneaking a peak at Edward who has a smirk on his face.

"I am glad that everyone I am close to and consider family is here tonight and..." he laughs lightly and looks my way "...and for finally opening my eyes and seeing the wonderful things right in front of me."

"Okay, let's dig in then." Carlisle says and everyone starts grabbing the dishes on the table and passes them around the table.

Conversation during dinner consisted mainly of Alice's adventures in Texas and getting to know Jasper. "Okay, kids. Ya'll get to clean the kitchen us while us parents go relax." Esme laughed as us 'kids' groaned.

"Ok, Mom" we all said at the same time.

Alice and I stood and started stacking the dinner plates while Edward and Jasper started grabbing the main dishes and started carrying everything to the kitchen. Edward and I volunteered to wash and rinse, while Jasper and Alice dried and put away.

Edward was standing behind me when we got all the dishes washed and I was draining the dish water. He pressed up tight against my back, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his hands on the babies. "Stay with me tonight?" he whispered against my ear.

Before I could answer his question Esme burst into the room and skidded to a halt when she seen us at the sink.

"Was just coming to check on ya'll." she laughed "But I can see that you kids have it all under control. When you finish we need to have a family meeting in the family room." She left as quickly as she entered.

Edward groaned and laid his head on my shoulder "I just want to go home and curl up with my favorite girl and watch a movie."

I giggle and pull him from the kitchen leading us into the family room where Alice and Jasper are already curled up in one of the huge chairs chatting with the parents, who are all sitting on the couch. Edward leads me to the other chair beside Alice, sits down and pulls me to sit on his lap sideways with my legs hanging off the arm rest.

"So what did you parental units need to talk to us about." Edward laughed lightly while wrapping his arms around me.

"We need to have a serious discussion about the future and what everybody's plans are for it." Charlie says while looking at me. I nod, knowing that this conversation is going to revolve around me and my babies.

"First, we just want to let all of you know that we all love ya'll and want what is best for all 7 of ya'll." Carlisle said and tears welled in my eyes to have my babies included in that statement.

That meant that they were accepted and loved already. We all nod in acknowledgment and confirmation that we knew that already.

Charlie scoots to the edge of the couch and rests his elbows on his knees and looks at me and Edward.

"I approve of your relationship with Edward, Bella. I am grateful that you have someone who is willing to step up and accept responsibility for your babies even though they are not his." He gets tears in his eyes which is a rarity because Charlie was not known for his sensitive side.

"You have always been mature for your age and you really grew up a lot and took on more responsibility that you needed to when your mother left us and I know that you will make a wonderful mother to these babies of yours." he swallowed thickly and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I think you should move out of our house and in with Edward." I am blown away by this turn of events and I quickly turn and look at Edward who has my favorite crooked grin on his face. He quickly kisses my lips before nodding back towards Charlie.

"Daddy?" I have to be mistaken. Charlie surely wouldn't kick me out and force me on someone else. Oh god, what if Edward didn't want me to live with him and Alice. ALICE! She just got married the house would be way too crowded and noisy when the babies came. I hung my head as tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Bella, before you get carried away in your thoughts, I asked the chief earlier what he thought about us moving in together before the babies were born so I could be a hands on daddy." Edward said softly to me while rubbing a soothing hand up and down my back.

I jerked up in shock and looked at him "You didn't think to discuss this with me first?" I ask becoming irritated to be left out of these major decision that affected my life and the lives of my babies.

Edward shook his head "You made me ask your father for permission before I could even take you out on a date."

He smirked at me, knowing he had a point. "So this time instead of being told to ask I went ahead and did it first. I only want what is best for you, me, and the babies."

"Yeah ok." I lean in and give him a sweet kiss, swiping my tongue quickly across the seam of his lips.

He groans as I turn to face Alice "What about you Ali? Won't it be too noisy and crowded for you newlyweds when the babies get here?"

"That brings us to the next discussion, B." Alice reaches a hand out and I grab onto it tightly.

"Me and Jasper are going to buy the house that is for sale right across the road from Edwards and Charlie's houses. We have to do some remodeling and updating in it so we are gonna be around for about 3 more months while we get it all done and liveable but then we are gonna move out. So you, Edward and the babies will have the house all to yourselves."

She takes a deep breath after revealing this shocking but happy news. " I will just be right across the street when you or our babies need me, ok" I nod knowing she is going to be an amazing aunt to my babies.

"Sounds perfect Ali." I squeeze her hand and face Edward again. "I have one request from you before I will agree to move in." he looks at me pensively.

I take a deep breath fearing what his reaction will be. "I want you to quit the police force and focus on your music." I spill out in one breath. He just looks at me and grins widely. This is so not the reaction I was expecting to get from him when I asked him to quit his job.

Charlie speaks up "Already done Bells. He put in his two weeks notice today when he asked if you could move in with him." I look between Edward and Charlie confused.

"I didn't want to risk the chance of missing our kids grow up or you being alone, so I quit." I seal my lips to kiss and he immediately deepens it. I open my mouth to his as his tongue strokes mine, wet, hot, and hungry.

"HEY, that is still my daughter. Keep it G-rated please." Charlie exclaimed.

When we broke apart we looked each other in the eyes before turning back to face our parents.

"Okay, that is all the big stuff for now. Bella, I know you don't like surprises so I won't surprise you with this but I want to throw you and Edward a baby shower soon. Oh, and Edward your father and I decided since you were stepping up and doing this that we would release your trust fund now instead of making you wait another year."

She takes a deep breath "Bella, yours is being release to you too." She looks at me guiltily for keeping me in the dark about this.

"WHAT?"

"Bella, we sat up a trust fund for you when you were 8. You are like a daughter to us and have been since you were a little girl." Esme says.

"I consider you my daughter and have always treated you like one so, since my other two kids had one, it was only fair for you to have one too."

Wow, I don't think this day could get any stranger. I think my head is going to blow apart from all of the shit being thrown at me today. I think my entire life has changed within the matter of a few hours. I scramble out of Edwards lap and throw myself at the woman who is more like a mother to me than my own mother was.

I lay sobbing in her arms for a few minutes when Alice worms her way into our embrace. We finally break away from each other and I lean over and give Pop a hug too.

"I love you, princess." he says as he kisses me on the head.

"Love you too, Pop. You too, Mom" I whisper and ease back to Edward's arms and embrace.

We sit around chatting for a little bit longer when I can't hold in my exhaustion anymore and let out a huge yawn.

"Princess, you better get home and get you some rest." Carlisle said noticing my yawns. Edward stood me up and stood up with me grabbing my hand. I just looked at him like he was crazy.

There was no way that my dad was going to let his teenage daughter go home with her twenty year old boyfriend.

I looked between him and my dad waiting for the bottom to drop out. Hell, I had been waiting all afternoon for the bottom to drop out. Charlie shocked me speechless "Goodnight you two. See ya'll tomorrow when you come get Bella's stuff."

All I could do was stare at him in disbelief. Edward put a finger under my chin and shut my mouth. "See you tomorrow Chief. Goodnight Mom, Dad. Alice did you actually remember to get your house key this time?" Edward chuckled remembering the many nights that Alice had to crash at my house because she had forgotten her house key somewhere.

"Yes, Daddy dearest I have my house key." Alice replied sarcastically while sticking her tongue out Edward while I was still in a daze over my fathers easy acceptance of this whole situation. I automatically moved around the room giving everybody hugs and telling them goodnight.

The drive home was quiet while I was running through the night over and over again analyzing it to make sure I hadn't missed anything and to make sure it had really happened. "Baby, you ok?" Edward was turned sideways in his seat looking at me pensively.

I looked around and realized that we were home and he already had to car turned off.

"Yeah, just lost in thoughts I suppose."

"Are you ok with what all happened tonight? If you don't want to move in here with me then that will be ok. I should have talked to..." his words were cut off by lips smashing into his. I reached my hands into his hair and pulled him as tight to me as the confines of the car would allow.

I swiped my tongue across his lips demanding entrance. Edward immediately accepted my demand and sucked hard on my tongue as it entered his mouth. I moaned "Hmmmm" and he broke the kiss breathing heavily.

"Let's go inside, babe" He was out of the car and around to my side helping me out in a flash.

As soon as the door was shut I pushed him up against it and attacked his mouth again. Edward flipped us around and pushed me gently into the door pulling my hips flush against his. I could feel the bulge of his erection through his jeans and pushed against him harder. "Please Edward" I moaned as he sucked on my neck roughly.

He released me, grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs and into our room quickly. As soon as we passed through the doorway to our bedroom. I stopped dead in my tracks as the thoughts from earlier rushed through my brain again pushing my arousal to the back of my mind. Tears started welling in my eyes as I realized that I would be able share this bed with him every night from now on.

Edward turned to look at me concerned "What's wrong, baby?" he framed my face with his hands gently stoking my cheeks wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"I just realized that I would be sleeping with you every night from now on." I smile up at him.

"Only if you want to. You can always sleep in the other spare room if you wanted to." He smirked knowing that I would never do that.

I shake my head and raise up to snag his bottom lip between my teeth sucking gently. "Hmmmm." Edward groaned. "Guess the talking is done for now, huh?" he asked when I released his lip.

"Mmmhmm" I started pushing him towards the bed. I wanted him so much my panties were dripping with my arousal.

I pushed Edward onto the bed to sit, slipped my sandals off and climbed on his lap straddling his hips with one leg on either side of his and my arousal as close to his hard erection as my baby bump would allow. I attacked his mouth and my hands went to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt so I could take it off of him. When I got his shirt unbuttoned I slid my hands over his shoulders pushing the shirt off and down his arms. He finished taking it off of his wrists as my hands went back to his chiseled chest.

I tweaked his nipples "Hmmmm...Bella..." I pinched them lightly and felt him more than heard him growl under my lips. I released him and pushed on his chest wanting to feel his hard cock pressing where I needed it the most.

He laid back on the bed grabbing my hips and sliding me forward as if he knew what I needed at that moment. He released my hips so I could rock them back and forth slowly over his erection. His hands retreated from my hips up my sides and tugged up my dress as they went. I broke our intense kiss to let him pull my dress over my head leaving me in nothing but a skimpy pair of lacy boy shorts.

As soon as my dress was over my head I leaned back into him but instead of attacking his mouth I went for his neck instead. As I sucked, licked, and nibbled on his neck, chin, and shoulder his hands explored my breasts lightly pinching my nipples mindful that they were very tender still. I pressed my sopping core onto his cock harder rotating my hips slowly to try to relieve my ache "Oh God...Edward...Please... I need..."

My release was right on the brink but yet so far out of reach. I reached my hands down and undid his belt, leaving it dangling between us as I undone the button on his jeans. I reached down and pressed my hand over his hard cock rubbing him through his jeans and he pressed harder into my hand. "Oh God...Bella."

Edward flipped us over quickly taking over. He pressed his hips hard into mine while his mouth latched onto my nipple sucking hard. His other hand trailed down my side, down to my thigh where he grabbed it and pulled my leg up high on his hips which allowed him to press into my aching center better. "Mmmm...Oh Edward...I need..." I moaned again.

"What Bella? Tell me what you need baby" Edward growled around my nipple sending shocks of pleasure down to my core where he was rubbing his erection deliciously against me. It just wasn't enough though, my release was still out of reach.

"I need...more...please" I panted begging for something to make my release happen. The hand that had been holding my thigh slid inwards towards my aching sobbing center. Edward rolled off of me to lay beside me so he could play with me better.

"Edward...please...I need more...please..." I begged him when I felt his fingers brush up against my wet panties. I jerked when his fingers passed by my swollen clit. "Oh yes...more."

"Patience baby. I promise this is going to be good." He stopped all movements and raised his head releasing my nipple. "Same rules as last time. You say stop and I stop ok." I opened my eyes to look him in the eye "I don't want to stop. Please Edward." I didn't want to stop right now I just wanted this aching to stop and Edward was the only one that could make it go away.

I felt tugging at my hips and automatically raised them off of the bed so he could remove my panties. Edward trailed his hand up the inside of my legs caressing gently as he crept closer to my center. "Please...don't...tease" I groaned breathlessly squirming trying to get some sort of relief.

He finally reached my center and trailed a solitary finger up through my slickness and circled my clit. "Mmmmm...you are so wet baby." His finger retraced his steps back down through my folds while my legs fell open in relief. "Ahhh...mo...more...please" I moaned out while thrusting my hips trying to get his hand where I wanted it most.

He leaned down and sucked my nipple into his mouth hard while he slid one finger deep inside my folds "OHHHH...GOD" I came instantly.

Edwards thumb stroked my clit gently while his other finger gently moved inside me making my orgasm last longer. As I came down from my high his mouth eased up on my nipple and his hands slowed their movements until they stopped completely. "I love you." I managed to gasp out.

Edward pulled me into his chest and tucked my head under his chin while I gained control of my limbs after the most amazing orgasm of my entire life. As I curled into him I felt how hard he was against my hip. I squirmed out of his embrace and pushed him onto his back while I got to my knees unabashedly.

"Your turn, hot stuff." I grinned at him kissing him on the lips quickly.

"Baby, you don't have to. I will be fine, nothing a cold shower won't cure." he chuckled stroking my hair softly.

"I want to, Edward." I gave him no choice then as I tweaked his nipples and he closed his eyes groaning. I moved my lips down his neck, kissing my way to his nipple. I sucked on his nipple the same way he sucked on mine but I nibbled gently too.

I had read in that Kama Sutra book Alice had given me that guys liked that. Fortunately for him this would not be my first blow job so I knew how to do it and wouldn't injure him the way I had Jake the first time I tried this.

I licked a path from one nipple to the other and nibbled on it to as my hands slid his zipper down over his very large and hard erection. "Mmm...Bella." moaned Edward as I tugged on his jeans. He raised his hips and I pulled his pants down and he kicked them off the side of the bed.

I leaned back and looked at the sexy beast of a man spread out in front of me so very aroused and looking at me through hooded eyes. Edward was the epitome of hot and sexy, he oozed sex from his hand tousled hair to his chiseled chest down his happy trail to the pair of black boxer briefs he was about to burst out of to his muscular legs and hell even his feet were sexy.

He was so aroused that the head of his cock peaked out the top of his boxer briefs. I ran my hands down his chest over his hips down his legs and back up the inside of his thighs. Edward tossed his head in agony "Bella. Don't tease baby please." he growled at me. I leaned forward and laid my head on his lower stomach facing his erection and blew gently on his cock where it peaked out at me above his waist band. "Oh fuck." he clenched the bed sheets.

I grinned and kept blowing while trailing a hand up over his boxer briefs and ran a single finger up the length of his cock and he gently bucked his hips. I ran my fingertip over the head of his cock and watched it turn from light pink to purple. "Fuuuuck."

I slipped that finger in his waist band and tugged his briefs down to reveal about another inch of his cock then stopped. "Bella." he said sternly "keep this shit up and I am going to embarrass myself rather quickly, baby." he growled at me.

I scooted my head up and licked the head of his cock "Unnnnhhhh" I figured I had teased him enough so I raised up so I could tug his boxer briefs completely down and he kicked them off too. "Oh my God." I said when I seen his cock. It was huge. I didn't know how I was going to fit him in my mouth. I guess I will figure something out. I moved to sit in between his legs so he could watch me.

I looked up and watched his face as I wrapped my hand around his cock and gave it a gently squeeze and stroke. "Baby. I love you." I dipped my head down and sucked the head of his cock in my mouth. I sucked hard and his hands went to that back of my head playing with my hair. "Please, baby...please." he begged for more.

I took a deep breath and lowered my head as far as I could go then looked up at him as I raised my head up slowly sucking hard. "Fuck...that looks...fucking amazing." I grinned around the head of his cock wrapping one hand around the base of his cock and lowering my mouth again all while looking up at him.

He held my intense gaze until I scraped my teeth against him as I raised my head back up. He leaned his head back and raised his hips as if to keep me from stopping. I stroked my hand up and down his cock as I continued sucking until I felt his hips begin to raise more rapidly. "Oh God Bella. I'm close."

He tugged on my hair trying to get me to come off so he wouldn't cum in my mouth but I was having none of it. I swatted his hand away and sucked harder moving the other hand down to grasp his balls in my hands rolling them gently between my fingers.

"FUUUUCCCCKKKK...BBBBEEEELLLLLAAA!" he squirted hot and heavy in my mouth. I sucked him dry slowing down as his hips began to slow down. I sucked him clean then popped him out my mouth. I raised up onto my knees and wiped the side of my mouth while grinning at him as he lay panting on the bed.

"Good baby?" I grinned cheekily as I stretch out beside him laying my head on his chest. For once he was the one that was speechless and out of breath. After a few minutes he had recovered and rolled to his side pulling me to him so my back was to his front.

"That was fucking amazing baby. I'm not complaining but where did you learn to do all of that?" he whispered in my ear. I giggled because I knew my honest answer was gonna kill the mood completely. "Mostly from your sister."

He groaned in disgust. "Don't say anymore. That effectively just killed the mood." I laughed out loud because I knew it would. I pulled away from him sliding off the bed. "Where you goin?"

"Bathroom. Our babies are demanding my attention." I walked naked into the bathroom. I heard him moving around in the bedroom as I finished my mommy duty and flushed the toilet. There was a knock on the bathroom door before it eased open.

"Baby, here is a t-shirt you can slip on if you want to." I took the shirt and slipped it over my head. I groaned when I noticed it was a little snug across my stomach. "Gah. I am getting so fat. Nothing fits anymore." tears stung my eyes and I turned away from him quickly.

Edward came up behind me and turned me until we faced the bathroom mirror above the sinks. He stood behind me and raised the shirt back off of me so I stood naked in front of him. It was then that I noticed he had slipped some pajama bottoms on.

"You are not fat. Just pregnant. With three babies. My three babies. You are giving them a safe environment to grow and mature in. You are beautiful. You could stay naked all the time if it was up to me." he wrapped his arms around my waist and stroked my stomach gently.

"Look closely. Do you see what I see?"

He placed his hands on my hips and didn't wait for me to answer him. "Your hips are perfect because you are preparing to give life to our three babies." He moved his hands to stroke my stomach "You are creating, nurturing, and caring for our babies here. You have my three babies nestled in there safe, sound, and warm." He eased his hands up to cup my swollen breasts "Your breasts are getting bigger because they are filling with the sustenance that will feed our babies when they get here."

By the time he was finished I had tears rolling down my face as I held his teary gaze in the mirror. "You are the perfect man, you know that?" I whispered to him. He shook his head 'no.'

"I am not perfect. I have my flaws just like everybody else does. You just wait until you move in here, you will see then. But you on the other hand, are perfect." he laughed lightly. I shook my head 'no' too.

We held each other for a few more minutes before we let go and did our nightly routine. I left the bathroom and went to turn down the covers on the bed and crawl in. I scooted over about halfway and laid down waiting on Edward to come to bed. A few minutes later he came out and shut all the lights off before crawling in beside me and tugged me close to him.

With my front to his back and his one arm under my head and the other wrapped over my side and resting on the side of my stomach, I fell asleep completely content and happy for the first time in my life.

~*~*~*~LFQ~*~*~*~

I woke then next morning wrapped tightly in Edward's arms. It seems like we barely moved at all during the night. We were still spooning in the middle of the bed, one of his legs was between mine and our fingers were intertwined on my stomach. The only difference from last night to this morning was I felt his hard morning erection pressed tightly against my but.

I could tell by his deep even breathing that he wasn't awake yet. I had to pee really bad so I tried to ease out of his arms with as much finesse as possible. I was almost free when he tightened his grip on me and I was right back in his arms "Where you going?" he grumbled sleepily.

"I gotta go pee. Your kids don't leave much room in there, you know." I grumbled back. All I wanted to do this morning was go pee and then snuggle right back into my place in his arms.

He chuckled, kissed my ear gently and released me. "Hurry back" he mumbled into his pillow. On my way to the bathroom I picked up my panties from last night and slipped them on until I could go home to shower and change.

Once I was finished in the bathroom I made my way back to the bed to crawl in when I noticed that Edward had rolled onto his stomach in my spot and was sound asleep again. I crawled in on his side and snuggled into his back wrapping my arms around him the best I could slipping a leg in between his.

I kissed him between his shoulder blades and he rolled over to face me. We now lay face to face in the bed and I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips trying to get him to wake up. I wasn't sleepy right now and I figured if I was going to be awake then he should be too.

He didn't have to work today so he could afford to be awake right now and sleep in later. He groaned, raised up to look over my should to the alarm clock sitting on his night stand.

"Babe, it's 3 o'clock in the morning. Why are we awake?" he grumbled while looking at me through sleepy half cracked eyes. I shrugged my shoulders "You can go back to sleep, you don't have to stay awake with me." I murmured.

He leaned over and kissed me sweetly pulling me tight to him tucking my head under his chin tangling our legs together. "If you're up then I guess I'm up too. I'm off today so we can stay in bed as long as we want." he snuggled into me.

"I guess this will give us some practice for when the babies get here." I chuckled turning more onto my back because it was starting to hurt a little. Edward scooted down in the bed until his head rested on my bare shoulder while he softly stroked our babies.

"Yeah I suppose so. At least in a few weeks I won't have a set schedule to keep. I can compose my music whenever I want to as long as I get them all in by the end of the month."

"Why are you so secretive about your music?" I ran my fingers through his hair gently.

"I didn't intend for it to be a big secret in the beginning but everybody was making a big deal about the contract I signed and the money I was going to be making I just stopped telling them about it. Eventually everybody stopped asking."

"I never knew about it in the first place. How long have you had your contract with them?" I asked softly. I felt him tense against me, I stroked from his hair down his neck and across his shoulders.

"Since I was 16. They sought me out the second semester of my freshman year of college. Said I was some sort of prodigy. I didn't want to be exploited because of my I.Q. or for my talent. I have always wanted a quiet life here in Forks." he took a deep breath.

I remained quiet feeling like he wasn't finished. "That was the one thing I requested when I agreed to their contract. My anonymity. Only four people know which songs are mine. The artists that want my songs don't even know my real name." he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Wow. I didn't know any of that happened. Alice never said anything. That's amazing because she was always raving about you and your accomplishments." I giggled, blown away with this amazing man and the sacrifices he's made.

"I begged her to not say anything to anybody around here. I didn't want to become famous in my home town. My mom, dad, Alice, Charlie, and you are the only one's that know anything about my music career." he looked up at me and stroked the side of my face.

I just nodded "Your secret is safe with me, hot stuff" I kissed him deeply tugging gently on his hair. He groaned at my intense kiss and the nickname he had acquired.

"I wish you would find a new nickname for me, baby." he groaned again when I released his lips. I shook my head and nipped at his lips one more time.

We laid there in the bed in silence just enjoying the peace and tranquility of being together.

"I'm glad you agreed to move in here with me, baby." Edward said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"I'm amazed Charlie agreed to it. What did you say to him to get him to agree to it?" Edward groaned as recalled the conversation he had with my father.

"After he threatened to hang me by my balls in the nearest tree, you mean?" I giggled and patted his back comfortingly while nodding my head.

**This flashback memory is in EPOV. Probably the only part in this entire story to be in his POV but I didn't see any other way to tell it correctly.**

_I followed Charlie out the back patio doors. As soon as I cleared the door he turned around and slammed me against the side of the house. _

"_How long have you been sleeping with my daughter behind my back?" Charlie seethed._

"_It's not what you think, Chief. I have only been seeing Bella for two and a half weeks." I grunted out._

"_So help me God Edward, I will string you up by your precious family jewels if you don't start explaining better than that."_

"_Chief if you will let me go I will explain everything to you." I begged him._

_Charlie finally released me, turning around to pace the length of the deck while I gasped for my breath._

"_First thing you need to know Chief is that I am not the one that knocked up Bella but I do intend to be the father to the child she is carrying." I managed to get out even though my voice was a little raspy._

"_What the HELL do you mean you are not the one that knocked her up?" Charlie roared at me._

"_Sir, I can't tell you all of that. It is Bella's story to tell, not mine. I love her sir and I plan to do whatever I can to help her out."_

"_Are you doing this because you feel sorry for her? You know she won't like that." Charlie warned._

"_No sir. It's not pity. I want to help because I love her and I want to be the father to her baby." I intentionally left out the fact that she was carrying three babies. I figured I would leave that surprise for her to tell._

"_Ok. How do you plan to help?" Charlie continued to pace back and forth but his steps were slowing as his anger dissipated _

" _I plan to marry her before the babies are born, so they are legally mine. That is if it's ok with you, sir?" I didn't want him thinking I didn't care about his opinion on this._

_Charlie grunted at that but otherwise remained silently pacing._

"_I would like for her to move into my house so we can raise our babies together but she will still be close enough to you. Again, only if you are okay with it?" I really hoped I wasn't pushing my luck with him. The last thing I wanted him to tell me was to get lost._

"_You sure to want a lot. How are you going to support my little girl and her baby? I had bigger plans for my little girl than being a cops wife, Edward." The Chief finally stopped pacing and stood about five feet from me with his arms crossed across his chest._

"_Chief there is something about me that only a handful of people but Bella nor her baby will ever want for anything as long she will allow me in her life." I said mysteriously. I didn't really want anybody else knowing about my composition contract but I had a feeling I was about to have to tell Chief Swan._

"_What does that mean Edward?" Charlie growled._

_I groaned and said quietly "I have had a contract with Arista records since I was sixteen years old and I get paid quiet a bit for each song I compose and I am required to submit at least two songs a month."_

"_You have a what?" Charlie questioned._

_I cleared my throat and spoke up " I have a composition contract with Arista records." My secret that only my family knew was now in the capable hands of Chief Swan and his lovely daughter._

"_Wow. I never knew that. I have one request of you and I will agree to all of your requests." _

_I nodded "Ok, I will do whatever you want, Chief. I just want to make Bella happy and help her raise this baby."_

"_I want you to quit your job on the police force. I do not want my daughter waiting at home worrying about you every time you come into work." I loved what I did but I loved Bella more. This was a no brainer question._

"_Of course. Consider this my two weeks notice." I said confidently._

"_Ok. When do you plan to ask Bella to move into your house?" He raised an eyebrow at me waiting on my answer. I really hoped I didn't blow this one._

"_Is tomorrow too soon?" I held my breath in anticipation._

"_Tomorrow? Can't wait, huh? I know how that feels. If Bella is ok with it, then I see no problem in it." I couldn't help the grin that graced my face when he said that he was ok with everything._

"_Great. Thank you Chief. I won't let you or Bella down." I promised reaching my hand forward to shake on it. _

_Charlie grasped my hand in his and squeezed tightly. "You so much as hurt one hair on my little girl's head I will do like I threatened earlier, is that understood Cullen?" I nodded my head emphatically. _

"_Good, let's go back in and see if I can talk to Bella before dinner." We both walked back into the house together._

**End of EPOV.**

After Edward told me what had happened with Charlie I couldn't help but fall even more in love with him as we snuggled down in the blankets together.

"Are you ready for us all to invade your house? I mean, there will be three babies in five months time." I was wandering what he thought about the idea of three babies instead of just one.

"I will admit that the idea of having three babies is a bit overwhelming and scary. But that is what life has dealt us so we will just learn to cope with it." Edward said.

"I'm scared out of my mind. There is a lot that is changing and it seems like I have no control over any of it." I whimpered.

"I'm sorry baby. I can only imagine how overwhelming all of these changes are. There is one thing you have total control over."

"What's that, Edward?" I asked curiously.

"The sex of our babies. And whether we find out and whether or not anybody else finds out. All of that is totally 100% up to you." Edward grinned at me.

I laughed "It is isn't it. Do you want to know ?"

"It doesn't matter to me but I think it would be easier for us to prepare for them if we knew what they were. What about you?" Edward had a good point there. I didn't want a generic nursery. I wanted gender specific things for my babies. I didn't want the babies to be wearing only green, yellow, white, brown, or grey clothes for months after they were born.

"I want to know as soon as we can. I don't want to tell anybody else though. I know Alice and your mom well enough to know that if we tell them right away then they will take over the nursery decorations and everything. I want us to be the ones to do our babies nursery." I rambled off quickly.

Edward nodded knowingly and the conversation kind of died out as we settled down in each other's embrace.

I heard a "goodnight babies, daddy loves you" as I drifted off to sleep.

**Please do me a favor and hit that little button and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM owns everything twilight related. I just twisted her characters around a bit to play with them. ****S****orry that it has been a while since my last update. Things here have been a bit hectic. I won't bore you with my daily troubles. On with the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 11

16 weeks 5 days pregnant

I was sitting in the middle of the bed in the guest room at Edward's house; well I guess it was technically our house now, surveying the boxes around me wondering where to begin. All of my boxes of belongings were currently scattered around the floor cluttering up the otherwise clean and immaculate room. Alice and I had packed and moved all of my stuff in Charlie's house and moved it box by box into our guest room over the past month.

The last month had brought about a lot of changes that I was still getting used to. Edward had finished his last two weeks and was now concentrating on his music more. Alice and Jasper bought their house and started renovations two weeks ago. Since they paid cash for their house they closed just a week after they offered the cash offer. Everybody in town now knew about my pregnancy but not the circumstances, Edward had made sure of that. I smiled as I remembered how he announced to the entire town that we were expecting not only one but three babies in about 5 months.

"_Come on handsome, let's go!" I hollered up the stairs to Edward. We were having to have a cookout this afternoon and we still had groceries to buy and he was dragging his feet getting ready._

"_Hold on baby, I'm coming." Edward said as he walked down the stairs pulling his t-shirt over his head, further messing up his unruly hair. "I don't see why we have to go to the grocery store; Mom said she was more than willing to stop for us." He grumped when he got to the bottom of the stairs._

"_WE are going because it is OUR house and OUR cookout. I don't see why you are making such a big deal about a small trip to the grocery store." I responded as grumpy. He had never had to do his own grocery shopping, before I moved in either Mom, Alice, or his maid would do his grocery shopping for him. This cookout was his idea and he expected his mom to still buy the groceries for it. I was NOT having it._

"_Fine, let's go." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out the front door towards the Volvo sitting in the driveway. "Edward! Stop pulling on me. I can walk just fine on my own!" I said tugging my hand free from his._

_Tears were streaming down my face at this point because he was pissing me off. "If YOU don't want to go then stay your ass here! I will go by myself." I said stomping my foot to emphasize I was not only upset but pissed off now. I turned around and headed for my truck still sitting in Charlie's driveway._

_I barely made it 10 steps before he stopped me by wrapping his arms around my chest pulling me back into him. "I'm sorry baby. I am just nervous about how people are going to react when they see us. I don't want any unneeded stress brought to you or our babies. This is the first time we are going out in Forks without you hiding our babies. I know I'm an idiot but please forgive me?" he spilled in one breath. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me as I nodded my head and turned to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him gently on the lips._

"_Let the town gossip baby, I am fine with everybody knowing that the sexiest man in town is all mine and that we are expecting not one but three beautiful babies in a little over 5 months." I stated matter-of-factly as I started heading back towards the Volvo tugging a dumbfounded Edward behind me. _

_He kept opening and closing his mouth not knowing what to say to my statement. I hooked a finger under his chin and shut his mouth "Just say 'yes ma'am' and open my door." _

"_Yes ma'am, love." Edward opened my car door and helped me get into the car. I laughed at his sudden obedience. He shut my door and raced around to his side of the car and we were off to the grocery store._

"_Babe we have to actually go in, you know?" I smirked at Edward's tight grip on the steering wheel. We had been sitting in the parking lot of the grocery store for ten minutes now and he hasn't made a move to get out._

_He took a deep breath and nodded getting out of the car and making his way around to my side. He opened my door for me extending a hand to me to help me from the car. Once I was standing before him, he leaned forward and kissed me laying a hand on the swell of my stomach. "I love you. All of you." Tears sprung to my eyes and I blinked rapidly to make them go away as I nodded in acknowledgement. "We love you too, baby. Ready?" he nodded "Yeah, let's do this damn thing."_

_I laughed and grabbed his hand walking hand in hand into Forks' only grocery store. We noticed the stares coming our way as we made our way through the store but nobody approached us until we were standing in front of the meat department arguing over what to buy for the cookout. I wanted hamburgers because they were simple and cheap. Edward wanted steaks to celebrate the special occasion._

"_Edward they are ridiculously expensive and we are going to have a houseful of people. There are going to be eleven of us there, hamburgers would be so much easier." I argued._

"_I know baby but it is a special night tonight, we are officially announcing that we…" _

"_OH MY GOD. Bella? Is that you?" I heard coming from behind us and I groaned and hung my head as I started to turn around. Edward wrapped his arm around my back and kissed my head and we turned to face my arch nemesis together. "Yes, Lauren, it is me." I huffed at her annoying wrapping my arms around my babies protectively. _

"_Oh…Hi Edward." Lauren purred at Edward. She has had a crush on him since middle school and he never paid her any attention. "Hi Lauren. How has your summer vacation been?" Edward asked politely._

"_Oh it's been fun Edward. The family and I went to L.A. for the summer. We just returned today actually. You should come over sometime and catch up with James. I know you two used to be good friends. We could catch up while you are there." She said suggestively blinking her eyelashes slowly while twirling a piece of her long blonde hair between her fingers._

"_I'm sorry Lauren. It would be nice catching up with James but I am rather busy these days." With that said he put his other hand over mine on my stomach and kissing the side of my head._

_His hand on my stomach drew her eyes to my stomach where she noticed that I was quite noticeably pregnant. "Oh my god, who would have thought that the sheriff's daughter would turn out to be the town slut, and knocked up before graduation. Good job, Bella. Edward, how do you know that baby is even yours? "Lauren said loudly, loud enough to draw the attention of every customer in the small store._

_I gasped and turned into Edward's shoulder not giving Lauren the satisfaction of seeing my tears. I could hear the gasps and comments from the people surrounding us. "I wonder how Charlie feels about this?" "How could she disgrace her father like this?" "I didn't know they were even dating." _

_Edward's loud whistle brought an immediate silence from everybody; you could have heard a pin drop in the store. "I want everybody's attention for a moment please." I gasped pulling away from his shoulder shaking my head at him to stop whatever he was about to do. He just grabbed me around my shoulders pulling me back into his side. "I want everyone to know the facts and not the rumors that will soon circulate around. My name is Edward Cullen, as I'm sure many of you know who I am, and I am irrevocably in love with this woman, Isabella Swan. We are expecting not only one but three beautiful babies in about 5 months or so." _

_I never expected him to say anything else but he did. "Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme have all given us their blessings and they are the only ones that really count. Isabella and I have been dating for a little over a year and there is absolutely NO doubt that these babies are in fact MINE." You could hear the anger in his voice but you could also loudly hear the pride in his voice as he addressed anyone that was within listening range. He turned to face Lauren who looked a little shell-shocked by his loud statements. _

"_Lauren, you will not talk about my fiancée like that EVER again. I know what you are and what you do. You have propositioned me more times than I care to recall. Isabella is more of a woman that you will ever be." _

_As soon as he finished his rant I grabbed the sides of his face and planted a big sloppy kiss to his lips. "Mmmm..." he moaned as his lips moved with mine for a few minutes. When I finally released his lips we were alone in the meat aisle. "What was that for baby?" he asked as he placed a few small lingering kisses to my lips._

"_For standing up for me and our babies and confronting not only Lauren but basically the entire town of Forks." I said while turning back to the meat selection and picking up the packages of steaks and placing them in our grocery cart. "Steaks, huh?" "Yep"_

_We finished the rest of our grocery shopping in relative peace. A few people stopped us to ask about the babies and to offer congratulations or good luck's but other than that we were left alone. By the time we got back home and unloaded all of the groceries I was dead tired and my feet were hurting. Edward shooed me to the living room to lie down on the couch to take a short nap. I only slightly protested telling him I needed to get the steaks marinating for later. He compromised and let me tell him how to do it while I made myself comfortable on the couch. "Join me, handsome?"_

_I closed my eyes as I waited on him to answer me. I smiled as I felt him climb over me and crawl in between me and the couch wrapping his arms tight around my stomach. "Mmhmm. Comfy, beautiful?" he whispered into my ear._

"_mmhmm. Love you." I whispered almost asleep. "Love you too baby." With that we both fell into a comfortable sleep, only to be woken up almost two hours later by the doorbell ringing._

_I groaned into Edwards arm feeling him chuckle behind me "Ready for all of this sweetheart?" I nodded as he climbed over me to go answer the door. I heard Edward talking as I made my way to the bathroom to pee and freshen up after my nap. _

_As I walked into the kitchen to start the potatoes and salad Edward called me outside to the patio. "Baby, come here please." "Coming!"_

_I walked outside and was met by the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life and this huge mountain of a man sitting chatting with my boyfriend. "Um…hi." I went to stand beside Edward as his arm wrapped around my hips. "Bella, this is Emmett and his wife Rosalie. Remember, from Cloud 9?" he pointed to each of them as he introduced each of them. _

"_Oh I remember talking to you on the phone, Emmett. It's nice to meet you in person though. Nice to meet you to Rosalie." I said politely. Emmett got up and hugged me as tight as my bulge would allow. _

"_Nice to finally put a face to a name, Eddie here won't shut up about you." Emmett laughed as he let go of me. Rosalie just glanced between my stomach and my face. I laughed "It's huge isn't it, Rosalie?" She gasped at being caught blatantly staring, quickly glancing up at my face. "I'm so sorry, Bella. It really is nice to meet you too. I knew you were pregnant but I didn't expect you to be that pregnant. I'm sorry." _

_I waved her off, "It's ok. I'm not that far along actually. Just a little over 13 weeks actually." I informed her rubbing my stomach. "Oh wow. I don't mean to be rude, but you look like you are seven or eight months along." Edward and I laughed agreeing with her. _

_Edward had told me earlier that only the immediate family knew that I was pregnant with not only one baby but three. He had told me that he wanted us to tell them together._

_I giggled knowing what was coming. "The reason she looks so far along is because she is not only carrying one baby, but she is carrying three. We are expecting triplets in about five months or so." I laughed out loud at the looks of astonishment on Emmett and Rosalie's face. _

_Edward waved a hand in front of Emmett's face trying to get his attention, I laughed harder because Emmett's facial expression never changed. The mood was broken by the doorbell ringing again. This time I went to answer it, welcoming more guests. _

My daydreaming was interrupted by my sexy beast of a boyfriend coming noisily up the stairs. "Bella! Oh Bella! Where are you?" he sing-songed coming up the stairs. I giggled because this had become almost a daily routine for us after he locked himself in the basement and I went about the house doing my own thing and he would come searching me out. "In here, babe."

I watched as my sex on legs boyfriend strolled into the guest bedroom. "What are you doing in here, sweetheart?" He crawled onto the bed and flopped down beside me, stretching out and running his fingers over my stomach. "Just thinking about where to start with all of this junk; none of this stuff seems important when compared to everything we still have to buy for these three. You know? I am no longer just a teenager but now I am going to be a mother to three babies pretty soon." "Mmhmm. I know how you feel. I was just looking around in the basement thinking about that same exact thing." I stretched sideways on the bed with my head resting on his stomach and our hands both resting on my stomach, begging the babies to move. I hadn't felt anything yet, but the book I had read said I should be feeling them around this time in my pregnancy.

"But, you use everything in the basement to compose your music, don't you?" I asked wandering where he was going with this. He shook his head "Not everything. I mainly use my piano and electric keyboard for my music composition. I play the acoustic guitar on the rare occasion, but not very often." I had only ever seen him play on the piano. He even put a huge comfortable chair down there in a corner so that I could curl up and listen to him play, as I so often loved to do while I submersed myself in a book.

"Oh." I waited for him to continue. I knew he would get to the point eventually; he had always done this stall tactic since we were children. He took a deep breath and let it all out in one big rush. "I was thinking of sectioning off the basement when the babies get bigger. Maybe make half of it into a play room and the other half into my music room?" I was stunned silly at how gracious he was being.

"Wow. Really?" he just nodded in answer. We laid in silence for a little while until we heard the front door open and slam back shut. I groaned knowing it was my pixie of a best friend and my babies bestest aunt. "BELLA! EDWARD! IT'S TIME!" Alice screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

Edward rose up and helped me up off the bed, kissing my lips lightly. "You ready for this sweetheart?" he asked grinning widely.

Today was Thursday, September the 8th and also the day of our 3D ultrasound appointment. I was 16 weeks and 5 days pregnant so we were going to try to find out what we were having. I had decided that I couldn't wait to know whether they are boys or girls. We were going to have a lot of people in the ultrasound room today: Me, Edward, Alice, Esme, Charlie, and Carlisle.

"We're coming Ali! You do realize we don't have to be there until 3 right?" I hollered down the stairs to her as I walked to mine and Edward's bedroom to change clothes. I heard her running up the stairs, presumably coming to help me pick out an appropriate outfit. We had yet to go shopping for more clothes. So I was basically stuck in yoga pants and one of Edward's t-shirts all the time.

I was standing in front of my closet frowning at my selection. I really needed to take Ali up on her shopping trip to Seattle, but I dreaded the walking around and stares I get when I'm out and about. Alice whistled at me from the doorway and I whipped my head around steadying myself against the doorframe of the closet as the quick movement almost knocked me off balance.

Alice stood there with a shit eating grin on her face and a big silver bag dangling from her fingertips. "Oh Ali. " I whimpered as the tears sprung to my eyes, I launched myself at her. I wrapped my arms around her the best I could. "I knew your clothing options were limited so I bought you a couple of outfits to tide you over until we go shopping this weekend."

The tears were absolutely pouring down my cheeks now as I nodded. "Okay, Ali. I love you. I don't know what I would do without you." I let go of her and took the bad dumping the contents out on my bed. I gasped as I seen not only three outfits but bra and panty sets too.

I laid each item out and was amazed at my best friend. She got not only good looking clothes but comfy clothes too. Alice had bought me a variety of clothes: Two pairs of maternity pants (one blue and one black) jeans, one pair of white capris with a wooden flower design along the bottom edge of each leg, a bright pink sparkly tunic top with a white tank top to go underneath, one mint green maternity shirt, and one bright yellow gauzy maternity top. I couldn't believe the lingerie she bought me, I hoped they fit. I looked at the three sets and was stunned to see that they were not only the right size but absolutely beautiful: one whites set, one pink set, and one light blue set.

I narrowed my eyes at her "You had help with this didn't you?" I tried to look stern at her but obviously I failed because she busted out laughing while nodding. I huffed in irritation but appreciation as I picked up the yellow top, blue jeans, and white panty set and headed to the bathroom.

I laid my clothes on the counter as I started the shower and set it to the right temperature. After the water ran for a minute I stepped into the shower taking a deep breath and stepping under the stream of water. I gasped as I felt a pair of warm hands slide around my stomach "Edward! What are you doing?" I turned around to face him sliding my hands around his neck and kissing his lips lightly.

"Helping you get clean, sweetheart." He grinned his sexy crooked smile running his hands down my back and gripping my hips and tugging me tight against him. I looked at him and licked my lips knowing we didn't have time to get carried away.

"Kiss me beautiful and then I will help you get washed. I know we don't have time for anything else." Edward said. I raised up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his, intent on making it one hot kiss to make up for our lack of time. I ran my tongue across the seam of his lips begging for entrance. I groaned when he granted that access sucking my tongue deep into his mouth. Our breaths were ragged when he finally broke our kiss. "Let's get you clean, so we can go see our beautiful angels." Edward whispered, while his erection plainly obvious between us.

We still had not had sex yet, but we had been intimate in every other way possible as often as possible. He had given me free reign over our sex life, saying that "when I was ready, he would be ready too". I wasn't quite ready for that next step yet, even though I didn't remember the night I was raped because of the drugs, Edward and I hadn't been dating that long.

After I was thoroughly scrubbed clean, Edward sent me out of the shower so he could finish up with his shower. After Edward was finished with his shower and out of the bathroom, Alice came in and helped me finish getting ready. The outfit she had bought me fit perfectly and the top would stretch so it would fit me for a few more months hopefully.

Edward, Alice, and I were all piled in the Volvo headed to the OB/GYN office by 2:15, so we could meet Esme, Carlisle and Charlie there. When we arrived at the office, I laughed because Charlie's cruiser and Mom and Pop's SUV were already in the parking lot. "You would think, they are scared of being late and missing the show." I laughed shaking my head as Edward parked next to them.

After parking, Edward climbed out and came around to help me out of the car. I kissed Edward quickly then I walked over to Charlie to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, seeing the familiar blush creep up and cover his cheeks. "Hi, Dad. Anxious to see your grandbabies?" I teased. A chorus of 'yes' teased my ears. I grasped Edward and Alice's hands in started our procession into my doctor's office. I had only been here once before three weeks ago, one week after Pop had checked me out at the Cullen house. Pop Cullen had recommended Dr. Carmen Denali a few days after the confrontation. I had scheduled an immediate appointment a few days later and she ran all sorts of tests which came back great. She had reassured us that everything looked great with the babies at that point of gestation. She had also warned us that I would not carry to full-term because of my age and the fact that I was carrying triplets. I had fallen in love with her immediately and picked her as my primary OB/GYN for not only my pregnancy but for my after-care also.

"Let's get this show on the road, folks." I chuckled as I lead the way into the office. I waddled my way to the sign in desk. I realized last week that my normal unsteady walk had turned into an unsteady waddle due to my front load. After I was signed in, I searched out my family and went to sit between Alice and Edward. All of the men were bouncing their knees in anticipation, turning me into a nervous wreck. "You guys stop it! Ya'll are making us all anxious." I released a sigh when I heard my name being called.

"Ms. Swan?" the nurse in pink scrubs with teddy bears all over it called from an open doorway. I stood up and started that way only to be stopped in place by Alice and Edward's grip on each of my hands. "Come on you two. Mom, Pop, Dad, I will have the nurse come get you when it is time for the ultrasound, ok?" They all nodded as the three of us headed in the direction of the nurse.

"Is it ok if these two come back with me? This is the father and godmother to my babies." I asked, begging her with my eyes to allow them back with me. She nodded with a smile on her face, "Certainly, right this way. Let's get your weight and vital signs and then we will get you set up in a room." I followed her lead and stepped up onto the scales closing my eyes not wanting to know how much weight I had gained. "Don't look you guys. Please" I begged of Edward and Alice.

"Hey now, that is no way to be sweetheart. From what I have read in your chart you are carrying three precious babies in there. There is no shame in this sweetheart. You look absolutely radiant and are not overweight by any means, ok?" the nurse told me while rubbing my shoulder gently. I nodded and opened my eyes, smiling at the nurse, "ok, thanks for the pep talk."

She moved the weights on the scale to get an accurate weight and I gasped as I took in the numbers. 138 pounds. I only weighed 109 before getting pregnant, I had gained 29 pounds in the 16 weeks I had been pregnant. I could have sworn from the size of my stomach that I weighed more than that. "Are you sure that thing is right?" I asked the nurse who was laughing at the look on my face. "Yes, sweetheart. Is this the first time you have been weighed since finding out you were pregnant?" I nodded and stepped off the scales. "Every new mom thinks they weigh a lot more than they actually do. Your babies actually don't weigh that much right now. Sit down in that chair and let's get your blood pressure and temperature, ok?" I nodded going to sit in the chair she indicated.

After she took all of my vital signs and said they were within the normal range, she asked me to pee in a cup and explained that it was for a glucose test to make sure my sugar levels were ok.

After all the check in things were done, we were all lead to a small room with two chairs and an elevated bed. Edward helped me up onto the bed and Alice adjusted the back of it so it was more comfortable for me. They flitted around me constantly messing with something, I had had enough. "Would you two please sit down and be still." I said firmly crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at them.

"Sorry" they both said at the same time and I laughed at their guilty looks on their faces. They both sat down about the time Dr. Carmen knocked on the door before coming in. "Bella, nice to see you again. You too, Edward." We both nodded in agreement.

The first and only other time I had come here; Alice hadn't been able to come with us. She and Jasper were out of town taking care of some of Jasper's business. "Dr. Carmen this is my best friend Alice and also the godmother to these three" I said rubbing a soothing hand over my stomach.

"Nice to meet you too Alice. These babies are already well loved I see. Bella, can you lay back and pull your shirt up and tuck under your breasts and pants down just like you did last time." Dr. Carmen instructed.

I laid back and did as she instructed as she pulled out the tape measure to measure the babies' growth in the past three weeks. Last time I was here my stomach measured 24 centimeters, I could only imagine what it is now. I had really expanded in the past month. "Hmm…29 centimeters. That's quite a change from your last visit. Not too large though, we will just check things out really well when we go to the ultrasound room."

I looked to Edward, scared of what this could mean for our babies. "Is that anything to be concerned about Dr. Carmen?" Alice asked quietly. Dr. Carmen shook her head and reassured us all "Just means we are going to have some big babies. Ready for the heartbeat, folks?" We all nodded smiling. She squirted the warm gel onto my stomach and produced the magic wand that allowed us to hear the babies' heartbeats.

_Thump thump thump _echoed in the small room. "Baby A sounds perfect. 156 beats per minute." She moved the wand around a little bit and another steady _thump thump thump_ echoed around the room. "Baby B sounds great. 163 beats per minute." Dr. Carmen moved to the other side of my stomach and moved the wand around again for a few minutes having a hard time finding the heartbeat. "Ahh. There it is. Baby C has a heartbeat of 143 beats per minute."

After we heard the heartbeats, I got cleaned up and chatted for a few minutes with Dr. Carmen about some old wives tales I had read about online. She finally told us that it was time to find out what we were having. She warned us that it may be difficult considering space was limited in my stomach. I sent Alice to go retrieve all of our parents as Edward helped me get settled on the uncomfortable table in the ultrasound room. Esme rushed to my side as soon as she walked into the room, gasping as she seen my bare stomach for the first time. "My goodness Bella, you really kept these sweeties hidden." I blushed at her comment; thankfully Dr. Carmen cleared her throat gaining all of our attention.

"Are we ready?" I nodded eagerly as everybody lined up beside me, eyes locked on the TV screen that would show our babies. She began to prepare me for the ultrasound "What are we hoping for today? All boys? All girls? Or a mix?" I laughed knowing that Edward was secretly hoping for three girls. God only knew why he would want to be so outnumbered in the future. It shocked me when everybody said "All girls" "Wow, a unanimous decision. That's rare." Dr. Carmen smiled as she began to move the wand over my stomach.

"See this here" she pointed to the screen at a blurry image "this means that baby A is a girl." I looked to Edward with tears in my eyes; he nodded knowingly and kissed my forehead. Alice grasped my hand tightly with tears in her eyes too. "Okay folks, here is baby B and she also appears to be a baby girl. That's two for two." The tears were literally pouring down my face now. "Let's find baby C. Bella, can you roll slightly on your side for me. It may make it easier to find the baby." Edward and Esme helped me roll over and stay on the table too. "Perfect. Let's find us a baby." Dr. Carmen moved the wand around a little bit making me giggle slightly when she hit a ticklish spot. "Sorry sweetheart but I got us a perfect view. You can see her in the monitor on that wall right behind Edward." I gasped as I caught what she said. "Her? Really?" Dr. Carmen nodded smiling broadly.

"Three beautiful baby girls. Let me check your placenta and amniotic fluid levels really quick and we will be all finished." I nodded letting her finish her checkup. I was grateful that she was so thorough, keeping a close eye on me and all of the babies. She was determined to see us as far into this pregnancy as we could get. The ideal delivery date is Christmas Day, which would make me 32 weeks. If I can keep them in longer than that it would be perfect, but for now the goal is to at least keep them in until Christmas Day.

Dr. Carmen said that everything was perfect with the babies. Edward and I told everyone that we would meet up with them at the Chinese restaurant down the street in about an hour since Dr. Carmen asked to speak to us privately.

After I got cleaned up and my clothes resituated, Edward helped me sit up on the table only to stand between my legs. "I love you beautiful. Thank you for giving me three beautiful baby girls." He whispered placing light teasing kisses on my lips. I had tears streaming down my cheeks at his sweet words. "I love you too handsome. Let's go see what Dr. Carmen has to tell us. Then….lunch."

We were escorted to Dr. Carmen office by the same sweet nurse that weighed me in today, Kate. "By the smiles on your faces, I take it you got great news?" she inquired. We both nodded and said at the same time "Yep. Three girls."

* * *

**Sorry it's been awhile. Please review. I am going to start putting how far along Bella is at the beginning of each chapter that way there won't be any confusion from this point forward. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry that I have not been updating regularly, college course have been kicking my rear-end and I seem to have the worst internet in the entire universe. I hope everyone is still with me and enjoying the story.**

**I had to put a little bit of EPOV in this one so things wouldn't get confusing in the next few chapters. This story will mainly be in BPOV, as it has been in previous chapters. **

**Disclaimer: nothing but this idea belongs to me, all songs used, and everything twilight belongs to SM.**

* * *

Friday, September 9th

16 weeks, 6 days pregnant

**Bella**

"EDWARD!" I screamed from the living room holding my cell phone in my hand. Edward was downstairs in the basement working on a new song. I was freaking out looking at the name flashing on my phone as it continued ring and ring and…finally voicemail picked up.

Edward came running in to the living room skidding to a halt in front of me "What's wrong, Bella?" he rushed out in a panic. I couldn't speak so I simply turned my phone around to show him who had called and what was wrong.

"OH!" he sunk down on the coffee table in front of me and automatically ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, OH!"

Renee. We had begun talking again in the past two years but I hadn't talked to her at all since I had found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't really want her to be a part of my babies' lives' because of the way she so easily walked out of mine. I didn't want her to be here one day and gone the next leaving me to explain to my beautiful girls why their grandma Renee wasn't there. No way, not going to happen.

My phone dinged alerting me that she had left a voicemail. I called my voicemail to see what she had left "Bella, sweetie I know you are in class right now but I just wanted to let you know that Phil and I are in Seattle for his baseball game. I wanted to see you while I was here, if that's ok with you and Charlie. Call me back; my number is 904-555-1469. "I blinked stupidly at my phone as her message ended.

She wanted to see me. I had talked to her a couple of times on the phone but I hadn't seen her in person since the day she left. Did I even want to see her? What would she think about my situation? Would she like Edward? My chest felt heavy and my breathing got labored as I felt a full blown panic attack taking over me.

"Bella. You need to breathe sweetheart. Come on. Do it with me breathe in, breathe out." His eyes pleaded with me to calm down. He was rubbing my stomach to bring my focus to the babies instead of my mother's phone call. I began breathing in and out with him until I felt the panic subside. Just as I was getting my breathing back under control Ali burst through the front door.

"Bella! You Ok?" she raced to my side and wrapped her arm around my shoulders as Edward held my hands on top of our babies. I shook my head 'no' as I rested it on Alice's shoulder and tugged Edward up onto the couch with us to sit on my other side. "What did she want?" Alice asked quietly.

I guess she had 'seen' this happening and came running. She and Jasper had been across the street working on their new house. It was almost finished.

I lifted my head from her shoulder, taking one of her hands and one of Edward's "She is in Seattle and wants to see me." I mumbled, shaking my disbelievingly.

"No fucking way! She honestly thinks that after all this time she can just waltz right back into your life like that. That bitch is crazier than I originally thought. That psycho cunt shouldn't be allowed to see you or our girls!" Alice ranted. My mouth hung open at the language coming from my pixie of a best friend.

"Ali!" I hollered at her to cut off her nonsensical ramblings now. I just shook my head and turned to look at Edward who had not uttered anything since he calmed me down from my panic attack. "You ok, handsome?"

He nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips "Yeah, just kind of shocked. Do you want to see her, baby?" he asked quietly. Alice jerked forward to look at him around me like he was crazy, I glanced from him to her and back before nodding slightly.

"I am scared to let her in our lives but I would like to see her and at least talk to her face-to-face. I have a lot of questions I want answered and I don't want to do it over the phone." I answered quietly, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Oh, B. I am so scared for you and our babies, but I understand." Alice said quietly, tugging our joined hands to my stomach to rub 'our' babies. "Please just be careful." I nodded, my tears finally slipping down my cheeks.

I turned to Edward, "Can she come here? Tomorrow, maybe?" I asked tentatively. "I would get her to come to Charlie's but I don't want him hurt again. He is just now finally starting to move on from her leaving us. Ali, I know our shopping trip was supposed to be this weekend but I would rather have Renee come here. This is home, we can always reschedule…." Fingers pressed to my lips by my bestest friend stopped me mid ramble.

"It's fine, B. We can go next weekend." Alice chuckled. Edward would do everything in his power to protect me and our babies. I couldn't love him any more than I did at the exact moment he nodded 'yes'.

"Thanks, honey. Let's call her and set this thing up. Ready?" I asked looking back and forth from my boyfriend to my best friend. I wanted them with me through this whole thing. I knew with them by my side that nothing bad would happen to me. They both nodded and Edward handed me my phone back again. I picked it up dialing Renee's number, she had lost the privilege of the title of 'mom' the day she walked out and didn't look back for five years.

I gripped Alice's hand tightly when she answered on the third ring. "Isabella? Is that you, darling?" Renee answered.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I do NOT like that name, Renee?" I grumped; I guess pregnancy hormones were in full swing. I let go of Alice's hand to rub my stomach to soothe my nerves some. "Sorry, Bella. How have you been? It's been a while since we talked last."

"I know Renee; there have been some changes here lately. It will be easier to explain in person. Are you available to come to Forks, tomorrow?" Might as well get that part over with, it's not like it was some surprise why she was calling, no sense beating around the bush about it. She squealed on the other end of the phone line. "YES! What time is good for you, sweetheart? I don't want to interrupt your normal weekend activities."

She was digging for information, and I rarely gave that much detail about my day to day life. "Nothing major going on this weekend. Anytime is fine, just call me when you get into town and I can come meet you somewhere. Okay?" I told her not wanting her to show up at Charlie's house, even though he would be fishing most of the day tomorrow.

"Bella, I know where Charlie's house is at; I can find it with no problem." She laughed obviously thinking Charlie would welcome her back into his house without issue.

"We are not meeting at Charlie's house. We are meeting at the house next door. It would be a lot easier if you could just come here instead. It's the house with my truck and a silver Volvo parked in the driveway." I conceded, thinking it would really be easier if I didn't have to leave the house tomorrow.

"Ok, I can't wait to see you again. It's been entirely too long, darling girl." She said wistfully. I just shook my head at the tone that my mother used to get when she was sad or upset. "Yeah, I got to go, Renee. See you tomorrow." with that said, I quickly ended the call.

I took several deep breaths trying to calm all of the emotions running inside of me. On one hand I was terrified of what she would say when she seen me. I wandered what she would be shocked about the most, since so much had changed since she last saw me. I was sixteen years old, even though I would turn seventeen next week, pregnant with triplets, and living with my boyfriend who was older than me. Sometimes it even overwhelmed me, and it was happening TO me.

"You ok, beautiful?" Edward asked after a few quiet minutes.

I nodded, still kind of dazed from the fact that I would see my mother tomorrow after almost seven years. "B, I'm going to go so you and Edward can talk, ok?" my normally flamboyant friend said so quietly I almost missed it.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her in a bone crushing hug "I love you, Ali. Talk later?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded eagerly, my friend was returning to me in slow strides. She got up and left going back to her house to finish 'monitoring' the workers working on hers' and Jaspers house.

I fell back into Edward's chest as he pulled me onto his lap turning us so we could stretch our legs out on the couch, my back to his chest with our arms intertwined and coming to a rest on our babies. "I love you, Edward." I whispered into the quiet room. I knew we didn't say it very often but I felt the immense need for him to know that without a doubt.

"I love you, too, baby." He kissed the top of my head gently. "Are you ok with your mom coming here tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so." I mumbled quietly, unconvincingly. I rolled my hips against his erection that had been poking me in the back since we had changed positions. "Baby…please don't tease." Edward groaned against my neck while placing a kiss there.

"I'm not teasing, Edward. I want you to make love to me. I need you to make love to me. Please, baby." I begged while applying pressure against his erection.

I felt him nod against my shoulder and start to lean me forward so we could get up and go to the bedroom. We were halfway up the stairs when I felt him tug on my hand, stopping me. "Are you sure, baby? What made you change your mind?"

I shrugged one slim shoulder, as if making light of the entire decision. He looked at me with an intense expression. "A man can only take so much teasing, and, baby, you've been far too tempting lately."

"But?" I asked hesitantly, knowing he wasn't going to give in to me that easily. He had left this decision up to me, saying that whenever I felt ready, he would be ready. But, I knew he wanted to talk more about my mother and her impending visit tomorrow.

One corner of his mouth curved slightly, as if he was amused by how easily I'd read him. Then the teasing light dimmed in his eyes, but didn't fade completely away. "But we still need to talk, baby."

I groaned and dropped my chin. "Don't get all serious on me. We've had enough depressing discussions for right now. Later, ok?"

Edward reached forward to take my hand. "I have to consider what all has happened in the last little and how that has effected not only you, but our babies too."

I leaned forward, pleased when his eyes glanced down at my cleavage. "Gee, Edward, try not to sound so excited to actually getting to go all the way." With that I turned and stamped up the stairs and into the bedroom.

He was following behind me; I knew this conversation was not over with. Edward reached for me again, his expression earnest, and the heat of his skin penetrating through our clothes. "Believe me, I am turned on. I want you so badly, baby, I can barely see straight. I want to fulfill your fantasies, and maybe create some new ones with you."

Wisps of heat raced along my nerves and desire tickled its way back down my body. He was saying the words I wanted to hear, but I also saw the residual concern and uncertainty in his deep green eyes.

"So, what's the problem then?"

"All I'm saying is that I'm concerned you are doing this for the wrong reasons, maybe to try and forget about Renee for a little bit. Baby, I want to make love to you for the first time because we both want it and can't resist each other anymore, not because someone has pissed you off and you are trying to forget about it." Edward walked to the end of the bed and sat down with his head in his hands. I swooned with his words but knew that they were true.

I nodded, walking to stand just in front of him trying to reassure him. "I know baby, and I am doing this because I can't resist you any longer. You say I'm too tempting, but you walk around here half naked almost every day and you expect me to not be tempted. You are too sexy for you own good, Edward."

Edward relaxed visibly and gently grasped my hand tugging me to climb up on the bed and straddle his lap. The proof of his desire for me was hard beneath me, hitting me in just the right spot. He leaned back onto the bed and I placed my hands on either side of his head leaning over him. I brought my lips gently to his, placing a reassuring kiss to his lips. "I love you, and I'm sure, are you?" I whispered against his lips.

He looked up at me through hooded eyes that were black as coal "I love you too baby. I told you that whenever you were ready that I would be ready too." With that he lifted his hips showing me just how ready he was.

His left hand cupped the side of my face, drawing me closer to him. My eyes drifted shut when we were so close that our breath mingled between us for a few seconds before he claimed my lips with his own. He parted my lips in a kiss that was both a slow exploration and a tantalizing challenge.

I followed the pace he set as I traced the contours of his mouth with my tongue. Then I sensed the hunger building inside him and released the reigns of my own passion, deepening the kiss. I ravished his mouth as desire sang through my veins. My heart raced, and my panties became soaked. I ground my hips against his the best I could with our babies in between us.

He gently stroked my cheeks with smooth, circular motions as he pulled back to look me in the face. The invitation in our gazes was obvious, the otherwise silent room filled with our moans, groans, and deep sighs of need and passion. I leaned back into him as the musical notes of his cell phone broke the spell. His eyes darkened in annoyance but he kept his tone light.

"I'm sorry baby. That might be important.

I suppressed a sigh and tried to ignore the damp heat between my thighs as I scooted off of his lap. It had better be somebody important, and not just a bullshit phone call. Whoever it was had really lousy timing.

"As soon as I'm done, we can watch a movie,..or something," He smirked at me grabbing his cell phone from the night stand.

"I'll take the 'or something.'"

Edward bent down to steal another quick kiss before answering his phone. "Whoever this is, it best be important." I giggled until I heard who it was calling.

"Mr. Masen?" Edward sent a worried expression to me and pointed toward the hall saying he was going to the office to talk. "Yes, ma'am. This is Edward Masen. What can I do for you?" his voice trailed off as he walked down the stairs.

The only people I knew that called him by Masen was the record company that he had his contract through. He had explained to me that he didn't use his real name so they would have a harder time connecting the name to him. I groaned and rolled over onto my side figuring it would be awhile before he came back.

_Meanwhile down stairs…_

**Edward**

I had the most amazing woman sitting astride my hips giving me some much needed friction on my throbbing aching erection. I was just pulling her to me again so I could ravish her lips again when the musical notes of my phone interrupted us. I rolled us to the side and leaned backward to grab my phone from the nightstand. Not being able to resist I leaned forward and kissed her one more time before answering the annoying device that persisted in ringing in my hands.

"Whoever this is, it best be important." I said while smirking at my beautiful girl laid, stretched out on the bed, her lips swollen from our kisses. Her legs moving, rubbing her thighs together in arousal and frustration, I blew her a kiss until "Mr. Masen?" hit my ears. Fuck. My record label. They NEVER called me unless it was important.

"Yes ma'am. This is Edward Masen. What can I do for you? I gestured towards the doorway hoping she would get the point that I was gonna go to the office to talk business. The lady had really lousy timing. I stalked down the stairs, headed to the office, sitting in my chair when I reached the office. I rocked back in my chair and stared out the window listening to the woman rattle on about my contract renewal that was coming up in December. "Mrs. Foster, I'm sorry to be rude, but is there a point to this phone call? I know my contract renewal date is the 28th of December ma'am."

"We need you to come to New York next Thursday." Mrs. Foster stated matter-of-factly.

I turned in my chair and pulled up the calendar on my laptop. "What for? My contract is air tight, no room for errors."

"I need to discuss some details about your contract renewal. If you can come next week then there will be no need for you to come again in December. I wanted to do your contract renewal before we released your new lyrics to the artist." Mrs. Foster informed me in a rush.

Edward scrubbed a hand over his face. The only way I would go is if Bella could/would go with me. "The only way I am coming next week is if my fiancée is able to come. We are expecting so we will have to clear it up with the doctors first before we fly out. I will let you know as soon as we contact the doctor tomorrow."

"Congratulations to you and your fiancé Edward. Just please let me know as soon as you can. I promise complete anonymity when if you two come next week." She promised me.

"Ok, I will contact you as soon as find out something. Thanks for calling." I was getting a little impatient, my Bella was upstairs waiting for 'or something' and this woman was wanting to chat.

"Ok, Edward. Just call my personal cell phone when you find out something. That way there are no traces of your number in the record company's phone log." This had always been a stipulation of mine, complete privacy. She was the only one that had my number.

The cell phone trilled signaling that the battery was going dead; I reached around to plug it up and was met with the most amazing sight I had ever seen. Standing in my doorway was my Bella with one of my button down shirts and a pair of light blue boy shorts. The problem was that only the two buttons between her breasts were buttoned, so the shirt lapels fell to either side of our babies. One hand was on her back and one was rubbing her stomach.

"Mrs. Foster, I will call you back within a few days to let you know my answer. Bye now." I quickly ended the phone call, crooking a finger at towards Bella, beckoning her to come to me. She stood her ground and shook her head, turning on her feet and heading back up the stairs. I stood up and followed her silent request; hoping that we could back up where we had left off before the phone interrupted us.

**BELLA POV**

I had gotten tired of waiting on Edward so i got up from the bed where he had left me and trudged to the closet to find a loose fitting shirt to put on. I decided on one of Edward's dress shirts, only one problem though. As I was buttoning the light blue shirt I realized that the shirt wouldn't button across my stomach so I just left it all unbuttoned but the two buttons between my breasts. I went down the stairs following Edward's voice, I found him in his office/study on talking on his phone still while running his fingers through his hair. I just propped up against the doorway intent on waiting for his phone call to end. I smiled when I heard the phone beep signaling that it was dying.

When he spun around in the chair intending to plug it into the charger there his eyes finally found me. He quickly ended his phone call, promising Mrs. Foster that he would call her back in a few days to let her know the answer to something. My curiosity was spiked but I had bigger plans right now, and I needed Edward's help to carry them out. When he crooked his finger beckoning me to him, I simply shook my head and turned around heading back up the stairs as fast as I could manage.

When I was about halfway up the stairs I heard him behind me, so I decided to give him a small shock. I popped the two buttons loose between my breasts and slowly shrugged the shirt off to land on the stairs behind me as I continued up them. "Bella!" I heard Edward growl from below me on the stairs. I finally reached the top and turned towards our master bedroom hoping my intent was clear now.

I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist as I walked through the bedroom door. "Are you sure, baby?" he said softly kissing the side of my neck. I nodded against his shoulder while he devoured the side of my neck while walking us to the bed.

"This is going to have to be done a little differently since you are pregnant, ok?" he asked quietly while turning me to face him while pushing me down to sit on the side of the bed. His hands went to our babies rubbing them as he knelt down in front of me. I just quirked my head at him, "Edward, it's all going to be different for me since this is really my first time. But what do you mean by different?" I asked curiously, I had done a little bit of research on intimacy during pregnancy so I knew of a couple of positions that would be ok for me and the babies.

"We are not going to be able to be face to face, chest to chest, because of the babies. We can do this a couple of ways; you pick which one you want for your first memorable time. We can either make love with you laying on your back on the edge of the bed and me standing up, us both laying side by side me behind you, or you can lay on your side and I can straddle one leg and hook your other leg in my arm." He said while running his hands over our babies and around the outside of my naked breasts, heavy with milk.

I was blown away with his knowledge on this, those were the exact positions my research had suggested. He had obviously been doing his own research too. I leaned forward and locked lips with him, sinking my fingers in his hair. I gripped his hair tugging him gently onto the bed with me, as I laid back I deepened the kiss. Edward stretched out beside me, breaking the kiss and immediately going to work on my neck and shoulders, trailing kisses down to my breasts.

He paid each breast adequate attention before scooting on down the bed. I grabbed his shoulders shaking my head, preventing him from going further. "Baby?" he asked worriedly while rising up to look me in the eyes.

"I'm ok, I just really need you. Now. Please." I begged while moving my hips restlessly. "Last chance, you really sure?" I nodded eagerly. He trailed his hand down my stomach, and straight into my boy shorts, toying with me. "So wet, Bella." He said huskily, leaning down to lock his lips against mine in a passionate, eager kiss. He trailed his fingers through my moisture toying with me before sinking a finger deep within me.

"Oh god, Edward. Please don't tease me." I groaned raising my hips to move in time with his hand as he manipulated me perfectly. I felt my passion curl deep within me, begging for release.

He added another finger and my release exploded as my back arched and my hips rose off the bed. "Edward!" I exclaimed as my release racked through my body. I was breathless as he moved his fingers gently causing small shockwaves to crash through my being.

"Please, Edward. I want you inside me now. Please don't make me wait" I begged breathlessly, tugging on his pants that were still unbuttoned from earlier. I don't know how I managed to get his pants unzipped and off of him but somehow I did it. We were both now in out underwear, neither hiding our arousals very well. I tugged at the waistband of his boxer briefs, silently asking him to take them off.

Edward stood up off of the bed and yanked his boxer briefs down, kicking them away. He reached for my boy shorts and tugged them off too. He leaned over me and kissed my stomach before kissing me passionately as he crawled back onto the bed. "Scoot up to the middle, baby." He whispered hoarsely. He was painfully aroused, I wrapped my hand around him gently swiping my thumb across the top removing the moisture and spreading it down the base of him. "God, Bella. I can't take much more, baby. Scoot up."

He tugged on my wrist, removing my hand before I caused him to finish before we really started. I grumped at being told to leave my new favorite toy alone and did as I was told. I scooted up to the middle of the bed, as Edward grabbed a couple of pillows to try to make things easier for me. He tapped me gently on the hip, telling me to roll over onto my side, my stomach landing on one of the pillows. He tugged my top leg up till my ankle rested on my other knee and then placed a pillow below that leg to support it.

He stroked me from behind and he was positioning my leg, keeping my arousal at the surface. "Edward…" I groaned when he just barely touched me.

"Patience baby, I'm coming." I laughed at that statement. "Lord I hope not." He groaned catching his own mistake.

I gasped as I felt him slide in behind me, pressing against my back and butt. One arm sliding beneath my head for support and the other hand resting on my hip, rubbing gently. He kissed me gently on the neck, swiping his tongue down my neck to my shoulder where he sucked hard, no doubt marking me.

I reached back and tugged on his hand, pulling it around and pressing it into my breast. He immediately got the point and began tweaking my nipples into painful points while he twitched against my butt in anticipation and arousal.

"Ready?" he whispered into my ear, releasing my breasts and grasping himself and rubbing through all of my moisture. I nodded against his arm, pressing back against him as my one hand reached up to intertwine our fingers.

He pressed against my folds and I felt him slip inside my slick heat. "Oh god." I moaned breathlessly as he pushed further and further inside until he was all the way in. I was moaning non-stop at the pleasure that was coursing through my entire body. I pressed my hips against his, telling him to move.

He began to move slowly, pulling out only a couple of inches before easing back inside. I was in heaven, of that I was certain. I felt him scoot down a little and stretch his one leg to align with mine. This movement sent entirely new sensations rocketing through me. "Edward…please…" I begged for what I don't know, but something.

He pulled almost all the way out, before pushing back in with a little bit more force. "Oh my God!" I screamed in ecstasy as my orgasm exploded suddenly.

"Oh God! Bella!" I heard Edward groan as he pulled out and pushed back in faster and faster. His hand gripped my breasts tightly, rolling my nipple between his fingers. A few minutes later I heard his "Bella!" growl come as he slammed his hips into me and spill his seed inside me, triggering another orgasm from me "Edward!" I growled low as my body went limp in his arms from the intense pleasure it had just been put through.

We both laid there panting for a few minutes before Edward pulled away from me, and got up from the bed suddenly. Laying there naked, spent, and euphoric, I watched him walk away from me.

* * *

**If any of you have any question, concerns, compaints, etc...hit me a review and I will address the issue. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilighted, SM does. I only own the twisted path that these characters are going down.**

**Thank you for the ones that have left my story some love, you are greatly appreciated. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_We both laid there panting for a few minutes before Edward pulled away from me, and got up from the bed suddenly. Laying there naked, spent, and euphoric, I watched him walk away from me._

"Edward?" i questioned hesitantly as he continued to walk away from the bed. He suddenly heard the tremor in my voice and turned around and made a hasty retreat back to the bed.

"Baby, I was just going to get a warm rag to clean us up with. That's all." he said soothingly while stroking my damp hair away from my face. My cheeks heated up in embarrassment; I turned my face into my pillow. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Look at me." Edward softly begged me while stroking my shoulder and arm.

I slowly rolled over onto my back so I could look at him, one arm went across my breasts covering them from his eyes. My cheeks were beat red, I was so embarrassed that I had completely misread the situation. "There is no need to be embarrassed, Bella. I love you." with that said, he kissed me gently on the lips. He got up once again to head into the bathroom to get a cloth to clean us up with. I never realized just how messy making love was, I am glad that I chose Edward to share these moments with. I would never regret my first time because it has given me three precious gifts, but I will always wish it had happened differently.

After Edward tenderly cleaned me up from our love making, he crawled back into the bed and curled himself around me. We both fell into a peaceful sleep until I heard Alice whispering in the doorway about how cute we looked all curled up together. I was just grateful that Edward had thought to put us under the covers before falling asleep. "Ali?" I whispered barely cracking my eyes open.

"I'm here, B." came here whispered reply from right beside our bed. I blinked open my eyes to see Alice squatted down beside the edge of the bed with her arms crossed on the bed and her head resting on them.

I felt the tears begin and I began to blink rapidly begging them to stay away. "I'll give you a few minutes to get dressed, B. I love you, ok?" I nodded as she left as quietly as she had entered, closing the door behind her.

I knew she was worried about me, I could see it written plainly on her face. She was worried about Renee's impending visit tomorrow, and her and Jasper's moving out soon. Alice has been there with me through everything with my mom. While Edward went away to college, Alice had stayed close by because of me.

I eased Edward's arm off of my waist as gently as I could in my condition. He groaned and mumbled before wrapping his arm back around me and pulling me tightly to him. "Goin' somewhere?" he mumbled against my neck, placing a gentle kiss there too.

"Yeah, downstairs. Ali is here, I wanted to tallk to her for a little bit, ok?" I whispered enjoying being wrapped up in his arms lovingly. He released me with a disgruntled sigh " Not how I pictured waking up but ok. We will have plenty more opportunities from now on." He winked at me before her rolled to stand up, coming around to my side to help me off the bed. He kissed me on the lips, nipping my bottom lip

"I'm going to get some work done. Come on down whenever you two get finished talking." I nodded as I watched him walk away into the bathroom and heard the water in the shower turn on. I headed to the closet to grab some clothes, my choices still limited because our shopping trip kept getting pushed back further and further. I grabbed a stretchy tank top and some yoga pants slipping them on and heading down to Ali.

When I reached the bottom of the staircase I seen Alice curled up in the corner of the huge chair that seemed to dominate the sunny corner of the living room. She had a box of Kleenex in her lap, waiting for us. I laughed at the sight of my bubbly tiny friend practically vibrating with the effort it took to stay in that chair.

"Alice! You ok?" I giggled as i crawled into the chair with her and wrapped my arms around her as best as I could. She shook her head at me and looked down at the box clasped between her hands. "Ali, I will be fine, ok? With you and Edward here, I will be fine." I begged softly as I seen a tear escape from my best friend and fall on her hand. I was devestated that my best friend was crying over me.

"Oh, Ali. Please don't cry, buddy. I love you." I whispered in her ear as I squeezed her tight to me trying my best to comfort her. I felt her nod against my shoulder and take a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"I know you will be fine tomorrow. I won't let that sorry excuse for a woman hurt you or our girls." Alice said in a remarkably calm voice as she yanked a tissue from the box to dab at her eyes. "I feel silly for feeling the way I do for the reasons I do." Alice whispered as she sat the box on the table beside the chair, wrapping her arms around me, so we were officially wrapped around each other.

We used to sit for hours like this, comforting one another, when something traumatic or depressing would happen to either of us. I just realized that we haven't been spending that much time together since she came home from her grandma's and Edward and I had gotten together. "I've missed this, Ali." I said despondently.

"I know, B. Me too. We haven't really spent that much time together since I came home. You are with Edward now, and seem to depend on him for everything now instead of me."

"I'm sorry, Ali..." I began to apologize for making her feel left out of my life lately.

"NO. Don't be sorry. I wouldn't change things for the world but, things have just changed so much and so quickly. It's just recently set in that you don't depend on me like you used to. We are both growing up." Alice sighed heavily. " I am exhilarated that you and my brother are dating and so seriously. I am also quite proud with how he has stepped and how you have allowed him to do just that."

"Oh, Ali. YOU are my best friend, and nothing will ever change that. You just wait until these little girls get here and see how much you love me then." I laughed so hard that my sides began to hurt at the look on her face. She tried to look fiercely upset but it came off being hilarious. "I love you, Mary Alice Cullen Whitlock. Nothing can ever change that, you know?" I said seriously after we had both calmed down from our laughing binge. She nodded knowingly.

We both sat in that chair for a good twenty minutes just enjoying being there together, before my bladder made its announcement that it wanted to be emptied out. After Alice helped me up from the chair and I finished in the bathroom, I headed back to the chair to find it empty. "Ali?" I called out, wandering where she had bounced off to in the few minutes I was in the bathroom.

Damn, I knew I was a little slower these days but it hadn't taken me that long in the bathroom. Since my front was so huge these days, I was quite a bit slower than I normally was. Most women that I encountered while doing errands around town said I looked like I was around 8 months pregnant. They were usually flabbergasted when I told them how far along I actually was. When I explained to them why I was so big so early on, they were usually sympathetic and like to hand out free parenting advice. When I had went in to see Mrs. Cope, the secretary at Forks High to explain to her that I would take the test to get my diploma after the babies were born, she was speechless at how big I was. I remembered that day like it was just yesterday, when actually it was a few weeks ago.

_"Baby, why are you going to do about school? Edward asked as we were going to the bank to handle the business of our trust funds. _

_"I need to run by there today and see if Mrs. Cope is in. I was supposed to start going one day a week to take the state required tests to get my diploma early, but..." I trailed off not knowing how to tell him that I wanted to wait because I was getting so big with the babies. _

_"But what, Bella?" Edward asked while glancing at me out of the corner of his eye curiously._

_"Eyes on the road, Cullen. You are carrying precious cargo over here." I laughed._

_"I know, baby. Finish your story." He plodded._

_"I don't want to be the laughing stock of the school while I am there. I didn't plan on being this big by now. I want to wait to take the tests after the babies come. If I took them now, I could have them all completed by mid to late October. There are 6 tests total, so that would be 6 weeks of school, 1 day a week. If I take the tests in February or March then I can still graduate on time or even a little early." I rambled out nervously chewing on my lip and twisting my hands together in my lap._

_Edward laughed "Ok baby. You do what you think is best for you, as long as you get your diploma by May. But you have a reason to be so big, you are carrying three babies in there." _

_I had to laugh at that, because he unknowingly just called me fat. _

_After we had finished our business at the bank, Edward drove by the high school to see a couple of cars parked in the parking lot so he pulled in._

_"Want me to go in with you?" I shook my head 'no' and got out of the car, heading into the shcool._

_As I walked into the office to see Mrs. Cope, I was stopped by a voice calling my name from behind me. "Isabella? Is that you, dear?" I smiled at hearing the ever friendly voice of the school secretary and councelor._

_"Yes, Mrs. Cope it is me. I need to talk to you about my testing this September." I said as I turned to face her. Her eyes raked over me and grew huge when she seen my stomach. She reached out and laid a hand over mine that was resting on my stomach. Her eyes bounced back and forth between my eyes and my stomach in disbelief. I laughed nervously, "I know, it's huge, isn't it?" _

_She nodded and then blushed when she realized what she had done. "Oh, sweetheart. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." She said quickly in apology. "It's ok, there is a reason for me being this huge, so soon. I'm having triplets actually." I said proudly. This woman had been my savior while I attended school here. She felt more like my grandmother than the school counselor/secretary._

_"Wow. Congratulations again. What brings you by here today, dear?" She asked as she scooted by me to walk around to her desk to sit down the armload full of copies she had in her arms. _

_I took a deep breath and just let it all out at once, "I need to postpone my tests until February or March. The babies should be a few months old by then and I can take the tests then and still get my diploma before May." _

_She nodded in understanding " I understand, dear. You can still study up while you are at home resting. I expect to see them babies once they get here, you hear me?" I laughed because she made me feel so at ease. "Yes, ma'am."_

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard Alice talking to someone on the phone in the kitchen. I soundlessly walked into the kitchen to stand beside her and wrap my arm around her shoulders hugging her to me. "I love you too, babe. I will be home in a little bit." with that said, Alice ended her phone call to who I assumed was Jasper.

"Treehouse?" I asked quietly holding onto her. She nodded against my shoulder, silently opening the door leading the way to our sacred treehouse in Charlie's back yard. This house was a sanctuary to both of us. It always had been, it was where we rebonded when she came back home from Texas. It was where she had held me as I cried and screamed over my mother after she left. It was where we would discuss the upcoming visit of my mother.

Once we got the treehouse, I began having second thoughts about climbing the rickety stairs because of my babies. "Ali, I don't know if this was such a good idea." I said while ringing my hands together in front of me.

"Jasper just came over and checked the steps and said they were all in working order. I wouldn't put you or our babies in any danger, silly." She just laughed as she climbed up before me and was waiting in the doorway of the treehouse with a silly grin on her face. "Your turn, momma."

I took a deep breath, nodding at Alice and began my careful climb up the steps. I finally released my held breath when I made it into the treehouse safely. After we were settled into the bean bag chairs, that I was afraid I would never get out of, Alice looked at me with a serious expression on her face. "Are you really ok with Renee finding out about the babies?"

I wasn't shocked that the babies were her first concern, she was going to make a great aunt and godmother to my girls. "I'm not just a little worried, Ali, I'm petrified of what she will say or do." I confessed quietly. "This is not the ideal situation for either of us. She is a shitty mother for doing what she did, and I am a pregnant teenager who has for all intents and purposes quit going to school."

"You are going back after the babies are born to get your diploma and DO NOT let that horrid woman's mistakes make you think twice about your mothering capabilities." Alice said with fire in her eyes and venom in her voice.

"I'm not, Ali. I know that I will try my best to be a great mother to our girls, and with your help, they will turn out to be great kids. I'm just worried about what she is going do to Charlie when she finds out. This is not his fault or mine for that matter." I said with tears pooling in my eyes at the thought of Charlie getting hurt by Renee's sudden appearance.

"I will not let that woman come in here and stir up shit when she hasn't been around for anything for years. She has no right to say anything to anyone about anything." Alice stated with angry tears in her eyes.

"I know, Ali. Thank you for being my bestest friend and sister. I love you, pixie." I said holding my arms out for her to come give me a hug. She launched herself into my arms wrapping her arms as tight as she could manage around my back and holding me tightly. "I love you too, B."

We stayed in the treehouse for a good little bit, when my bladder made another announcement. After Alice helped me up from the bean bag chair which I damned to hell because it really was a pain in the ass to get out of in my situation, Alice went back across the street to keep an eye on the construction workers renovating their house and I went in search of a bathroom and Edward.

After I was finished with the former, I began looking for the latter. I found him in the basement tinkling around on the piano with papers scattered across the top of the piano. I curled myself into the loveseat he had placed in the corner of the basement for me. I had made a habit of coming down and listening to him as he worked on a new song, and he wanted me to have somewhere comfortable to settle. I grabbed the book off the end table and settled down in the love seat listening to him play around with a song that was almost finished.

I was engrossed in my book when he suddenly stopped playing, I looked up to find him staring at me with a twinkle in his eye. "Hey, handsome." I said breathlessly while laying my book back on the end table. "Hey, baby. How long you been down here?" I giggled because I wasn't surprised that he hadn't seen me when I came down. He was often too engrossed in his music to notice much around him. "About two chapters. You almost finished with that song? It sounded great when I was coming down."

He nodded "Wanna hear the whole thing?"

I nodded eagerly as he began to play the soft tune.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself_

_Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms_

_There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast_

_Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

I felt my eyes begin to sting with tears at his heartfelt words. I was always amazed over and over again everytime I heard him play or sing. He had an amazing voice and fingers as he played the tunes on the piano perfectly, never missing a beat.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone_

_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

I got up off the couch quietly while his eyes were closed concentrating on the song. As quiet as I possible could I walked around his piano to stand behind him, gently placing hands on his shoulders. I felt him take a deep breath before continuing to play.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

I felt the tears slip down my cheeks as I listened to his beautiful voice singing the words that seemed to hit a place deep inside of me. I truly felt at home when I was with him, it feels like I am where I am suppose to be. As unorthodox as my situation was, I felt like I truly was where I belonged.

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street_

_And a siren wails in the night_

_But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me_

_And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

I leaned forward and kissed the back of his head, resting my cheek against the top of his head, sliding my hands down to rest on his chest. I could feel his heart pounding away as he continued to play the most beautiful song I had ever heard before.

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

_And if you knew how happy you are making me_

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

As he trailed off at the end of the song I felt more than heard him take a deep breath and release it slowly while reaching up to grip my hands in his. "I love you, baby." he whispered quietly.

"Mmmhmm. I know you do and I love you too." I whispered as he tugged me around to sit sideways on his lap. "That was beautiful, Edward. Is it your latest one?"

He averted his eyes from mine and nodded his head. His actions automatically made me think he was hiding something and didn't want to tell me. The only reason he wouldn't want to tell me something would be if he thought it would bring harm to either me or the babies in any way.

"Edward, what is it?" I said with a slightly angry tone. I didn't like feeling like an invalid and it pissed me off when people thought they knew what was best for me.

"Bella, please. It's nothing bad, I will tell you everything later. After Renee's visit, ok?" he begged not only in his voice but with his eyes too. I shook my head, getting up from his lap to start pacing back and forth behind his piano. "NO. Tell me now, Edward. Does this have anything to do with the phone call you got earlier?"

He hung his head, and I immediately knew that I had hit the nail on the head, so to speak. He nodded and took another deep breath before spilling everything out at once. " They want me to come to New York next week for a meeting. I told them that me and my fiancee were expecting and that I would have to get back with them to let them know. They never call unless it's important and my contract isn't due to be renegotiated until December but they are wanting to discuss it now. I don't know..." I cut him off by slamming my lips against his. He moaned and pulled me closer to him, skimming his tongue across my lips demanding entrance.

I opened my mouth and let him kiss me senseless for a few minutes before I remembered what we were talking about before I distracted him. "Edward. We need to talk about this, baby. Please." He nodded "Let's go back upstairs, ok?" I nodded and tugged on his hand to follow me back up to the living room.

Once we were settled on the couch comfortably, I brought up New York. "So, why do you think they want you to come to New York now instead of in December?"

"I honestly don't know. It's got me worried. On one hand I want to go see what they want and on the other hand I want to go to Seattle shopping with you. I don't know what to do." He grumbled, burying his head in my shoulder.

"How about this? We call Doc Carmen and see if it is okay for me to fly to New York with you next week and then the following weekend we will all go to Seattle for the weekend." I compromised while running my fingers soothingly through his copper colored hair.

His only response was him holding his phone up for me to use. I chuckled grabbing the phone and dialing Doc Carmen's office.

"Yes, this is Bella Swan. I need to speak with Dr. Carmen real quick please."

"No, Dr. Carmen, nothing is wrong with me or the babies. I just have a simple question for you. Edward has a meeting out of town next week and it requires flying, will it be ok for me and the babies to accompany him?"

"Ok, thanks Doc. See you in two weeks! Bye." I ended the call with a huge smile on my face. "New York here we come, baby" I said gleefully leeping into Edwards lap, straddling his hips and smothering his face with sloppy kisses. I finally ended my celebration by placing a toe curling kiss on his smiling lips. He nipped at my bottom lip playfully as his hand gripped onto my hips pulling me flush against his aching problem in his once loose jeans.

"Mmm...Edward. Please make love to me." I begged shamelessly sliding my hands into his hair, tilting his head so I could gain better access to his lips. He ran his hands from my hips up my back under my shirt, searching for my bra strap but there was none.

"Here?" He moaned out pressing his hips up into me causing me to gasp. I nodded, my hands going to the hem of his shirt yanking it up over his head tossing it behind me somewhere. I ran my hands down his chest, scratching lightly before fiddling with the button of his jeans. He quickly yanked my tank top off to toss it behind us somewhere, not caring where it landed.

His hands immediately cradled my swollen breasts, holding them as his head descended towards them. He licked one nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He knew they were sensitive so he kept the biting to a minimum. I ground my hips into his the best I could with our babies resting between us. He released my nipple with a 'pop' looking up at me with hooded dark green eyes. "Stand up baby, please." He asked seductively. I managed to stand up as graceful as I could, he reached forward and hooked his fingers into the waistband of my yoga pants, tugging them and my panties down in one smooth move.

After I stepped out of my pants, I pointed towards his pants and wiggled my eyebrows at him. He unzipped his pants and tugged them down, I gasped when I seen that he had been going commando. His erection stood tall and proud against his stomach as he tugged his pants down to his knees before beckoning me back to him. He helped me settle astride his legs comfortably, his erection nestled between us, twitching. He slipped a hand down between my legs to tease me a little bit, only problem with that was that I didn't want to be teased right now. "Edward. Stop teasing, please."

He tapped me on the hips, signalling me to raise my hips up a little bit. He grasped himself, positioning it perfectly before I settled back down against him. I leaned back, placing my hands on his knees, sliding forward a little bit more, sliding him deeper within me. "Oh God, Edward. Please." I begged while sliding back and forth against him.

He slipped a hand down between us again to play with my clit a little. As he flicked his finger against me, I felt the spring coiled deep within me suddenly releasing. He raised my hips up and began pounding into me quick and steady, while mumbling incoherantly. "Bella" thrust "so tight" thrust "amazing" thrust "close" thrust "love". I felt my second release starting to coil in my gut, with the angle he was thrusting in me, he was hitting spots I didn't know existed. "OH GOD...EDWARD!" I screamed as my release shot from me suddenly. I slumped forward against him as he thrust in me a few more times before his own release hit him hard. "BELLA!" he yelled as he released within me.

He wrapped his arms tight around me, laying us sideways on the couch still joined together. "That was..." I trailed off because I couldn't think of the right word to fit what had just happened to me.

"mmmhmmm. I know baby. I felt it too. I love you." Edward murmered as he placed a gentle kiss to my forhead. I moaned as I felt him slip out of me gently as he tugged my leg over the top of his to settle in for a quick rest.

Just as I was about to succumb to the sleep calling me, I heard keys being jingled in the door. Thinking quickly, I reached behind Edward to pull the throw blanket over us since we were still naked with his pants around his ankles. "Edward!" I hissed at him to wake up, shaking his shoulder slightly as I struggled to get us covered up before whoever was coming through that door succeeded.

"What, baby?" he asked sleepily.

"Someone's coming in the front door. Help me with this blanket." I said quickly as he seemed to wake up really quick.

"Shit, I bet it's mom and dad. I know Alice and she probably called them and told them all about Renee." He quickly got us covered up, including his feet and jeans.

I groaned as I heard the front door finally open "Bella! Edward!" that was the unmistakable voice of the woman I considered my mother for all intents and purposes.

Edward just grinned and said "Hey Mom. Dad. What are ya'll doing here?" I attempted to kick him in the shin with my foot but only succeeded in jostling the blanket to partially uncover his feet.

"Ummm. I think we will go visit Alice and Jasper while we let you two get cleaned up." Dad said as he turned tail and ran back out the door, tugging Esme with him. She poked her head back through the door smirking "By the way Bella, your tank top is hanging off the lamp behind you if you need it."

I sunk my head into Edwards shoulder groaning in embarrassment at his parents catching us practically having sex on his couch. His shoulders were shaking in laughter "We will meet you over there in a few minutes, Mom."

I heard Esme laugh as she shut the front door behind her as she left us alone.

"She's gone, baby. It's okay. Let's go get a shower and clean up." He sat us up, tossing the blanket aside.

When I sat up, I looked around to take in the view that Mom and Pop had seen when they walked in. I gasped when I seen his shirt hanging haphazardly off the side of the coffee table and my shirt balanced on the top of the standing lamp behind the couch. "EDWARD!" I screeched, looking at him with wide eyes and my hand over my mouth.

He just chuckled, "Bella, we live together and have been dating for a few months now. I'm sure they knew we were having sex. Nobody has to know that we just made love for the first time earlier today."

I knew he was right but I was still embarrassed as hell at being caught pretty much in the act. "You're right, romeo. Let's go get a shower so we can go check out Ali's house."

***LFQ***

"Bella. Baby, wake up." Edward whispered softly in my ear, trying to wake me up from the most amazing dream ever.

"Ten more minutes, Edward." I begged him, tugging a pillow over my head.

I felt the bed dip before the pillow was yanked off of my head harshly. "Isabella Swan, get your pregnant ASS out of this bed. Right now. We have to get you ready for today and my babies need to be fed first, so up and at 'em." Alice chirped from beside me, bouncing on her knees holding my pillow above her head.

"Pixie, you hit me with that pillow and I will turn you into pixie dust." I grumped pulling the blankets over my head hoping to get in ten more minutes. I sighed in relief as I felt her getting off the bed before the blankets obscuring the light was suddenly yanked off my body.

"Alice Whitlock, I swear to all that is holy if you don't give me my blanket back I am going to chop you up into little pieces and bury you in Charlie's back yard." I said hastily to her while I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest, staring at her with evil thoughts.

"B! It's already ten o'clock, Renee will surely call soon. We have to get you ready so she can see how fabulously you are doing without her." Alice chirped from the end of the bed bouncing on her feet impatiently.

"Edward!" I yelled because he had suddenly disappeared when Alice began badgering me. "Yes, sweetheart?" he asked from the bathroom.

"Make her go away, please." I whined shooting daggers at Alice who was grinning like the cat who ate the canary from the foot of the bed.

"Alice. Go away. I will make sure she gets up and into the shower." Edward stated from the bathroom doorway with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips and shaving cream slather on the lower half of his face.

I got a shit eating grin on my face, if I could see this sight first thing in the morning I would never wake up grumpy again. Alice noticed my look and followed my gaze to immediately slam her hand over her eyes groaning "Gross Edward! Put some damn clothes on!" She complained but didn't move.

"No can do Ali, gotta take a shower myself as soon as I get finished shaving. Kind of defeats the purpose of getting dressed just to get undressed again in five minutes." Edward smirked at her before heading to the bed. "Baby, please come take a shower with me." Edward begged when he was standing right beside the bed.

I toyed with the towel at his hips, shooting my eyes towards Alice. "Ali you might want to leave now before I have my way with your way too sexy brother." Alice was out the door before I finished my statement. I fell back down on the bed laughing at her, but now I was wide awake.

"Good morning, beautiful. I would kiss you right now but I don't want you to get covered in shaving cream." Edward smirked at me before turning around heading back towards the bathroom. I reached out and yanked his towel off before he got very far.

I laughed at the look of shock on his face as he turned around to face me. "Isabella. Do not start something we don't have time to finish." he growled at me, reaching for the towel.

"Oh I have very good intentions on finishing anything I start, Edward." I growled right back, slowly climbing off the bed to stand right in front of him. I reached out and wrapped my hand around him squeezing gently, just the way he liked it. "Let's go finish shaving, Edward." I said as I let go of him and scooted around him heading towards the bathroom.

I was perched on the vanity of our bathroom sink when Edward finally walked in, sans towel. I waved the razor at him as I motioned for him to come stand between my legs. "Bella, do you even know what you are doin?" he asked nervously as he stood between my legs with his hands rubbing up and down my thighs.

"Charlie showed me how to shave my legs without cutting myself by letting me help him shave, so yes I know what i'm doing." I motioned for him to raise his chin up so I could start shaving him.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief once I was finished with his neck and chin and hadn't cut him yet. "Nervous, baby?" I asked as I rinsed the razor off before starting on his cheeks and chin.

"Not at all. I have complete confidence in you, sweetheart." he smirked before I raised the razor to finish shaving him.

Once I was finished, I took the washcloth and wiped off his face tenderly "All done."

He slammed his lips against mine in appreciation. He lifted me off the vanity and set me down on my feet, slapping me gently on the rear end in the process. "Let's get a shower, baby. Before Alice hunts us both down and kills us." he smirked before going to turn on the shower.

Once we were in the shower and had washed each others hair, Edward was obviously very aroused and I could feel the wetness between my legs that was not from the shower. I grabbed the body wash, squeezing some into my hand before setting it back down. I started at his shoulders and washed every inch of his chest, back, stomach and butt before I sank down to my knees slowly. "Bella, you don't have to do this, baby. I will be ok." Edward said but his groan bellied his words when I wrapped my hand around his painful erection.

Instead of answering him verbally I just put my mouth on him, sucking gently with his hands sinking into my hair.

After our very satisfying shower, Edward turned me over to Alice who had a sparkly bag resting on our bed when we emerged from the bathroom. In that sparkly bag was yet another wonderful outfit for my ever expanding self, along with a new set of very sexy set of maternity bra/panty set. This outfit was a pair of capri pants with sparkly pockets on the back and a dark purple tank top with a sheer purple tunic top to go over it. I was in love with her after I got the outfit on because it looked so good on me and enhanced my baby belly beautifully.

As she was blow drying and fixing my hair, my phone rang. It was Renee. She was in Forks. I told her to come to the house to the right of Charlie's and ring the doorbell. By the time she rang the doorbell I was full of nerves and was pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the front door and back again.

"Edward, you answer the door please. I have to go pee again. Alice, come with me." I demanded, grabbing Alice's hand giving her no choice but to follow. I pressed my ear against the door of the bathroom to listen to Edward and Renee, to see how he would react.

"Renee, please come in." I heard Edward say after he opened the front door. "Umm. Do I know you?" Renee inquired, I could tell by her voice that she had come into the house.

"No, I don't believe you do. My name is Edward Cullen and I am Bella's boyfriend." Edward stated confidently, not letting Renee get to him.

"Bella, I thought you had to pee." Alice laughed as she sat down on the closed toilet lid.

"No, Ali. I just panicked for a minute and needed a moment." I laughed pressing my ear harder to the door.

"Oh. You are so handsome, I'm sorry to say she hasn't mentioned you in our conversations."

"We've only been dating for about three months, and I don't believe you have talked during that time besides yesterday. Please sit down and make yourself comfortable, I will go get Bella." I heard Edward walk towards the bathroom door before knocking gently on it. I yanked it open immediately and Edward laughed at what he saw, me standing at the door, Alice sitting on the closed toilet lid.

"Renee is here and sitting in the living room if you are done hiding and spying now, beautiful." Edward kissed me on the lips before grabbing my hand, tugging me with him into the living room.

Renee had her back turned towards us and I asessed her appearance before she realized I was in the room. She looked nothing like the mother I vaguely remembered. The woman I remembered always wore blue jeans with torn knees and a t-shirt, with her hair either hanging down her back or threw up in a sloppy pony tail. The woman standing before me, silently perusing our photos lining the wall and mantle, wore creased dress pants with a silk top tied with a neat bow on her side and her hair up in a french twist. She resembled nothing of the woman that had left me all those years ago.

"Renee." I said to gain her attention. She gasped when she spun around and seen me for the first time in years. "Bella, darling. You are absolutely beautiful." I knew the exact moment her eyes landed on my stomach and realized that I was very much indeed pregnant. "Wow, Bella. Things have really changed around here, huh? You weren't exaggerating yesterday when you said that."

I dint' know what to think about her comments but obviously Alice had something to say about it as she stormed out of the bathroom, making her presence known. Alice stood beside me and laid a hand on my stomach. "Renee, you will not come into this house after all these years and lay any judgement upon.." I interrupted Alice before she could get too far into her rant, I had questions and I wanted answers.

"Ali, it's ok. I'm sure she's just shocked at seeing me so pregnant since I haven't talked to her in a while. Right, Renee?" I said firmly looking between Alice and Renee. Renee nodded, Alice huffed in silence. "Let's sit down please so we can talk."

Once we were all settled into the living room with me, Edward, and Alice on the big couch and Renee sitting in the chair in front of us, my nervousness set in. "Renee, I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind?" I asked nervously.

She nodded for me to go ahead. "Why did you leave and not call or come back for five years?" my voice cracked towards the end of my main question.

Renee took a deep breath before launching into her explanantion. "Bella, there are no words to explain properly why I left the way I did and done what I done. After I left you and Charlie, I made my way to Phoenix, Arizona. Once I found a job there one of my coworkers suggested maybe I was depressed so she suggested I go see a doctor. I was diagnosed with severe depression and bipolar disorder." She took a ragged breath before continuing. "It took the doctor almost two years to get my depression and mood swings under control. Once we found the right combination of medications, I came back here to check on you. I sat across the street and waited for you to come hom from school one day. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you walking down the street with Alice. You both had grown up so much in the few years I had been gone. I could see that you had adjusted to me being gone and were doing fine with just you and Charlie. I didn't want to disrupt your life since it seemed like you had finally found some stability and peace. I decided that I didn't want to live in Phoenix anymore so I traveled for about six months before I ended up in Florida. That is where I met Phil. He convinced me to write you a letter and see if you would be receptive to that. When you wrote me back, I decided to try calling Charlie's old house number and you know what has happened since then."

All I could do was stare at her silently while digesting everything she had just told me. She was sick, it wasn't her fault she had felt the way she had. "I'm sorry, Renee for everything that happened to you. I am glad that you finally found some help and hapiness. I have found happiness in my life too. Even though it may look bad, because I am sixteen and pregnant, I am extremely happy with the odd turn of events in my life." I leaned heavily into Edward and blinked my eyes rapidly, fighting away the tears that were trying to break through.

"I am happy that you are happy, darling. That is all I ever wanted for you. I know that my past mistakes cannot be erased by phone calls and one visit but I hope that we can change that soon." I could see the determination in her face, because I got the same look in my eye when I was determined about something. "Phil threw out his elbow last night during his game, and is currently out of the game for the forseeable future. After he got hurt one of the opposing teams coaches approached him and offered him an assistant coaching position in Seattle."

I gasped at having her so close again, I was unsure if I wanted her to be around my babies once they were born. "So what? Y'all are moving to Seattle?" I inquired.

"We are. He is supposed to start coaching in two weeks, and we need to be settled before he starts. So we are going back to Jacksonville to pack our stuff this coming week and plan to relocate to Seattle the following week. I hope with me moving so much closer that maybe we can start off with having lunch once a month or something to try and build a new relationship."

I noticed something else that I had tried to deny many times over, I had picked up my nervouse tnedencies from Renee. She was chewing on her bottom lip and wringing her fingers together in her lap. I looked down and seen that I was doing the same exact thing. I wanted some of the tension and stress to leave the room so I decided to talk about the two things that made me happiest: Edward and our babies.

"That sounds great Renee. Maybe we could meet in Port Angeles as long as I am able to get out and about. I don't figure I will be very mobile towards the end of my pregnancy. So you may have to come all the way here to the house to have lunch. I only have one condition to all of this. You do NOT come near Charlie, and you do NOT ask about him either." I wanted to try and protect Charlie with everything I had in me and I knew Alice and Edward felt the same way.

"That is completely understandable. Why won't you be mobile towards the end of your pregnancy? Is there something wrong with the baby? Is there something wrong with you? You don't look far from the end now." She rambled off her questions so fast I couldn't keep up with them.

I shook my head at her "One question at a time Renee, that way I can explain as I go along. Please."

"Is there something wrong with you or the baby?" Renee questioned leaning her elbows on her knees and leaning towards us some.

Edward and Alice had been quiet up until this point, I knew talking about the babies would get them to speak up. They were both so passionate about the health and care of these babies. Edward was the first to speak up. "Bella and our babies are perfectly healthy as of two days ago." I looked at him with evil eyes becasue he had just inadvertantly spilled the beans about there being more than one baby.

"Babies?" Renee questioned curiously.

Alice nodded "Triplet girls is what the ultrasound showed on Thursday. Even though through my late night research last night, that could possibly be wrong. Ultrasounds this early on are not 100% accurate." She rubbed a hand soothingly over our babies. People found it strange that Alice referred to my babies as 'our babies' too.

"Wow. Congrats Bella. You are going to have your hands full when they get here, I hope everything goes great with the rest of your pregnancy and delivery. Did you know that you were originally a twin, but the other baby died at around my fourth month of pregnancy. She didn't have a heartbeat, so she persished while you flourished." I nodded because Charlie had told me this not long after he found out about ther being three of them.

"I did actually know that, I guess that explains why I am pregnant with more than one baby."

Her next question shocked all of us and pissed us all of at the same time. "Edward, you said earlier that you and Bella had only been dating for a few months and she is a little over four months pregnant. Are these babies yours?"

"You have absolutely no right to come into my house and ask about the paternity of my babies. Edward is their father, I am not a whore. Edward is the only man I have ever made love with." I was flushed in the face because I was so pissed at her right now. Alice was practically vibrating beside me wanting to protect me from and of Renee's angry words.

Renee was immediately sympathetic and regretful. "I'm sorry, Bella. I meant no disrespect to either you, Edward or the babies. I was just curious because the time line didn't add up in my head. I guess ya'lls definition of a 'few months' and mine are different." She explained.

"I think we need a break for a few minutes. Renee would you like something to drink? We have water, kool-aid, milk, and orange juice?" I asked as I began pushing myself up from the couch to head into the kitchen so I could calm down.

"Sure, water would be great, Bella. May I use your bathroom?

"Sure you can, Renee. It is right over there." Edward directed her towards the bathroom as Alice and I retreated to the kitchen to get drinks for everybody.

* * *

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. PLEASE.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related, SM does.**

**This is a very informative chapter and leads to some unseen events, I'm sure. I hope everyone enjoys reading it. I want to give a big shoutout to a very loyal reader...Chilly Howdy. Thanks for all of your support, it means a lot to me. There is a lemon warning to be issued for this chapter. Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

September 13

17 weeks, 3 days

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Bella. Happy Birthday to you!" Edward was singing softly in my ear to wake me up. I couldn't stop the smile that graced my face. I normally hated celebrating my birthday's but I was actually looking forward to this years simply because I got to wake up with Edward's arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Mmm...good morning, handsome." I moaned as I pressed my hips against his.

"I know you don't like celebrating your birthday but I want to take you some where special. Will you allow me to do that?" he pleaded while rubbing his aching self against me temptingly.

"I will allow that on one condition?" I purred.

"And just what condition would that be, baby?" he asked as he stroke his hand from my shoulder to my hip and back, teasing me.

"On the condition that you make my morning one that I will never forget." I said slyly, hoping he would get the point.

"I think we can manage to do that, baby." With that said he slipped his knee between mine, rolling us over so I was on my knees with my elbows resting on the bed.

"This what you had in mind, baby?" he asked as he ran a finger through my slickness which answered his question without me having to do it. I rocked my hips back into his fingers, trying to get better friction.

Ever since we had made love for the first time the other day, I had become insatiable and he wasn't complaining. "Mmmhhmmm"

I felt the bed shift as he moved behind me, lining himself up, rubbing against my slick folds. "Edward...please." I moaned as I moved my hips trying to force him inside me. The only response I got was him pulling away saying "Patience, baby. I have to make it a morning you will never forget after all."

I felt his cool lips brush my shoulders, placing kisses across my shoulder blades and down my spine. He placed his hands on my hips to hold me still as he placed a tender kiss at the base of my spine before dipping down and dragging his tongue through my folds.

"Oh God, Edward" I moaned out loud as he licked me from one to the other circling my clit gently. He released my hips and laid down on the bed and sucked my clit into his mouth while slipping a finger inside me. I groaned out loud and pressed down on his hand and face. He quickly brought me to a roaring orgasm. "Oh God, Edward."

He slowly slid his finger out of me and released my clit but licked me from one to the other before getting on his knees behind me and lining himself up with me. He entered me gently while my body was still sending mini shock waves from the intense orgasm.

"Edward!" I screamed as another orgasm sprung free within his first few strokes. I reached up and grabbed the pillow above my head and collapsed the best I could because my elbows refused to hold me up any longer.

He pulled out of me and I growled at him because I knew he wasn't finished and I wanted more. "What's wrong, handsome? Please don't stop yet." I asked and begged all at the same time. He just grinned at me and shook his head.

"I am far from finished with you, baby. Just making you more comfortable." He climbed off the bed and stood at the my side beside me with an evil grin on his face. He pushed on my hip signalling for me to lay back down on my back. Once I was flat on my back, he grabbed ahold of my ankles and tugged me until my but was right at the edge of the bed and my knees were resting on his shoulders. He slammed back into me with a groan of his own "Oh god, Bella. Always so tight."

Putting pressure on his shoulders I was able to move my hips up and down as he continued to slam in me. This was actually the first time we had tried this position and I loved it because I could contribute to some of the motions.

My body tensed as a third orgasm rocketed through my body, followed by Edward's loud growl. "I love you, Bella." He came hard, collapsing beside me on the bed after he had dropped my legs.

I was speechless and utterly content. I scooted back up onto the bed fully, tugging on his arms to get him to scoot up too. Once he was up on the bed with me, I curled into his side throwing a sweaty sticky leg over his. We were going to require a shower but right now I wanted my birthday cuddle.

I knew our peaceful bubble was surely to be burst wide open within the next hour by my lovely pixie of a friend. We had laid there for a total of fifteen minutes when the bedroom door busted open only to be slammed shut again. I dug my head into Edward's chest because Alice had just gotten an eyful of a naked me and Edward wrapped around one another.

"Ali!" I called out to her giggling. "You will learn to knock one of these days, Pixie." Edward was laughing so hard he began snorting. He reached to the foot of the bed and yanked the blanket we kept there up to cover us up, settling in behind me both of us facing the bedroom door.

"All clear, Ali." I called to her because I just knew she was standing right outside the door waiting. She ran in the room bouncing. " Happy Birthday, B!" She said as she scrambled onto the bed to wrap her arms around me. "Feel any older, yet?" I don't know why she persisted in asking this question every damn year, she always got the same response.

"Not yet, Alice. Give it a few weeks and aske me again." I grinned over at her.

Before I had a chance to tell her to not plan anything for my birthday Edward staked his claim on most of my day. "You can't have her until after four o'clock today, Alice." Edward said leaving no room for argument. Alice on the other hand always argued her point with everybody. I knew she would be disappointed but I had something that would make her extremely happy. It was the one thing I had asked Edward to get me for my birthday.

"But Edward-" I interrupted her before she could begin begging. "Please let him do his surprises, Ali. He worked hard for my cooperation, plus I have a surprise for you." I knew mentioning that I had a surprise for her would take the attention off of Edward and how he had managed my willing cooperation with his surprises.

She sat up on the bed indian style bouncing in place. I laughed at her becuase she practically vibrated with excitement. Where I lacked the ability to like surprises she seemed to live for them. "Come on, Bella! What is it? Huh?" She begged while shooting me a sad puppy dog eyes because I wasn't telling her fast enough for liking.

"Edward has to go to New York on Thursday for a meeting and I have been cleared to go with him." I paused because I knew she would realize that my going to New York would mean that our trip to Seattle was going to be postponed yet again. "No. Bella I absolutely refuse to reschedule Seattle again. We have to get you some decent maternity clothes. Plus we still have to shop for the babies." She began rattling off her disappointments before I interrupted her again with her actual surprise.

"I figured since Seattle was going to get postponed yet again that you and Jasper could just come to New York with us and we could spend the weekend there shopping and seeing the sights." I waited for this new information to sink in fully, knowing she was possibly going to blow my ear drum out.

She squealed louder than I have ever heard her squeal before she launched herself into my arms squeezing me tightly. "New York, Bella! We can have so much fun in New York. I can't wait!" she rambled while squeezing me tight and bouncing me, which coincidently made my bladder come alive. Oh the joys of pregnancy!

"Yes, Ali, New York. We are leaving tomorrow evening. Right now though I need you to get out so I can go pee." I laughed at the shocked look on her face. She didn't move, just stared at me blinking her eyes like an owl. Edward laughed at before he started to lift the blanket, we were both still naked beneath them.

"Alice!" I said giggling while waving my hand in front of her face repeatedly. Finally she came back to the here and now. When she seen Edward raising the blanket she scrambled off the bed and out the door before he could get it completely off of us.

We both laughed at her as we headed for the bathroom and a shower.

After we were effectively scrubbed clean and dried off, I helped Edward shave again. I think he secretlly enjoyed it when I shaved him. I gasped when I stepped back into the bedroom. Alice had done it again. If she kept this shit up I wouldn't need to go clothes shopping after all. Laying on our bed was the most beautiful outfit yet. It was a lime green sparkly maternity top with a tie in the back with light blue blue jean shorts with a pair of silver sparkly ballet slippers.

Sitting on top of the outfit was a folded note, once I opened the note I was reminded why I loved Alice.

_Dearest B,_

_I know what you are thinking. Another outfit! I don't know what Edward has planned_

_for today but I wanted you to look beautiful no matter what._

_We became friends when we way small and have remained loyal friends through_

_all of life's twists and turns. Our lives are changing forever now._

_I am married now, you are with Edward and expecting three _

_amazing miracles in about 4-5 months. No matter what, B_

_you will always be my best friend and most trusted confidant._

_I know how much you hate birthday surprises but my brother has finally _

_managed to convince you to go along, so I know that you truly love him._

_I hope you have a wonderful seventeenth birthday, B._

_I love you!_

_Love, Alice_

I had tears running down my cheeks by the time I finished her letter. I loved that amazing woman more and more all the time. "Baby, it's already eight fourty-five, baby. We have to get going because we have an appointment at ten." Edward informed me on his way to the closet to get dressed himself.

Once I was completely dressed and my hair was dry, I made my way downstairs to grab a quick bowl of cereal. Edward was already down there eating his own bowl with mine sitting in front of the bar stool beside him. I smiled at him as I sat down beside him, "Thank you, handsome."

"You are welcome, baby. You look amazing by the way." He said around his bites of cereal. I laughed as I poured milk over my cereal before digging in to my own bowl. After we finished eating and placed our bowls in the sink, we had twenty minutes to get to wherever he was taking me.

When we pulled up to a house about fifteen minutes outside of town I was beyond curious. I had driven by this house a billion times but had never knew who lived there.

"What are we doing here, Edward? Do you know who lives here?" I rattled off my questions quickly while looking around at the house and surroundings.

"I do actually know who lives here. Their names are Kate and Garrett Brown. I met Garrett my junior year of college, we had a history course together. He met and married Kate our senior year and we became fast friends. Kate is a fashion photographer for Vogue magazine, I have asked her to take some pictures of us today." Edward had the cheesiest grin on his face, that I had ever seen.

I shook my head at his ridiculousness. "I can't wait to get our first family photos taken. Let's go!" I channelled my inner Alice then and started bouncing slightly in my seat, waiting for him to come open my door like he always did.

He quickly got out of the car and made his way to my side as quick as his feet could carry him. He helped me out of the car and I dragged him to the front door of the house, my excitement showing so obviously. Edward laughed at my excitement while he knocked on the front door of the pretty storybook house. It was a one story yellow house with white shutters framing each window.

Pretty colorful flowers flanked either side of the small front porch and down each side of the front of the house. I looked past me back towards the highway and smiled when I seen a white fence lining the property. I jerked my gaze back towards the front door when I heard it swing open. I came face to face with a blue eyed blonde haired goddess who wrapped my boyfriend in an all to friendly hug. "Eddie! How are you, buddy?" I saw Edward cringe at the nickname he hated.

"Katie! I'm doing fine, getting ready to be a daddy in a couple of months. Speaking of, this is my girlfriend and the mother of my children, Bella Swan." Edward released my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me forward. I stuck my hand out to shake her hand but was shocked when she wrapped me up in a hug. "It's so nice to meet you finally. Eddie here has talked about for years. I'm glad he finally grew a pair and said something!" I just laughed at her as I followed her into the house, leaving Edward standing on the front porch.

"Come on, handsome. We got some pictures to take with our girls." I hollared behind me so he would get a move on and join me.

Kate led me into a room which she called her studio. Standing in the middle of the room was a huge ass bed with white silk sheets tossed haphazzardly across the top of it. In one corner was a traditional studio set up, with rolled up canvases attached to the ceiling. In another corner there was this beautiful straight back chair and ottoman.

I was suddenly very unsure about this picture taking thing. Edward walked up behind me and wrapped me up in his arms tightly. "You okay, beautiful?" he whispered in my ear placing a kiss to my neck in the process. I nodded against his chest.

Kate walked up to us then with a camera in her hand and directed us toward the chair and ottoman in the far corner. She moved the ottoman out of the way and told me to sit in the chair resting against the back with Edward standing in front of me. "Bella, I would like to get a shot of you and Edward with you two resting your foreheads against each other. Edward you are going to place your hands on Bella's cheeks." We got into position and she snapped a few pictures before Edward leaned further to kiss me gently and I heard Kate snapping away.

The next pose was of me with me leaning back in the chair and Edward sitting on the ottoman between my legs leaning forward to kiss my stomach.

Then we moved to the bed with Edward propped up against the headboard with his shirt tossed to the side and me between his legs, our hands resting together on top of our babies. I had my head leaned back looking at Edward and he was laughing at something Kate said.

The next poses got me a little concerned because I was asked to take my top off and change into a sports bra to expose my stomach. I only did it because Edward begged me to do it. It also didn't hurt when he told me "Isabella, you are the most amazingly beautiful woman in the entire world and I only have eyes for you." I could forgive him for calling me Isabella with a comment like that.

With this shot Kate got out the heavy equipment, a very tall ladder that she placed at the foot of the bed. I was laid out on the bed with my ankles crossed, one hand stretched out beside me and the other resting on my stomach. Edward was laying diagonal to me with his head resting on my legs, one hand on his stomach and his other one reaching out to clasp my hand in his. We were technically mirroring each other as Kate snapped away above us. She told us to act natural and move around as we seen fit. She snapped away as Edward leaned over and kissed my stomach, then again when he got up on his knees, straddling my knees kissing my belly button and me laughing my ass off. We also got some of his tickling the piss out of me and me trying my damndest to twist away from him.

After all of these shots, we both got redressed for some more formal shots in the traditional set-up.

Finally, Edward reminded me that we had another appointment at one thirty and it was close to noon so we needed to get a move on if we were going to make it on time. I promised Kate that we would get together again sometime soon.

As soon as we got into the car and on the road my questioning began. "Where are we going? Is lunch going to be soon? You know your babies are hungry? Are we going to Port Angeles? Edward!" He just grinned and shook his head through it all and I continued to whine the entire way. He kept reminding me that I had promised to cooperate in his surprises. When we entered Port Angeles city limits, my curiosity was sated a little bit because at least I knew the destination was Port Angeles.

He took us back to the destination of our first date. Cloud 9. I would actually be able to go inside this time since my sensitivity to food had disippated somewhat. I was excited, I hoped Em and Rose were here so I could rave about their restaurant. As Edward escorted me inside I was blown away by what I seen. The walls were covered in bright white bookcases crammed full of an assortment of books. I couldn't wait to be able to browse all of the shelves to see what they had.

There were tables scattered around the large room with a variety of chairs at each table. I don't there were two chairs that actually matched in the entire building. There were big chairs with ottomans and couches scattered amongst the tables and dining chairs. Along the back wall was the coolest bar I had ever seen. It was one gigantic fish tank. The bar/aquarium ran the length of the room which was about fourty feet long. I gasped when I seen actual fish swimming in there. I looked at the bar and seen Rosalie standing behind it talking to someone through the serving window behind her.

There was an eclectic mix of people in here. There were old folks having a quiet lunch in one corner, while there was a group of about twenty college kids gathered around several pushed together tables. Some were reading, some were eating, and some were talking. This would be the perfect hang out for all ages and all walks of life.

"Rose! This place is crazy and amazing at the same time! I love it!" I exclaimed as I let go of Edward's hand and went to give her a hug.

"I know it's a little wierd. Who would have thought that Emmett and I would come up with something like this. Emmett has a love for the ocean and fish, so he was hell bent on owning the largest indoor aquarium in P.A. and I wanted my love of books to hopefully inspire somebody else the way they inspired me. So there you have it, Cloud 9." She explained while waving her hands around the bar.

It was really quite awesome to look at. "It's great Rose. We will have to chat some other time, got a hot date waiting on me." I smirked jerking my finger over my shoulder to Edward who was standing behind me.

"Here is your lunch now. Perfect timing, Edward. Enjoy you two!" She handed Edward the serving tray with our covered dishes on it and waved us away. Edward escorted us to a small round table near the bookcases but secluded by itself. After a fulfilling lunch and entertaining conversation I knew we needed to head back to Forks becasue we had promised Alice that she could have me at four o'clock and it was now almost three. Normally we would be a little late but with Edward's driving we should make it back to Forks right on time.

Just as Edward was helping my very full pregnant self back into the Volvo my phone went off letting me know that I had an incoming text message from Alice. I laughed because I knew she would worry that I wouldn't be back in time. "What's so funny, baby?" Edward asked as he climbed behind the steering wheel and cranked the car.

I explained it all with one simple word. "Alice." He nodded knowingly pulling out into traffice heading us back home.

I pulled my phone out and checked to see what Alice had written.

I'm sorry, B. I know I promised but where are ya'll? ~~Alice

headed home, now. We will be there by 4. PROMISE! ~~Bella

okay, don't come home though, come to mom and pops house. ~~Alice

ALICE CULLEN WHITLOCK so help me god, if you have a huge surprise birthday party planned I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! ~~Bella

C U 4, B. ~~Alice

I sighed heavily because I knew it was inevitable to have some sort of birthday party but I hoped she didn't invite a whole lot of people.

"Everything ok, sweetheart?" Edward asked reaching over and grabbing my hand to rub circles on the back of it soothingly.

"No. If I kill your sister, will you still love me?" I grumped, wiggling around trying to get comfortable for the long ride back home.

Edward chuckled while nodding his head. "Why don't you lay back and take a quick nap on the way home, huh?" That sounded like a damn good idea as I felt my eyelids getting heavy just at the mention of a nap.

"Oh! WE are not going home. WE are going to Esme and Carlisle's. YOU are NOT leaving ME alone for this celebration party. WE are in this together." I grumped while laying my seat back propping my feet up on the dashboard to get more comfortable.

"Okay, baby. I love you." Edward replied sweetly, instantly making me feel bad about being so grumpy.

"I'm sorry, handsome. I had a wonderful birthday today and I absolutely loved all of the surprises. Thank you for making today not just about me but about all of us. I love you too." I wasn't sure he understood the last few words because I was quickly losing my battle to sleep.

When I woke up we were just pulling into mom and pop's driveway. A scowl immediately graced my face when I noticed all of the pink balloons gracing each side of the entire lenth of the driveway. "I am going to KILL your sister!" I growled to Edward. Alice knew that I not only didn't like pink but that I also didn't want a big celebration.

"It's not what you think, baby. I promise." Edward said as he parked the car in the circle driveway. I turned to look at him through slanted eyes, "You have known all day, Edward?" I growled at him irritated with him.

Before he could speak, Alice came bounding out of the house and down the steps hollaring at me. "Bella! Come on!" I scowled at Edward who just smiled back before getting out of the car. Alice yanked open the door and was helping me out of the car before Edward could even make his way around to my side.

I growled at Alice as she helped me up the steps to the house. "ALICE CULLEN what have you done?" She just shook her head at me as Edward came to stand right beside me so I was sandwiched between the two of them when Alice opened the door and we all three walked in together.

I had my eyes squeezed closed because I just knew everyone was going to scream our either happy birthday or surprise and scare the crap out of me. I was generally shocked when I opened my eyes and everyone I knew and loved was sat around the living room chatting. I turned to Alice for answers "Ali, what is going on?"

Alice had tears in her eyes as she explained. "I knew you didn't want a big birthday surprise party and I also knew you were hesitant about have a big blow out for the babies baby shower so Mom and I decided to combine the two since we know that these three are most likely to be girls."

"Wow, Ali. I should know better than to underestimate your party planning powers. I love it, thank you!" I wrapped her up in my arms in a huge thank you hug. "I love you, Ali"

"Love you too, B." We were so wrapped up in our own feelings and arms that we didn't see or hear Esme approach us. "Girls, come on. We have presents to open." She touched our shoulders and I turned to her to wrap her up in a hug too. This day had been too much, everybody had made sure to include my babies into this day so I wouldn't feel so overwhelmed with the day.

"I love you, Mom" I sobbed into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms tight around me. "Shhh sweet girl, it's ok. I love you too." I sniffled nodding my head on her shoulder. "Let's go celebrate you and those grandbabies of mine." I chuckled pulling back to grab the tissue that Edward seemed to always have handy these days.

"Thanks, handsome. You come on too, these are not just my babies, you know!" With that said we went and sat in the middle of the couch together with Alice flanking my other side. I glanced around to say Hi to everybody else in the room. I was surprised by who all was there, it was everybody that I cared about and that loved me in return and passed no judgement on me whatsover. Jessica, Angela, Sue, Pop, and Renee just to name a few. When my eyes landed on Renee I remebered how we had ended our visit this past weekend. It was wierd to see her again so soon but I guess Alice invited her.

_After we all returned to the living room with fresh drinks in hand and was settled into our respective seats we started catching up on the major changes going on in my life. _

_"So, Bella, where are you going to live at once the babies are born?" Renee asked inquisitively looking between Alice, Edward and myself._

_"I am going to continue to live here with Edward. Alice and Jasper are moving out within the next few weeks to their house across the road. We are going to turn Ali and Jazz's room into the nursery since it is the largest spare room we have." I explained confidently grabbing Edwards hand and intertwining our fingers together on my lap._

_"You mean, you already live here?"_

_"Yes, Renee. I already live here. I have lived her for a little bit now, figured it would be the best solution so Edward could be a part of my pregnancy." I said probably a little bit too irritably._

_"Bella, I meant no disrespect, I was just kind of shocked that you were allowed to live with your boyfriend so young. Edward, I think it is an admirable thing that you want to be so involved in the pregnancy and lives of the babies." Renee said trying to fix her previous blurt._

_"I love Bella and I love our daughters. I plan to ask Bella to be my wife one of these days but I know her well enough that she wouldn't want to get married just because of the babies." Edward said as he squeezed my hand and placed a kiss on the top of my head._

_"Yes, I do believe you do know her pretty well. At least you have the intentions to marry her one day. Her and them babies will be very blessed to have you in their lives." She said as she smiled warmly at me before clearing her throat nervously. "Bella, I know that I have no right to ask this of you but I would like to be able to be part of yours and eventually the babies lives. If you will allow that, I know given my past you have no reason to allow me in your life but I'm hoping that by my showing up here today that we will try to rebuild the trust between us again." She said all in one breath._

_I took a deep breath and looked between Edward and Alice and they both smiled at me. I took their smiles as meaning that this decision was all up to me and they would support me no matter what my final decision was. _

_"I don't know how I really feel about that but I also feel inspired to lead a better life for my babies. How about we take it one step at a time and just see how well it continues to go. Instead of only having lunch once a month, if you wanted to, you can come here whenever you would like until the babies are born. I will decided if I want my daughters around you when they get here." I blinked my eyelids rapidly trying to hold the tears back that I knew were right there about to spill over. "I know that sounds kind of harsh but I don't want my daughters to get used to you being around just for you to be gone one day."_

_"I completely understand, Bella. I will try my best to re-earn your trust back. I am grateful for whatever you allow because honestly I expected nothing but hostility from you today and have recieved the total opposite of that."_

_Edward leaned forward onto his knees rubbing his hands together between his legs before lifting his head to look at Renee. "Renee, you are more than welcome in our home any time you want to visit, but..." he took a deep breath before glancing at me and then back at Renee. "But, if you bring any form of harm to Bella or my daughters it will be the absolute worst day of your life. Do you understand me?" His voice was deadly soft, never raising at all just keeping a steady gaze on Renee to gauge her reaction._

_"I understand, Edward. Thank you for protecting my daughter and your daughters. Bella, I hate to cut this visit short but I have to get back to Seattle before dark and it is getting later into the day."_

I looked to Alice with a raised eyebrow and nodded towards Renee looking for answers. Alice leaned close to me "Edward done it." was whispered into my ear. I reached over and slapped Edward on the arm. "Ow. Damn baby, what did I do?" he asked as he rubbed his arm where I hit him at, while Emmett and Carlisle just laughed from the other side of the room because they caught the whole thing. "You know what you did and we will talk about this after we get home." I smiled and turned to finish greeting everybody.

When I came to Rosalie, I had to ask how she got here before we did because she was still at Cloud 9 when we left. "How did you beat us here, Rose?" she laughed loudly.

"I had a little help. I took a shortcut from work instead of going through town like you and Edward. I passed ya'll while you was asleep in the car, Edward texted me after he was sure you were good and asleep." I nodded knowingly. Edward had been in the know how all damn day long. I had loved everything we did today but I was a little ticked off that my entire wonderful day had been a setup from the get go.

"I see. I'm glad you are here, no matter how it happened." I said giving her a huge hug because I really liked Rose.

After about twenty minutes or so of chit chatting and telling everybody Hi, Alice clinked the side of her Kool-aid glass and said it was time to open presents. I groaned because I just knew I was going to be center of attention, and I hated that. I smiled because I knew Edward hated it too, and he was going to be sitting right there beside me through this entire thing.

With as much grace as I could manage I walked back over to the couch and settled down between Alice and Edward. Alice was going to be making a list of everybody and what they brought so SHE could send out Thank You's.

"Bring it on, people!" I exclaimed suddenly happy to see what my babies were going to be getting. Esme decided to go first "Bella, our present is set to be delivered tomorrow but here are some pictures of them." She handed me some pictures and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I gasped when I looked at the pictures, they were the most beautiful cribs I had ever seen. They were all round but one was painted white, one was a light natural wood, and one was a dark cherry wood. They were absolutely beautiful and I was grateful that she didn't get matching cribs. I wanted each of my girls to have something different even though they were triplets.

"They are absolutely beautiful, Mom. Pop did you pick out the colors?" I giggled when he nodded. "Thank you both so much. I love them and I love you too!" I handed Edward the pictures to keep up with.

Next up was Sue, "These are from me, Leah, and Seth. I hope you like them, sweetheart." She handed me three individually wrapped presents. I handed one to Edward, one to Alice, and I tore into the other one. I had tears in my eyes when I was seen what it they were. Sterling silver picture frames with ' Cullen Babies' etched into the top of one, side of another, and bottom of another. "Wow. Sue these are amazing. I'm glad you had 'Cullen babies' etched into them instead of 'Girls' just in case one turns out to not be a girl." I laughed at the look of shock on everyones faces.

Alice explained as she wrote in her notebook. "It is very common to mistake boys for girls if the baby has his legs crossed. Since the living space is so small inside Bella, the chances are increased that the doctor may have missed something important." I giggled at her explanation but nodded along with her.

"I'm glad I did put 'babies' instead of 'girls' then." Sue laughed as she sat back down by Leah and Seth. They both grinned and laughed at their mom.

Angela stepped up next with a huge bag in her hands. "I'm sorry ahead of time Bella, I bought for three girls. I didn't know about the possibility of a mistake being made." She said with a shy smile. I got up off the couch to give her a huge hug. "It's ok, Ang. It's never 100% accurate anyways. I don't care what they are as long as they are healthy." I said as I let go of her so she can go sit back down.

I pulled out three of the most amazing dresses I had ever seen. They were so tiny yet so precious, they each even had a hat and little black dress shoes to go with each. "Oh Ang. They are so beautiful, thank you so so much." I said as I held up each dress in turn earning a round of aww's from the room. They were all identical except for in color, green, purple and pink.

Angela just blushed and ducked her head as Jessica brought her package up. Jessica and I had never been particulary close but she was what I would still consider a friend. "Thanks Jess." I said as she hugged me gently before going to sit back down. It was three long sleeved onesies with little bears on them. They were really soft and all a soft pale pink. I guess I needed to get over my aversion to that particular color if I was going to be a mother to Alice's nieces.

I grimaced as she gestured to Jasper to bring in three of the largest bags I had ever seen. "Alice Cullen Whitlock, what in the hell have you done now?" I said loud enough that the entire room laughed at my outburst. "Bella!" Esme chastised from her perch on Pop's lap. "Sorry, Mom!" I replied back without taking my eyes from Alice who was sitting there like the cat who ate the canary. "You will love it, B! I promise!" I just shook my head as Jasper sat the bags down in front of me. "Is anything in here breakable, Ali?" She shook her head 'no', so I grabbed the first bad and turned it upside down to dump out the contents.

I was pleasantly surprised when one big package fell out. I shot a quick gaze to Alice before turning back to see what had fallen out. It was the prettiest crib bedding I had seen in a long while, and it was made to fit in a round crib. I was going to hurt these scheming people in my life, but I still loved them with all my heart. "Thanks, Ali. I love it." It was a light purple with huge flowers all over it. Once again they were all different designs and colors. One was a light pink with butterflies on it. The third one was a pale yellow with baby teddy bears on it. "Really, Ali? Yellow with teddy bears?" I giggled as I held them each up so everyone could see them. She just nodded vigorously.

As the shower/birthday party progressed I received a huge ass bag from Rosalie and Emmet containing about 20 bottles, more pacifiers than I was ever going to need, baby soap, baby lotion and three pairs of baby overalls. It was the first non-girly thing I had received and I was in tears over them. I cried in earnes when Mrs. Cope gave me three handmade baby blankets that she had made herselft. She told me that I was the granddaughter she never had and she wanted her 'great grandbabies' to have something special from her. Renee gave me three teddy bears holding small pillows and a gift certificate to have the babies names embroidered on them after they were born. Kate, who was a surprise to me, gave us our first framed family photo. It was the picture with Edward towering over me with our hands intertwined on the babies. Along with copies of all of our other pictures. Jake gave us three dreamcatchers to hang over the babies cribs. I cried over that because he had given me my very own dreamcatcher a few years ago to ward off my bad dreams and all evils. Charlie had to work today so he decided that he would just give me his baby presents either later tonight when we got home or tomorrow if we were too tired. I was kind of glad he was socially inept and avoided these situations since Renee had shown up. That would have been very disastrous.

After all of the presents were handed out, we decided to break for some cake and Ice cream. The party went on for what seemed like forever. I was dead on my feet by the time we made it home, only to see that it was almost eight o'clock at night. It had been one long ass day, but still a good day.

"God, Edward. I am so tired, all I wanna do is go inside and crawl in our bed and snuggle." I complained as we pulled into the driveway of our house. "I know, baby, and that is exactly what we are going to do." Edward leaned across the console of the car to kiss me gently on the lips. "Are my girls tired?" he asked against my lips. I nodded slightly not separating our lips but deepening it instead.

"Mmmm...baby. Let's go inside." he murmered, breaking the kiss. He got out of the car, walking around to my side to help me out. I groaned when I looked into the backseat, seeing all of the baby stuff in there. The trunk was also full with stuff because Pop's co-workers had thrown him and Esme a baby shower earlier today. So we not only had all of our stuff that we had gotten from our friends but also stuff from the hospital shower too.

"Don't worry about it baby, me and Jazz will get it tomorrow. Let's just go soak in a bath and crawl into bed and relax, ok?"

"Sounds perfect to me, handsome. Lead the way."

Just as we were almost to the door, I noticed a package sitting on the doorstep. "Edward, what's that?"

He bent down to pick it up and find out what it was. I snatched the note taped to the top to see who it was from. My blood ran cold as I read what the note said:

**'Bitch, I know those kids are mine, not Cullens.**'

"Edward..." I trailed off in shock as my hand started to shake the note at him so he could read it too.

He took the note from me and looked at it before screaming out "CHARLIE. GET OVER HERE." He sat the box and note back down on the doorsteps before engulfing me in his arms.

* * *

**Next chapter, we are sorting out this situation and heading to New York. If I don't see you before Halloween, hope everyone has a safe but enjoyable holiday. See you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM owns everything Twilight related. **

**I am sorry for the delay in this story. I had to take my mom to the doctors the other day and we got some devastating news and it has taken me a few days to process, deal with, and recover from the life altering news. But at last here is the next chapter.**

* * *

_**'Bitch, I know those kids are mine, not Cullens.' **_

_"Edward..." I trailed off in shock as my hand started to shake the note at him so he could read it too. _

_He took the note from me and looked at it before screaming out "CHARLIE. GET OVER HERE." He sat the box and note back down on the doorsteps before engulfing me in his arms._

**Chapter 15**

I was terrified as several different policemen walked through my house checking to make sure nothing had been touch or tampered with. My dad was talking to the forensics team about the note and the box, whose contents still remained a mystery. Edward was pacing behind the couch as I sat curled in the corner of the couch with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands.

"Edward." I said quietly trying to get his attention, he kept pacing like he didn't even hear me so I cleared my throat to try again. "Edward." This time I got his attention as he jerked his worried gaze to me. "What, baby?"

"Please come sit down with me." I gave him the best puppy dog face I could conjure up and it must have worked because he sighed loudly and came to sit beside me on the couch stretching my legs across his lap.

"I'm sorry this happened, Bella. I don't know how it happened, everybody besides immediate family thinks those babies are ours in every way." He rubbed his eyes before running a stressed hand through his hair. "Now everybody is going to know that these babies are not biologically mine. It's inevitable." He said irritably while laying an arm across the back of the couch fiddling with my hair, unable to be completely still.

"Edward, listen to me. This is in no way your fault. I was a virgin when I was date raped and whoever did it would know that. The only reason we were letting everybody believe these babies were truly ours is to protect my reputation and because you are going to be their father. It doesn't matter whose blood runs in their veins, YOU are their daddy and will always be." I stressed running my hand up and down his arm trying to calm him down some. "I know I am going to have to tell the detectives the real story and I want you by my side the entire time. Can you do that without getting more pissed off?" I asked nervously.

"Sure I can, sweetheart. I wouldn't be anywhere else. They are going to take the box and letter to the crime lab in Seattle to try and get fingerprints and DNA off of them." Edward told me as I looked up to see Charlie and another new detective walk our way. I figured they wanted me to tell them about that night and I was ready to just get it over. I was tired and ready to go upstairs and just relax for awhile.

Edward had called Mom and Pop after Charlie had came over after hearing him scream for him. The whole family came to check to make sure we were all ok. They wanted to stay for this entire ordeal to make sure I stayed calm but I had reassured them that I would stay calm for the babies and that I would have Edward call them as soon as the police left. They reluctantly went back home while Alice and Jasper went upstairs to their room to give us a bit of privacy.

"Bells, you got a minute sweetheart?" Charlie asked crouching down in front of me to make sure me and the babies were ok. "We are fine, Dad. Let's just get this over already."

He nodded and introduced Edward and I to Detective Alec Walters.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, Chief." Detective Walters nodded in each of our directions while taking a seat in the same chair my mother had sat in last week. "Detective Walters-" I started before he interrupted me "Please call me Alec." I nodded and then began telling him about what had happened tonight. He listened intensely while jotting down notes in his notebook. He also asked about why I was keeping the paternity a secret and how someone would know that Edward wasn't the biological father.

After Edward and I went over everything that happened tonight, I was asked to tell him about the night I was raped. When I told him that the party I had drug Alice to was at Mike Newton's house he got really curious for some reason. He was asking about Mike's whereabouts during the parts I remembered and I couldn't honestly answer him because I didn't remember seeing him at all.

After about two hours of Detective Walter's questions, Dad and Edward cleared everyone out of the house and ordered a clean up crew for tomorrow to clean up all the fingerprint dust off of the windows and door. I was so glad that we were leaving first thing in the morning for New York and that I didn't have to pack very many clothes because Alice was taking me shopping as soon as we hit New York. We had one small suitcase for Edward's clothes and my one outfit along with Jasper's medium-sized one because Ali had to have her makeup and hair accessories.

"Daddy, I'm scared." I cried as Charlie took Edward's spot on the couch so he could go call his parents.

"I know, Bells. I will not let anything happen to you, Edward or my grandbabies. Edward has his gun here for when something happens while y'all are at home. He is an excellent marksman so you have no need to be worried, okay?" Charlie tried to reassure me. He engulfed me in a fatherly hug that was so rare that it made me cry harder.

"Shhh. Bells, you gotta stay calm for these babies, ok? Come on now, you can do it. You are the strongest person I know." He soothed me as he rocked me. "I'm gonna head home now, sweetheart. You are in great hands here." With that said Charlie stood up and made his way home bypassing Edward on the way.

"Come on, snuggles. Let's get you to bed." Edward said as he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead, taking my long empty cup out of my grasp. "Snuggles, Edward? Edward out of all the nicknames at your disposal you call me snuggles?." I laughed at his choice for a nickname. He was constantly trying out new ones.

"You love to snuggle now so the nickname is fitting and it's cute, so deal with it." He laughingly said as he pulled me from the couch and leading us upstairs and to our sanctuary. As we passed Alice and Jaspers' room I stopped and knocked on it. Alice answered the door with worry lines creasing her forehead. "I'm fine, Ali. We will talk about this all tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know that everything is ok and we are going to bed." I leaned forward and wrapped her up in my arms. She let out a huge sob as she hugged me tight.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." I chuckled at her outburst of emotions. "I love you too, Mary Alice Whitlock." I shot back at her. She released me with a huge smile on her face that said everything would be laid to rest for the night.

"Come on, snuggles. Let's go take that bath." Edward said softly against the back of my neck.

I just rolled my eyes at the nickname as Alice shut her bedroom door with a smirk on her face. We went into the bedroom and Edward released me and made his way into the bathroom to start the bath water. I sunk down on the side of the bed to think over everything that had happened today. It had started out as the best birthday I had ever had, even the baby shower/birthday party was a blast. I am glad that Mom and Ali decided to join the two and I was ecstatic over everything we had gotten for the girls. There wasn't a single present that was just for me, it was all revolved around the babies and for that I was grateful. Then I was pissed off about the note and unopened box that we found on our doorsteps.

Whoever the bastard was that raped me that night, had absolutely no right to show up now just because he had a biological tie to my babies. I hope whoever it is will be stupid enough to make a mistake soon so that Edward, Pop, and Dad could deal with him. I wanted to know who the hell had raped me that night yet I didn't want to know because I knew if he requested a DNA test that these babies were technically his. I had one more trick up my sleeve though. I had thrown away all the clothes from the night of my rape but I was a police chief's daughter through and through. I had placed my underwear in a ziplock back and hid it in my room until I had something to compare it to.

"Bella?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and promptly back into the here and now. "You ready for our bath?" I nodded and stood up and we made our way back into the bathroom.

Edward gently stripped my clothes from me and helped me to ease into the huge bathtub that I was in love with. He went to work on his own clothes once he had me settled in and joined me in the warm sanctuary. He settled in behind me as I relaxed into his chest and my head lolling back to rest on his shoulder.

We never spoke a word the entire time we were in the bath. He just gently ran the loofah over my skin and washed my hair for me before doing the same to himself. We stayed in the bathtub until the water turned too chilly for me to handle.

After he gently dried every square inch of my body, he quickly dried himself off and led us to the bed. We crawled in under the covers and snuggled together in the middle of the large bed. "I love you, snuggles." he whispered against the side of my head. "I love you too, handsome. I can't wait to go to New York in the morning."

I tugged his hand that was resting on my hip until it was resting on the side of my stomach and placed mine over his. "These are OUR babies. Nobody can change that."

"I know, Bella. I'm not worried about that. I just want to make sure you and our babies are safe." he ran his hand over as much of my stomach as he could reach from behind me. "With all the men in our lives, we will be fine. We have you, Charlie and Carlisle. I will even have the La Push gang once they find out."

He growled at the mention of the La Push gang because he and Jake didn't get along very well because I had experimented sexually with Jake a few years ago when we tried dating for a big whopping three months. Jake had become a really good friend but I never saw him anymore. I laughed at his reaction to the mention of the gang. "Jake is just a friend and he and the rest of the boys will do anything to protect me. Plus Seth may be a stepbrother one day."

He nodded against my neck but didn't say anything else for a while as we just laid there with our hands spread out on our babies. "Goodnight snuggles. I love you."

"Goodnight handsome. We love you too." We fell asleep wrapped in each others arms and content with our lot in life.

***LFQ***

"Alice, so help me god. Get off of my bed and out of my room." I growled without opening my eyes. She was currently bouncing on my side of the bed, excited to be leaving for New York today no doubt.

"No can do, B. You got to get up, you are the only person who is not up yet. Come on, B. We are going to New York today!" She practically squealed as bounced a little harder, but she got my attention when she said I was the only one still in bed. "Where's Edward, Ali?" I asked as I sat up against the headboard rubbing my eyes.

"He and Jasper have unloaded all the baby shower gifts and loaded the bags and went to fill the car up with gas, so we wouldn't have to make any extra stops on our way to Seattle." She explained as she comfortable beside me, snuggling into my side a little. I wrapped my arms tight around her and laid my head on top of hers.

"Oh. Ok." I glanced at the alarm clock sitting on Edward's nightstand and seen that it was only five o'clock in the friggen morning. "Ali, why are we all up so early? Our flight doesn't leave Seattle until 10." I questioned my overly excited friend. I could practically feel her vibrating as she laid against me.

"Because I wanted to go get breakfast in Seattle before our flight. Our babies do not need to be eating plane food and our flight is almost 6 hours long." She explained like it made perfect sense. "Ali, that's actually a really great plan. Got any more surprises for me this morning?" I teased because normally when I had a big event or something coming up she always showed up with a shopping bag containing a new outfit.

"Nope, not this morning. Figured you would just wear your yoga pants and a sweatshirt anyways." She grumbled at my preferred clothing choices. My preference to dress comfortable versus fashionable had always been a bone of contention between us. I usually gave in to her demands to let her dress me but today was not going to be one of those and I am glad she didn't even try to persuade me differently.

"Yep, sounds good to me." My stomach growled right on time, the babies and I were starving.

After we ate a quick breakfast of granola bars and orange juice, we loaded up in the car to head to the airport. I left a quick note under Charlie's windshield wiper letting him know that I would call as soon as we landed in NYC.

With Edward's driving and Alice's constant chatter we made it to Seattle in a little under three hours so now, we had an hour and a half to go eat breakfast and get our stuff checked in. "Why don't we eat at one of the airport restaurants so we are not rushed around?" I suggested when we were arguing over places to eat at.

"Sounds perfect, B!" Alice exclaimed from the backseat and I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm over the smallest things.

Edward parked in the long term parking since we wouldn't be back until late Sunday night. My stomach growled right on time and we all laughed as we exited the car headed to the shuttle area. Edward and Jasper were toting our luggage while Alice wrapped her arms around my waist and we trotted off ahead of them.

"So you excited, B? You've never been outside of Washington before."

"I am excited, Ali. But I am also worried about that note we got last night. I am glad to be getting away for a few days."

"I can only imagine what you are going through, B. Maybe I can help. Maybe if we sit down and discuss that night together, maybe I can help you pinpoint some stuff that you can't remember." Alice suggested with a sly smile on her face.

It really was a great idea, I don't know why I hadn't thought of it myself before now. I guess because I didn't really want to know who had done this to me. "That's actually a great idea, Ali." I hugged her tightly when Edward snuck up beside me.

"What's a great idea?" He asked curiously as Jasper came and stole Alice out of my arms.

"Ali and I are going to sit down and talk about that night together and try to piece together some of my choppy thoughts." I told him as we checked in for the shuttle service to the airport.

"That's great, snuggles. Maybe we can catch this bastard before he does any more harm."

The shuttle bus arrived and we all loaded on together and was happy that we were the only ones on the bus.

When we arrived in the airport, Alice and I made a beeline for Eugenia's Deli so we could each get what we wanted. After we all ate our very varied breakfasts/lunch we made our way to our terminal.

I laughed at Alice's persistance that she get to sit beside me on the plane and Edward go sit by Jasper. "Did you sit us separately on purpose, handsome?" I whispered into his ear. He nodded slightly in affirmation.

"Ali, it will be ok. We will all be together in no time at all and you have me all to yourself tomorrow." I pleaded with her holding tightly to Edward who was barely suppressing his laughter.

She huffed and stomped her foot but allowed Jasper to lead her to their seats which were three rows ahead on the opposite side of the aisle. We were all in first class so the seats were really far apart compared to coach and leaned back pretty far. I was looking forward to catching up on my sleep that I missed this morning.

After we had sat down and Edward helped me buckle my seat belt I became extremely nervous. "Nervous, snuggles?" He asked as he gripped my hand in his and twisted his fingers in with mine. I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous nickname he had become persistent in since yesterday. "Yeah, a little. I am excited about New York and us in New York though." I blushed as I hid my red face in his shoulder.

"Just what do you mean by that, snuggles?" Edward growled into my hair his breath quickening. I groaned at his teasing tone. "You know what I mean, handsome. Please don't tease me when you know there is nothing we can do about it for several hours yet." I pleaded my case tightening my grip on his hand as I felt the plane lift off.

"Who said we couldn't take care of it for several hours?" He further teased me despite my pleading with him. I gasped when I felt his other hand land on my knee tracing teasing circles on my inner thigh.

"Edward...please." I begged, even though I wasn't 100% sure what I was begging for.

He place a kiss on my ear before removing himself from against me and leaning back in his seat. I snapped my eyes open and glared in his direction because this was not what I wanted to happen. He signaled for the flight attendant.

I didn't know hair could get that blonde. Actually I don't think it was blonde, it was more white than anything. I rolled my eyes when she approached us because she was practically undressing Edward with her eyes and he was oblivious to it all, as usual.

"Can I get you something sir?" She practically purred, ignoring me and batting her eyelashes at Edward.

"Yes, my fiancée would like a blanket please?" Edward asked sweetly, kissing me on the top of my head. This was not the first time he had called me his fiancée when talking to someone and trying to prove a point.

As she walked away, I decided to get to the bottom of this fiancée business. "fiancée? Last time I checked, handsome, you haven't asked me to marry you and I haven't agreed to anything like that." I tried to look upset but I busted out in laughter at the look on his face. It was priceless, he was opening and shutting his mouth repeatedly and scratching his head.

Finally, I got something that resembled an answer but couldn't understand it. "Mind repeating that in english?" I snarked at him.

He cleared his throat before repeating his answer."I didn't realize I was doing that. I'm sorry if it offended you or upset you."

"I'm not upset or offended, kind of flattered actually. One day I will be your fiancée and then your wife." I batted my lashes at him. "By the way, I'm not cold." I stated oblivious to his intentions.

The flight attendant returned before he could explain the need for the blanket. She handed Edward the blanket and purred "My name is Simone. Just wave if you need anything else."

I rolled my eyes as Edward dismissed her for good. "We won't be needing anything else. Thank you."

Edward shook out the blanket and spread it over us both. All that was visible was our heads and shoulders. I got the answer to my curiosity when I felt Edwards hand back on my leg, easing up my thigh to rub between my legs gently.

"Edward. I...don't think..." I trailed off as pleasure rolled through me and a moan slipped past my lips.

"Shhh, baby. You gotta be quiet, ok?" Edward whispered in my ear and I nodded in response and bit my bottom lip to keep my moans as silent as possible.

He trailed his fingers to the top of my yoga pants which was bunched up under my stomach. He eased his hand inside my pants and underwear, immediately sinking one finger deep within my soaked folds. "Oh my, baby. You are so wet." He whispered huskily in my ear as he moved his finger in and out of me slowly and his thumb played on my sweetest spot. My orgasm wasn't far out of reach, and I was about to bite through my bottom lip. I released my lip and turned my head and nestled my face in the crook between his shoulder and neck and bit down as my orgasm raced through me.

I heard Edward groan, from pain or pleasure I couldn't tell. Once my orgasm settled down Edward removed his hand from my pants and brought his fingers to his mouth sucking them clean. Once his fingers were clean, he sealed his mouth to mine. "That was hot, snuggles. I love you." he said breathlessly.

I reached over and ran my fingertips over the hard ridge in his pants. He groaned against my shoulder. "Shhh, baby. You gotta be quiet, ok?" I said his words right back to him. He groaned again but nodded also. I quickly undid his button and zipper releasing him, all aching and swollen. I ran my thumb across the tip of him to gather the moisture that had leaked out, spreading it down his entire length. I wrapped my fingers around him and squeezed gently as he groaned into my neck before biting me there. "This won't take long, Bella." He warned me as I stroked up and down at a slower pace than normal.

I tightened my grip and twisted my hand around him a couple of time and I felt his body tense up in preparation of his release. I quickened my pace for a few strokes when three things happened. He bit hard into my neck as he released and the blonde bimbo of a flight attendant approached us. "Sir, would you like a pillow?"

I had to bit my lip to keep from laughing as Edward groaned into my shoulder. I decided to save him from answering her and mark my territory all at the same time. "He has already told you that we wouldn't need anything else. I am more than capable of taking care of my man, he won't be needing anything from you." Edward snickered as the bimbo huffed and walked away.

After Edward fastened his pants back up and we tossed the soiled blanket into the empty seat next to us, we both snuggled into each other and promptly fell asleep.

"B. Bubba. We're about to land. Wake up?" Alice said as she shook our shoulders to wake us up. I scowled at her because this was the second time in one day that she had woken me from a peaceful sleep. Edward just mumbled something incoherent and tightened his hold on me. I rolled my eyes to Alice but she walked back to her seat as the pilot came over the intercom system telling us about the weather in New York and that we would be landing in about 15 minutes.

"Handsome, come on wake up." I said as I shook his shoulder roughly. He groaned but released me to lean back in his own seat and blink his eyes trying to gather his bearings. "New York, baby. We're almost there." I purred in his ear. He just turned his head to me and grinned from ear to ear.

Then the 'fasten your seatbelts' light came on and we had to right our seats and buckle up for the landing. I gripped his hand in nervousness again and he just chuckled and held my hand tight in his until we were landed and stopped at the terminal gate.

Once we went through security and baggage claim Edward led us to the rental car place in the airport to pick up a set of keys to the record label's SUV they kept stored here. Once we were in the SUV and on our way, Alice started giving me the list of things we were going to be doing tomorrow.

"B, we have a full day tomorrow so we need to be up and ready to go by 8 in the morning. Ok?"

I groaned at her chipper voice but I was really excited to get some decent clothes that fit my stomach and I also wanted to pick out some things for the babies. But I wanted to wait on getting the babies' things for until Edward could join us. "That's fine, Ali. Where all are we going? Knowing you, you have had a list made out since I first told you about the trip yesterday morning." I snickered.

"True, and I actually didn't get the list done until late last night." She replied like it was perfectly normal to detail plan everything. "First we are going to some maternity shops to get you some hip clothes, then we are going to wander around and see what we can find. I only have seventeen actual stores on my list, so it's not that bad. Plus, we don't have to get it all done tomorrow, we have until Sunday to do everything." She chirped from the backseat while thrusting a piece of purple paper through the space between the two front seats. She acted like having seventeen stores is no big deal. I was scared for my poor feet and we haven't even started shopping yet.

"Really, Alice? An itinerary? You do realize I am pregnant with three babies and I don't move as fast as I used to, right?" I sputtered out as I looked over the piece of paper.

"I know, silly. That's why there are no times on here just a list of places and their addresses."

"And if we don't hit these stores by Sunday?" I questioned.

"Have a little faith, Bella. I am going to steal her away on Saturday, so she won't bother you at all." Jasper spoke up and left no room for argument from Alice.

"But-" Alice still protested despite Jasper's tone.

"But nothing, Ali-cat. I have plans for us all day Saturday and you are going to leave Bella and Edward alone from midnight Friday until midnight Sunday." Jasper said as he wrapped his arm tight around Alice and tugged her into his side soothing her ruffled feathers.

"Fine, sugar-plum. Love you."

"Thanks Jasper. I owe you a big one." I chuckled as I turned back around in the front seat to stare out the window and take in all the sights and sounds of New York.

When Edward pulled into the Gansevoort Hotel, I gasped at the sights of it. It was beautiful from the outside, I could only imagine what the inside looked like. Wait, I didn't have to imagine because he was pulling up to the valet parking area. I had seen this hotel on some reality television shows and would have never dreamed of staying her. If I was speechless just looking at the outside, I was shocked stupid when Edward escorted me through the front doors and directly towards the elevators. "Umm. Don't we have to check in first, Edward?" I asked bewildered but still following him.

"Nope, the record label always puts me up in the penthouse apartment when I'm in town." He explained like it was nothing to be able to stay in the penthouse of this fabulous grand hotel. I was a little irritated with him for his nonchalance at all of this luxury surrounding us. I looked around trying to find Alice and Jasper but couldn't spot them anywhere.

"Edward, where are Ali and Jazz?" I asked stopping dead in my tracks and tugging him to a stop also. "I'm sure Alice dragged Jazz to some of the shops here. She has been here before and knows her way around, I promise." He cupped my face in his tenderly placing a kiss on my pouty lips. "Snuggles, I know its a lot to take in but we will have time to explore once we get settled in our room and eat lunch."

I nodded as he led us into the elevator and the man standing inside the elevator smiled at Edward like he knew him, inserted a key into the elevator and pushed the 'P' button for the penthouse. As the doors slid closed I could have sworn my boyfriend was taken over by aliens when he released my hand and grabbed the man with the key. "Riley! Long time no see, dude. This is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, meet Riley the best elevator companion in New York City."

"Edward, it is great to have you back in the big apple. It has been entirely too long since you last visited us." Then the young man turned his attention to me and held out his hand in greeting, "It is a pleasure to meet the young woman who Edward has talked about for these years."

I just giggled because as I met more and more of Edward's friends it was revealed more and more just how enamored Edward had been with me. "It's nice to meet you to. Any friend of Edward's is a friend of mine." I shook his hand briefly before bringing my hand back to my stomach rubbing gently.

I guess my movement brought Riley's eyes to my stomach and he finally noticed that I was pregnant. "Dude, your going to be a father?" Riley asked excitedly slugging Edward in the shoulder playfully.

The grin on Edward's face was priceless, "Yeah, in about 4 months or so. We are hoping to at least make it to 32 weeks." Edward said and by the look on Riley's face he was shocked to learn we still had a ways to go.

I laughed and explained "Riley, I am pregnant with triplets. Supposed to be all girls but nothing is 100%."

"Oh ok, you look like you are ready to pop any day now." He said as the elevator doors slid open to show the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen in my life. Floor to ceiling windows cover the entire wall overlooking NYC.

I was oblivious to everything going on around me as I walked mesmerized towards the wall of windows. After a few minutes of being practically nose to glass I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. Neither of said a word we just stared out over NYC basking in the moment of silence.

Somewhere in our near future, silence would become unheard of. I have read horror stories on the computer about multiples getting their sleeping schedule all screwed up. I was terrified of that more than anything, with three babies we were going to have to try and put them on the same schedule so we can get some sleep too.

"Thank you for this, handsome. I love you." I whispered softly, laying my head back against his shoulder, relaxing in his embrace.

"Mmhmm. Love you too." he whispered quietly against my ear, gently rocking us side to side.

I groaned when I heard the elevator ding announcing the arrival of the evil pixie and her knight in shining armor. Edward just chuckled in my ear, knowing all to well how his sister was.

Once Edward threatened bodily harm to Alice, she finally chilled out enough to at least let me get a shower and change clothes before we went and explored some of the shopping areas around the Hotel. I knew in my head how expensive things were here in the big apple, but I still think I was a little blown away by just how expensive. In the first shop we stopped in I found a maternity shirt that I absolutely loved, until I seen the sticker. $179 for one shirt, no matter how pretty, was ridiculous in my mind. I went to put the shirt back but Alice just plucked it right back off of the shelf and shoved it back at me.

"Alice, that shirt is ridiculously expensive. I don't have that kind of money handy." I grumped shoving the shirt back towards Alice.

She huffed before leaning over to whisper in my ear "Edward sent his credit card and told me to make sure you got whatever caught your eye and that price was not important." She explained to me and that just ticked me off because I had already had this argument with Edward before we left the penthouse.

_"Snuggles, here is my credit card for you to use while shopping." Edward said as I was standing in our room for the weekend getting dressed to go on a mini afternoon shopping expedition with my bestie._

_"I don't want your credit card, Edward. I have some cash in my account and I have that debit card." I said sternly turning around to dig through our bag that was resting on the bed for my clothes._

_"Bella, please don't be difficult. I want to do this for you, think of it as part of your birthday gift." Edward begged as he pulled the bag out of my hands before I destroyed all of his clothes looking for my one outfit._

_I huffed and crossed my arms and glared at him. "Under no circumstances am I allowing you to pay for anything I buy this weekend when you have already paid for this entire trip for all of us." I exclaimed rather loudly, I was beginning to get pissed off._

_"Just so you know, I didn't pay for anybody's tickets, the record label did. Alice always travels with me so when I mentioned that neither of us would come if our spouses didn't, they offered and we accepted. The penthouse is used by a variety of the record label's people, it's not just for us." He explained as he laid my clothes out on the edge of the bed in front of me._

_That made me feel a little better but I still wasn't going to accept his card. But I also knew that he wouldn't give up, so I figured I would just accept it and leave it here._

_"Fine, but I don't like it. And I don't like you very much at the moment, either." I snapped as I snatched up my clothes and began getting dressed._

_He groaned as I let my towel fall to the floor and step into my panties. He leaned over on one hip and pulled out his wallet before fishing out the illusive credit card. "There is no spending limit on this card, ok?" I nodded without speaking because I really had no intentions of leaving this penthouse with it._

_He laid it on the bed beside my jeans, kissed the side of my head before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind him._

_I scowled at the card before I begrudgingly finished getting dressed. I snatched up the card and marched out the room once I was presentable. I found Edward and Jasper standing out on the small balcony and Alice waiting patiently flipping through a magazine sitting on the countertop. _

_"Ready, Ali?" I asked as a small part of me hoped she would back out. She jumped down excitedly "Yep, just let me tell Jazzy bye, then we will go." She chirped as she bounced passed me towards the balcony. I laid the credit card on the counter top and went to press the elevator button and wait for it to arrive. Edward came in to give Alice and Jasper a moment "I love you, snuggles. Please have fun today but be careful." I nodded and wrapped him up in my arms once he was close enough. I locked my lips with his in a deep quick passionate kiss that left us both breathless. He placed a few gentle pecks on my lips before releasing me "Me and Jazz are gonna go try to find something to do while you girls are shopping. Call us before you come back here and we can meet up for dinner, ok?" _

_"Sounds perfect! See you later, handsome." _

_Edward hugged Alice and whispered something in her ear before we left._

Now I guess I knew what that something was. He was the sweetest man I had ever had the pleasure of encountering, even though I was ticked off with him at the moment.

"Fine, I will use it but only because I didn't realize this stuff would be so expensive." I grumbled as I snatched up the shirt before browsing some more racks.

After about two hours of shopping, our arms were loaded down and I was exhausted. We had only been to the shops within two blocks of the hotel. "Ali, Edward said call him when we got finished and they would come get us so we could go to dinner together. Why don't we sit down over there, at that little café and have a drink while we wait on them?"

"Sounds like a plan, lead the way B!" Alice said as she swung her own enormous amount of bags back and forth as she waited for the light to say we could walk.

"Bella! Bella Swan!" I startled when I heard someone screaming my name from somewhere behind us. It was a man's voice that I recognized but couldn't place for some reason. I craned my neck to see who it was when Mike Newton's face came from the crowd.

When he got close enough to me, he yanked me into a hug. "Mike, what are you doing in New York?" I asked as I tentatively hugged him back.

"Came up here to check out NYU campus with the folks. Thinking about going to college there. What about you? What are you doing here?" He asked as he looked me over from head to toe. I was a little creeped out by the way he was looking at me and especially as his eyes stopped on my stomach.

"I'm here with my boyfriend for a weekend away before our babies get here in December." I said as I rubbed my stomach protectively.

The look in his eyes when I mentioned our babies, shouldn't have done nothing for me but it triggered a flash back that I was floored by. I remembered that look, it was the same one that loomed over me the night I was raped.

I felt my knees begin to buckle under me and I frantically grabbed for Alice's hand before I fell and hurt our babies. "Ali, it's him." I whispered as my world became black.

* * *

**Thank you to the few people who have reviewed my little story. You guys are what keep me writing it and wanting to finish it. The rest of the New York trip is coming up next. As I deal with my mother's health issues and legal matters, I will try my damdest to get the next chapter out at least by next weekend. No promises though. Thanks again for the one's that are hanging around and reviewing, look forward to hearing your opinions on this chapter as well. Until next time, hope everyone had a happy and safe Halloween.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry folks, one of my readers pointed out a mistake in the original copy I had posted on here. I did like I told her I would, and fixed it. I hope there is no confusion now. **

**I won't bother you with another long AN, so just enjoy reading!**

* * *

_**I felt my knees begin to buckle under me and I frantically grabbed for Alice's hand before I fell and hurt our babies. "Ali, it's him." I whispered as my world became black.**_

Chapter 16

17 weeks, 4 days pregnant

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Bella, if you can hear me baby. Please open your eyes for me. Please, snuggles. I need to see your beautiful brown eyes." I heard being whispered into my ear gently and I felt the death grip on my hand and another set of hands on my stomach.

"Edward" I groaned as I blinked blearily trying to bring my vision into focus.

"Bella!" "B!" "Snuggles." were all said at the same time. Once I got my focus back I realized that it was Alice's hands on my stomach and Edward that was gripping my hand so tightly. "Mmmhmm. What happened?" I croaked as I looked around me and realized that I was in the hospital hooked up to all kinds of machinery. Last thing I remembered was waiting on the light to turn so Ali and I could walk across the street to the deli to wait on Edward and Jasper. Then I gasped as I remembered Mike Newton screaming my name to get my attention and the look he had given me that triggered my memory of the night I was raped.

"You fainted and fell pretty hard. I tried to catch you but all I ended up doing was dropping us both to the ground." Alice explained as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Ali, Edward, I know who raped me that night." I whispered returning Edward's death grip on my hand.

Edward leaned back away from me and waited for me to finish what I started to say, Alice on the other hand was not so patient. "Who, Bella?" she asked literally vibrating with anger.

"Mike Newton. When I mentioned that I was here-" I was interrupted as the doctor strolled into the room with Jasper right behind him. He must have gone to get him while I chatted with Alice and Edward.

"Miss Swan, my name is Dr. Yorkie. How are you feeling?" he asked as he approached my bedside, looking over the printouts from the various machines I was hooked up to.

"I feel ok, are my babies ok?" I asked worriedly as Alice moved and scooted up to the head of the bed and gripped my other hand.

"The fetal monitor shows that they are not in distress and are fine. Would you like to see for yourself?" Everybody in the room nodded eagerly. The doctor just chuckled at us.

"Yes, Dr. Yorkie. Please, it would make me feel so much better if I could see them for myself and I'm sure everybody else agrees with me." I giggled at the last part because I had a feeling if I turned down the opportunity to see our babies then Edward and Alice would likely kill me themselves.

"It's Eric please. Let me just go get the portable ultrasound machine and we will have a quick look see." He said as he left the room.

"Our previous conversation can wait until we get back to the penthouse, snuggles. Right now we need to concentrate on getting you out of here before morning." Edward stated matter-of-factly, leaving no room for arguments. I nodded and wandered how long I was out for.

"You were only out for a few hours, but the paramedics had no choice but to bring you in because of your being pregnant." Alice explained before I even had a chance to ask anything.

"Thanks, Ali." She just nodded as the doctor and a nurse walked back into the room with the ultrasound machine.

"You guys ready to see your babies?" Dr. Eric asked as he turned on the machine and moved my blankets and gown around to get to my stomach.

We all nodded eagerly. Jasper came to stand behind Alice and squeezed my shoulder to let me know he was glad we were all ok. I smiled back at him and nodded. Jasper was a man of few words, but when he spoke you listened.

Dr. Eric squirted some cool gel on my stomach and pressed the hard wand into my stomach. I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard the quick steady _thump thump thump_ of my babies hearts beating. "Ok, here is baby A, which is a healthy baby girl. Her heart rate is excellent." He moved the wand a little bit and pressed a little more. "Baby B is a healthy little girl. Her heart rate is great too." He moved the wand down lower towards my pelvic bones and moved it around a little bit before asking. "Edward, you said that your doctor in Forks said you was having three girls, right?"

"Yes, sir. Dr. Carmen told us earlier this week that we was having three girls but that nothing was guaranteed." I answered as Edward nodded.

"Hmm. Seems to me like this little one is a little shy about showing his private parts but there it is." He pressed a few buttons on the computer as a blown up section of our baby popped onto the screen. "See that right there" and he tapped on the computer screen "that is clearly the male anatomy."

I looked back and forth from Edward to Alice as tears streamed down my cheeks. "We're having a boy?" I asked dumbfounded that we were going to get both. I guess Alice was right about ultrasounds not being 100% correct.

"Yes ma'am. Two girls and one boy. Another thing about the babies, none of them seem to share an amniotic sac either, so that is a good thing. Their fluid levels all look to be well within the normal level. So nothing to worry about there. Congratulations again." Dr. Eric laughed as he wiped the gel off of my stomach and the machine printed us copies of the ultrasound.

Once I was all cleaned up and covered back up, we got some great news. "Since everything seems to be fine with you and the babies, I don't see any reason why you can't home right now." I perked up at that news, I was ready to go home and relax in that huge bed in our room.

"What about flying, doctor?" Edward asked as he helped me to sit up on the edge of the bed. "We are from Washington and planned to go back home this Sunday."

"I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to fly as long as no symptoms occur over the next few days. Just try to avoid stressful situations from here on out. I will fax a copy of all your paperwork to your doctor in Washington." He said as made his leave.

Edward shooed Alice and Jasper out of the room so he could help me back into my clothes I had on earlier today. "What time is it, Edward?" I asked as I put my bra on and he helped me with my shirt.

"Almost nine at night, baby. Do you feel up to going to get something to eat or do you just want to order in?" Edward asked quietly as he shook out my pants for me to put on, thankfully they had left my underwear on when they admitted me earlier.

"I know you had plans for us to all go out, but I would love to just relax and go to bed." I explained as I breathlessly put my pants on and held my feet up for Edward to put my shoes on.

"Room service it is then." He stepped between my outstretched legs until he was flush with my center.

I raised my head up to meet his lips halfway, I moaned as I felt his tongue seek entry almost immediately. He deepened the kiss and I happily allowed it. "Oh for goodness sake, we are in a friggen hospital." Alice groaned as she and Jasper walked back into the room to await the discharge papers.

"At least we aren't getting caught going at it in the barn, Ali." I snickered as I hid my face in Edwards neck gently sucking the skin there.

"Nope just on the living room couch and hospital bed." Alice chirped from her seat in Jasper's lap. I jerked around to her in surprise, Jasper laughed at the look on my face.

"I cannot believe that mom and pop walked in on that, but at least we were completely covered. Unlike you two." This time Alice was the one with the astonished look on her face and I laughed until my sides hurt.

The nurse came back in a few minutes later and told us that we were officially ready to leave. Edward helped put my socks and shoes back on and the we all left for the penthouse.

Once we were back in the penthouse, Edward ordered room service while I took a quick shower with Alice perched on the vanity talking to me the entire time.

"Are you disappointed that you aren't having three girls, B?"

"Not really, Ali. As long as they are healthy is all i'm worried about." I answered as I wet my hair.

"I'm relieved that they don't share an amniotic sac. I had read that it could be dangerous and tricky if they shared a sac." I said as I lathered my hair up.

"Where did you read that at, B?"

"Online, one of those websites about multiples."

"Oh, ok. I had read it in one of the baby books I have on triplets. One cool thing is that they will be identical twins."

"Yeah, that is pretty cool. I don't know how I am going to be able to tell them apart though. It's going to be fun though. I can't wait until they get here." I said as I ran the loofah over my body scrubbing the grime off of me.

"Me either. At least now we know to buy for girls and a boy instead of three girls." Alice chirped from her perch on the vanity.

"Mmhmm. Thank you for today, Ali. It's been amazing, all except for the very end." I trailed off as my thoughts were consumed with how to tell everybody that I had figured out who raped me and who the biological father to my triplets was.

I turned off the water and the door was opened and an arm reached in with a towel. I giggled at Alice's antics "Thanks, Ali."

I wrapped the towel around my and stepped out into the steamed up bathroom. Alice had disappeared but sitting on the vanity was a beautiful silk nightgown that I hadn't bought today with a matching robe hanging beside it.

They were the lightest purple I had ever seen and was absolutely stunning. After I dried off I slipped on my panties, nightgown and fastened the robe over it. I wrapped my hair up turban style and walked into the living room to find the rest of my family sitting there.

"Mom? Pop? Dad? When did y'all learn to use skype?" I giggled as I went and sat down between Alice and Edward.

"Alice called and walked us through it step by step becasue we was going to fly up there to make sure you were okay." Pop explained. "How are you and the girls?" Mom asked.

"There's something we need to tell you about that. We're not having three girls anymore." I took a deep breath before spilling my guts.

"Oh no, sweetheart. What happened?" came from the computer simulataneously.

I guess pausing in the middle of my explanation was a mistake because they all thought something had happened to one of the babies. "Nothing happened to the babies. They are all fine, both girls and our boy are all perfect."

Everybody was stunned into silence for a few minutes before everybody started speaking at once. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I just sat there laughing at them because we couldn't understand what they were saying because they were all speaking at once. After a few minutes of this we all calmed down enough to discuss everything. Charlie was the first to speak.

"Bells, I am excited about the babies but I need you to tell us what happened this afternoon." He had a little notebook in his hand ready for notes. "Detective Walters is here too, just not on screen, that way you won't have to go through all of this again when you get home." I nodded ok before taking a deep breath and beginning with us standing at the crosswalk.

"Ali and I were standing at a crosswalk-" I was interrupted by Alice.

"The corner of Hudson and 15th streets." Alice interjected.

I just smiled at her before continuing my story. "Like I was saying we were standing at the crosswalk waiting on the light to change so we could cross the street to get to the deli and wait on Edward and Jasper so we could go to dinner together. I heard someone behind me screaming my name and when I turned around I seen Mike Newton there." I took a deep breath before continuing and felt Alice and Edward tense up on eigher side of me.

"I asked him what he was doing here in New York City and he said he was looking at the NYU campus for a potential college with his family. He asked me what I was doing here and I told him I was here with my boyfriend enjoying a week away before our babies arrived in December. The look in his eyes triggered a memory, I guess. The guy who raped me that night had the same look on his face." Hearing this again made me realize how crazy it must have sounded to everyone else listening.

"Dad, I swear I'm not wrong about this." I cried out before burying my head in Edward's shoulder.

"I don't doubt you Bells, but we can't just arrest him without probable cause." Charlie explained.

"I know dad. I have something from that night that no-one else knows about. I have the underwear from that night. They are in a ziplock bag beneath the floorboard in my bedroom. Could we at least do a DNA test to see if he matches it." I begged for something to be done at least.

"Bells, I hate to tell you this but because you didn't tell anyone until weeks later. It is going to be your word against his unless we can catch him doing something else wrong. You did great kid on preserving the evidence. But now we just have to bide our time until someone can say they seen something that night or until Mike makes a mistake that we can arrest him for." Charlie hesitatnly explained to me.

I nodded my head. I knew this all along but I was hoping that by some miracle that something would be able to be done. "So what do we do now, Chief?" Edward asked as he rubbed his hand up and down on my arm.

"Just don't let the girls go out on their own anymore. Mike knows Bella and Alice are best friends, and if he is the one who raped Bella then he knows that Bella probably told Alice. Just protect our girls, you two." Charlie demanded and we all nodded right on cue.

"Charlie we will all stay together until we come home on Sunday." Alice said as she rubbed Jasper's knee soothingly because he knew their special plans for tomorrow was cancelled. I just stared at her disbelievingly before glancing towards Jasper. The smirk on his face said that he had other plans in mind and they did not include me. I was almost certain of that when he winked in my direction.

"On a lighter note, let me see some pictures of my grandson." Esme smiled at us. Edward leaned forward and grabbed the pictures off of the coffee table in front of us and held them close to the camera so the parentals could see them. We could hear them gasping, ooohing, and ahhhing.

"He's gorgeous, sweetheart. Are you ok, though? From your fall?" Carlisle spoke up in his doctor tone.

"I'm fine, Pop. Alice saved me from all possible injuries by catching me and falling with me." I explained as I nudged Alice in the side.

"Ok, girls. We love y'all. Please be careful this weekend." Mom said as she waved to us. "Bye, guys, love y'all too. Please take care of my girls." With that said they all disappeared from the computer screen.

The elevator dinged announcing the arrival of someone while dragging us out of our trance-like state. Riley stepped off of the elevator pushing one of the two food carts into the room. Jasper jumped up to go help with the other one. The aromas made my mouth water and groan in anticipation of the food being hid underneath all those pretty silver lids.

"Thanks, Riley. Smells good." I waved to him as he turned to leave.

"Enjoy your night. See you tomorrow." He waved as the elevator doors shut closed.

Edward helped me up from the couch and we all crowded around the dining room table and spread the dishes out buffet style and enjoyed our late dinner.

As we were all sprawled across the couches on either side of the living room, Jasper brought up the unfortunate incident again. "So, Bella, you really think Mike Newton is the one that raped you that night?"

I nodded as I snuggled into Edward's embrace from between his spread legs. "Yeah, I don't remember ever seeing him that night or the following morning and normally at his parties he is the center of attention from start to finish. The last thing I remember is getting my glass of water and your drink from that bartender and quickly drinking all of my water." I said confidently

"Wait, B. That may be the clue right there, the bartender must have been in on it. We need to find him. Do you remember what his name was? What he looked like?" She rambled out so quickly that I barely caught all of it.

"I kinda remember what he looks like, but I never got his name. Maybe we ask some of the other people that was at the party that night to see if they knew his name." I said excitedly at the prospect of getting Mike by the balls for what he had done to me.

"Ali, we have to do something before the babies are born. I don't want him being around when they are born. Even if he did rape me, like Charlie said it's my word against his. But he could prove that he is biologically the father of these babies. I don't want that, Ali. I don't want that scumbag anywhere near my babies." I said sending myself into a panic attack. Alice was at my side in an instant and she and Edward worked dilligently to get my emotions back under control.

I slumped back against Edward once my breathing evened out. "Ok, baby. Just relax. We have three months to catch him at something and even then with my lawyers it could take him a good long while to even get approved for a DNA test. So don't worry about him being around our babies." Edward said sternly while rubbing my back gently.

I nodded my head against his chest as a huge yawn that nearly split my jaw in half escaped from me.

Alice giggled and announced that it was bedtime because we had a busy day the next day. "Ali, we can't go anywhere by ourselves." I reminded her. "What exactly do you have planned?"

"Since Edward's meeting is at ten in the morning, I figured we could go get massages and get pampered. We won't leave the Hotel and Jasper can even come with us." She said matter-of-factly.

I laughed at the look on Jasper's face. "Ummm, Ali, I don't think the idea of a massage sounds to ingriguing to your husband." With that said Edward and I got up and headed to our room. "Goodnight, Ali. See you in the morning."

Edward closed the door soflty behind us and pulled me into his arms gently rocking us back and forth. "You ok, snuggles?" He whispered quietly against my hair.

"I'm fine, handsome. Honestly, I'm fine." I wrapped my arms tight around his waist snuggling into him.

After we stood there for a few minutes, Edward started walking me backwards towards the bed. We crawled up into the bed settling into the middle of it.

Almost as soon as I snuggled into Edward's side I felt my eyes drooping closed in exhaustion. "Goodnight, snuggles. I love you." I felt whispered into the back of my neck.

I woke up to kisses being placed all across my stomach and soft whispers being whispered to our babies.

"Daddy loves you babies. It may not be my blodd running through your veins but I am your daddy in everyway that counts. I already love you more than I thought possible." More kisses being placed over on the side where our son resided. "Son I am so glad that you finally showed us that you were a boy today. Thank you for not being bashful today, I love you son." Some kisses being placed over our girls. "Girls, we are going to have to have a talk when you get here about showing the world everything you are blessed with. I still love you two though, you two are daddy's little angels."

I couldn't hold my sniffles in anymore and Edward glanced up at me from under his long lashes. He just smiled at me before placing three more kisses around my stomach, telling each of our babies goodnight and that he loved them.

"Edward, that was so..." I trailed off because honestly I was just too emotional to continue what I was saying so I decided to just show him instead. I crooked my finger at him motioning for him to come back up level with me.

When he curled himself back around me, I slammed my lips into his and swiped the seam of his lips with my tongue seeking entrance. He moaned and opened his mouth to twine his tongue with mine. I moaned as his hand swept up across my stomach and teased around my already aching nipples.

I groaned and arched my back into his teasing hand. "Edward...please, baby." I begged for a firmer touch and I received it almost immediately. He took my aching hard nipple between his fingers and squeezed them gently shooting sparks throughout my body.

I snaked my hand between us and grasped him in my hand, stroking firmly. He groaned loud and deep and rolled me more onto my side placing my top leg over his. His movements caused me to lose my grip on him but he took control from there obviously not in a teasing mood either. He stroked himself up and down my folds firmly before sinking in deep.

We both let out loud groans at the feeling of being so complete when joined together. It didn't take long for either of us to reach fulfilment. I groaned as he slammed into me hard emptying himself deep inside me triggering another orgasm to race through my body.

Once we calmed ourselves back down, I scooted around in the bed until we were laying face to face. "God, I love you, handsome."

"I love you, too snuggles." I felt Edward squeeze me as tight to him as he could.

"What do you think about us having a boy and two girls instead of three girls?" I asked curiously.

"I was super excited to have three girls but now I get to have a son too. I'm blown away by it but as long as they are healthy, I don't care what they come out as."

I felt tears pool behind my eyes. I internally cursed the damned horomones that made me so weepy and emotional. "I know it, I'm kind of excited to have a boy too. What are we going to name them?" I was kind of excited to start trading names until we found the perfect one for each of our babies.

Edward laughed lightly and shrugged his shoulders in indifference. "Come on, Edward. You are their father, you have to help me with their names. Let's do our son first." I pushed him onto his back and snuggled into his side resting my head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. I was pondering boys names in my head when he blurted out the most ridiculous name in the world.

"Richard?"

I raised up and put my hands on either side of his chest and looked into his eyes so he would get my point. "No son of mine is going to get the nickname 'dick'. Absolutely not, try again."

"Anthony?"

"Nope, I want original names for our children. I don't want them named after any of us. Is that ok?" I asked laying back down in my nook trying to get comfortable. When he didn't say anything for a little bit I began getting nervous. "Edward we can make his middle name Anthony if its that important to you. I just thought that we would come up with unique original names for them." I rambled until I was cut off by his fingers coming up to silence them.

"That's fine, Bella. What about 'Braxton', I like that name and nobody in our family has anything close to it." He reassured and suggested once I got comfortable. I rolled the name around in my head for a test run. I rolled onto my back and placed my hand over where our son laid. "Are you a Braxton, buddy?" I asked teasingly until I was stunned into silence by a tiny kick under my hand.

I gasped and quickly grabbed Edward's hand to put it in the exact spot I had felt the kick a few seconds ago. I looked up to Edward with tears in my eyes to see the goofiest grin on his face when he felt the kick too. " We love you, son. We can't wait to meet you. I am super excited that you finally kicked but now mommy needs you to go to sleep, ok?" I whispered quietly as we rubbed the spot over where our son laid.

Edward's hand reached over to where our girls were laying quietly. "Can you tell daddy 'hi', too sweet girls?" I just chuckled at his sweetness and goofiness. I laid there silently begging them to kick too but they never did. After a few minutes of trying to sweet talk them into moving we got back to the name of our son.

"So I take it that his first name is Braxton. What is his middle name going to be?" Edward asked as we got back into our original positions with my head resting on his shoulder and our legs intertwined.

"What about 'Layne'? Braxton Layne Cullen?" I suggested hiding a huge yawn into his shoulder.

"Braxton Layne Cullen, huh? I like it. One down, two to go!" Edward said enhusiastically as we settled down and went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up the closed curtains blocked the bright sunlight from the room so I couldn't tell how late in the day it was. Plus, I was all alone in the bed wrapped up in the blankets and I didn't like it one bit.

"Edward?" I called out wandering where he was at. I stretched the sore muscles of my back before sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah, snuggles? I'm right here." Edward strolled into the bedroom from the bathroom looking mouthwateringly sexy. He was dressed in a full out suit, tie, cufflinks, and shiny shoes.

"Wow!" I muttered as I just stared at him for a good two or three minutes before I shook my head. When I looked up at his face he was wearing the biggest smirk I had seen yet.

"Like what you see, snuggles?"

"Yes, I do. What time is it anyways?" I asked as I let go of the blankets to stretch my arms above my head in a spine popping stretch.

"Just after eight. Why?" The previous stunned look on my face was nothing compared to the look on his face when the blankets dropped from my chest to pool around my stomach.

I just smiled at him before answering him. "I was just wandering because I knew that Alice had plans for us to get massages while you were in your meeting. Plus, I wanted to see you off before your big meeting."

He shook his head just like I had previously. "Yeah, about that. Plans have changed since last night. You are coming with me to my meeting and they are getting a couple's massage while we are gone."

I did a small bounce of pure joy before bolting from the bed completely naked and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I was so happy at getting out of the massages with Alice I could barely contain my excitement.

"What are you thanking me for, snuggles?" He laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist trying to contain my Alice-like bouncing.

"For protecting me from the pixie for a little bit and for bringing me with you. I didn't want to seperate from you today after what happened yesterday" I said quietly into his chest, snuggling in as close as I could.

Edward ran his hand up and down my naked back before running his hands up my sides and teasing the sides of my breasts, reminding me that I was indeed still naked.

I quickly released him and headed into the bathroom to do my morning ritual before before taking a wake up shower. I felt a gentle cool breeze send a chill across my body signaling that the door to the bathroom had opened up.

"Edward?" I called as I rinsed the shampoo from my hair.

"Nope, he's waiting on room service so we can all eat before you two go to his meeting." Alice said sadly. I heard her scoot stuff around on the vanity as she presumably cleared herself a spot to sit down so she could wait for me to finish.

"Ali, what is this fascination with you wanting to talk while I take a shower that you have suddenly developed."

Alice just snorted in response. "Just need a few 'us' moments, every now and then." I hummed at her as I poured my body wash into the hotel loofah sponge before scrubbing my body.

"Are you nervous about going to his meeting with him, B?"

"Nope, not really. I don't know what to expect though. I'm more nervous for him than for myself." I turned off the water and held my arm outside of the shower waiting on her to hand me my towel that was sitting on the vanity.

After I wrapped the towel around me snuggly, I stepped out of the shower to see one of the many outfits I had bought yesterday hanging on the back of the bathroom door along with a bra/panty set that I had bought also.

"Is that going to be appropriate, Ali?" I asked as Alice stepped behind me with another towel, going to dry my hair before helping me fix it.

"Yes, I asked Edward before I brough it in here. Sit down in the chair and get comfortable while I fix your hair and do your makeup." She gestured towards the cushioned stool that she had scooted from the corner and placed in front of the vanity.

I sat down and we chatted while she dried and styled my hair in loose flowing curls with the sides clipped together on the back of my head. She helped me get dressed before doing my make up. The bra/panty set was very beautiful and comfortable, it was a maternity set of dark pink with black lace edging it. The top was absolutely beautiful, it was a tank top with a see-through elbow length blouse with a black ribbon that tied at the top of my stomach. This shirt showcases my babies beautifully and I loved it. The pants were one of the dressier pair I had bought yesterday. They were black and flared at the bottom, they were also a soft stretchable material. Alice completed the outfit by pairing it with a pair of shiny sparkly pink ballet slippers to add some color to the outfit.

After I was dressed, she sat me back down and began applying the most minimal amount of makeup before declaring me complete.

She turned me to look in the mirror for the final product reveal. "Wow, Ali. Great job!" I threw my arms around her neck and we bounced slightly together when a throat clearing in the doorway interrupted us.

We both turned to look at who interrupted us, it was Edward. He was standing there opening and closing his mouth repeatedly as he looked me over. Alice slipped past him to give us a few moments alone. "Only a few minutes and Edward? Don't mess her make-up!" was shouted our way before she completely left.

Edward nodded in acknowledgement but never took his eyes off of me. "Snuggles, you look beautiful." He walked all the way around me as I just stood there smiling at him. "Dammit." I heard him mutter under his breath as he made his way back around to stand in front of me.

"What?" I cocked my head to the side, looking at him.

"These pants make your ass look amazing."

I gaped at him when he said that because I had never heard him say something like that. "Pig!" I exclaimed but the huge smile on my face bellied any bad meaning I had.

"Nope. Just stating a fact, and I can do that. Because you are my girlfriend." He wrapped his arms around me and gently kissed me on the lips a few times before stepping back.

"Let's go eat breakfast." He headed out of the bathroom, grabbing my hand and dragging me with him.

When we walked into the living room, Alice and Jasper were already at the dining room table waiting on us. I sat down beside Edward and across from Alice. Jasper winked in my direction "Looking beautiful, Bella."

"Thanks, Jazz. It was all Alice's doing." I said before stuffing my mouth with some of the most mouth watering french toast I had ever ate.

"You are beautiful all on your own, B. I just help enhance it instead of hiding it, like you normally try to do." Alice said around a mouthful of pancakes.

Edward nodded enthusiastically at Alice's comment. I muttered "Pig!" under my breath again.

I thought I had said is low enough for nobody but Edward to hear it, but I was wrong. "What about a pig?" Alice asked innocently.

"Your brother is a pig." I stated matter-of-factly while shoving another forkful into my mouth.

"I have done told you I am not a pig, snuggles. I was just stating a fact. Those pants do make your ass look amazing." He had a huge smirk on his face continuing to shovel some of his eggs and sausage into his mouth.

Jasper choked on his pancakes and took huge gulps of his orange juice to keep from commenting. Alice looked on with a shocked look on her face but eventually nodded in agreement. "He's right, B. Those pants do accentuate certain aspects of your anatomy."

I gaped at Alice because she was taking his side instead of mine. "Alice!"

She just shrugged before getting up and taking her empty plate and glass to the room service tray so it could be picked up. "Have fun today, B! I will see you in a few hours." With that said she pranced her way into their room leaving me shaking my head at her.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Chapter 17 is well within the works and will have the rest of the NYC trip in it as well as another visit from the one and only hated Mike.**

**I hope that I can have Chapter 17 up by mid week or at the latest by Saturday. **

**If you can take the time to read my story each chapter, then please take the time to leave me a little review. My story is feeling neglected.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I pounded out this chapter as quick as I could. I have had some terrible times this weekend. I spent Friday evening in the emergency room with my mom and the rest of the weekend taking care of her when she needed me. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns it, I just play with it.**

**I hope that there wasn't a whole lot of confusion with chapter 16. When one of my readers pointed out the mistake I made about the girls' amniotic sacs, I quickly took it down and fixed it. Sorry if there was any confusion.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 17

18 weeks 3 days pregnant

Today was the day that Alice and Jasper were officialy moving out. It was kind of bittersweet because I was really going to miss my best friend/sister but I was excited to get the nursery sat up and decorated. Ever since we had came back from New York, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I have been bouncing nursery ideas back and forth and couldn't settle on one that was unisex and unique.

Rosalie suggested the alphabet, Alice suggested the jungle theme, Esme suggested painting the rooms a dark brown with individual trees painted behind each crib, and I wanted each baby to have their own space of the fairly large room.

We were at a stand-off over the nursery themes for the moment because us girls were standing in the doorway of Alice and Jaspers new house directing the guys on where to put things as they toted them in. "No, Emmett. That doesn't go there, push it over there." Alice said just as Emmett sat down one of the nightstands for the bedroom. "Ugh, Alice. I love you, pixie. But this is the absolute last time I am moving this thing." He groaned as he moved the heavy nighstand to the other wall for the second time.

"Yeah, yeah. That'll work for now. The furniture truck just pulled up, so since you guys are almost finished would you mind helping the furniture guys unload the truck." She asked as she batted her lashes at him. "Alice-" Emmett started to complain when Rosalie walked up and whispered something in his ear to make his face go completely blank.

He nodded enthusiastically as a huge grin spread across his face. He sprinted out of the room with a "I'm on it, Ali-cat." tossed over his shoulder.

I just doubled over in laughter while Rosalie just strutted back to stand between us hooking an arm over our shoulders. "What did you say to him, Rosalie?" Alice asked as we tried to get our giggles under control.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly saying "I just told him that I would do that thing with my tongue that he liked if he did whatever Alice asked of him today and if he complained then he could sleep on the couch for the next few nights."

I just gaped at her as Alice started her giggling all over again.

"What has you girls in such an uproar?" Edward grunted out as he and Jasper carried in the cast iron headboard that Alice fawned over all the time.

We all stopped immediately and muttered "Nothing."

Alice broke away from us to direct the guys. "I'm hungry. I'm going to take Rosalie to the house to get something to eat." I said as I looped my arm through Rosalie's tugging her along with me.

"Okay, baby. We will be over in a few minutes to get the rest of the bed." Edward said as he and Jasper moved the headboard until Alice felt it was absolutely perfect.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted the black box with a huge bow tied to it sitting on our doorsteps.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked as I tugged her to a stop because I was frozen in place. All I could do was point at the box sitting on our doorstep. "That..." I gulped and tried again "How did..." I shook my head to try and get my thoughts together when I faintly heard Rosalie screaming for Edward and the guys.

"Rose, how did-" I was interrupted by the sound of three worried guys running up to us.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he came to a stop in front of me cupping my face.

All I could do was point at the box sitting on our doorstep. Edward turned around and I felt him tense almost immediately. "SON OF A BITCH!" He roared once he realized that it wasn't any of Alice's boxes.

"Edward calm down. We need to call the police, now." I told him, trying to get him to calm down for mine and the babies sake. He took a deep breath and released it loudly, fishing his phone out of his pocket to dial the police.

"I already got it man." Emmett said and shook his phone at us before going back to talking to the operator.

We had told Emmett and Rosalie what had happened previously when we returned from NYC. On our way home, we had stopped by Cloud 9 for a late dinner. We ended up staying a lot longer than we intended when Rosalie and Emmett joined us at the table. They ended up very concerned with our situation and Emmett offered his help in any way possible.

Today was not supposed to go like this. It was supposed to be exciting and sad all at the same time, not us all ending up pissed off and afraid. I stood in Edward's stiff arms listening to Emmett talk to the dispatcher at the police station, explaining the situation.

Alice came and wrapped her arms around me crying. "B, why does this keep happening to you?" She wrapped her arms around both Edward and I, burying her head into my shoulder.

That's how Charlie and Detective Walters found us a few minutes later. "Bells! Are you ok?" Charlie said loudly as he rushed out of his car and to our sides.

I left Edward and Alice's arms and collapsed into Charlie's comforting arms. "Daddy, he did it again." I cried into his shoulder.

"I know, Bells. We will catch him. Maybe he left some DNA on this box." Charlie reassured me, swaying me side to side gently.

"Princess!" I heard from somewhere behind me. I jerked my head in that direction as Esme and Carlisle were running across the road from Alice and Jasper's house.

"Mom! Pop!" I cried and waddled into their open arms.

"Are you ok?" Esme asked as she ran her hands over my shoulders and down to my stomach.

"I'm fine. Just scared. Mike left another package while the guys were making trips back and forth with Ali's stuff." I explained as we walked back up to the rest of the people congregated in our driveway. I seen that Detective Walters had donned gloves and retrieved the box and placed it into what looked like a huge clear trash bag. He put the note in a smaller plastic bag so we could read what it said.

"Bella, Edward." He nodded in our directions. He held up the note as neared us, "Want to see what is says?"

I nodded and he flipped the note around so we could all see it clearly.

_**YOUR TIME IS COMING. THOSE KIDS YOU ARE CARRYING ARE MINE AND I WILL HAVE THEM.**_

We all gasped at what the note indicated. He wanted my babies when they were born, so at least now we knew he had a motive. He was crazy if he honestly thought any of the people standing in our driveway would willingly let him have anything to do with these babies I was carrying.

"I'm going to have this processed for DNA and fingerprints ASAP." He said as he walked past us to place the bag covered box in the trunk of Charlie's squad car.

Once he had taken care of the package he came back and took statements from everybody that was there that day. Before he left, Edward asked him what was in the box that was left last time.

"Alec, what was in the box from last week?"

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his head against the side of mine. Our hands resting together on my stomach, feeling our babies kicking away. Feeling the babies kick took my back to when we were in NYC and we had finally felt more than just our son kicking.

_"Mr. Masen, right this way please." The secretary said as she held the door open for him to walk through. _

_Edward grabbed my hand and tugged me along with him, me protesting the entire time._

_"Edward, this is an important business meeting. I am perfectly capable of waiting in the other room with the secretary." I exclaimed as quietly as I could, tugging on his hand._

_He just tugged on my hand with good one tug, tumbling me into his side. "You are not leaving my sight today, snuggles. Deal with it." He leaned down to kiss me gently when a throat being cleared caught our attention. I turned my flame red face to see who had caught us, it was a stunning beautiful red headed woman._

_"Edward. Nice of you to make it today." She held her hand out to Edward, shaking his hand once he had released me. "You must be the lovely fiancee that Edward raved about the other day. It is a pleasure to meet you..." She trailed off since she didn't know my name. Since Edward had obviously lost his manners for the moment, I pulled on my big girl panties and stuck my hand forward. _

_"Bella. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Forrester." I said as I shook her hand before releasing her hand to wrap my hand back around Edwards elbow. _

_She nodded approvingly before leading us into her office._

_We were in a daze when the actual contract had been laid before him, because he had gotten a significant raise as well as a 3 year contract. He used to get paid $0.69 per 10 records sold of everysong he wrote, but now he was going to be paid $0.84 per 8 records sold. He was flabbergasted and I was stunned silly when we had looked at the sales of his previous songs to compare what the increase in price would mean for him._

_"Is this contract agreeable to you, Edward. It states in here that upon delivery of your children, you will be given a six month reprieve from producing songs. You will still be required to produce two songs a month, due by the 25th of each month, with the exception of those six months. It also has your raise in there. This contract is binding for a total of 3 years, so there will be no need to make yearly trips to the big apple. It also states that all of your songs will be sold as anonymous and no contact is to be made with you from company phones or computers." Mrs. Forrester said as she pointed out each section as she was talking. _

_"I have already taken the liberty of having your lawyers look this over, and they sent this letter back to me addressed to you." She handed Edward a legal envelope that was sealed. _

_When Edward opened the envelope, it contained a letter stating that everything in the contract was up to par and suggested he take the deal._

_Edward grabbed the pen from the desk when I felt a swift kick to my right ribs. I gasped and grabbed my stomach, Edward dropped the pen and his hands joined mine._

_"Everything ok?" He asked worriedly._

_I nodded with tears in my eyes "Yeah, your daughter was making her presence known and competing with your son for attention apparently."_

_His eyes widedened, "Really? Why are they only my kids when they do something to either make you miserable or do something bad?" _

_I just shook my head at his ramble and grabbed his hand and placed it over the spot I had felt her kick me. We sat there for a few minutes in our own world until his face lit up when he felt her kick. _

_"Two down, one to go!" He said before kissing me quickly and turning back to face Mrs. Forrester._

_She had a stunned look on her face as she watched us. "You are expecting triplets?"_

_Edward and I looked at each other before smiling at her. "Yes, two girls and one boy. All due in December at the earliest hopefully." I said getting the glow and smile on my face that I normally got when talking about our babies._

_"Wow. I thought you were due any day now. Congrats on the multiples." She said before gesturing back to the contract._

_After Edward had finished with all the legal documents, we were free to go._

_We spent the rest of the afternoon doing the tourist thing. We were strolling hand in hand to a favorite restaurant of Edwards when we happened upon a cute little baby store, called __**Giggle. **__I couldn't pass it up, I tugged Edwards hand inside the store to shop for our little ones._

_We racked up on things from the little boutique. Clothes mainly, but also a few toys that Edward couldn't resist. We had purchased entirely too much stuff to take it with us to the restaurant so Edward just had them ship it home for us so we wouldn't even have to take it with us on the plane ride home._

_Alice called while we were eating an early dinner at China Garden and asked if we wanted to go see a movie together. We agreed and told her that we would meet her there._

_When we finished our dinner and headed towards the theatre, we ran into Mike again._

_"Hey Bella, are you okay after your fainting spell yesterday?" He asked as he looked back and forth from me to Edward and back again._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. My sugar had gotten too low so I fainted. No big deal, though. We are all fine." I said as I rubbed my hands over my stomach, smiling slightly when I felt a few soft kicks/punches._

_"Mike, long time no see. What are you doing in the city?" Edward asked as he laid his hands on my shoulders to offer me comfort and to mark his territory in front of Mike._

_"I told Bella yesterday what I was doing here. Didn't she tell you that we ran into one another?" Mike sneered at Edward._

_"Yeah, but she didn't mention what you were here for." Edward said baiting him._

_"I'm here scouting out NYU for a potential college with the family." Mike said, sticking to the same story as yesterday._

_"That's nice. I hope everthing works out for you, but we have to run. We are meeting some friends for a movie date." Edward said nudging my shoulders, getting me to walk past Mike._

_Mike grabbed my arm as I was about to pass him by. "Bella, I hope you are taking care of yourself in this delicate condition. If you need anything you have my number and know where I live." I looked at him like he was crazy before nodding and waving 'bye'._

_We didn't say anything for the rest of the short walk to the theatre. Alice immediately picked up on something being wrong, so she wrapped her short self around me the best she could. Our babies were moving up a storm, I knew she would be able to feel one of the more powerdful kicks if she stayed that close._

_"What happened?" She demanded._

_"Mike 'ran' into us on the way here." I accentuated ran with air quotation marks._

_"That little bastard has some nerve." Jasper said shaking his head at the audacity of Mike._

_"WHOA! What was THAT?" Alice practically screamed in my ear as she backed herself up slightly. looking at my stomach crazily._

_"That was our babies moving. That particular kick I think came from Braxton." I said as if it was no big deal. Ever since he had started moving last night, he hadn't stopped. Some kicks were more powerful than others, and some just felt like flutters._

_"Their moving? Braxton? You named him?" Alice rattled off questions as she placed her hands on my stomach trying to feel it again._

_"Yes, they started moving last night. Yes we named him. His name will be Braxton Layne Cullen." I answered as I laughed at her. I grabbed her hand and pressed it in a little bit so she could feel a really powerful kick from Braxton._

_He kicked right on cue and Alice's eyes got huge. "I like the name, Braxton Layne." She bend down eye level with my stomach. " Hi, Braxton. I am your Aunt Ali. I can't wait to meet you when you are ready. You be good to your mom, she means alot to alot of people. I love you, peanut." She leaned forward to kiss my stomach before raising back up._

_"I love you, Ali." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Let's go see this movie!" _

_After we watched the movie and made our way back to the hotel, it was almost ten at night and I was absolutely exhausted._

_We spent all day Saturday shopping. We spent an ungodly amount of money at Babies R' Us and Buy Buy Baby on the babies. They were almost fully dressed all the way through their first birthdays. They probably wouldn't have to wear the same outfit twice. We had also bought carseats, bottles, blankets, and of course toys. We had a huge stand-off over strollers._

_"Alice, we don't need three different strollers. The triple seated stroller will be just fine." I said sternly with my hands planted on my hips and firmly standing my ground._

_"But, B. What if I wanted to walk them with you?" Alice pleaded her case._

_"This is ridiculous, Ali. We can push the three seater stroller together." _

_"That's not the same, and you know it! We need the triple seater, the double seater, and a single seater."_

_"THAT is CRAZY!" I said rather loudly, looking to Edward and Jasper for some help on this._

_"She has a point, Bella. We need the three seater for when one of us is with them by ourselves. Then we need either the double and single, or three singles for when someone else wants to walk them with us." I scowled at him but he did make a point._

_"Fine! Why don't we get the two singles that can snap together to form a double and get another single one too." I finally relented but I had one more stipulation. "Absolutely NO PINK!"_

_I said as I walked away from them to look over little boy's bedding for the cribs. One of the sets that Alice bought will have to be used as a spare since we were no longer having three girls._

_"EDWARD!" I yelled across the store. He came rushing to my side thinking something was wrong. I waved his worried hands away and pointed at the most perfect crib set I could have found. It was a rocker monkey theme with different shades of blue on the bedding._

_"It's perfect, Edward!" He just shook his head and added it to growing pile in one of the buggies. We had done pushed three full buggies to the front, this was our fourth. Thank God we were having all of this stuff shipped home instead of having to tote it on the plane with us._

_After our hectic few days scouring New York shopping and touring, Edward decided that we would have a couple's massage Sunday before we left for home. He had arranged for me to have the ultimate prenatal massage to his deluxe massage._

_I was in a complete state of relaxation on the plane ride home Sunday._

Edward squeezed my shoulders bringing me back to the present. He just smiled at me and kissed my head as Alec was explaining that they hadn't found any fingerprints or DNA on the box or note from last time.

"The contents in the box was actually three pairs of baby socks, all white in color." Alec said as he stood by Charlie's side.

"Thank you, Alec. Please let us know if anything comes up with the DNA tests. A quick question though, if the DNA tests from my underwear and the box come back a match, how do we prove that they are Mike's?" I asked as I snuggled into Edward's side.

"First, we will have to run it through the police database. If there is no match, then we will have to either get someone else to admit they saw something that night, sold him drugs to incapacitate you, or catch him in the act." Alec said as Charlie nodded in agreement.

"I suggest a good surveilance system surrounding maybe Alice and Jaspers house." Charlie suggested.

I was stunned because I would have thought he would suggest putting camera's in here, not across the street. "Why at Ali and Jazz's house and not here?" I asked looking between Charlie, Alice, and Alec.

"Because if it is Mike then he won't think anything of Ali and Jazz putting in a security system. We don't want to scare him away, we want to catch him." Charlie explained.

I still didn't see how that was going to help catch him or help us. "How is that going to help?"

"Bella, Alice and Jazz can have one of their camera's pointing across the street, looking at your front door." Alec explained patiently.

"Oh, ok. Sorry, I was just a little confused for a minute." I turned to Ali and Jasper who were wrapped around each other so tight you probably couldn't fit a feather between them. "Is that ok, Ali?"

She and Jasper both just nodded. "We want to help out however we can." Jasper said winking in my direction.

"Ok, guys. We are going to take off now. Just be careful." Charlie pointed to everyone that was grouped off. "That goes for everybody."

Once they left, I was led into the house and told to sit and relax while lunch was fixed. Alice, Rose, and Esme headed for the kitchen while Edward and Jasper headed upstairs to at least pile the rest of Ali and Jasper's things in the living room. Emmett had went back across the street to finish helping the moving truck unload all of Ali's furniture. Carlisle sat beside me with his medical bag that I hadn't noticed until now.

"Princess, can I check you and the babies out to make sure you are all ok?" He asked rubbing soothing circles on my knee.

I nodded. He began digging through his bag and pulled out a portable fetal heart monitor. "Let's check out my grandbabies first, shall we?" I nodded with a big smile on my face, lifting my shirt to tuck it under my breasts. I slouched down on the couch some so he could reach all three babies.

He squirted some cold gel onto my stomach before pressing the wand into my stomach. The _whoosh whoosh whoosh_ sound that came from the machine was music to my ears. "This little one's heart rate is great at 134 beats per minute." He wiped the slimy gel off with a baby wipe and squirted some more a little farther over and pressed the wand in again. I began to slightly panic when we didn't immediately hear her heartbeat.

"Pop, why can't we hear her heartbeat?" I asked with tears in my eyes and a catch in my throat.

He just shook his head and moved the wand around a little more before we heard the faint _whoosh whoosh whoosh_ sound echo in the quiet room. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Pop looked up at me and smiled. "This little girl has turned sideways like her brother so we were just a little off. She's fine, princess. Her heartbeat is 139 beats per minute."

Again, he wiped the gel off with a wipe before moving lower on my stomach. He squirted a little gel onto the bottom of my stomach and pressed the wand in and I felt a swift kick to my side. We immediately heart his fast _whoosh whoosh whoosh._ "Sounds great. He's a strong one, he has the fastest heartbeat of all three at 142 beats per minute." Once he had my stomach all cleaned up he wanted to check my bloodpressure because of the stress of the past hour.

"Relax, princess. Let me check your blood pressure and we can all enjoy a relaxing lunch before the boys finish moving everything to Ali's house." Carlisle said and all the guys groaned as they were still carrying boxes down from upstairs.

After Pop checked my blood pressure and told me it was fine considering everything I had been through that day we all sat down to a very enjoyable lunch of sandwiches and salads.

It took us the rest of the evening to get all of Ali and Jazz's stuff moved and most of the furniture put together. I was standing in the doorway looking around at their new house with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, B! Don't cry, sweetheart." Alice said as she wrapped her arms around me and snuggled into my shoulder.

"I know, Ali. I'm just emotional. I'm really happy for you." I smiled and hugged her back tightly.

"I am right here whenever you need me or want me, okay?"

I nodded and released her walking to Edward who was waiting for me on the sidewalk.

"Goodnight, Ali!" I said as I grasped Edwards hand and we walked across the street to our home.

I glanced towards Charlie's house and seen Sue Clearwater's car in the driveway. "I wander what Sue is doing over at Charlie's?" I asked Edward as we swung our hands between us as we crossed the street.

"Snuggles, you really need to start paying closer attention. Her car has been there at least twice a week for the past month. I think they are dating, but trying to keep it secret." He laughed as he opened the front door for me.

"Dating? Charlie and Sue? Really?" I asked shocked at how I could have missed that. I shook my head and kicked my shoes off, headed towards the couch to just relax and watch a little TV.

"I'm happy for them. They both deserve some happiness in their lives. I wander how Seth and Leah are going to handle the news." I giggled as Leah's scowl appeared in my head and I pictured Seth jumping up and down for joy. He had gotten really close to Charlie since his dad, Harry Clearwater, had died of a heart attack one day when they were all hunting.

"Me too, I wish them all the luck in the world. He let me have you, so I hope he finally finds some happiness too." Edward said cheesily as he snuggled into my side, throwing the blanket across our laps and snatching the remote from my hand.

"HEY! It's my turn to control the remote!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest and scowling at him as he turned it to another re-run episode of _NCIS_. Don't get me wrong I loved the show but we had already seen every fricken episode like twenty times each.

"Pleeeeasssseee!" He begged, putting forth his poutiest face. I just laughed at him and shook my head 'no' holding my hand out for the remote.

He finally surrendered and put his focus on our babies instead. I just shook my head at him and became engrossed in another episode of _Trauma:Life in the ER._

I slouched down on the couch some so I could prop my feet on the coffee table in front of my. Edward took this movement as an invitation to lay his head in my lap so he could 'better talk to our children'. His words not mine.

After about an hour of him mumbling under his breath and a non-interesting episode of _Trauma_, I felt the long day creep in on me and my eyelids began to droop.

Just as Edward smiled up at me, I was hiding a yawn behind my hand, and he announced it was time for bed. He jumped up, checked all the doors and set the alarm befor coming back to help me from the couch.

"Come on, snuggles. Let's go to bed." I just silently nodded as I led the way up the staircase.

I didn't even bother changing clothes, i just climbed up my set of steps and onto the bed, falling asleep before he even had the lights turned off.

_"Edward Cullen! I do NOT need a set of steps to get into bed!" I stamped my foot in irritation at him. I had only been living with him for about a month now and he was looking on the computer for a set of steps to put on my side of the bed. _

_"Bella, you are not going to be able to jump into that bed when you get seven or eight months pregnant. We have two options here: either you let me buy a whole new bedroom set or you let me buy you a set of steps to climb into bed with. Take your pick." Cocky bastard smiled at me and leaned back in his chair at the kitchen table crossing his arms over his chest and waited for me to answer him._

_"Fine! Buy the damn stairs." I relented because the stairs would be cheaper than a whole new set of bedroom furniture. Plus, I REALLY loved that bed. I grumbled as I finished eating my chicken wrap when he happily chirped. "They will be here next week, baby."_

_I grumbled as I walked away from the table and he was smiling widely at having won the argument._

I was dragged from my dream by the same smug man placing kisses along my side and running his hand across my stomach under my breasts.

"Edward." I groaned as I pressed my hips back into his. He cupped my breast in his hand palming my already hard nipple.

I arched my back a little trying to get a firmer touch from him, instead he released me completely and rose from the bed. I fell onto my back in a huff, glaring at him for getting me all worked up and then leaving me.

He just shook his head at me before moving around to the foot of the bed and tugging on my feet, sliding me to the end of the bed.

"I want to look at you tonight, love." He whispered as he placed my feet on the edge of the bed beside my hips. He disappeared from my sight because of my stomach being in the way. I immediately felt his tongue licking a path up my thighs headed to my already soaked and aching center.

"Edward...please." I begged as I gripped the sheets in my tight fists when I felt him lick a feiry path up my slit, lapping up all of my juices. He suckeled my clit into his mouth, nibbling on it and keeping a stong suction on it, bringing my orgasm soaring out of me and into him.

"OH GOD! EDWARD!" I screamed out my orgasm as it rocked through me. He obviously wasn't finished because he ran a finger up the path his tongue had just taken and gently slipped it into me sending small shockwaves through me.

I just moaned as he gently began to move his finger, sucking on me more gently this time. He brought my orgasm right to the edge and then backed off, removing his finger from me. He squatted on the bench that sat at the foot of the bed and took himself in his hand, while liking my juices from his other hand.

He stroked himself a few times, rolling his eyes in the back of his head as he brought himself pleasure. "Please, handsome. I need you now!" I pleaded as I watched him stroke hisself.

He nodded and rubbed his tip through my wet folds before slipping gently inside by pulling my hips further off the edge of the bed. "Anything you want, snuggles. Your wish is my command right now." He said as he set a slow pace, trying to prolong our love making. I shook my head at his slow gentle pace, "Please go faster. I need it faster and harder, please." I shamelessly begged.

He pulled all the way out of me before slamming back in roughly, the skin of our thighs slapping together loudly. I moaned in appreciation and dug my head back into the mattress. "Oh, yes!" I exclaimed as I moved my hips a little with his. I couldn't move much since my stomach had expanded over the past month or so.

Edward groaned, leaning over me as much as he could, his pelvic bone hitting me in the exact right spot. "Oh EDWARD!" I screamed out another orgasm. I felt my eyes shutting at the pleasure coarsing through me. "Un uh, snuggles. Open them eyes and look at me!" He demanded, continuing to slam into me. I struggled to open my eyes and meet his over our babies.

I gasped at the love pouring out of his eyes and seemingly straight into my soul. "I love you, Edward. With all of my heart and soul." I said softly at the emotion in his eyes and his every touch.

" I love you too, Bella. With all of my heart and soul." He stopped thrusting into me as he leaned over me and I leaned up to him. Our lips met in the middle in a sweet gently kiss.

He leaned back from me and picked his pace right back up all the way through his completion. He groaned out his release, yelling my name loudly.

When he collapsed beside me, after he tugged me back up the bed some, I giggled quietly.

"That is one sure fire way to knock down a man's ego, snuggles." Edward grumped from beside me.

"Oh, handsome. You have nothing to worry about. I was just thinking that it is a really good thing that Ali and Jasper moved out today. We were quiet loud earlier, and the doors still open." I giggled again.

"Yeah you are probably right." He laughed pulling me more firmly into his side.

**"**Probably? Handsome, you should know by now that I am ALWAYS right." I laughed loudly when he attacked my sides in retaliation.

"OKAY! OKAY!" I screamed as I tried squirming out of his hands. He relented his tickle attack after a few minutes.

We finally settled back down with him behind me and our hands laying against the side of my stomach over where our girls were laying at.

"I love you, snuggles."

"I love you too, handsome."

The following morning when I rolled over to snuggle into Edwards pillow, I came face to face with pink rose petals. I blinked my eyes open and looked around the bedroom and it was all covered in pink rose petals.

"Edward, what is this?" I asked quietly to mainly myself. I propped myself up against the pillows and sifted a hand through the petals spread all over our bed. Edward strolled into the room carrying a breakfast tray I had never seen before.

"Edward, what is this?" I asked again, my mouth watering as the smell of pancakes and syrup permeated every square inch of our bedroom.

"This is me doing something special for the woman I love and the mother of my children." He said smirking at me as he came to stand at my side of the bed. I scooted my legs over so he could sit down as he placed the tray over my lap.

"I didn't give you anything when we had our baby shower because it hadn't been completed yet. It still isn't complete but I have the beginning of it with me now. I wanted you to know that I am grateful for you allowing me to be the father to these babies and I will never take any of it for granted." He took a deep breath and picked up a large box that I hadn't seen off of the tray.

"Edward, you didn't have to get me anything else. You have given me everything I could ever aske for and so much more." I shook my head as he opened the box and pushed it towards me a little.

"Please, snuggles. Just take it, I had it made special for you and the babies." I plucked the necklace from the box and immediately had to bat my lashes to keep the tears at bay. "Oh its, beautiful, handsome. I love it. Please put it on me." I leaned forward so he could place the beautiful personalized necklace around my neck.

The necklace was a white gold with several different charms dangling from it. One charm was a rectangle with 'Braxton Layne Cullen' engraved on the front, two were hearts with nothing engraved on them, and the last one was a circle with 'Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, mother' engraved on the front and 'Edward Anthony Cullen, father' engraved on the back.

"We will get the girls names engraved on the heart charms when we figure them out. I was also hoping that we could put their birthstones on their too." Edward said as he cupped my face swiping away the tears that silently fell.

"Sounds perfect, handsome. I love you." I leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips. I tried to deepen it, only for him to pull back from me to cup my face again.

"Marry me, Isabella." He whispered so softly I almost didn't hear him.

The tears poured from my eyes then as I just stared into his eyes for a second before answering him.

* * *

** I hope nobody hates me right now. I will get chapter 18 up and out as quick as possible. Mike will be dealt with finally in the next chapter or two (I hope). I tend to write this story as I go, so nothing is planned. Sometimes the characters don't want to cooperate with my ideas so I have to whip them into submission. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did or even if you didn't let me know.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A few disclaimers: SM owns all twilight, not me; I do not have a medical degree nor have I ever had a baby much less three at once so anything medical may not necessarily be true or accurate. I am going to apologize ahead of time for any mistakes made in this story. I hope everyone enjoys reading.**

* * *

Chapter 18

18 weeks 4 days pregnant

I just stared at Edward over our breakfast try currently sitting on my lap. I seen him dig around in his pocket pulling another black box out of it. My eyes bounced back and forth from his eyes to the black box in his hand. He snapped open the box and pulled out the most amazing ring I had ever laid eyes on before.

"Edward?" I croaked as he grabbed my hand and gently slipped the ring over the third finger on my left hand.

"Marry me, snuggles?" I heard him ask again.

I couldn't speak as I stared at the ring now gracing my ring finger. I nodded enthusiastically, clearing my throat to shout out "YES! YES!"

**QUICK A/N...FOLLOW THIS LINK TO SEE THE ENGAGEMENT RING!**

rings/select_options

Edward quickly moved the breakfast try to the floor before slamming his lips to mine to celebrate me finally saying yes! Like the crazy man really had anything to worry about. I would be out of my mind to say no to this incredible, sweet, caring man.

When we broke apart for air, I cupped his face in my hands as we leaned our foreheads against each other. "I have one request from you." I asked him quietly stroking my thumbs against his cheeks.

"What's that, snuggles?" He placed a gentle kiss against my lips before leaning back some so he could look me into my eyes. We both had shit eating grins on our faces.

"I want to get married by this weekend." I whispered out, shutting my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Ok. I will call and make the arrangements."

"No arrangements needed. We just need the license and a judge at the courthouse."

"Are you sure about that snuggles?"

"Positive. We can have a big splashy wedding after the babies are born." I pleaded with him, hoping he would agree to that. His grin grew impossibly wider as he nodded his head ok.

I smashed my lips against his again, slipping my tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss. Just as Edward was laying me back against the bed, my stomach growled loudly. The babies announcing their need for the delicious smelling breakfast currently on the floor beside our bed.

"Time for breakfast, snuggles." We both groaned as we seperated and sat back up.

We sat there in comfortable silence eating the pancakes and bacon that he had cooked just enjoying the fact that we were going to be together forever. Everytime either one of us glanced at the ring on my finger or the necklace around my neck we would get a face-splitting grin on our faces.

I groaned as I realized Alice would find out and try to make us have some big splashy wedding.  
"What's wrong, future wife of mine?" Edward asked as he lounged beside me in the bed rubbing his full stomach.

"Alice." I groaned again.

"No worries. You just leave Alice to me." He climbed off of the bed and picked up our tray from breakfast and headed out of the bedroom.

I hollered "I love you, soon to be husband!" and watched as his usually flawless stride faltered slightly before he threw back an "I love you, too snuggles."

I climbed from the bed and headed into the bathroom to get this day started.

At precisely 11:30 our doorbell rang with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie each standing on the other side. We were supposed to discuss nursery ideas again, hoping we could get somewhere now that the nursery was cleared out. We had another doctor's appointment today at 3, so we had a few hours to discuss everything.

When I opened the door to let them in, Alice's eyes immediately caught the sparkles that came from the sun hitting my ring. I tried to yank it back behind the door, but I was too late.

"OH MY GOD! Is that what I think it is, B?" She bounced in place as she held her hand out waiting for me to put mine in it.

"Yes, Mary Alice. It is exactly what you think it is." I said sarcastically as I held my hand out for Esme to get a look at the ring first. She grabbed my fingers in hers and eyes the ring critically, turning her head side to side not saying anything.

"Mom?" I asked worried that she thought we were moving too fast or something.

"Damn, my son has good taste. I guess he gets that from me!" She said as she let go of my hand and tugged me into a hug whispering "congratulations" in my ear.

Next, I turned to Rose and held my hand out to her. "Damn, yours is bigger than mine. Maybe Edward can give Emmett pointers on how to buy a girl jewelry. He got my engagement ring out of a damn bubble gum machine."

I laughed at that comment, imaging the look on her face when Emmett proposed with a bubble gum machine ring. Finally, I turned to Alice who was standing with her arms crossed and her foot tapping, trying to appear angry.

"It's ok, pixie. If you wouldn't have screamed at me like that you know you would have been the first to see it when we all sat down!" I laughed as I held my hand out in front of her wiggling my fingers. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand appraising the ring just like Mom had done. "I have to admit he did good! Have y'all set a date yet? Have you talked themes? Have you decided on colors yet? Do you have any-" I interrupted her ramblings and shocking the whole lot of them into silence.

"We are getting married this weekend right here in our living room." I said. I then shut the front door and turned to walk into the living room. Rose, Alice, and Esme all still stood by the front door in shock at my announcement.

"You can't mean that, B!" Alice exclaimed. "That doesn't give us any time to prepare or decorate or go dress shopping or -"

I held my hand up to stop her before she really got started. "Edward and I plan to become legally married this weekend right here in our living room with only mom, pop, and my dad here. After the babies are born then we plan to have a real wedding. This is not negotiable, Alice." I said firmly looking my best friend in the eyes.

She huffed, crossed her arms, and slunk back into the couch but she nodded anyways. I decided to at least throw her a bone. "I will give you and Esme wedding planning duty for the big wedding if y'all want it." They both squealed in excitement before launching themselves at me and we all ended up in one large heap on the couch while Rose just looked on in amusement.

After a few minutes of being squished by Esme and Alice, we all settled back into our seats to continue throwing out nursery ideas. Alice was getting aggravated because I wasn't dead set on her idea. Rose seemed indifferent whether I liked her idea or not. Esme just sat back and smiled at me and told me that it was all up to me and Edward.

"Let's go up there, I want to show you what Edward and I have talked about. Maybe if I can get you to picture it in the room then you will all get it." I said as I tried several time to get myself up off the couch without success. Finally, Rose and Mom came and offered me a hand each and pulled me up from my position, I was grateful. It would have taken me at least ten tries, I had noticed that it was getting increasingly more difficult to get around comfortably the further along I got in my pregnancy.

When we were all standing in the middle of the room that used to be Ali and Jasper's I began explaining what I wanted done.

I wanted three floor to ceiling white shelves separating each crib, basically giving each baby their own area. Beside each bookshelf would be a changing table to match that baby's particular crib. Each crib would be placed in front of one of the three windows in the room. The changing table would have a dresser underneath it for storage. The wall area between each bookcase would be painted a different color, one brown, one purple, and one green. Behind each changing table/dresser the baby's names would be hung by decorative letters and a few family pictures.

"Oh, Bella. That sounds beautiful and unique. I love it!" Esme said as she walked around the room imagining everything being finished.

"Thanks, Mom. Ali? Rose? What do y'all think?" I asked as I turned to look at them. They both had huge smiles on their faces as the began picturing it too.

"Sounds wonderful!" from Rose. "Absolutely amazing that you came up with it! But wonderful!" from Alice.

I smiled at Rose and scowled at Alice's comment before she hugged me and said she was just joking.

Edward chose that moment to walk into the room to see what all the chatter was about. "What's going on ladies?"

Esme and Alice squealed at him and bombarded him with hugs and kisses while he just looked at me bewilderedly over the tops of their heads. "Congratulations, son. You did wonderful." Esme said as she gave him one final hug before stepping back to my side.

Alice still hung on tightly. "I love you, bubba. Thank you for making her officially my sister." She cried into his chest as he stroked her back trying to calm her down. He hated the women in his life to cry for any reason.

"Don't cry, Ali. I love her and our children, why wouldn't I marry her?" Edward asked as he kissed the top of Alice's head. Her cries quieted down after a few minutes. "You ok, Ali? This isn't like you." He asked as he grabbed her by the shoulders, easing her back some so he could look into her face. She just looked up at him and nodded before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Bella, I think we are going to need to try for another boy in a few years because me and poor Braxton are going to be severely outnumbered." Edward remarked and I nodded smiling at him.

"Several years down the road." I said sternly as he came to stand behind me and wrap his arms around me tightly from behind.

"Okay. Did y'all get settled on a nursery theme yet?" He asked and all of us girls nodded at him.

"We settled on the one we talked about. Trying to give each baby a little bit of their own space." I said as I leaned back against him to try and relieve the ache from my back.

"Great. Dad said that he would stop and pick up the paint on the way over here so he and Jazz can get the room painted while you are out of the house." Edward said.

I nodded against his chest. " The cribs are still in the boxes in the guest room, along with all of the stuff we bought while we were in New York City." I said to nobody in particular.

"Us women, can put the cribs together while the guys paint the room." Mom suggested while looking toward Rose and Alice for confirmation. They both nodded 'yes'.

"You guys don't have to do all of that. Edward and I can get it done before the babies are born." I argued so they didn't feel like they had to get it done today.

"It's no big deal, sweetheart." Esme said as she looped her arms around Alice and Rose's shoulders bringing them into her sides.

"No big deal, B." Alice said laying her head on Esme's shoulder. "Don't mind helping, Bella." Rose said as she winked in my direction.

"Well, ok, then." I conceded to them because I knew it was basically pointless to argue with them at that point.

Edward and I pointed out which areas would be painted what color and where the bookcases were going before we finally left for the doctors appointment.

On our drive there, Charlie called with some news about the stuff left on our doorstep yesterday.

"Bella, the DNA results are back and we got a match."

"Well, who was it?" I asked eagerly holding the phone between Edward and I on speakerphone so we could both hear.

"It was Mike Newton's DNA all over everything. He was already in the system."

"Already in the system? From what?" Edward asked, tightening his grip on the steering wheel until his knuckles started turning white.

"Well, apparently when Mike was on vacation this past spring break he sexually assaulted a fellow vacationer from another state."

"Wow. How did you not know about this, Dad?" I asked wondering how he could not know this already.

"Because it happened in Florida and before this I had no reason to put his name through our database." Charlie explained.

"So what now, Charlie? Can we press charges against him?" Edward asked eagerly as he pulled into the parking lot of Doctor Carmen's office.

"The notes that he left on your doorstep was threatening in a manner and he was also trespassing. So yes, we are printing the arrest warrant for him now. He should be picked up by the end of the day today." Charlie explained when we heard his walkie-talkie go off in the background.

"Gotta run, guys. Keep her safe, Edward. Love you, Bells." I didn't even get to say bye before the phone alerted me that the call was ended.

"Wow, I'm shocked about all of that." I told Edward as he opened my door for me and held out a hand to help me get out of the car.

"I know. I'm just glad that they are arresting him today." Edward said wrapping an arm around my shoulders leading me into the building and towards the elevators. A guy in a gray hoodie on stepped in with us when the doors opened. Edward pushed the button for the third floor and the other guy pushed the button for the sixth floor.

I was instantly confused because the sixth floor of this particular building was under construction and I knew that because Jasper's construction company is the one doing the renovations.

I looked at Edward and he just tucked me in tighter to him and we waited patiently for the elevator to get to the third floor. Before it could reach that floor though, the mystery person in the hoodie slammed his finger on the stop button and the elevator jerked to an abrupt stop. I gasped when the person whipped off his hood and we came face to face with none other than Mike Newton.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing?" I screeched at him as Edward forced me behind him. I instantly pulled out my phone sending Charlie a quick text letting them know what was going on.

"I am not going to stand by and let this bastard raise my children, Bella." Mike seethed at me.

He put his hand behind his back looking for something and I closed my eyes praying to the good Lord above that he see me and my family through this situation safely. I felt Edward stiffen against me as I rested my head against his back between his shoulder blades. I gripped his sides tightly in fear of what made him so tense. When I gripped his shirt it cause it to raise up some in the back and I seen the flash of his pistol tucked into the waistband of his pants.

I didn't even know he was carrying it, I wasn't really surprised though. He had told me that he was going to start carrying it for protection in case he needed it. I chanced a peek around Edward's shoulder and seen Mike pointing a gun at us from the other side of the small space.

"Mike, please don't do this. You raped me that night and got me pregnant. YOU are not their father, Edward is." I said angrily, pulling Edward's gun from his waistband. I wanted to get Mike angry enough so he wouldn't really be paying attention to what our hands were doin.

"YOU WERE ASKING FOR IT THAT NIGHT, BITCH!" Mike screamed at me, waving his gun around erratically. I cocked the gun while he was screaming at me.

"Nobody asks to be raped, Mike." Edward said softly. "Mike, we can work something out if you give me the gun. Just please give me the gun so no harm comes to Bella and the babies. Please." Edward tried to plead with him.

"Shut up, you stupid fucker. This doesn't concern you. She came into that party half naked begging for some action." Mike seethed stepping a little closer to us. I shrank back against the elevator wall and pulled Edward with me, trying to put as much distance between us as I possible could.

Edward slipped his hand around to his back and held open his palm, silently asking for the gun. I raised my other hand and traced letters into his back. I couldn't verbally tell him that I loved him but I wanted him to hear it someway. I traced "I Love you" into his back and he nodded slightly acknowledging that he had understand. I then placed the gun into his hand.

"I never asked to be raped, Mike. I was a virgin before that night, now I am about to become a mother. It will be a COLD FUCKING DAY IN HELL before you lay one eye or finger on my babies." I said loudly as Edward quickly raised the gun I had placed in his hand, ready to fire if necessary.

"Mike, I was trained to be in situation like this. Please put your gun down on the ground and face the wall. Please don't make me shoot you in front of her, Mike." Edward pleaded with him but Mike just shook his head and brought his other hand up to help him steady to gun. Edward didn't hesitate to shoot him. He quickly pulled the trigger and shot Mike in the shoulder of the arm holding the gun, causing him to drop the gun instantly and stumble backwards into the wall where he slumped down to the floor.

Edward stepped forward and stepped on the gun, scooting it behind him but keeping his own aimed at Mike should he be stupid enough to try anything else.

"Baby, call Charlie." Edward said but it wasn't necessary as I had already texted him to let him know. I had just pushed the green button when the elevator jolted to life suddenly.

"Dad, it's me. Mike Newton just assaulted us and held us hostage in the elevator at Doctor Carmen's office. Edward-" I was interrupted by Charlie telling me that he had seen and heard the whole thing from the camera and microphone placed in the corner of the elevator.

"Oh ok. Are you here?" My question was answered when the doors slid open on the third floor, revealing Charlie, Detective Alec, hospital security, and a few hospital staff.

The doctor ran into the elevator to tend to Mike's wound as Edward dropped his gun into the bag that Charlie held open. Detective Alec retrieved Mike's gun from the floor and put it in a separate bag as Charlie folded me into his arms.

"I'm fine, Dad. Edward protected us." I said as I hugged him tightly, trying to reassure him.

We all stepped aside as the doctors and nurses walked Mike from the elevator and he was placed roughly on the gurney.

I let go of Charlie and walked to Mike. I had one final thing I needed to say to him before he was carted off. "Mike, I don't know what happened to you over the past few years but we used to be really good friends. Contrary to your belief, I did not ask for anything that you done to me that night, but I have to thank you because you gave me the most precious gift alive. That's these babies that you will never see, smell, or know in any way. Edward is their father in every way that counts." With that said I walked back over to Edward's waiting outstretched arm. I curled into his side, while we watched Alec slap the cuffs onto Mike's uninjured arm and read him his rights as he followed him down the hall.

"Can we go see the doctor now to check on our babies?" I asked looking between my dad and Edward. They both chuckled but Charlie nodded that we were free to go but that we would need to come down to the station later to file a report on the incident.

We both nodded before heading in the direction of Doc Carmen's office. I went to sign in and was told that my appointment had been cancelled because I was over ten minutes late and we hadn't called. I huffed my way to where Edward was standing waiting on me. "They said my appointment was cancelled because we are late and didn't call. Can you believe that?" I said stomping my foot in irritation. This appointment was important because of what all happened in NYC.

"Just have a seat, I will go explain what happened." He kissed the side of my head and headed towards the receptionists. After a few minutes he leaned down and signed our names in before making his way back over to me. "It will only be a few minutes, snuggles." He said as he sat down beside me grasping my hand tightly in his, stroking his thumb across my knuckles.

I just stared at him incredulously when he turned to me and smirked "It helps to do a little name throwing around. I just told them that I was Carlisle Cullen's son and you were his daughter-in-law."

I grumbled under my breath and just relaxed into my seat. After a few minutes, "Ms. Swan?" came from the opened doorway with the same nurse that turned me away standing there. I scowled at her as we both stood up and headed her way. Edward nudged me with his elbow "Stop scowling at the nurse, snuggles. She was just doing her job." he whispered into my ear. I grumbled but threw her a semi-smile.

When we reached her she smiled at me and gestured for me to follow her. "I'm sorry for the confusion earlier. Please just step up here so we can get your weight." I genuinely smiled at her then and took the hand she offered me and stepped on the scales. 142 pounds. That's not too bad. I had gained 3 more pounds since our very first visit.

"That's great, . You have gained 32 pounds so far in this pregnancy. Let's check your blood pressure and then you two can go back and see the doctor." We nodded and let her do her nurse thing before escorting us back into a small room to wait on Doc Carmen.

Edward helped me sit up on the exam table and then he stood between my spread legs placing his hands on our babies. "How are you doing, snuggles?"

I took a deep breath bringing my hands up to cradle his face gently in my hands. I kissed his lips gently "I don't think it really has set in yet, honestly."

Before he could reply again, Doctor Carmen knocked on the door to announce her entrance.

After talking with the doctor, a pelvic examination, and having my stomach measured we were sent on our way with another appointment scheduled in two more weeks. The doctor said everything looked good and that my overall weight gain was ideal for a triplet pregnancy. She did discuss the labor and delivery with us though, she wanted schedule a c-section instead of me having an unplanned one. She said that if I reached the 32 week mark then we would do a scheduled c-section to prevent further damage to my body. Our first goal was to reach 26 weeks so that the babies had a higher chance of living.

She also said that I needed to start watching my stress levels because my blood pressure was a little high. When Edward explained what had happened just previous to getting here, she understood completely.

***LFQ***

25 weeks 5 day pregnant

The past weeks had brought even more changes, but these changes were exciting ones. We had gotten married in our living room with nobody but our parents and Judge Felix present. We had finished the nursery and had it completely furnished and decorated. We had bought a new vehicle, one big enough to contain three car seats and two adults, it was a midnight blue Acura MDX. Alice and Esme had started planning our weddings already. Alice and Jasper decided that they wanted to renew their vows in front of our entire family also, so we decided to have a double vow renewal ceremony set for Valentine's day next year. Mike Newton had committed suicide while waiting for his trial to begin, he said he couldn't disgrace his family with what he had done to me.

I was also now hugely pregnant and it was difficult for me to get around most days and I was usually in bed by eight every night completely exhausted. I had to go to the doctor every week now because my blood pressure continued to stay high and Doc Carmen was worried about the babies. She now had me wearing an at home fetal monitor for twenty minutes every three hours and every time I laid down so that she could monitor the babies heart rates also.

Halloween had came and gone, everyone had begged me to at least try to go trick or treating but I had profusely begged off. So everyone conceded and we all sat out in the decorated front yard and handed out candy to all the little kids that came by. Halloween weekend brought lots of surprises for our family. Alice and Jasper announced that they were pregnant also, but only with one, she was already 4 months pregnant. Rose and Emmett had announced that they were adopting a set of twin girls from a teen mother from Seattle.

"OH MY GOD, MARY ALICE WHITLOCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at her. She was currently in the kitchen raiding our refrigerator once again.

"What, B? I'm hungry, y'all have better food than we do." She explained calmly as she flopped down beside me with MY huge bowl of strawberries and another bowl of chocolate sauce. I glowered at her because that was my all-time favorite dessert as of lately.

"Alice, those are my strawberries!" I said snatching the bowls out of her lap balancing them on top of my stomach.

"Hey! I was going to eat those, Bella." She pouted from beside me.

"You know, they sale them down at the grocery store." I snapped but handed her a chocolate dipped strawberry anyways.

"Thanks, B! Love you!"

That's how Edward found us almost an hour later. Both of us slouched on the couch, our feet propped on the coffee table in front of us and the now empty bowl of strawberries balanced on my huge stomach. The only difference was that we were both asleep against each other.

"Bella." I groaned and swatted at whatever rubbing my arm. "Snuggles." I groaned again and cracked open one eye.

"What?" I snapped.

"Baby, we have a doctors appointment to get to in about an hour." He reminded me. I absolutely hated going anywhere these days because my back started aching almost as soon as I stood up and moving was a very hard thing to do these days.

I nodded at him and nudged Alice's head off of my shoulder. "Alice, wake up!" I said rather loudly in her direction. "What the hell is your problem, B! I was sleeping good." She grumped as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

I rolled my eyes in her direction "My doctor's appointment is what my problem is. If you want to continue sleeping the go to YOUR house, then." I grumped as Edward unhooked the babies fetal monitors. After he had finished unhooking me, he offered a hand in my direction to help pull me up from the couch.

I had given up looking at my feet about four weeks ago. I couldn't even hold my foot up high enough to see anything other than my toes. "Edward, do my toe nails need painted again? I'm wearing my flip flops today." I asked, wiggling a foot in his direction. He didn't seem to mind painting my toenails each week. He would normally lay on the bed and talk to our children while he painted them.

"No, snuggles. Your feet are perfect. Do you need help getting upstairs?" I shook my head at him headed for the bathroom down here. I could manage the stairs perfectly fine, but I gave him some peace of mind by not doing it unless someone was right behind me to help me.

After I used the bathroom we were loaded up in our new SUV and headed towards Doc Carmen's office. I glanced in my sun visor mirror and smiled at seeing the three car seats sitting in the back row.

"I can't wait for them to get here. I will be at twenty-six weeks this Sunday. So we will have reached our first milestone." I grinned at him. He had a huge smile plastered on his face, "I know it, I'm excited for them to get here too."

We slowly made our way out of the SUV and towards the elevators that had changed our lives almost two months ago. A shiver still ran down my spine every time we got in that elevator. I refused to ride it with anyone else beside Edward.

"Come on, snuggles. Let's go see our beautiful children." Edward said as he wrapped an arm carefully around my waist letting me lean on him as we walked down the hall toward Doc Carmen's office.

Once we went through all the routine check in stuff we were escorted to what we considered our small room. We were escorted to the same room every time we came here. Sitting on the exam table had became increasingly difficult over that past month or so.

Once I was settled in I complained about all the weight I had gained since becoming pregnant. I now weighed in at a big whopping 158 pounds. I had gained a total of 49 pounds since becoming pregnant, I was worried that it wouldn't all come back off after the babies were born. "Edward, I'm huge and fat and ugly." I hung my head as tears stung my eyes.

"Absolutely not, Isabella Cullen. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You are the mother of my children and absolutely gorgeous." He said cradling his hands around my face looking me dead in the eyes.

I nodded, not being able to argue against the look his eyes. "I love you, husband." I kissed his lips gently as Doc Carmen waltzed in the door carrying my chart. She just shook her head at us, used to finding us in similar positions. "Okay, love birds. Break it up!" She laughed as Edward moved to stand beside me.

She had me lay back on the table lifting my shirt pulling out her handy tape measure. She measured my stomach as being week 37 if I was carrying only one baby. She said that meant our babies were growing like they were supposed to.

"Bella, I wanted to talk with you and Edward about some things that need to be done to ensure these babies get here safely and don't have to spend a whole lot of time in the NICU." She said to us after she finished examining me. I grasped Edward's hand and we both nodded.

"We have to be realistic, Bella. You were tiny when you became pregnant and being a teenager doesn't help our chances of getting you to a good delivery date. We need to give you a series of steroid shots to help develop the babies lungs so they will be able to breathe easily when they are born. We are going to give you those shots after your ultrasound today, okay?"

I just nodded, knowing she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize me or our babies. "Okay, Doc Carmen. Whatever will help our babies be healthy we will do." I said squeezing Edward's hand.

"Another thing, you are dilated to one centimeter already. I am going to prescribe you to go on bedrest and to abstain from any sexual activity on your part from now on."

I gasped not realizing that I was already dilated some. I just nodded as Edward nodded but groaned also because he knew our sex life was over until the babies were at least six weeks old.

"We are going to see if that will stop you from dilating anymore. If you are dilated anymore next week then we will have to admit you to the hospital to keep a close check on you and the babies. Your blood pressure seems to be holding steady and the babies heart rates are staying steady so you don't have to do the the at home monitor anymore."

I groaned at the prospect of being hospitalized for the final duration of my pregnancy but was excited at not being tethered to the monitor anymore.

"Ok guys, ready to see these beautiful babies of yours?" Dr. Carmen asked us.

We both nodded eagerly clearly excited about seeing the babies again. "Ok, Bella get dressed again and you two meet me over in the ultrasound room in a few minutes." She grabbed my chart and left.

Once I had righted my clothes and Edward helped me off the table, we walked hand in hand down the hall to the ultrasound room where he helped me up onto another table.

I automatically pulled my pants down on my hips out of the way and tucked my shirt up under my breasts. Our son still laid below his sisters with one baby girl laying on the left and the other baby girl laying on the right. They had been in these basic places for quite awhile now.

"Ok, lets get this show on the road. I want to check the baby's weight as well as their amniotic fluid levels and positions." Doc Carmen said as she squirted the gel on my stomach.

"Okay, here is baby girl A." The baby's heartbeat thumped in the room soothing my sudden nervousness. Doctor Carmen pressed a few buttons on the machine. "Okay, this baby looks to weigh in at approximately 2 pounds 3 ounces. Pretty good weight for 25 weeks. Her fluid levels are great. Nothing to worry about with her."

She moved the wand down low to our son. His heart beat thumped into the room loudly and quickly. "Braxton here looks be a bit bigger than his sister, weighing approximately 2 pounds 5 ounces. His fluid levels look great too." She squirted some gel on the other side of my huge stomach pressing the wand into it searching for baby girl B.

I watched as Doc Carmen creased her brow and moved the wand around a little more, searching for our second daughter. I was starting to get worried, I gripped Edward's hand tightly. Finally her steady heartbeat echoed in the room. "There she is. She turned around from last time. She is the tiniest one of all three, weighing in at 2 pounds 1 ounce. Her fluid levels are a little low compared to the other two. We will just have to keep a close eye on her." Doctor Carmen pressed more buttons on the ultrasound machine before handing us a stack of pictures to take home with us.

After we were back home and had called and texted everybody what the doctor had told us we decided to order a pizza for dinner and just relax in front of the TV.

We were half way through the pizza when I brought up baby names again. We had been arguing over girl names for a month now, neither liking what the other suggested.

"What do you think about making the babies name sort of similar to one another?" I was leaning against one end of the couch with my feet propped in Edward's lap getting them rubbed.

"Sounds kind of fun. What's your first suggestion?"

"Brianna Lynne."

Edward shook his head. "Brianna is not unique. I like Lynne though." He thought for a minute before suggesting "Brynleigh Lynne."

I rolled that name over and over in my head before smiling at him. "I like it. I like it a lot. Two down, one more to go." I moaned as he hit a particularly tender spot. In the midst of my moaning I had a name suggestion pop up. "Brooklynne Leigh."

Edward nodded automatically. I was ecstatic because we had finally gotten all three of our children's names. We could now stop calling them baby girl A, baby girl B, and Braxton.

Edward scooted over to my end of the couch, snuggling behind me kissing me tenderly on the neck before settling in to watch some TV.

* * *

**I find it kind of funny that I have several hundred people reading each chapter but only one or two of you can be nice enough to hit that little button and put a tiny little reveiw for me or my story. Thank you to the few that have actually reveiwed, I greatly appreciate it. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**I hope I solved the Mike situation satisfactory enough for everyone. Until next time, people stay warm and stay safe.**


	19. Chapter 19

**We are moving along in the pregnancy now. The babies should be here soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, SM does. I also don't own any of the songs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 19

27 weeks 3 day pregnant

"Come on, snuggles. Let's go have a picnic lunch." Edward begged as he stood over me as I laid on the couch finally comfortable after a restless night.

"Bed rest, Edward. That typically means not a lot of walking." I rolled my eyes.

"You won't have to do any walking except from here to the car and about fifteen feet to a blanket for our picnic." He put on the puppy dog face as he tried to sway my decision.

I rolled my eyes again and blew out a deep breath, knowing he had won. "Fine, where are we going?" I didn't know of any dry place that we could park that close to anywhere close by.

"It's a surprise." He practically bounced on his toes in his excitement of going on the picnic. "Please just let me surprise you."

I held my hand out for him to grab so he could help me up from my comfortable position. I groaned as I helped push myself up off the couch. "I cannot wait to get these kids out of here." I complained as I slipped my feet into my ever present flip flops. He led me out to our new SUV and helped me climb in.

My stomach stuck out so far already that I was afraid that by the time the babies came that I wouldn't even be able to fit in the seat with it sitting upright. Doc Carmen had told us that I was rather large for my gestational week but the babies were big. I couldn't complain too much because at least the babies were growing a good rate. We were already past our first goal mark so now we were aiming for getting to 28 weeks which was just around the corner. If we could get past that then the babies would spend less and less time in the NICU.

At my appointment last week, Doc Carmen told me that I was still dilated to 1 cm but that it was holding there, so the bed rest was working. As long as I didn't dilate anymore or start having contractions then I could stay at home on bed rest.

I couldn't help but lower the sun visor and smile at the three car seats sitting in the backseat. We installed them the second day we had this vehicle home. There were four car seat latches in the backseat, so we had the three car seats installed side by side behind the driver's seat so that there was a small space for emergency diaper changes or such. We had placed Braxton's car seat in between his two sisters. The car seats were absolutely beautiful, I had vetoed Alice's bright pink car and bright blue car seats she had tried to get me to buy. Instead we settled on a dark gray car seat with different color bubble patterns on the inside. That way they all sort of matched and were not very bright or obnoxious. We were going to be getting enough attention as it is, we didn't need any bright colors that would make us stand out in a crowd.

The SUV had a third row for when the kids got a little older and wanted to spread out some, but for now we just had it folded down and mine and the kids' bags stored in that space.

I looked around me at my surrounding trying to figure out where we were going. I realized that I had not been down this road before and was getting too curious for my own good.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked, hoping he would slip up and tell me.

"It's a surprise, I found this the other day when Jasper and I were driving around giving you ladies a break." Edward said tentatively.

I snorted because I knew that what he really meant was that he and Jasper had been avoiding us because our hormones were supposedly way out of wack. I didn't think my hormones were that bad now that I was getting further along in my pregnancy, I just constantly complained about my various aches and pains. Alice was the one going through the hormonal stage of pregnancy.

"Are we almost there?" I complained running my hands over my stomach the best I could, feeling the babies kick against my palm.

"Just a few more minutes, snuggles. I promise." Edward reached over to clasp my hand in his, pulling it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on my knuckles. "I know you are really uncomfortable lately and are stuck in the house most of the time so I figured you would enjoy a few hours out."

I nodded at him, because honestly the staying stuck in the house in uncomfortable positions all day was taking its tole on me. I gasped as I seen him turn down a road I didn't even know existed before now. It was absolutely beautiful outside. Huge tall trees lining each side of the road, with sunlight filtering through the leaves and clouds to cast streams of filtered light onto the tiny road.

When he parked the car and came around opening my door I gasped because I seen a beautiful meadow just ahead of us with two huge trees standing in the middle of it with something tied between them. "Edward, how did you find this place?" I asked as he helped me from the truck and towards the two trees. I noticed there was a blanket sitting on top of an ice chest out there.

"Honestly, Kate told me about it the other day when I went to her to discuss doing the babies first photos." He grinned slyly tucking my hand into his elbow, escorting me towards the trees.

"Wow. It's beautiful." When we got to the trees I seen that it was a hammock swaying between the two trees.

"Yeah, Kate told me that this is where Garrett proposed to her. It is also where they got married at." Edward explained. "I thought the hammock would be more comfortable for you and I am going to lay on the blanket beside you. Wanna try?" I nodded eagerly.

"Just don't let me fall out ok, handsome?" He just rolled his eyes at me and spread the hammock apart for me to gingerly sit on.

"Come on, snuggles. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I sat down easily in the hammock, holding onto Edward's arm tightly.

"Edward..." I trailed off nervously. "Just lay back gently and slowly, baby. I promise I got you."

I took a deep breath and did just like he said and when I was situated on my side in the hammock, I got the most amazing feeling ever. I felt like I was floating, the hammock supported my stomach so my back didn't hurt anymore. "Oh my God, Edward. I want one of these for our yard. It's absolutely amazing." I groaned as I ran a hand over the side of my stomach.

"Good, huh?" Edward asked as he spread his blanket out beside the hammock and sat down beside me opening up the ice chest for our lunch.

"Yes. It's amazing. My back doesn't hurt or anything. I feel like I could lay like this for hours and never get tired of it." I told him softly eyeing everything he was pulling from the ice chest.

I watched on in amazement as he pulled out some honey bbq boneless wings, guacamole dip, chips, and slices of watermelons. "Where did you get all this food? We didn't have any of that stuff in the house." I asked curiously.

"Mom put all of this together and Kate put it all out here earlier when I seen that it was going to be a fairly nice day today." Edward explained as he handed me a small plate of food to start with.

"I will have to remember to thank at dinner on Thursday." Thanksgiving was in a few days, so our doctor's appointment had been pushed back to Friday. I was excited for Thanksgiving, everyone had decided to do dinner at our house since I was on bedrest.

"mmhmm. We are going to have a houseful come Thursday." Edward mused as we continued eating our lunch. I was swaying gently in the hammock listening to the birds overhead sing to each other.

"Thank you for today, handsome. It has been nice getting out of the house for something other than going to the doctor." I said softly running my fingers through his hair as he rested his head against my stomach.

He smiled at me before kissing my lips gently. "You are more than welcome, snuggles. I know it's got to be hard staying in all the time. Before you were pregnant, you and Alice were constantly going and doing something. Do you ever miss it?"

I mused over his question, thinking about what life was like before I got raped and ended up pregnant. I did miss having the freedom to go whenever I wanted to, but I didn't miss yearning for his affections. I shook my head gently and told him just that. " I miss some of my freedoms but I wouldn't change this for the world. I love you, Brynleigh, Brooklynne, and Braxton more than any freedoms I ever had." I told him honestly.

"I love you too, snuggles. More than I could ever truly express. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to be a father to them." He had tears in his eyes as he kissed my stomach gently three times.

We sat in silence for about an hour just enjoying the peace and quiet before my bladder made it's announcement. Edward helped me from the hammock so I could go relieve my bladder.

"Bella, you are going to have to pee in the woods." Edward told me quietly after I had gotten up from the hammock.

"What the hell, Edward. Do you know how hard it is to squat and pee. I have enough trouble peeing on a regular toilet. Now you want me to balance myself in midair while almost eight months pregnant?" I huffed as I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him.

"I'm sorry, snuggles. The closest bathroom is Kate's house which is about seven miles away from here. If you think you can hold it, I will take you there as quick as I can." Edward pleaded with me. His tone clearly showing how worried he was about this predicament.

"Nope, can't hold it that long. Your kids are tap dancing on my bladder." I turned and headed towards the edge of the meadow to find me a suitable tree. "EDWARD CULLEN, bring your ass. You have to help me." I growled when I noticed he wasn't following me.

He was instantly at my side, "What do you want me to do?"

I laughed at the ridiculousness of this situation. Here I was having to have help to pee in the middle of the woods. This would be a story that we could tell our kids when they got older.

" I need you to stand behind me so that I don't fall backwards while I'm squatting down." I shook my head as I lifted my dress up and pulled my panties down. I had lost all of my inhibitions a few weeks ago when I couldn't even get my panties and pants over my feet.

After I almost peed on his shoes and he almost let me fall in it trying to keep his shoes dry, we were on our merry way back home with a hilarious story for the kiddos.

Wednesday rolled around and we had a couple of house guests that were staying overnight. Rose and Emmett along with their new twin girls. The babies were three months old and not on a regular sleep schedule. We had set up the guest bedroom for them. I had told them that they could use our bassinet for the girls so they wouldn't have to bring the portable play pen all the way from Port Angeles.

Arianna and Allison were the cutest babies ever. I couldn't get enough of them, I almost always had one in my arms while Edward had the other one in his. Rose and Emmett didn't seem to mind the break. I was currently sitting in my chair with my feet propped up and Arabella snuggled across my stomach while Edward had Allison downstairs in his music room. Emmett was across the street visiting Jasper while Rose was upstairs taking a much needed nap.

"Ari, Aunt Bella needs to go pee sweetheart. Hang on." I told the currently sleeping baby, I hated to move her because she would undoubtedly start crying for being disturbed but I had to pee really bad.

I managed to lower my feet to the floor and scoot forward enough to lay her on the ottoman in front of me. She wiggled a little bit in her blanket but quickly settled back down. I tried several times to push myself up from my chair but it was useless, I couldn't get up. I grumbled as I snatched my phone from the table beside my chair, dialing Edward.

"Yes, snuggles?" I heard Edward say from behind me. This has become the norm for us, I would call him and he would just come to wherever I was.

"I gotta go pee." I grumbled as I held my hand out for him to grab. I almost forgot what I was doing when I caught sight of him with Ali swaddled against his chest sleeping contentedly.

Edward watched Ari while I waddled myself to the bathroom. I came back to find him laying on the couch with both babies snuggled inside the baby wrap carries, holding them against his chest, with his eyes closed and one hand behind his head and the other resting on the babies.

I didn't think I had been gone that long but obviously it had been long enough. I snapped a picture of it with my phone when I heard Rosalie coming down the stairs, looking much more refreshed than she had earlier.

"Have a good nap?" I asked as I settled back in my chair, wrapping my pregnancy pillow around me so I was comfortable.

"Yeah, were the girls good?" She asked as she made her way to the fridge for something to drink.

"They were perfect little angels." I said when she sat on the ottoman in front of me and propped my feet in her lap, massaging my swollen ankles. "Oh goodness, Rose. That feels fantastic." I moaned.

She just laughed softly, not wanting to wake up her daughters. "It's amazing, We haven't even had the girls a month yet and I don't remember what life was like before them."

I laughed because I could relate. I couldn't picture life without my babies growing inside of me.

"I can't wait for our three to get here. I am so uncomfortable most days it is unreal. I am glad that they are still in here" I said rubbing my stomach "but I will be glad when they are out, too."

Rose nodded because she couldn't sympathize with pregnancy symptoms because they adopted their girls.

"Sorry, Rose. I know that 's a touchy subj-" I was trying to apologize when Rose interrupted me by holding up her hand.

"Those girls may not have come from my stomach but they will always be in my heart. It's not your fault that I can't get pregnant." She explained while gazing lovingly at her girls.

Almost as if they could feel their mother's stare, both girls began squirming against Edwards chest. He patted them gently while running one hand over his face waking up from his mini nap. Rose got up, gently placing my feet back on the ottoman, to get her girls.

"I bet they are hungry and wet." Rose said when Edward sat up and untied the baby wrap, releasing the girls. I turned towards the door when I heard it open. Emmett came strolling in with a smile on his face.

"I figured it was about that time." He said strolling up and taking Ali while Rose took Ari. They headed upstairs so they could take care of their daughters.

Edward came to sit beside me in my huge chair, moving my large pillow to make room for his tiny self. "How are you feeling, snuggles?" He asked, placing kisses on the top of my head when I rested my head against his shoulder. My stomach was in his lap so that I could snuggle into his side.

"Tired, irritable, achy. About the same as any other day." I said softly, content to just listen to his heartbeat against my ear.

" I'm sorry, snuggles. I wish there was something I could do to make you more comfortable and the kids safe all at the same time." He said softly stroking our babies as they kicked under his hand.

" We are almost to twenty eight weeks now. Anytime after that the babies will have to spend less time in the NICU. I would love to get to thirty weeks, so they may be able to come home within like a week." I said as I realized I was nearing the end of my pregnancy and then the babies would be here.

"They should do great. You've had that steroid shot to help with their lungs so that isn't really a concern of the doctors now. It's just their low birth weights."

I nodded because at the last meeting, the girls were estimated to weight around three pounds seven ounces each. While Braxton was the largest weighing in at around three pounds eleven ounces. Doc Carmen told us that the babies should gain around a half pound each week from now till the end of the pregnancy.

"If we can keep them in this little incubator for two and a half to three more weeks their weights should be okay." I said as I shifted my legs to cross over his legs, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

"Well isn't this sooo sweet!" Emmett boomed from the bottom of the stairs. I groaned and buried my head in Edward's chest while he just flipped Emmett off.

"You are so NOT my type, Eddie." Emmett laughed, sitting down on the couch to give Ali her bottle.

"Please, Emmett. I know you have always wanted me!" Edward said in a nasally voice, batting his lashed at Emmett.

Emmett just boomed out laughing joined in by Rose's laughter coming down the stairs. "Damn, Em. I didn't know you floated that way, too. Is that why you like it when I-" Rose was cut off by Emmett's lips. Edward and I just laughed at them.

My phone dinged alerting me to a new text message. I picked it up to see that it was from Alice.

**Are we cooking anything tonight, or are we just going to cook it all tomorrow?**

I texted her back quickly. **I don't care, it's not like I can do any of the cooking or cleaning. What do you and Mom want to do?**

"Is that Alice?" Rose asked as she burbed Arianna. I nodded, "She was asking if we wanted to cook tonight or just wait until early in the morning." I explained.

"I would rather get some of it done tonight. We can do the pies and desserts tonight so we can concentrate on the dinner food tomorrow." Rose suggested so I texted that back to Alice.

**Rose wants to cook desserts tonight and dinner food tomorrow. How does that sound?**

**That's just what Mom suggested. We are on our way over there now.**

I groaned because Alice and Esme had been shopping and they had undoubtedly bought something for me and the babies. "They agreed, Rose. They are on their way now. It should be a few hours before they are here though because they are in Seattle shopping." I told everyone. Rose nodded, Emmett grinned because he loved Esme to pieces, and Edward groaned because he knew what their shopping trips meant.

I yawned loudly against Edward's shoulder. His chest shook from his laughter "Snuggles, are you ready for a nap?" Edward asked quietly.

I nodded but I held him tight, not wanting to move because I was rather comfortable. Rose must have seen all of this. "We are going to go visit papa Charlie and Uncle Jazzy." They gathered up the girls and a huge diaper bag containing everything the girls could need for a few hours. Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme had become surrogate grandparents to Arianna and Allison because Rose's parents had disowned her and Emmett's parents were dead.

I was asleep before the front door shut behind them.

I woke up three hours later, drenched in sweat and having to pee really bad. "Edward." I mumbled pushing against his chest trying to sit up. He didn't move so I tried again. "Edward." I said a little louder and got a small response.

"Hmm." I elbowed him in the ribs, I really had to pee soon.

"Edward. Get up." He jerked awake that time.

"Yeah, snuggles. I'm up."

"Good. I need help getting up. I have to go pee." I said urgently.

He nodded and stretched.

"Now. Unless you want me to pee on you." I said snarkily.

He quickly stopped mid stretch and jumped up holding out a hand. I barely controlled my giggles at the look of disgust on his face at the thought of being peed on. "No way, snuggles. That's twice in as many days, that you've almost peed on me." He said to me as I made my way to the bathroom as quick as I could.

After ten minutes in the bathroom, Edward knocked on the door gently. "You okay in there snuggles?" He asked the concern showing in his voice.

"No!" I wailed because I needed new pants and panties. I had made it here in time, but I couldn't get my pants down quick enough.

He opened the door a crack. " What's wrong, Bella?"

"I need some new pants and panties. I couldn't get them down fast enough." I managed to say through my sobs. Edward shut the door and I heard his retreating footsteps. After a few minutes, I heard other voices in the living room. I groaned because now my embarrassment was going to be known through the entire family.

I was groaning at my predicament when the bathroom door was opened and Esme stepped inside with a clean pair of yoga pants and a pair of lacy boyshorts that were really comfortable.

"Mom." I wailed at her.

"It's ok, baby girl. This is normal for women who are pregnant. Nothing to be ashamed of." She told me as she wet a warm washcloth for me to clean myself with.

"I know it's normal, Mom. But it's still embarrassing for everyone to know about." I said as I cleaned myself off.

"Oh honey, at least you were at home when it happened. Let me tell you about the time Elizabeth did this in public." She said as she helped me get my panties and pants on.

"She was about seven month pregnant with Alice and Edward when it happened. I was visiting her in Chicago that week so we decided to go shopping for the babies. We were in the middle of Macy's when the urge hit her to pee. The only problem was that we were on the second floor and the bathrooms were on the first floor. We got about halfway there when she just stopped dead in her tracks and peed all over the floor." I couldn't help but laugh at the picture that put in my head.

"What happened next?" I asked curiously.

"She was embarrassed to high heaven and back but when a clerk came up and asked her if she was ok Elizabeth told her and I quote "Hell no I'm not okay. I just pissed all over myself. Why don't you people have bathrooms on every floor!" With that said she just turned around and went on to the bathrooms. I grabbed her some pants and underwear and we cleaned her up in the bathroom before we left. It took me almost thirty minutes to talk her out of the bathrooms."

I couldn't help but laugh at the story. I was still giggling when we walked out of the bathroom together a few minutes later.

"What's so funny, snuggles?" Edward asked concerned.

"The story of when Elizabeth peed all over the floor in Macy's." I told him between my giggles. I didn't hear many stories about Elizabeth but I was glad I had heard this one.

Edward nodded knowingly because he had obviously heard that story before.

We had a fun afternoon together. Rose, Alice and Mom in the kitchen whipping up pies and cakes while I sat in my chair making small talk. I wanted to get up and help but I was unable to because of the bed rest restriction. They included me though, whenever something needed handwhipped in a bowl it was handed to me.

By eight that evening I was absolutely exhausted and was ready for bed. We had all of the deserts cooked and on the counter all wrapped up, just waiting to be unwrapped tomorrow for dinner.

I was woke up on Thanksgiving morning by the wonderful smells wafting through our bedroom and little cries coming from down the hall. And all alone in the bed.

I groaned as I stretched my sore muscles. "Happy Thanksgiving, snuggles." Edward whispered from somewhere behind me.

I giggled at his silliness. He had on a shirt that said 'First Thanksgiving as a Daddy' on the front of it. "Happy Thanksgiving to you too, handsome. Where did you get that shirt?" I asked as I managed to roll myself out of the bed.

"I ordered it last week off the internet. It was delivered about twenty minutes ago." He explained coming in the bedroom to sit on the bed while I did my morning routine and got dressed.

"What time is it anyways? I smell food cooking already." I asked as I put on the new outfit that Alice had gave me yesterday. After the accident yesterday I was grateful for the outfit she had bought me. It was a white flirty skirt that swished around my knees with a lime green wrap tie shirt.

"It's almost eleven. Everyone decided to let you sleep in since you were sleeping so good. Ali and Ari just woke up too." He told me as we walked hand in hand down stairs.

I was blown away at how many people were here already. We weren't eating until around three this afternoon. We had a houseful of people. Kate and Garrett were here already and were currently holding Ali and Ari. Jasper and Alice looked to be having a face-off in the kitchen. Rose and Emmett were curled on the couch together. Charlie and Sue were standing looking over our pictures that we had taken on my birthday as well as all of the ultrasound pictures we had framed up. Mom and pop were sitting at the table chatting.

Nobody noticed us coming down the stairs so I said "Happy Thanksgiving, everybody" rather loudly.

Everybody turned around and returned the notion. I was guided to my chair and curled around my pillow like I did every day it seemed like.

Alice came and curled up in my chair with me. "How are you feeling, B?" She asked rubbing one hand on my stomach and one on her own protruding stomach. She had a nice little basketball stomach going on under her shirt.

"Is it possible to be worn out already even though I just woke up?" I said yawning widely and sitting up straighter so I could breathe easier.

"Yes, completely possible. This baby seems to wear me out during the day and I am only five months pregnant." She said as she patted her stomach gently.

She leaned over the best she could in our current positions. "Happy Thanksgiving, peanuts. Aunt Ali loves you all so so much." She said to my stomach and the babies kicked in response to hearing her voice. They responded the most with mine, Edwards, and Alice's voices.

"Alice Whitlock, did you steal a piece of my cheesecake I made last night?" Esme screeched from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Mom. It looked too delicious to pass up. Blame the baby, he wanted it." Alice said giving me a sly look and a wink.

"Mary Alice, you can not blame everything on my innocent grand baby!" Esme exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

I leaned over to whisper in Alice's ear. "Wait until she see's her pecan pie. Edward and I raided it last night." Alice giggled at the same time I knew she had uncovered the pecan pie, or what was left of it.

"Isabella Marie, you too? I should have known better than to leave pie around pregnant women. Are you going to blame it on your innocent babies too?" She said, shaking a finger at us when she stood beside us.

"Nope, not the babies fault. It's all your son's fault." I said grinning innocently at her.

"Snuggles, how could you out me like that?" Edward exclaimed from where he stood talking to our dad's.

"Sorry, handsome." I said shrugging my shoulders at him. I looked up at Esme and batted my lashes at her in an innocent manner. "Sorry, mom. Forgive me?" I asked.

She just threw her hands up in surrender. "Of course, you know that."

She made her way back into the kitchen. Alice and I busted out in giggles when Rose perched on the ottoman in front of us holding Ali. "Think she will forgive me when she see's the cherry pie? I did after all help make it." She asked winking at us, knowing she would be forgiven instantly.

Mom screeched from the kitchen again as all of us girls busted into uncontrollable giggles. She brought the cherry pie to us pointing out the big gaping hole in the middle of it. "Who did this?" She asked showing it to everyone in the room.

Alice, Rose, and I all looked at each other guiltily before simultaneously saying "I plead the fifth, mom!"

Esme glared at us, getting eye level with each of us saying. "I know one of you done it. Are any more of my deserts picked over?" We all looked at each other shaking our heads.

"That was the last one, Mrs. C." Emmett said while Rose shot death glares at him. "Rosie and I ate it this morning while we were feeding the babies."

Rose was instantly off the ottoman and across the room to smack him in the back of the head for his admission. "Damn, Rosie. That hurt!"

"Rosalie, I'm hurt sweetheart." Esme feigned hurt at the destruction of her pies.

"Sorry, mom. I couldn't resist." Rosalie said wrapping Esme in a hug while trying to stick her finger in the pie again.

"Rosalie you stick your finger in that pie again, I am going to dump it over your beautiful blonde head." Esme said as she hugged Rose. Rose dropped her hand immediately.

After that, everyone sat around chit chatting and visiting. I spent some time talking with my dad and Sue. At a quarter to three, I got a phone call from Renee. I declined it at first then motioned Edward and Alice to my side. "Renee just called, I need help up again so that I can go to the bathroom and call her back." Alice went with me in the bathroom, nobody thought anything of it because we had done this since we were kids.

I called Renee back and she answered almost immediately. "Bella, I'm glad you called me back sweetheart. Happy Thanksgiving!" I smiled and returned the sentiment. I hadn't been able to meet with her due to my bed rest restrictions. We Skype at least once a week though for about an hour and she sent me random text messages throughout the week. We were working on our relationship a little bit at a time.

"How have you been, Renee?" I asked as Alice sat on the toilet, doing her thing.

"I've been good, I know you probably have a houseful of guests. I just wanted to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving and check on you and the babies." She said.

"They are still in there. And I do actually have a houseful of guests. Happy Thanksgiving to you and Phil." I said as I took my turn using the bathroom. No need to pass up a good opportunity to relieve my bladder.

"Thank you, darling. I will let you go now. See you this weekend!" I said my goodbyes and hung up.

As soon as we opened the bathroom door we heard Esme's announcement. "Dinner's ready!"

After everyone was seated around the table that we had expanded to fit everyone, the Cullens, Charlie and I grabbed hands to do our normal dinner tradition. When Kate, Garrett, Emmett, Rosalie, and Sue looked at us strangely I explained what we normally did.

"This started right after my mother left, we go around the table and say what we are happy about. This being Thanksgiving we just say what we are most thankful for." I told them and everyone nodded and we all grasped hands.

Carlisle cleared his throat from the head of the table. "I'll go first. I am most thankful for all of my family to be happy and healthy."

Esme went next. "I am most thankful for all six of my daughters and sons. They have all found happiness and love in their lives."

Alice was next. " I am thankful for the health of my baby boy and for my wonderful husband Jasper."

Jasper was next. "I am thankful for the same things as Alice. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't even know any of you."

Sue went next. "I am most thankful for my friends and family as well as Charlie opening in his eyes and realizing what was standing right in front of him."

My dad blushed as he cleared his throat to go next. " I will always be thankful for Edward stepping up to help my Bella. But I am most thankful that we are all here together today, happy and healthy."

Emmett was next." I am most thankful for my wife and our beautiful girls. I am also thankful for all of this delicious smelling food that Mrs. C cooked."

I giggled at his statement. He was always thinking about food.

Rose was next. "I am thankful for Sydney who gave me my two beautiful daughters. The food isn't smelling too bad either, mom."

Those two were made for each other. I was up.

"There are so many things to be thankful for this year. Edward, our babies, our health, our happiness, this food, this list could go on forever. The thing that I am most thankful for is the makers of my wonderful pregnancy pillow."

The entire table cracked up at that comment.

Edward was last. "I agree with Bella. There are many things to be thankful for this year but what I am most thankful for is modern technology because it allows me to see my beautiful children as they grow in their mother's stomach."

I think the entire table awed at that one. Charlie stood up and began to cut the ham while Carlisle stood up and began cutting the turkey.

Dinner was wonderful and conversation flowed easily around the table. After we all got finished eating, us women told the guys that they had clean up duty while we had baby duty. They all groaned but ultimately agreed.

Alice was trying to recruit willing participants for Black Friday shopping but nobody wanted to go. I couldn't, Rose had the babies, Kate had scheduled photo sessions, and Esme had a client coming first thing in the morning for a consult.

By the time everyone left, I was really uncomfortable and was ready for bed. Edward was helping me up the stairs when a pain shot down my back and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Edward." I said scared out of my mind.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked rubbing my back.

"I don't know, I think we need to go to the hospital." I said as another pain ran through my back making me gasp at the severity of it.

* * *

**I can only imagine that some of you are shocked at the hasty update, but I was inspired and wanted to give everyone a Thanksgiving present. I hope everyone enjoyed reading the new chapter. The babies should make an appearance within the next chapter or so. Thank you for the ones that have reviewed my little story. Please keep them coming.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimers: All twilight stuff belongs to SM. My medical knowledge is limited at its best and may not be correct. I'm sorry if it is not accurate.**

**I am not sure if I still have any readers left considering that I get like 3 reviews per chapter. The lack of reviews is really discouraging but I keep posting new chapter for the few people that do review. If you want to see some pictures associated with this story then follow this link:**

**s1338*beta*photobucket*com/user/Lifes_Funny_Quirks/library/ (just replace * with a .)**

**I posted a link for the engagement ring but I was informed by a reader that it does not work so you can see a picture of that on there as well as their new vehicle. You can also see the cribs for the babies as well as dresser/changing tables and bedding choices. I will continue to upload pictures on there as the story progresses. I hope you are enjoying what you have read so far, I can't know for certain since hardly NO-ONE reviews. Is it really so hard to leave a few words if you are enjoying the story or hell even if you don't like something in it.**

**Ok, that's enough out of me, see you at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 20

31 weeks 2 days pregnant

It was now 6 days before christmas. I had been stuck in this same hospital room for 3 weeks, 3 days, 14 hours and 37 minutes and it was wearing on my nerves. When Edward had rushed me to the hospital it was determined that I was going into pre-term labor. Even though the babies could survive on their own right now, it was a mutual decision between Dr Carmen and us that we wanted to try and give them a few more weeks if possible. I was given medication to stop my labor and was admitted to the hospital for the duration of my pregnancy. It was also discovered that I had dilated to two centimeters, instead of holding at one. A few weeks turned into trying to get me to at least 32 weeks.

Everything was getting on my nerves lately. Edward refused to go home so he was here constantly. The nurses came and went all hours of the day and night checking the baby monitors that I was tethered to as well as my blood pressure. The babies were constantly kicking me or punching me and I was getting tired of feeling like a punching bag. I couldn't get comfortable in this hard ass bed and I was always tired.

"Edward...please get them to let me go home. I promise I won't even leave our bed. I just wanna go home." I whined to Edward for about the millionth time today. I knew in my head that they weren't releasing me until the babies were born but it was worth a shot.

"Snuggles, you know that 's not gonna happen." He told me, kissing me on the forehead. He treated me like I was some piece of breakable jewelry or something. He barely touched me anymore. I knew that we couldn't do anything sexual but I missed him just cuddling with me or laying with his head propped against the babies talking to them. He barely even kissed me anymore and it was taking it's toll on me.

"Edward am I that repulsive to you that you can't even kiss me properly." I snapped at him, irritated with the kiss he placed on my forehead. I did the most childish thing I think I have done in years. I pulled my blanket over my head and hid under them.

"Isabella Cullen, you know better than that. You are amazingly beautiful and get more so everyday. Look at me, snuggles." He tugged on the blankets but I held tight to them not wanting him to see me with tears in my eyes. "Please, snuggles. Let me see you."

I finally relented because I just knew he was giving me those puppy dog eyes of his that usually got him whatever he wanted. I rolled my eyes at him when I let him pull the blankets off of my head.

"Your just biased because you love me." I told him playfully. He always knew how to turn my sour moods around.

Instead of answering me he laid a very passionate kiss on my lips. I opened my mouth to meet his seeking tongue with my own. I gripped his shirt tightly pulling him down more so his chest pressed against mine.

He broke the kiss, stroking the side of my face gently. "I don't kiss you like this because I don't want to get you all worked up when we can't do anything about it. You know that, snuggles."

He trailed his lips down my neck, sucking gently. I was certain he was going to leave a mark, not that I minded.

"You may not be able to help me but..." I paused as I trailed a hand down his chest heading towards the ever present bulge in his jeans. "...but I can help you out." I told him breathlessly, running my fingertips across his bulge before squeezing gently. It had been 4 weeks and 3 days since we last had sex and it was painful at times because he usually deflected my offers to help him out.

I smiled and rubbed his generous bulge with a little more pressure. He groaned into my neck as my fingers undid the button of his jeans.

"Bella...don't." He pleaded placing open mouthed kisses all along my neck and shoulders.

"I want to do this. Please let me help you, husband." I knew referring to him as husband would probably do the trick.

He groaned but made no move to remove my hand, I smiled a little triumphantly. I popped the button on his jeans and he let out a moan at the instant relief that brought to him.

I slowly lowered his zipper and slipped my hand into his boxers, stroking him gently.

"Ahh...snuggles." He moaned into my neck.

I released him so I could pull his pants and boxers down a little so I could have easier access. He spread his legs so they wouldn't fall to the floor but settled on his thighs. I wrapped my hand around him once I had his clothes out of the way. He groaned loudly, his head rolling on my shoulders.

"Quietly, husband. We don't wanna get caught." I told him, stroking my hand up and down, twisting my wrist on my upward movements.

"Oh God, Bella. That feels wonderful." He raised his head up and slammed his lips back down onto mine. I smiled because I knew that now I had him where I wanted him and he wouldn't stop me.

He smashed his lips back against mine, stroking my tongue with his eagerly. I moaned with him now, I was getting worked up but that would be ok. I smiled against his lips, pushing on his chest gently so he would stand up so I would have more room to work with.

He just looked at me for a few seconds before doing my bidding. "I love you, handsome." I said softly as I stroked him with a little more freedom. He looked from my face down to where my hand was wrapped around him tightly. I just rolled my eyes at him, all men were the same. They loved to watch themselves being pleasured by the women they loved.

I shocked him when I leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his tip. "Isabella Cullen...what..." He trailed off in a mixture of shock and pleasure. He put a hand on the top of my head gently, stroking his fingers through my messy locks. I took that as a sign of encouragement and licked down the side of his shaft.

He finally had a moment of worry and pulled back away from my mouth, tilting my head up to look at him. "Bella, you don't have to do this. I will be fine." He pleaded with me, one hand stroking the side of my face and the other still tangled in my hair.

I shook my head at him. "I know you will be fine because I am going to take care of you and you are going to shut up and enjoy it." I said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

He just smirked at me. "Yes, ma'am." I licked the pre-cum off the end of his shaft before running my tongue all the way down and back up again.

"Mmm...God, snuggles." I took that as a good sign to continue. I wrapped my lips around the head of his shaft and sucked gently while humming lightly. He moaned loudly so I raised a hand up to clamp over his mouth to muffle his moans.

"Quiet, handsome or someone might walk in on us." I said around his shaft. I slowly sand my mouth as far down his shaft as I could. I wrapped my hand around what I couldn't get in my mouth and worked them up and down in unison all the while humming, letting the vibrations vibrate through him. I felt him start to thrust slightly, telling me that he was close to falling over the edge. I gripped his hip and sank my mouth down as far as I could go and sucked strongly pulling his orgasm from him.

"Oh God, Bella." He moaned rather loudly as he came down my throat. I continued sucking until he was completely drained. He slumped forward placing his hands on the side of my bed to keep from falling.

I removed my lips from him and smiled up at him. We were still staring at each other when we heard Emmett's booming voice coming down the hall. "Oh shit." Edward mumbled under his breath, quickly yanking up his pants while I wiped at my lips to make sure no evidence was left.

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, stroking my closed lips with his tongue. I opened my lips allowing him, stirring our passions again.

"Oh my God. Do you two ever stop?" Emmett boomed as he walked into our room.

"Nope. We're married. We don't have to stop." I smirked at him when I finally released Edwards lips. I tugged on Edwards hand and patted the bed in front of me. I scooted back up against the bed rail to let him slip into bed with me.

He just smiled at me and scooted in beside me, I rolled enough for him to scoot beneath my stomach. I couldn't believe how huge I had gotten since being in the hospital. I had gained 57 pounds total since I first found out I was pregnant. I would be to the 30 week mark this coming Sunday. Dr. Carmen said that if I don't go into labor naturally by 32 weeks then she would schedule a c-section because I was having a hard time breathing lately. Thankfully my blood pressure was fairly normal and not affecting the babies so far.

Rose placed a huge teddy bear down in my lap and snapped me back to the here and now. "Rose this thing is huge." I exclaimed as I examined the bear. It was huge, probably three and a half feet tall and probably two feet wide with three little bears sitting between its feet. Each of the little bears were wearing shirts with the babies full names on them. Brynleigh Lynne Cullen, Brooklynne Leigh Cullen, and Braxton Layne Cullen.

" I tried to tell dipshit over there that it was huge and ridiculous but he couldn't pass it up. He got one for our house too with the girls names on them." Rose said as she pushed the stroller that the girls were snoozing in up close to the edge of the bed so I could see them.

"They look so sweet and innocent when they are asleep." I said laughing because I knew what they could do when they were awake.

"Yeah, if only they could actually be that innocent while awake." Rose said, flopping down in the chair beside my bed.

"Hey, my angels are perfectly innocent." Emmett said defending his daughters.

We all laughed at him. "Emmett we know what they are alike when they are awake. Remember you stayed at our house not too long ago." Edward reminded him.

"Haha. That was a good night. Now they have decided to sleep on separate schedules and it doesn't matter what we do at night." Rosalie complained playfully. She looked really exhausted and wasn't as made up as she used to be all the time.

"How's the restaurant going now that you have the girls?" Edward asked as he ran a hand over our babies. The last I heard, Rosalie was taking the girls to work with her and only working half days but Emmett worked pretty much from sun up to sun down. They were both getting really frustrated at it because they weren't spending a whole lot of time together.

"It's working out great now, even though the last two weeks have really sucked balls!" Emmett exclaimed rather loudly, jarring Allison and Arianna awake.

"Great, Emmett. How damn many times do I have to tell you to use your inside voice." Rose griped as picked up Arianna and handed her to Emmett before picking up Ali to soothe her.

She turned back to us once she had Ali calmed down and quietly sucking on her bottle. "We hired several managers to basically take over the restaurant while the girls are so little. We work for four hours a day, though not at the same time. We started this schedule three days ago and so far it is working wonderfully. Emmett works through the evening rush and I work through the lunch rush, that way we are both there when the girls wake up and go to bed and they are also never left with a babysitter." Rose explained quickly.

Mom had been the one to suggest that schedule. "I'm glad it is working for y'all. Our babies aren't even here yet and I already can't imagine leaving them for any period of time." I said. Edward and I had discussed me taking some college courses after I got my diploma and I hadn't given him a definite answer yet. I wanted my college education but not at the expense of my children's time.

"You have to keep in mind that as they get older the will see what all you sacrificed to give them what they have. You never skimp on loving them, but a few hours a day away will not hurt them. They won't never miss that time." Rose said as she burped Ali. "Or at least that is what Mama C told us when we talked to her last month."

I snickered at her because she didn't seem so sure of her own advice. "And how is that working for you?"

"Like shit. Even though I only work four hours a day, I miss the girls like crazy. They love their daddy and me time but I feel like I am missing out on so much in those four hours a day." She said softly.

Emmett nodded behind her in agreement. "It really sucks, but we have to work to keep the restaurant alive. We worked hard to make it what it is today, and I don't want to turn it over to someone else to run completely."

This was the most sincere I think I had him talk since I met him almost 7 months ago.

"That makes sense. And with both of us, we have more than one baby to take care of and they get expensive, quick!" I said. I never realized how expensive baby stuff was until I had to start buying three of everything. Over the past two weeks, I have been ordering some stuff that we didn't have off the internet and the prices are ridiculous. I had also been ordering christmas presents for everyone. I was hoping to get to go home before christmas and I really hoped that the babies would be healthy enough to be home before christmas too.

Just yesterday, Alice said that the matching rockers I ordered had been delivered. She had supervised while Jasper put them together and placed them where I wanted them. Edward and I wanted them in the nursery side by side by the closet so that we would be able to rock the babies and keep an eye on the others in their cribs. I had also ordered the bouncers, high chairs, swings, play mats, extra blankets, bottles, pacifiers, sheets, and many other things. Everything was being delivered to our house and being stored in the guest bedroom until we came home. I told Alice that the only things I wanted assembled were the rocking chairs. Edward and I wanted to do the rest of it once we came home.

I felt a quick tightening in my stomach and jerked alerting Edward to it. "Snuggles, you ok?" Before I could answer him my eyes rolled in the back of my head and the monitors went crazy.

The next thing I saw was bright lights rushing over my head and something gripping my hand tightly. I thought I heard someone say "She's coming back around!" before Edward's face was in front of mine. His cold hands stroked the side of my face, "Baby, it's time. I love you!" I just nodded my head at him and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Bella." I looked up to see a smiling Dr. Carmen looking at me dressed in her purple scrubs. When she had my attention she explained what had happened. "Bella, for some reason your blood pressure bottomed out and the babies heart rates started dropping too. We finally got you stabilized but we are going to go ahead and take the babies out today." It must have been the nervous look in my eyes because she instantly soothed my nerves. "Bella, you have had two rounds of steroid shots to improve their lungs, and you are a little over 31 weeks. They will be fine, you will get to see them in a few hours." I nodded at her and silent tears rolled down the side of my head when the blue curtain went up hiding my stomach from sight.

"Ok, sweetheart. You are going to feel quite a bit of pressure but you will be able to hear your babies screaming soon after." Dr. Carmen explained before I felt the first bit of pressure.

I took a deep breath and felt something odd happening in my stomach when I felt water slosh down my legs followed by a healthy cry.

"Baby A is a boy!" Dr Carmen said as she quickly held him above the blue sheet before handing him off to the nurses.

I felt the tears running down my face into my hair line. I looked up to see Edward's eyes glazed over with unshed tears, too. He looked down at me and gave me a quick kiss. "He's gorgeous, snuggles. Nasty but gorgeous." He said quietly as I felt more water splash on my legs.

"Baby B is a healthy little girl!" Dr Carmen said as she quickly cut the cord and handed the baby to waiting nurses.

"Oh, Edward." I cried at hearing my babies crying. They were not happy at having their environment disturbed.

"And at last, Baby C is another girl!" She wasn't crying though so Doctor Carmen quickly handed her off to the waiting nurses.

"Edward, why isn't she crying like the other two?" I asked concerned. I looked over to where they had taken her and watched as nurses suctioned her nose and throat and rubbed her tiny chest while another nurse slapped the bottom of her feet. After what seemed like an eternity, she let out a small whimper before she started batting her arms.

You could practically feel the relief that flowed through the entire operating room. I felt some more tugging in my stomach. "Doctor Carmen, did everything go okay? I asked her as she smiled over the curtain at me.

"Everything went great, Bella! We just finished removing the placenta's and now we are closing you up." Edward and I both nodded. "Edward, you can follow the babies as they make the trek up to the NICU ward."

Edward looked at me worriedly. "Go, Edward. Go be with our babies. I will see you in the recovery room. I love you!" I told him because I could see that he was torn between staying with me and going with them.

"Are you sure, snuggles?" He asked me as he quickly kissed my lips a few times. I nodded and he reluctantly got up to follow our babies to the NICU.

It was almost three hours later before I finally got the feeling back in my waist and legs. The pain was excruciating but bearable. I refused any pain meds because I wanted to try breast feeding the babies for at least the first month of their life. Right now though, the only thing I wanted was to see my babies, and people were refusing to let me see them.

"I don't give a shit what this fucking hospital policy states. I WANT TO SEE MY BABIES!" I screamed at the nurse that had just told me that it was against hospital policy to allow me in the NICU because of my surgery.

She just hung her head and picked up my glass off my bedside table and threw it at her. "Whoa! What is going on in here?" Carlisle asked as he and mom walked into my room. He was dressed in his scrubs and doctors coat while mom was dressed a suit, both obviously having left straight from work to get here.

"These idiots won't let me see my babies. I have tried time and time again to tell them that I am fine but they keep telling me that I need to rest." I scowled at the nurse as she quickly ducked out of the room.

Mom just laughed quietly, leaning down to hug me gently. "Congratulations, baby girl. You did a fantastic job. They really are beautiful. Carlisle and I just came from the NICU and seen Edward holding them. They are perfect." Mom said trying to soothe my ruffled feathers.

"Oh Princess, we will get you to see your babies. But you need to calm down for me first." He picked up my chart from the end of my bed and was reading over it when Edward walked in the room.

"Oh Edward! How are they? How much did they weigh? How long are they? Are they breathing on their own?" I fired off my questions at him. He had been with them since they left the operating room. He had quickly checked on me when I was first moved back into my room but he didn't have any information on the babies at that time.

"They are wonderful, all perfect little babies. Do you feel up to going to see them?" Edward asked as he hugged Esme and Carlisle.

I started bouncing as best as I could in excitement. "Can I go right now?" I asked eagerly.

Carlisle and Edward both nodded. "You scared the dickens out of the nursing staff. Dad pulled some strings for us." Edward said throwing a quick head nod and smile at his dad.

"Thanks, Pop. I love you." Edward helped me get up from the bed and ease into the wheelchair that I didn't see him wheel in with him.

"No problem, princess. They called me concerned because you were throwing stuff at the nurses every time they told you 'no'." He said, giving me the smirk that Edward had inherited as Edward turned me to leave the room.

Edward wheeled me slowly towards the NICU where our babies were going to have to stay for at least 24 hours for observation because they are still considered preemies. He told me how much they weighed and stuff on our trek up to the nursery.

"Braxton was the biggest at 5 pounds 4 ounces and 18.2 inches long. Brynleigh came in second at being 5 pounds even and 17.4 inches long. Brooklynne is the tiniest of them all at 4 pounds 15 ounces and 17.6 inches long." Edward rattled off like he had memorized it in the time he had spent with them.

The NICU nurse met us in the doorway and instructed us to wash our hands and slip the gowns on over our clothes before allowing us entrance through the door.

I looked through the glass and seen two incubators with big signs that said "Baby Boy Cullen" on one incubator and "Baby Girl A and B Cullen" on the other incubator.

When Edward pushed me in between the incubators I cried at what I saw. My girls were sleeping peacefully together in one incubator. They each had different colored hats on their heads and mittens covering their hands. Braxton was sleeping peacefully with his arms resting beside his head with a blue hat and blue mittens on.

All three babies had sticky tabs stuck to their chest with wires running from them. "Edward, why do they have wires running from them?" I asked as I stretched my arms out and stuck one hand inside each incubator so I could touch all three babies at the same time. I stroked their little arms gently.

The nurse answered me instead of Edward. "We need to keep them on the heart monitors for at least four hours to make sure their heart rate is steady and stable. They will come off in about thirty minutes. Would you like to hold them, Mrs. Cullen?" I smiled at her and nodded eagerly. I still had a hard time referring to myself as Mrs. Cullen even though we had been married for a few months now.

Edward helped me move from the wheelchair to the rocker that was positioned between both incubators and the nurse lifted the first baby girl into my arms. "Edward, why didn't you put their names on their id cards instead of Baby girl A and Baby girl B Cullen?" I questioned as I cradled my baby in my arms. She let out a soft cry before snuggling into my breasts.

"It's ok, baby. Mommy's here now." I said softly pressing a soft kiss to the top of her downy head. I began to hum softly, rocking gently. "You will be mommy's little Brooklynne Leigh won't you, angel?" I asked her gently. When she just snuggled in closer I looked up at Edward and smiled brightly.

He turned to the nurse "You can put their names on their tags and beds now that their mother has seen them." Then he turned to me and knelt beside my rocking chair stroking Brooklynne's back gently and explained. "I didn't want to do anything without you here. I had pictured this one as Brooklynne because she is the quiet subdued one of the two girls." Just as I said that Brynleigh started wailing from inside their little bed. Edward smiled at me and I nodded because that explained everything.

When they were still in me, we had deemed the one that was always moving and kicking me was Brynleigh and Brooklynne barely moved at all and hardly ever kicked or punched hard enough to hurt.

"Hi angel, mommy's here now. I love you Brooklynne Leigh. You are a beautiful little girl, sweetheart. I can't wait for us to be able to go home so everybody can see mommy's little angel." I told her softly, kissing the top of her head and putting my finger in her hand for her to grip.

While Edward was lifting Brynleigh from her bed, Braxton started squirming around before letting out a high pitched wail also. I looked at Edward worried because this was going to be our normal when we took them home.

He just smiled at me as he whispered to Brynleigh while stroking Braxton's arm quieting him down too. I shifted Brooklynne to one arm and held my other arm out for Brynleigh. "Hand her here, handsome." I told him softly, scared to speak too loudly and disturb them too much.

Once he placed her in my arms he reached over and picked up Braxton placing him on his shoulder and rubbing his back soothingly. He continued to whimper softly, indicating something else was wrong. "Edward, check his diaper. He may be dirty or hungry." I was shocked because I had been told that my mother's instinct would kick in once I held my babies for the first time, and they were right.

I stroked Brynleigh's back leaning her way to have a little talk with her like I did her sister.

"Brynleigh Lynne, mommy is here now. You need to be a good baby. I love you, princess. You can be my princess while your sister is my angel. I love you so much already. I promise you that I will do my best by you and your brother and sister."

Edward checked his diaper and he indeed needed a new one. After Braxton had his diaper changed he began crying in earnest while Edward tried everything to soothe him. It wasn't working, the nurse smiled at us before bringing over the smallest bottles I had ever seen. "Here honey, it's their feeding time. This should soothe him." Edward cradled Braxton in his arms and gently pressed the nipple to his lips trying to get him to suck on the bottle. He quickly latched onto it and began sucking quickly.

The nurse helped me shift both girls onto a 'c' shaped pillow that she placed in my lap. "This will allow you to feed more than one at a time." She explained as she positioned the girls on the pillow and made sure all of their wires were out of the way before she showed me how to get them to latch onto their bottles.

"If they pass this milestone without any complications then they will get to go home quicker." She explained as she watched me tease both babies lips with their nipples. Brynleigh latched on quickly and began sucking after it was in her mouth for a few seconds. Brooklynne was a different story. She just opened her mouth and held the nipple in her mouth without sucking on it. "What's wrong with her? Why won't she eat?" I asked the nurse scared something was wrong with my baby.

She just chuckled softly before explaining quickly that some babies just need a little encouragement. "Stroke her jaw with your pinky finger and she should start sucking." I did just what she said and it worked.

"Thank you so much for your help." I told her as I got tears in my eye watching all three of my beautiful babies.

"Oh honey, it is no problem. These are the healthiest set of triplets I have seen in years. You did a great job keeping them in for so long. They shouldn't have to stay in here very long at all. Maybe a few weeks at most." She said as she went back to checking on the other babies in the NICU.

"Oh, handsome aren't they just amazing." I said my voice breaking at the end.

He leaned down to kiss my upturned lips gently. "You are amazing. Thank you for this. They are perfect. I love you, snuggles." He kissed me a few more times before the nurse came back and showed us how to burp them.

"Love you too, handsome."

I ended up changing both girls diapers before we switched babies and I got to hold my baby boy.

I gazed down at him and smiled at his tiny little form. He was the biggest one of them all but he was still tiny. "Hi Braxton. I am your mommy and I love you so very much. You were a surprise for me and daddy but a good one. You will have to help me keep your sisters in line as you grow up." I said as I placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head and cradled him against my chest.

After spending almost an hours an a half in the NICU I needed to go lay back down, my lower stomach was killing me where my incision was. Once I was back into my original room, Edward crawled into the bed with me and snuggled into my side as I laid there.

"Snuggles, why don't you take something for the pain so you can rest. You need to rest all you can so that you can get better." Edward said kissing away the tears that spilled out the side of my clenched eyes. I was in so much pain that I couldn't even answer him so I just nodded 'okay'.

After about an hour of rest, a nurse came in and said that we had several family members waiting to see us. "Please let them come back." I said anxious to see all of my family.

Alice was the first one through the door, tugging Jasper behind her.

"Oh, B! They are beautiful babies." She said as she launched herself at me. I winced at the pain it caused in my lower stomach.

"Damnit Alice, she just had surgery. Be careful." Edward snapped shifting to sit up beside me.

Realization dawned on Alice and she immediately looked sad. "It's ok, Ali. Just use a little less enthusiasm next time." She nodded before hugging me again.

Charlie and Sue were the next ones in followed closely by Emmett and Rosalie and Mom and Pop. They had all been by the NICU window and had seen the babies laying in their incubators. Once everyone was in the room I asked them what they thought of postponing celebrating Christmas until all the babies were home. Everyone agreed that we couldn't have christmas without the 'little angels' as they had been nicknamed.

My dad finally came to hug me and congratulate me. "Dad, are you ok?" I asked him as his eyes were glistening with tears.

"I'm fine, Bells. Just a little emotional. They really are perfect. I'm proud of you." He said before kissing me on the cheek and telling me he would see me later.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett stayed until the nurse came and kicked them out.

***LFQ***

Today was Christmas Eve and I was leaving the hospital with only one of my babies. When they were barely 24 hours old, Braxton developed jaundice so he had to stay a few extra days to monitor his condition. He was no longer yellow but the doctors wanted to keep him for a few more days just to be certain that it wouldn't return. Brooklynne still wouldn't latch onto her bottle properly so they had a therapist working with her on that. So today only Brynleigh and I were getting to go home. She had improved in leaps and bounds since they were born just five days ago. She was eating on a regular schedule and latched on perfectly. I had tried breast feeding them but after Brynleigh latched on for the first time, I decided that they would be ok with formula. That shit hurt beyond belief and I also would not be able to keep up with three babies feeding every two hours.

"Alice Cullen, I swear to the good Lord above if you do not put that baby down I am going to tie your damn hands behind your back!" I scolded as I watched her cradle and rock Brynleigh. Mom had warned me that if you held the babies too much then they would get used to it and begin to expect it. She was right. When was Esme Cullen ever wrong.

"But, B..." Alice whined holding the baby close to her chest in defense.

I just shook my head at her and pointed to the carrier that was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"No buts, Alice. I am going to have three infants at home. I do not need any of them spoiled to being held." I pleaded with her as I continued packing all of my belongings into one of the several suitcases laying open in the floor.

It was amazing what a person accumulated in the hospital when you stayed there for a month.

"I'll help out, B. I promise." I just rolled my eyes at her because she wasn't going to be able to help out that much because she was going to have a newborn son very soon.

I just nodded at her stomach in explanation. She huffed a sigh and placed Brynleigh back into her carrier. She was dressed in her take home outfit of a little sweater dress in varying colored vertical lines and pink sleeves and black legging underneath it. (Pic on photo bucket) She had a matching hat laying on the bed that we would put on before we left.

Edward was in the nursery saying goodbye to our other babies because we wouldn't be here to visit them at every feeding like we had been for the past five days. I got a little emotional when I thought about leaving two of my babies here without me.

"Are you excited about going home, B?" Alice asked as she sat in the chair by the windows and rubbed her ever expanding stomach.

"I am having mixed feelings about going home today." I muttered to her as I threw more clothes into a suitcase.

"Why's that, B?" Leave it to Alice to get all of this out of me. I had been hiding it pretty well from everyone but Edward. I couldn't hide anything from him since he was with me twenty four hours a day.

"Because on one hand I am ready to go home and sleep in my own bed and take a real damn shower. But on the other hand I am leaving two of my children behind to be looked after by hospital staff But I am also worried that I will screw something up without the nurses help." I explained as I flopped down on the bed in exasperation.

Alice nodded, understanding me since she would be a mother in just a few months time. " I don't think I could leave here without my baby. And you are going to do perfectly. You are already a great mom."

I nodded thinking of the fit that I threw when they told me that I was being discharged today and couldn't take all of my children.

_"Bella, how would you like to go home today?" Dr. Carmen asked after she examined my staples and incision. _

_I was torn on wanting to go home and wanting to stay with all of my children. "Are the babies ready to come home with me?" I asked her, even though she wasn't their doctor anymore she would know about their progress and status'._

_"Only little Brynleigh is ready to go home. Braxton needs another day or two to monitor his jaundice condition and Brooklynne still isn't latching onto a bottle properly. She is still needing constant stimulation to get through an entire bottle and her feeding tube is still in place." She explained to me as she sat on the side of my bed so we could talk for a few minutes._

_"Then no I am not ready to go home yet. I want to stay with all of my babies." I said crossing my arms defiantly._

_"Now, Bella. Don't be like that, you and Edward only live five minutes from here and can visit them anytime until they get ready to go home too. Brynleigh deserves to go home to her own home instead of being cooped up in the hospital." Dr. Carmen explained softly, trying to reason with me._

_I hated to tell her this, but it wasn't go to work. "If all of my babies can't go then I'm not going either." I said stubbornly._

_"Isabella, be reasonable now." She said as she stood up and straightened out her jacket._

_"Be reasonable? BE REASONABLE? Have you ever had to leave your children in the hospital when they were only a few days old and sick? Have you?" I seethed at her._

_When she shook her head 'no' I lost it._

_"Then how in the hell can you tell ME to BE REASONABLE? Huh?" I screamed at her just as Carlisle, Esme and Edward walked into the room._

_"What in the hell is going on in here?" Edward questioned as he rushed to my side._

_"She's telling me to be reasonable about taking Brynleigh home and leaving Braxton and Brooklynne here." I snorted in her direction. I normally like Dr. Carmen but she had struck a nerve with this conversation._

_"Snuggles, maybe 'be reasonable' was a poor choice of words" He looked over at Dr Carmen before looking back into my eyes "But we need to take Brynleigh home. She's being discharged as we speak, snuggles. Our baby girl is coming home today. Our other two will not be far behind." He reached up to cup my face in his hands making me maintain eye contact with him. "Be reasonable, snuggles." _

_I rolled my eyes and kissed his lips gently, taking his bottom lip between mine and biting it softly for his 'be reasonable' comment. He groaned quietly, mindful of the other people in our room, before pulling back and smiling at me._

_I nodded and looked to Dr. Carmen to apologize but she held up her hand before I could speak. "No need to apologize, Bella. I understand more than you probably think." She smiled before making her way to the door. She turned back around right before she walked out and told us that she was going to sign my discharge papers now and I should be able to go home within a few hours. "Start packing." were her parting words._

_"Princess, why don't you wanna go home?" Mom asked as she wrapped me up in a motherly hug._

_"I don't wanna leave my babies here. They need me." I cried into her shoulder._

_"Baby girl, those babies know that you love them and you can still come see them whenever you want to. But Brynleigh deserves to go home." Mom told me, kissing me on top of the head before pulling back from me and going back to Pop who was standing there smiling at me like a loon. _

_"Don't look at me like that, Pop." I told him as he came to wrap me in a gentle hug. Once Charlie and Carlisle were able to hold their grandchildren they lost their minds. The babies already had them wrapped around their little finger. Charlie had told me that he went and bought them fishing poles so for when they were old enough to walk they could start going fishing with him. I laughed at the thought of my father taking three toddlers fishing with him. _

_Carlisle had bought them mini sized doctors jackets with their names embroidered above the tiny pockets. He said that way they could learn to love medicine and 'doctoring' early on._

Edward clearing his throat brought me back to the here and now. "We're ready, snuggles. Dad just pulled the car around for me." He said as locked Brynleigh into her car seat. She was currently asleep and we hoped she stayed that way until we got home. She had just been fed and changed about a half hour ago.

"Ok." I said quietly. I had already been down to the nursery to see Braxton and Brooklynne and say my 'see you laters' to them. A nurse pushed in a cart so we could load all three of my suitcases on it as well as the plethora of 'congratulations' gifts.

I sat in the wheelchair with Brynleigh's car seat balanced on my lap as Edward pushed us out the door with Alice walking beside me holding my hand.

As we passed the nurses station people called out "Good Luck Cullen Clan", I smiled and waved at them all calling out my own "Thank you" to them. They had been a godsend since I was admitted a month ago.

Once Edward had Brynleigh latched onto her car seat base, he helped me settle into the passenger seat while the attendants loaded all of the gifts into the very back. I flipped down my sun visor and looked forlornly at the two empty car seats but smiled when I seen Brynleigh's sleeping face reflected in the mirror attached to the seat in front of her.

"Ready, snuggles?" Edward asked as he put the car in gear, ready to take us home.

"Yeah, I guess." I said looking sadly towards the hospital. He grasped my hand in his and kissed my knuckles before pulling out of the parking lot leaving two of our kids behind.

* * *

**There are pictures of some of the nursery furniture as well as Brynleigh's dress on the link listed at the beginning of this chapter. I am hopeful that everyone had an enjoyable holiday spent with family. **

**I hope everyone who read, enjoyed reading it. Until next time. **


	21. Chapter 21

**So there is a bit of a time jump in this chapter so that we can get all three babies home. I will be going back in future chapters and giving people a glimpse of some of the big moments that I briefly mention in this chapter and past chapters. I had a request to post an outtake of Edward/Bella vow exchange as w****ell as some Alice/Jasper moments. I don't know about the Alice/Jasper moments but I fully intend to revisit Bella/Edward vow exchange probably in the next chapter. They won't be in outtakes but a flashback in the orignal chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Forgot to add this in when I posted the first copy.**

**There are pics associated with this chapter that can be found at:**

** s1338*beta*photobucket*com/user/Lifes_Funny_Quirks/library/chapter%2021**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight. My medical knowledge is limited so if there are any mistakes they are 100% mine and only mine.**

* * *

Chapter 21

5 days old

"Welcome Home!" Everyone said loudly as Edward, Brynleigh, and I walked into our house after leaving the hospital.

I turned to look at Edward and he just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He was carrying Brynleigh in one hand and had his other arm wrapped around my shoulders.

I turned back to look at everyone who was standing in our living room. Mom and Pop, Charlie and Sue, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Jake with some girl I didn't know. Mom was the first one that came up to hug me. "Don't be mad, baby girl. We know everyone is not home yet, but we wanted to welcome you and Bryn home." She whispered to me while she wrapped me up in a soothing hug.

I nodded against her shoulder before hugging her back tightly. "I'm not mad, Mom. Just surprised is all." I told her as I pulled back to kiss her on the cheek.

Alice took that as a sign that I was ok and came barreling my way as quick as she could. "B! Welcome home!" She chirped wrapping me up in a hug, hugging her was a little uncomfortable because her bulging stomach his me where my incision was. I stepped back a little and hugged her lightly.

She pulled back and looked at me like I was crazy. "What's wrong, B? Are you mad?" She asked me and I giggled a little about to explain when Brynleigh let out a little cry. The entire room let out a collective 'aww' but I just rolled my eyes as Edward unbuckled her for me. "The princess demands my attention, we will be right back!" I told everyone as I took her from Edward and grabbed Ali's hand and headed up the stairs slowly, going to the nursery so I could change Brynleigh's diaper.

I explained to Alice what had happened downstairs once we were settled in the rocking chairs with our hands clasped between us. "Ali, your baby bulge hits right on my incision from having the babies."

"Oh ok, I'm sorry." She said trying to contain her giggles.

"Are you really ok?"

I nodded my head and ran a hand over Brynleigh's back. "I wished my other babies could be here right now too, but I am grateful that none of them has any major medical problems."

She nodded. "You did really good, B! I'm proud of you. I don't know if I could have done all of that at seventeen."

"Ali, I didn't even know I could do it at seventeen but God has different plans for me than what I originally wanted." I explained. "I wouldn't change Edward or the babies for anything in the world but this is not what I pictured life being like at seventeen."

"It's crazy isn't it, B? This year has been hella crazy. We both got married, both were pregnant, and both moved into different houses."

I just nodded in agreement. "It's been as you said 'hella crazy' but neither of us would change any thing about it."

"True. We always joked that we would be sisters one day but I never dreamed that it would actually happen." Alice said quietly.

"I know it, but I'm really glad that it did." I told her and gripped her hand tightly in mine.

"Am I interrupting anything here ladies?" Pop said from the doorway.

We both shook our heads as he walked into the room. He knelt in front of me and placed a hand on my knee. "Can I talk to you for a minute, princess?"

I nodded at him. "Ali, will you take Brynleigh back downstairs to her daddy so he can show her off some more." She just laughed and plucked the baby from my arms and pranced out of the room.

"What's up, Pop?" He took the vacant rocker and just looked out over the nursery for a minute before speaking.

"I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you and Edward. Bella, you have been like a daughter to me since Alice first drug you home with her from the park when you were just two years old."

_"Izzy B, where is your mommy?" 5 yr old Alice Cullen asked my 2 year old self._

_I looked around and couldn't find her. "Don't know. Don't see her." I shrugged my shoulders before Alice screamed for her mommy._

_"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Alice screamed to the top of her lungs and Esme came running over to us running her hands over Alice checking for blood and broke bones. _

_"Mary Alice Cullen, what is the problem?" Alice just looked up at her mom and batted her eyes at the beautiful woman._

_"Mommy, my friend Izzy B doesn't know where her mommy is. She has to come home with us until we can find her mommy." Alice told her mom and grabbed my hand tugging me behind her._

_"Alice, her mother must be around here somewhere." She pleaded with her headstrong daughter._

_"No, mommy. She's not, ask Izzy B. She will tell you." I looked up at the woman with tears in my eyes, scared of what was happening. _

_"Izzy, sweet girl, where is your momma?" She asked as she crouched down in front of me. The tears finally spilled over onto my cheeks._

_"I don't know. I don't see her." I whispered, wiping the tears from my cheeks._

_"Ok, sweet girl. Do you know your mommy or daddy's name?" I smiled because this is one question I did know. I sat down in the sand and pulled off my shoe and handed it to the woman._

_She just looked at me when I pointed to the shoe. "Daddy is in there."_

_"sweet girl your daddy is not in your shoe. Do you know his name?" I nodded my head. "What is your daddy's name?"_

_"Daddy!" I piped up. That is what I always called him so that was his name._

_"Do you know what other people call him?" I shook my head before pointing to my shoe again._

_"Daddy is in there."_

_The woman just smiled at me before untying my shoe to put it back on my foot when she saw writing on the inside of the shoe._

_"Charlie Swan, father of Isabella Swan. Phone Number: 360-555-9396"_

_"Daddy!" I piped up at hearing my father's name._

_"You can call me momma C if you want to, sweet girl." She put my shoe back on and picked me up and grabbed Alice's hand._

_"Mommy can we take her home with us? She's my best friend now!"_

I smiled at the memory that was hazy at best but Esme had told me that story so many times over the past 15 years.

"Princess?" Pop called my name dragging me back to the here and now.

"Yeah, Pop? I was just thinking about that day and how it changed my life forever."

He chuckled at me before handing me a wrapped package. "Mom and I wanted you to have these for future references."

I unwrapped the paper and gasped when I seen the stack of journals that had graced the shelf of their living room for as long as I could remember. "Pop? Really, y'all's journals? I can't take these." I told him as I ran my hand over them.

Mom and he had kept journals beginning back when Elizabeth first offered to carry a baby for them. The journal on top was dated for this year.

"I want you to have these journals for whenever you get frustrated or wonder what the hell you are doing. You can read over these journals, you are included in them too." He told me. "Tonight before you and Edward go to sleep, I want you to read the last entry we put in there." He told me and tapped the top journal before rising and placing a kiss on top of my head.

I sat there running over my hand for a few minutes enjoying the peace and quiet before Mom stuck her head in the door. "Ahh. I see Carlisle gave you our journals." I looked up really quick in surprise and smiled at her.

"Yeah, he did. Thanks, Mom." She came in and sat down but not before giving me a gentle kiss on the head. "Edward sent me up here after you. He's worried about you."

I rolled my eyes at that because he was always worried about me. "He's alway worried. I was just about to come back down with Ali when Pop came in." I told her which was mostly the truth.

"He's just concerned, Bella. He loves you a lot. I've never seen him look at anyone before the way he looks at you." She told me then she glanced from me to the journals currently sitting in my lap. " Those journals were a life saver for me and Carlisle, there are even a few entries in there from Elizabeth herself."

I gasped at that because I never knew that she had wrote in the journals too. "I didn't know that, Mom. Does Ali know?"

She nodded. "I told her about them a few years ago but she won't read them because she says that I am her mother." I smiled at that because I knew it was the truth.

"Yeah, that sound like Ali." I chuckled.

She handed me another leather bound journal with "Cullen babies" wrote on the front with their names wrote under it. "This is for you to write your own frustrations and memories down. I know you have the baby book but this is for other other stuff besides just the monumental moments." She explained to me. The book was beautiful and I loved it.

"Thanks, Mom. I love it." I stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her up to. "Let's go find my baby!" We were laughing as we walked down the stairs together. I stopped on the next to last step when I seen my father cradling my baby in his arms talking softly to her.

"Oh Mom! Look at that!" I tugged on her arm pointing in Charlie's direction. "How sweet! I'm glad he finally got the courage to hold her." She told me tugging me the rest of the way into the living room.

The welcome home party went on for about two hours before I began feeling uncomfortable and tired. Everyone said that they understood and left us by ourselves for the first time since I had surgery five days ago.

"Edward, is she going to be ok in here by herself?" I asked as we sat in the rocking chairs in the nursery. Edward was feeding Brynleigh and I was just watching, enjoying the sight.

"I'm sure she will be fine, snuggles. We have that baby monitor that has the camera on it hooked up in her crib as well as the breathing monitor under her sheet. Plus we are just down the hall." He told me as he kissed Bryn's head gently.

I nodded because I knew he was right, I was just worried about her. This would be her first time ever being alone. We had decided against having a bassinet in our room, because we didn't want the trouble of having to transition three babies to their cribs.

Edward burped Brynleigh after she finished her bottle before laying her on the changing table to get her ready for bed. She let out a soft cry. "It's ok, princess. Daddy's right here and mommy's not far either." He told her quietly while changing her diaper and putting some clean pajamas on her. I smiled at them, because he really was so sweet.

I eased myself up from the rocker so I could help lay her down and say my goodnight's to her. Edward handed her to me pressing a kiss on her tiny tuft of brown hair. She yawned and swatted at his head with her tiny mittened hand. He laughed quietly at her antics. "Daddy's sorry, princess."

I giggled at them because she obviously didn't like anybody messing with her head. "It's ok, princess. Mommy's here. I love you baby girl, you are one of the best gifts I have ever gotten. I know you are going to be lonely in here tonight but your bubba and sissy will be home soon." I kissed her on the cheek, snuggling her into breasts for a quick moment.

Edward kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me from behind and gripping my hips lightly.

I laid her down softly on the mat and turned her mobile on before covering her lightly with a blanket. "Goodnight, princess. Mommy and Daddy loves you." I told her and patted her chest gently.

We stood there watching her for a few minutes before her eyes closed in sleep. Edward tugged me out of the room so we could go to bed ourselves.

"Snuggles, are you ok?" Edward asked as he washed my hair while we took a quick shower before crashing for a few hours. I figured we would be up every few hours with Brynleigh.

"I'm fine, handsome. Just tired and a little sore." I told him as he massaged the shampoo into my hair, lightly scratching my scalp. I moaned at his ministrations.

"When we get up in the morning, I am going to call Alice to come watch Brynleigh so we can go spend a few hours with Braxton and Brooklynne." Edward told me as he tipped my head back into the spray to rinse the shampoo from my hair.

I looked up at him in surprise. "Really?" I was excited at the prospect of going to see my other two babies. I was torn between staying with Brynleigh and going to see Braxton and Brooklynne.

He nodded as he turned us around so he could wet his head. I reached up to massage the shampoo through his unruly locks. He hasn't gotten a haircut since I was admitted to the hospital, so it was way longer than usual. He groaned and dropped his head to my shoulder as I scratched his scalp. "Oh, snuggles."

"I know, handsome, I know." I told him as I tugged on his hair just to smash my lips against his. We both groaned as he gripped my hips and pulled me against his chest. I still had a lot of extra skin in front and a fairly good pudge still popping out but Edward had showed me constantly since the babies were born that I was beautiful no matter what I looked like.

I had very few stretch marks because Alice had been adamant about the use of cocoa butter cream during my entire pregnancy. I was embarrassed beyond belief when I pulled back from him and seen droplets of breast milk dripping down his chest. "Oh God, Edward. I'm sorry, they tend to have a mind of their own. I haven't had time to pump since we came home." I told him as quickly soaped up a rag to wash him. My movements were a little slow as I was still sore, but I moved as fast as I could.

"Don't worry about it, snuggles. I am just glad that you decided to give breast feeding another try." He told me as he took the rag out of my hands to wash me. He turned me around to put my back to his chest and began washing me gently.

"Yeah, I don't know about letting the babies latch onto me again, but I will pump for them." I told him as he gently washed my leaking swollen breasts. I moaned when he washed my nipples, because the sensation was amazing and it landed straight in my core. "Oh, Edward."

"Sorry, baby. They are just so big now, I can't help it." He said as he moved his soapy hands down to my stomach and gently washed it, carefully avoiding my incision. He quickly moved onto my legs and feet.

Our shower lasted longer than I planned and was positively exhausted by the time he helped me slide in the blankets of our bed. He handed me the backpack that contained all of the pumping supplies that Alice and Esme had bought me the other day when I decided to give it a try. Since I was going to be feeding all three babies eventually, they got me a double electric pump. All I had to do was hook them up and relax the best I could.

I did that and was laying back against the pillows when Edward turned off the overhead light and double checked the baby monitor on his side of the bed. He smirked at me before crawling in beside me. He handed me my worn '_Wuthering Heights'_ book to entertain myself while I pumped.

"I don't know if I can read this, I'm so exhausted." I told him laying the book on the bed beside me.

"Why don't you sleep tonight and I will get up with her, so you can rest." He told me as he cuddled in beside me the best he could with the machine working on my chest.

I shook my head. "I will still have to wake up at least every few hours to pump their milk." I complained.

"Yeah but you won't have to get up out of bed, you can just hook up and lay back to rest." He stroked the side of my face tenderly. "It's the least I can do after you have given me three amazing babies."

I huffed quietly, amazed at how tender and loving he was. "Fine, you have yourself a deal, handsome."

After I finished pumping, we flicked off our lamps and settled in for the night. It was nice to be able to feel his arms wrap completely around me but it was also wierd to not feel my babies moving inside of me. "Thank you, snuggles, for everything. I love you!" He said into my hair after we laid there for a few minutes. I could hear Brynleigh lightly snoring through the baby monitor.

"I love you too, handsome. So much. Thank you for everything that you have given me." I told him as I felt my eyelids start to close.

That night was an eye opener for sure. We went to sleep around eight but lucky us we didn't get to sleep long. Brynleigh woke up around eleven, while Edward went to tend to her I pumped some more bottles of milk. We were back asleep within 30 minutes. She woke up again around two and we continued with the previous routine. This continued all night until we finally rolled out of bed around eight that morning so we could go see our other kids.

"Oh my goodness, Edward. I am so tired this morning." I complained as we laid there waiting for Brynleigh to start whimpering again.

He huffed in response. "I know, snuggles. I never knew a baby could eat and poop so much in one night. What are you feeding that child?"

"That was all hospital food that is going through her system right now." I said irritably.

"I'm sorry, baby." He said as he got up from the bed and started changing out of his pajama pants.

I managed to get myself up from the bed, only to sit on the side of the mattress and hook up to the breast pump again because my boobs were aching something awful.

"I feel like a friggen milk cow." I complained as the pumps started working on filling the little bottles attached to each breast.

"You are way too beautiful to be a cow, snuggles." He kissed my lips gently on his way to the bathroom.

"Haha. Nice save, handsome." I called after him. I sat there for another twenty minutes pumping before I was finished and could get dressed for the day. Edward was getting Brynleigh up and about so we could give her a bath this morning and get her ready for her playdate with her Aunt Alice.

I was going for comfortable but not frumpy, so I dressed in a pair of gray leggings and one of my maternity shirts from earlier in my pregnancy. The ones from later in the pregnancy were way too big. I was amazed at how much weight I had already lost. I lost 19 pounds the day I gave birth to the babies, that was all baby, water, and placental waste.

I stepped on the scales after I finished brushing my teeth and taking care of personal business. "Woo Hoo!" I fist pumped into the air and bounced a little bit as I read the numbers on the scale, 149 pounds. I had lost a total of 27 pounds since giving birth.

I walked out of the bathroom and was stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Edward's voice over the baby monitor talking to our daughter.

"Bryn, Daddy loves you baby girl but you put out some god awful smells." I chuckled at that and sank down on the chest at the foot of the bed to listen to him some more. I loved hearing him talk to our children.

"You are going to have to go easy on your mommy. She has worked very hard to get you guys here safely and is still very tired." I smiled at that comment. "When you get old enough we will explain how you and your brother and sister came to be and how you are super special because I got to choose y'all." I wiped a tear at that one. "I will be the best daddy this world has ever seen, I promise you this, baby girl. Not only will I be the best daddy, but I plan to be the best husband to your momma. She is a very special lady and I love her very much." I was almost sobbing now at his sweet words to our daughter, he was already the best husband and father we could ask for.

I could hear him shuffling around before his beautiful melodic voice began filtering through as he sang to our beautiful child.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so_

I got up off the bench and eased my way to the nursery to watch them from the doorway. He was sitting in one of the rockers with her cradled to his bare chest, stroking her back as he rocked gently and sung to her. The sight brought tears to my eyes.

_And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way  
_

I shifted on my feet, trying to not make any noise but was unsuccessful when his eyes snapped to mine. He never stopped singing though, just smiled briefly at me.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

He crooked a finger at me and pointed to the rocking chair beside him and I was reluctant to go because I didn't want to interrupt their father/daughter moment. But he was having none of it by the scowl on his face, I sighed quietly and made my way to them. He took my hand and placed it with his on her back together.

_How could that beautiful women with you_  
_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_  
_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_  
_And tucked into bed all those nights_  
_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_  
_It was only a matter of time_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_  
_And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
_But its still hard to give her away_  
_I loved her first_

I was out and out crying now and took my hand from Brynleigh's back to wipe away my tears. I smiled at him as he wound the song to an end. He paused to place a kiss to the top of Bryn's head.

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

When he looked at me I seen that he had tears in his eyes too. He must have written that song for our girls. "Did you write that?"

"Yeah, I got most of it the night they were born. I fine tuned it last night during feedings. She seems to like it." He said because she was sound asleep on his chest, little snores coming from her.

" I hate to wake her up but she needs to stay awake some today and she needs her bath." We both cringed because we had attempted to give her a bath while we was still in the hospital and it had not gone over well.

"I hope this one goes better than the one we tried to give her the other day." Edward said as he raised up out the rocker. "Let's go, momma."

I smiled at that. I was a momma now. It was amazing and overwhelming all at the same time. I got up to follow them. We made our way into the bathroom and I got out the small yellow bathtub with a duck mat in the bottom. Edward handed Bryn to me while he got the water to the right temperature. I pulled off her diaper and cradled her little naked body to my chest.

"Edward, hurry please. I don't want her peeing on me!" I told him urgently. He quickly got the bathtub filled and settled on the bathroom counter. I eased her sleeping form into it and as soon as her little feet hit the water she started wailing.

"Brynleigh, baby, it's ok." I tried to soothe her cupping hands full of warm water and running it over her chest and arms. She eventually calmed down to hiccuping whimpers. We bathed her quickly and washed her little bit of hair. Edward had her pink piggy towel threw over his shoulder so I handed her wet form to him so he could wrap her up. "Yay! We did it, handsome." I cheered on our way back to the nursery.

"I'm surprised she calmed down enough to enjoy it. I wonder if the other two are going to be like that." He said as he laid her on her changing pad for me. He grabbed his shirt off the back of the rocker and slipped it back on.

I squinted my eyes in confusion as to why he had taken it off in the first place. He obviously understood my unspoken question. "She threw up down the back of three shirts last night and she like to feel the warmth of my chest against hers." He explained and shrugged his shoulders as the doorbell rang startling Brynleigh. He jogged down the stairs as I soothed the baby and got her lotioned up and dressed for the day.

I heard Alice's chipper voice from downstairs and gathered Brynleigh up in my arms to make our way downstairs. "Edward Cullen, you are acting like I'm an idiot!" Alice screeched at Edward while jabbing him in the chest with her pointy finger.

"Alice Whitlock, that is my daughter you are babysitting." He told her back and scowled at her. I hid behind the wall to hear how this argument would turn out.

"That was my peanut before she was your daughter." Alice told him.

"I know that, Ali. I just don't like leaving her." That was a surprise turn in the conversation.

"Edward, don't be crazy. You have two other kids to go check on. I'm not going to kill her in the few hours y'all are gone." I heard them both huff a sigh before I seen Alice head towards 'my' chair.

"I'm not being crazy, just worried." He said as he opened the refrigerator and store the bottles that I had pumped a little bit ago.

I held the baby up a little and walked into the room. "Tell Daddy and Aunt Ali good morning, Bryn!" I said as I took her little hand and imitated a small wave. She let out a small cry before snuggling back into me. I went to lay her on the couch to 'swaddle' her so she was more content.

"Good morning, Ali. Thanks for watching her this morning. Please try to keep her awake as much as you can. She had her last -" I was interrupted by Alice's hand stuck in my face.

"Your husband has done informed me of when her last feeding and diaper change was. I got this. You two go eat your breakfast and go see your other babies." I hugged her tightly and placed the baby in her arms, making my way to the kitchen table.

***LFQ***

12 days old

"Merry Christmas, snuggles." Edward whispered as he kissed me awake.

I giggled because it was technically new year's eve but we were celebrating our christmas today because our little family was together at last. Brooklynne and Braxton got to come home two days ago.

"Merry Christmas, handsome." I kissed him with more passion and he gripped my hips and tugged me to him. We were both anxious to be together again. My incision had healed really well and my staples had been out for a few days now.

Edward rolled me over so he settled on top, I spread my legs so he could settle in the cradle of my hips. He licked the seam of my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to him so he could kiss me passionately. I had missed this in the last little bit of my pregnancy.

I raised my hips up to get some friction from him and he did not disappoint as he pressed down on me and rubbed in small circles. "Oh, Edward." I moaned breaking my mouth from his and pressing my head into the pillow.

I was so close, I could feel it building in my lower stomach. I pressed into his hard erection that was laying between my legs and his hand trailed down my side and just started dragging my top up when a loud cry sounded over the baby monitor and Edward slumped against me in aggravation. I just giggled and patted his shoulder in sympathy. It had been like this all night, the babies didn't want to sleep at the same time or eat at the same time and we were absolutely exhausted.

"I got 'em. Go take you a shower." I kissed his lips tenderly and pushed him off of me, getting up from the bed to see which baby it was needing some attention.

"Thank you, snuggles. I love you!" He said to my retreating form.

I walked into the nursery and smiled at seeing my three babies each in their own crib. "Merry Christmas, babies. Mommy loves you three!" I said as I walked into the room. First I went to Brynleigh's crib to see her still sleeping. I patted her blanket and moved to Braxton's crib to see him awake but not crying, I rubbed his palm gently and he gripped my finger in his hand.

"Good morning, buddy. You have no idea how glad me and your dady are that you are home with us now. Momma will be right back." I told him and walked to Brooklyne's crib, she was crying and thrashing around. I picked her up gently and immediately felt why she was crying so hard. She had peed through her diaper.

"You made quite a mess here didn't you, baby girl. Let's get you all cleaned up, huh." I turned on the mobiles above Braxton and Brynleigh while I gave Brooklynne a quick bath.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go take us a quick bath." I kissed the top of her head, grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom next door.

Unlike her sister, she didn't scream bloody murder when she was settled into the warm water, she just looked at me with big wide eyes. "You are momma's little angel, aren't you?" I cooed at her as I washed her gently. Just as I was lifting her from the water, I heard one of the other babies crying from the nursery. "Let's go get you dressed, huh." I wrapped her up in her towel and carried her back into the nursery. I walked over to Braxton's crib and turned his mobile back on since he was crying.

"Mommy will be right back, buddy." I told him before I turned to Brooklyne's changing table to get her dried, lotioned up, and dressed for a day with Aunt Ali and Nana and christmas decorating.

We hadn't decorated the tree or anything yet, wanting to wait for all of the babies to be home so we could do it as a family. We were having a christmas dinner at our house so the babies didn't have to get out in the cold weather. I dressed her in a white shirt with a christmas tree on it with red pants with white polka dots all over them. I was waiting to put on her christmas outfit until later because she would undoubtedly get it dirty before dinner tonight.

I blew gently on her tummy and she swatted at my head with her hands and feet. This is how Edward caught us when he strolled him smelling oh so yummy.

"Hey" I said when he walked by me headed for Braxton and swatted my ass. I quickly got her dressed before feeding her and rocking her gently.

He just shrugged and picked Braxton up to go give him a bath. We worked out this routine yesterday after we kept running back and forth with them. Brynleigh slept peacefully through it all. She had easily gotten into a good routine of sleeping about 3 1/2 to 4 hours before waking up hungry and wet.

We had been home for a total of 7 days and it had been hectic. I had read online and in some books that it was best to get the babies all on the same routine quickly if we wanted any sleep. The books had also suggested we get a family member to live with us but I didn't want anyone other than me and Edward to really take care of our babies. We had a constant stream of people in and out during the day giving us small breaks. Brynleigh had taken easily to a routine but Brooklynne an Braxton didn't seem to want to fall in with her. I was still pumping ever 3-4 hours like a damned milk cow, but the babies needed it.

"There's mommy, buddy." Edward cooed to Braxton as he came back in to get him ready for the day. Right on cue Brynleigh let out a small whimper letting us know she was awake too. "Coming, Bryn." I kissed Brooklynne on the top of the head and slid her headband into place before laying her back in her crib. I turned her mobile on and went to get Bryn ready. "Love you, angel."

As soon as I stepped away from Brooke's crib she went to crying and it broke my heart but Edward just looked at me. This was the hardest part of parenting, letting your babies cry when you knew they didn't need anything.

"Good morning, sweet girl." I kissed her head as I grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom while Edward fed Braxton and talked to Brooke.

I loved listening to him talking or singing to the babies. He had so much love overflowing it was sometimes overwhelming.

After I got Brynliegh bathed, lotioned, dressed and fed I was exhausted all over again and we still had a christmas tree to put up. We placed all three babies in the middle of our bed and took a group picture because their outfits were similar. We placed Brax in the middle of his sisters. The girls had on matching shirts but with different pants. Brooke has red/white polka dotted pants while Bryn had green/white striped pants. Braxton had on a light/dark green striped outfit with a santa claus on the front.

We made our way downstairs to get us something to eat before we tackled the tree. We laid the babies in their bounces and went to eat. "Good morning, snuggles." Edward chuckled as he shoveled cereal in his mouth quickly before a baby cried.

I laughed at him but I was doing the same thing. "Mmmhmm." I mumbled around my spoon as I continued shoveling. After we finished breakfast, Edward and I went to the living room where the new tree and ornaments sat in boxes that was delivered the other day. It was a huge tree, almost eight feet tall.

"Are you sure about all of this, handsome?" I asked as I sat cross legged on the floor in front of the babies.

"I am perfectly capable of putting together our first christmas tree." He grunted as he struggled to sort out the sections of the huge tree.

"Yeah, okay." I snorted at him because I was already confused just by looking at the multitude of pieces scattered around the floor. I was super happy that the babies weren't mobile.

I turned back towards the babies, Brooke and Brax were trying to go to sleep while Bryn was just looking around the room kicking her feet. "Wake up, sleepyheads." I tickled their socked feet, they jerked back from me but opened their eyes back up. "Come on, you two. You gotta get on routine with your sister." I told them as I tickled their bellies and they squirmed around. "Come on, let's watch Daddy try to figure this out." I chuckled to them.

"Haha, thanks for the vote of confidence, snuggles. I bet the babies have faith in me." He told me as he finally got the base put together.

After an hour the tree was finally put together and stood proudly in the corner, now all we had to do was decorate it, and the babies were napping. I opened the box closest to me and gasped as it was the personalized ornaments that Edward and I had ordered. They were beautiful. There were 18 ornaments in the box, one for each of our family members or friends that were close to us. We were going to give everybody theirs tonight and let them hang them on the tree as part of a new christmas tradition.

"Oh, Edward. These turned out amazing!" I told him from my spot in the middle of the living room floor. He was currently up on a ladder hanging the ribbon streamers from the top of the tree.

He looked down at me and I held his up to him. "Wow. Those are really gorgeous."

His was dark green with a lighter green writing his name on it. Mine was a light purple ball with dark purple writing stating my name. We had decided that instead of nicknames on the ornaments that we would use full names that we go by so mine said "Isabella" instead of Bella.

"I'm ready for some ornaments, snuggles." Edward told me so I stood up and grabbed another box of the colorful ornaments and started handing them to him. We were going to put the personalized ones at eye level.

* * *

**Please leave me a little review, as they encourage me to keep writing. This story is loosely based off of an experience that a great friend of mine had as a teenager. She gave birth to her triplets at 30 weeks and they were all home within 2 weeks, just like these babies. So it is completely possible and not unrealistic. Bella took really good care of herself during her pregnancy which allowed the babies to grow and flourish while in the womb.**

**See you whenever I get the next chapter up!**


	22. Chapter 22

I had quite a bit of trouble getting through what little bit there is of this chapter. It's rather short compared to the previous chapters but I just don't have the urge to write anymore right now. The lack of reviews is really starting to dampen my passion to write and finish this story. I am going to push through to the end, but it will probably not be as detailed as I would have originally planned. Sorry, this is not meant for the few that have actually reviewed.

I find it kind of amazing that over 400 people viewed and read the previous chapter and I had a big whopping 5 reviews. Is it really that hard to leave a few words at the bottom?

Sorry for the mini rant.

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to SM, not me. All medical mistakes are 100% my own.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22

"BELLA! EDWARD!" We heard being screamed from down stairs some where. Alice and Esme had been here for the past four hours helping us get christmas dinner ready. We were currently upstairs in our bedroom getting dressed for dinner.

Only we weren't really getting ready. "Oh, Edward. More please." I begged shamelessly pushing my hips up into his teasing fingers.

He slipped his fingers inside my panties and touched my clit sending shocks throughout my entire system immediately. It had been too long. "God, snuggles. You are so wet."

I gripped his shoulders tightly digging my fingers into his bare shoulders. I pulled him down to me, laying on top of me and licking a path up his neck before sucking on his shoulder. He pressed his hard erection into my hip and ground into me while running a finger down my slit and barely pressing inside me.

I moaned loudly and bit into his neck to keep from alerting Alice or Esme. He ran his finger back up to my clit and pressed hard small circles, dragging my orgasm from me. "Edward." I said breathlessly as I lay there panting.

"Snuggles, are you ok?" He asked removing his hand from my now useless panties and stroked a hand up my side soothingly.

I couldn't speak but I nodded emphatically. I ran my hand down his back and slipped it into the waistband of his pants. "Oh god, snuggles. Please don't tease." He begged me shamelessly. He shifted enough so I could reach him with ease.

"Oh, handsome. I don't plan on teasing at all." I said as I pushed him onto his back and straddled his knees, leaning forward to kiss his nipples. I pressed my stomach into his hardness and smiled at the feel of it, it proved that he still found me desireable.

I kissed my way down his chest and licked a path across the top of his boxers, hooking my fingers into the waistband to tug them down.

"KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK."

"Not again." he said to me as he threw his head into the pillow.

"Edward Anthony you-"

"Ma, really! 10 minutes. I promise we will be down in 10 minutes. Please just go away!" Edward hollered at Esme through the door. I fell on his chest laughing and he threw his hands up in exasperation.

I laid there for a few minutes to make sure she had went back downstairs. I felt him twitching against my stomach. "10 minutes, handsome?" I smirked at his as I began tugging his boxers off. We didn't have time to play around anymore.

"Been too long." He smirked at me because if it wasn't the people in our lives it was our babies. We were constantly being interrupted. I wrapped my hand around him and stroked him quickly.

"You poor baby." I slid down between his legs and kissed his tip gently before licking up and down the sides of him.

"Oh, snuggles. More please." He begged again, raising his hips off the bed to thrust against my kisses and strokes.

I gripped him tighter and place my mouth over his tip sucking hard. His finger went to my hair and gripped tightly.

I opened my lips a little bit and slid down his length, dragging my teeth against him on the way up. He groaned loudly at my actions.

I reached a hand up and put two fingers over his lips to keep him quiet. The other hand went to his hip to press in to get him to thrust into my mouth.

We had only done this once before and I had loved it but he was worried about hurting me. When he refused to move in my mouth but it was what I wanted. I pulled my mouth off of him so I could speak. "Handsome, I want you to do this. Please."

Instead of letting him answer, I placed my mouth back on him and he thrusted lightly into my mouth and I moaned in response.

He thrusted slowly into my mouth for a few strokes, until I sucked on him hard and scraped my teeth against hims gently.

I felt him tense under me as my hands scratched up and down his chest as he began tugging on my hair. I shook my head 'no' around him but never broke my stride on him. I wanted him to cum in my mouth.

"Bella, oh...snuggles." He moaned as he came down my throat in three quick thrusts. I sucked him clean before raising up and laying against his chest again. He was breathing heavily and I smiled placing a kiss in the center of his chest. "Feel good, handsome?" I asked as I pushed myself up so I could see him.

"Yeah, snuggles. Thank you!" I kissed his lips and rolled from the bed to go to the bathroom so I could clean back up and get dressed. He groaned and reached for me. I slapped his hands away. "No, handsome. Our kids are downstairs and they need us. Plus our ten minutes are up." I told him as I pranced away to the bathroom.

I heard another knock on the door followed by a cry. "Edward your ten minutes are up and Brooklyne wants her mommy and daddy." Esme explained from the other side of the door.

I stuck my head around the bathroom door frame to see Edward yank on his boxers before opening the door and grabbing Brooklyne. "Thanks, mom. We will be down as soon as we get dressed." Esme smiled at me and waved from the doorway. I waved back and ducked back into the bedroom to get dressed.

I was standing in front of the mirror lost in thought when I felt Edward slip his arms around my waist and snuggle into my back. "What's got you thinking so hard, snuggles?"

"Just remembering all of the stuff that has happened this past year." I explained leaning back into his chest and lacing my fingers with his.

"Like what?" He asked against my neck as he placed small kisses up and down it.

"How everything that I once thought was important isn't so important anymore. How everything has changed in the past year." I told him quietly because I wouldn't change my life for anything in the world.

"A lot has changed for both of us this year. Hopefully next year won't be as busy." He chuckled.

I nodded "I wouldn't change it for anything but I hope next year is quiet and boring."

"I agree, I just want to live a quiet life with you and our kids." He explained squeezing me tightly.

"Are you happy with everything that has happened?" I asked reverently.

He turned me in his arms and framed my face with his hands so he could stare into my eyes. "Isabella Cullen, do NOT doubt for one minute that I am not happy with everything."

I could feel the tears in my eyes at the passion in his voice and eyes. "Okay." I whispered.

"Okay." He slammed his lips against mine and the kiss quickly turned passionate, our tongues dueling.

We were interrupted by one of our babies crying softly over the monitor. "Daddy duty calls." I patted him on the ass as I turned around and headed into the closet to get dressed in my Alice approved outfit. It was an off-white Angora off the shoulder sweater that was loose enough to hide my slight bulge but tight enough to show the weight I had lost.

"Hey, buddy. It's ok, daddy's here." I heard over the baby monitor. I loved listening to him talk to our babies. After some rustling, I sat down at my make-up table and applied a little eye make-up and some lip gloss. I sat down on the end of the bed to listen to Edward talk to our son. "Braxton, I can't ever tell you how happy I am that you and your sisters are finally all home together. Your mommy is one amazing woman for keeping you guys inside for as long as she did. You were our little miracle, because at first we thought you was a girl but you persevered, son. " I chuckled a little bit at that.

I heard another baby whimper in the background and pushed up to head that way to help my wonderful husband out.

After we fed and changed the babies, we got them dressed in their christmas dinner party outfits. They were absolutely adorable. Braxton had on a plaid button up shirt with tiny little blue jeans. Brynleigh and Brooklyne both had little dresses that were not the same. Brooklyne had a headband on her head whereas Brynleigh refuses to have anything on her head.

We headed downstairs as a family to enjoy our 'christmas' dinner and party.

After a boisterous dinner and sleeping babies, we all gathered around the living room to open presents. For my babies to be less than a month old, they had an enormous pile of gifts from everyone. Leave it to Emmett to be the adult child of the bunch.

We had all decided to buy each couple two gifts from a couple. The babies of the family were going to be the main attraction to Christmas from now on.

"So how are we going to do this? Oldest to youngest? Newest to family?" He pleaded, because we had been hearing about presents since he and Rosalie arrived hours ago.

I piped up to put my input in. "I think we should go youngest to oldest." I smirked because after the babies, I would get to be next.

"That's not fair, Bells. You are the next youngest after the five babies." Emmett complained and we all laughed at the pout on his face.

Carlisle was the one to settle the debate and leave no room for arguments. "We will go around in a circle, each family will open two presents before moving on." Sounded good to me. "Esme and I will go first." Not so good now, we sat on the other side of the room from them.

Alice clapped silently because she was sitting right beside them. Emmett grinned because he was sitting between Alice and Charlie, so he would get to go before me. "Works for me, Papa C."

"Suck up. " I grumbled under my breath. Edward chuckled from behind me.

Esme held up the gift from Edward and I and proceeded to tear into it. It was a weekend couples retreat package that included a couple's massage as well as a romantic dinner for two.

"Thank you guys, so much! I love it." Esme gushed while Carlisle blushed.

Carlisle opened another gift from us which was a picture frame with a pictures that we had took last night and printed out this morning. It was of us and the babies in our christmas pajamas.

"Oh, Princess. This is perfect." Carlisle crooned as he ran his hand along the edge of the silver metal frame.

I blushed and burrowed into Edwards chest. "Thanks, Mom and Dad." Edward said for us.

Alice bounced excitedly as she dug through her pile of gifts looking for the smallest one. She had always done this. She said the more expensive gifts come in small packages. "Yay! Here it is!" She held up the envelope sized package and waved it excitedly before tearing it open.

"Oh my gosh!" She whispered as she read what was on the card. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. It was from me. It was a paid photo shoot with Kate for me and her after baby Jackson was born. And also a family photo shoot for her and Jasper and baby Jackson.

"Oh, B! I love it. It's wonderful." She scrambled over to wrap her arms around me and hug me tightly. "I love you, B!" She cried into my shoulder.

"Love you too, Ali." I said as I patted her on the back. Eventually she scooted back to her side of the room and settled into Jasper's side.

"Come on, Whitlock! I wanna open mine already!" Emmett said from beside them when Jasper made no move to open his present, instead concentrating on calming Alice down. "Ow, Rosie. Damn!" He griped rubbing the back of his head where she slapped the shit out of him.

"Chill out, Emmett. We will get our turn." Rose chastised from his side, rocking Ali in her lap.

Jasper just laughed and tore into the present on top. It was from Emmett and Rose. It was chaps and some cowboy boots. "Um, Em. You do realize that we don't live in Texas any more, right?" Jasper asked as he held them up. Alice got a gleam in her eye that I hoped nobody would question.

"Yeah, I know. But I know how Alice has a fetish for your cowboy stuff so I figured I would help you out, man." Emmett explained like it made the most sense ever.

We all just shook his head and Jasper said the one thing that was bound to distract Emmett. "Your turn, Em."

He grabbed the biggest box from in front of him and tore into it. "What the hell is this?" He grumped when he seen the box full of crumpled up newspapers. We all busted out laughing because the present was from Edward and I but was really small.

He dug around in the newspapers until he finally found something hard. He pulled it out and it was a package of two coffee mugs. One with Ali and Ari's pictures on one side and 'World's best DAD!" on the other side. The other one was the same design just with 'World's best MOM!' on it. "Thanks, guys!" He said our way as he ran his hands over the coffee mug.

"Your welcome, Em!" I chirped his way. Rose was up next, she opened a package from Charlie and Sue which was a set of personalized picture frames with them and the girls in each frame.

Finally, it was our turn. Edward reached forward and just plucked one from our enormous pile. It was from Charlie and Sue.

"Daddy, you didn't have to get us anything. You have done more than enough for us lately." I told him as I turned tear stained eyes to him. He just smiled at me and shook his head, he was just sitting back and watching like he normally did. "Just accept it and say 'Thank you, daddy' afterwards." He smirked at me.

I nodded and Edward handed the gift to me to open. I gasped when I seen what it was. "Oh, daddy. You didn't have to-"

"Hush, Isabella. What did I say a few minutes ago." Charlie interrupted my ramblings.

"Thank you, daddy. I love it." I gazed down at the itinerary for a four day stay at a cabin in the middle of the woods, not far from here. The pictures of the cabin were amazing. "We can't leave the babies, though." I whispered.

Sue consoled me then. "Bella, look at the dates on the tickets, sweetheart."

I looked over the itinerary and tickets and seen that they weren't expired until December of next year. "Wow. Thank you, daddy and sue."

"Yeah, thanks Charlie. This is amazing." Edward told him as he wrapped his arms around me. Just then one of the babies cried out from their swings behind us. I scrambled up to go tend to my babies. The girls were satisfied with pacifiers but Braxton wasn't having anything to do with it, so I scooped him up and went to settle back in Edwards arms so we continue with the gifts.

Edward opened our other gift which was a bubble bath gift set with two robes monogrammed with our names. It was from Esme and Carlisle. "Thanks, Mom. Pop." I said as I perused the variety of bathing stuff in the basket.

When Edward didn't say anything, I nudged him with my elbow. He jerked his head up and a deep blush was covering his cheeks. "Yeah, thanks. Mom. Dad."

Our parents just chuckled at our obvious discomfort. Charlie and Sue were up next. Charlie just grumbled and told Sue to pick two presents and open them. "This one is from Edward and Bella, Charlie. Open it. Stop being such a dang scrooge." Sue told him shoving the gift into his lap.

He ripped it open to find a two day fishing trip for him and Sue. "Thanks, Bells, Edward." He was always a man of few words.

Sue just shook her head and opened the big box in front of them. "Oh, Wow. Thank you Esme." It was a brand new set of pots and pans.

"I figure if you are going to be cooking at Charlie's then you are going to need something to cook with." She said and we all busted out laughing.

Sue just smiled as Charlie blushed. "That is so true too, Esme."

We spent the next little bit swapping stories and opening the rest of the presents which were mainly for the babies. Our three little bundles got entirely too many clothes and toys. They had enough clothes to last them until next christmas.

Alison and Arianna were not much better. All of their presents wouldn't fit into Em and Rose's SUV, so they were going to have to make another trip down in a few days to get the rest of their christmas presents.

It was almost eleven o'clock when our house finally cleared out. Edward and I gave the babies a joint bath and dressed them for bed. I was currently sitting in the middle of our bed pumping and feeding Brynleigh, while Edward fed Braxton and Brooklyne.

"It's kind of surreal isn't it?" I asked Edward.

He cocked an eyebrow at me "What is?"

"Them all being home right before the new year. We get to start the new year with our family together." I explained to him as Brynleigh finished feeding.

I flipped her over and laid her across the pillow they were all laying on to pat her on the back to burp her. "Yeah, it is surreal." He paused for a minute before continuing. "Surreal yet very real. The getting up every couple of hours proves that it is indeed very real."

I laughed at that. "Hopefully they will do everything together tonight." I prayed as I unhooked all the pumping contraption and put tops on the bottles that had been filled.

"Yeah, we can hope. Maybe they are wore out from all the family handling earlier." He said as he flipped Braxton and Brooklyne over to get them burped as well.

I nodded my head as I gathered the bottles to go put in our mini fridge Edward had put in here the other day, to keep us from trudging all the way downstairs every couple hours. We also had a bottle warmer sitting on the top of it.

"Ready to ring in the New Years together, Mr. Cullen?" I asked as I scooped up Braxton and Edward scooped up the girls.

He nudged me and winked at me as we carried the babies down the hall to put them to bed. "The question is, are you ready, Mrs. Cullen?" He growled playfully at me.

By the time we had the babies laid down and content we had twenty four minutes to midnight. We crawled into bed, exhausted. "I love you, Bella." Edward whispered against my lips as he leaned over me on extended arms, his hips pressing into mine.

"I love you too, Edward. So much." I whispered to him before I smashed my lips against his. I wanted to ring in the New Year the right way. I knew that I wasn't ready for intercourse yet, but we could get pretty damn close and I was desperate. This morning hadn't weakened my hormones at all, instead it increased them it seems.

He pressed his hips down into mine, grinding against me. "Oh God, Edward" I moaned and pushed my hips against his trying to gain friction.

"Snuggles..." He moved his lips down to my neck, sucking lightly and rotating his hips against mine. He slid his hands up under my shirt, well his shirt, taking it off and tossing it off the bed.

"Edward, please. I need..." I trailed off when he sucked my nipple deep in his mouth, sucking strongly. My nipples were amazingly sensitive since I had been pumping. The first time Edward removed my bra, I had worried about the milk leaking but he said it didn't bother him, so I didn't let it bother me.

"Patience, snuggles. Good things come to those that wait." He told me as he switched breasts, trailing a hand down my side taking my panties off and tossing them too.

"Edward.." I cautioned because I didn't want him to get too carried away.

"I know, snuggles. I just want..." He took a deep breath and pushed up on his arms so he could look me in the eyes. "I just want to be close to you. I know we can't make love yet." He reassured me.

I nodded and let him continue, I trailed my hand down his naked back and into the waistband of his boxers.

He groaned when I wrapped my hand around him and squeezed tightly. He reared back on his knees and tugged his boxers down before laying back down and kicking them off.

He rested hard, hot, and heavy between my thighs. "Oh my God, Edward. I need...more." I pleaded and begged, trying to find some release.

He grasped ahold of himself and ran his tip up and down through my wetness, coating his tip. He placed himself against my folds and pressed our hips together. I moaned at the ecstasy that movement brought. It had been entirely too long since I had felt him there, in his rightful place.

I moved my hips a little and fireworks went off behind my eyelids at the sensations it caused. He pressed hard enough against me that when I rocked my hips, it caused himself to rub up and down my wetness without ever penetrating me.

He leaned down and sucked my nipple into his mouth, nibbling on it as I continued to move my hips against his. Before we realized it, we were both moaning out our releases and gasping for breath.

"My goodness, snuggles. That was pretty damn amazing." He chuckled against my neck as he tried gathering the strength to move.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him, holding him tight to me. "Amazing doesn't even begin to describe it, handsome." I felt him chuckle against me.

He raised up on his elbows to cradle my face. "Happy New Years, Mrs. Cullen."

I cradled his face in my hands and returned the sentiment. "Happy New Years, Mr. Cullen."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to the few that reviewed with encouragements to continue. There is a time jump in this Chapter of about 6 months. There are also two flashbacks to important event. **

**I hope everyone enjoys, now that I am out of college for the christmas holidays, I should be able to review more frequently. **

**Sorry forgot a few things when I originally posted this chapter:**

**1. Disclaimer: nothing twilighted belongs to me.**

**2. There are pictures associated with this chapter: s1338*beta*photobucket*com/user/Lifes_Funny_Quirks/library/Chapter%2023 replace * with a . and it should take you straight to the site.**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Edward." I shook on his shoulder to wake him up from his nap. He jerked awake and immediately reached for Brynleigh who was asleep on his chest. He shot worried eyes up to mine before feeling on either side of him for Brooklyne and Braxton. They were still curled into his sides sound asleep.

"Yeah, snuggles?" I giggled at him but he was absolutely adorable sleeping in the middle of our big bed with our three angels snuggled up to him.

"We have to be at Mom and Pop's in an hour, we need to get them up and ready." I told him while gently picking up Brynleigh to lay her down beside Brooklyne so Edward could get up.

"Ok, snuggles." He eased up and all the babies squirmed trying to find his warmth. Braxton actually rolled over until he was right next to Brooklyne.

A smile graced my face as I looked down at my babies. They really were beautiful babies, and healthy too. Today was the annual 4th of July picnic at the Cullen house, and it was going to be hectic because there were going to be 8 extra babies at the picnic today.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, snuggles. You need a shower?" Edward asked as he stretched to wake himself up.

I laughed at him because at least five out of seven days in a week I would find him and our children in this same exact position. He would swap the baby that got to sleep on his chest everyday. The first time I had walked in our bedroom to change and seen them I cried and scrambled to grab my camera to snap that picture for all eternity.

"Yeah right." I scoffed at him before kissing him gently before reaching for Brooklyne because she was our easy going baby. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes to match her daddy's, her hair laid in ringlets around her ears and neck.

"Come on baby girl, wake up." I cooed to her rocking her gently to get her to wake up.

She let out a small cry before flashing her bright green eyes at me. I smiled down to her and kissed her on the nose, she let out a small giggle.

Edward reached out and rubbed Brynleigh and Braxton's stomach's to wake them up. They hated being woke up before they were ready to get up. Right on cue, they both started crying and kicking their legs. Braxton rolled away from Edward and snuggled back into a warm spot on the blanket, popping his but up in the air and trying to go back to sleep.

Bryleigh had other ideas, she laid their kicking and screaming. "Brynleigh Lynne, that's enough." Edward told her in a stern voice and scooped her up into his arms. She sniffled and buried her head under Edward's chin and I just giggled at them. She has curly blonde hair with bright green eyes too.

She was such a daddy's girl, Edward could get her to do anything he wanted but I on the other hand had to fight with her to get the most basic things done.

"You get your son up." Edward told me as he left the room with Brynleigh laughing at him because he was tickling her feet.

"That's so not fair. You know he hates being woke up." I told Edward's retreating form.

Brooklyne was just content to be held so I sat down on the side of the bed beside Braxton's once again sleeping form. "Braxton, buddy it's time to get up." I told him gently scratching my nails down his back and patting his butt gently. He flashed his brown eyes at me before sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. He really was an adorable baby, he had soft brown hair with big brown eyes and long eyelashes framing his gorgeous eyes.

"Come on buddy, we are going to MomMom and PopPop." I told him, figuring that would perk him up some. He loved Esme and Carlisle and usually abandoned Edward and I when they were around.

I stood up and Braxton sat up on the bed and reached his arms up for me to pick him up. I took him and Brooklyne into the nursery to only be met by Brynleigh's squeals coming from her area of the nursery.

Her giggles and squeals were infectious because soon they were all three laughing at the funny faces Edward and I were making at them. We finally got them dressed and their diaper bag packed. Brynleigh and Brooklyne were in cute holiday appropriate summer dresses with a huge headband each, even though the headbands wouldn't stay on long. Brynleigh's dress was white with red and blue stars along the bottom while Brooklyne's was large stripes of red white and blue with stars on it. Braxton was wearing a navy blue Oxford shirt with little blue and white plaid cargo shorts, he almost matched his daddy.

Edward was dressed in blue, white, and brown plaid cargo shorts with a 4th of July navy blue t-shirt that hugged his tight abs. I was wearing my 4th of July shorts that were decorated like an American flag with a navy blue tank top and my hair thrown up in a high pony-tail. We were all wearing flip-flops, even the babies had on a pair.

"Think we should feed them before we leave?" Edward asked as we toted the babies and our stuff downstairs.

I thought for a minute, their last bottle was almost two hours ago but they usually only ate about every four to five hours. I hadn't been able to breastfeed them since they were about four weeks old. My milk had stopped producing and no matter what I did, I never could get enough of a supply back to keep them fed. "No, they should be fine. You know your mom loves to dote on them."

I chuckled because she had gained a lot of grandbabies since this time last year. Rose and Emmett was blessed with another set of twins just two weeks ago. So they were now a family of six, they now had Alison, Arianna, Kadence, and Kayden. Alice and Jasper had welcomed a beautiful baby boy four months ago named Jackson Brycin Whitlock. Then there were our three bundles of joy that were chubby scooting and eating machines.

Ali and Ari had started walking a few weeks ago and were into absolutely everything, they taught us really quick what we needed to child-proof in our house. The babies were scooting absolutely everywhere on our hardwood floors, we had already had to install baby gates for the stairs.

"Ok, we're ready to go I guess." I told Edward as I scooped up the Brooklyne and Braxton while he grabbed Brynleigh and the diaper bag.

After we got the girls buckled into their car seats we were on our way to Carlisle and Esme's. "When are Ali and Jazz coming?" I asked Edward as he backed out of the driveway. "Jasper texted earlier and said that they would meet us there." I nodded knowing from all of Alice's excited texting from last night that they were taking family pictures today with baby Jackson.

"Rose said that her and her brood would be there around three but you know how they are with time." I laughed because they were NEVER on time for anything.

"Yeah, Emmett was always late for class. It go so bad that eventually I started setting the clocks in our dorm room an hour behind so that he was actually on time for his classes."

"Really?" I asked because Edward didn't talk much about his college days.

"Yeah, my first semester with him as a roommate we had a couple of classes together and he would always walk in about half way through them. Our professors knew we were roommates and begged me to try and get him to class on time." Edward explained.

"That's too funny! Why don't you talk about your college days, handsome?" I asked once my chuckles died down.

He just shrugged his shoulders and continued driving for a few minutes. I shifted in my seat, suddenly uncomfortable in the silence of the car. "It wasn't exactly a great experience when I first started college. I was picked on relentlessly because I wasn't even legal to drive but I was in college."

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry." I told him. I reached over and twined our fingers together over the center console.

"It's nothing to be sorry for. Once I met Emmett everything became better because he would protect me. He became the big brother I never wanted." Edward chuckled at that.

"I'm glad that you had Emmett then. He is a very loveable oaf and a great father and uncle."

We pulled up into the driveway only to be greeted by Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie. Before Edward and I could even get out of the car the back doors were opened and our babies being removed. I just looked at Edward and shook my head.

"How's Mommom's boy, huh?" Esme cooed to Braxton as she lifted him from his car seat.

You could hear his squeals of happiness over everything else. Charlie grabbed his granddaughter, Brynleigh, while Carlisle grabbed his baby, Brooklyne and they all headed into the house without us.

I looked to Edward incredulously. I should be used to this by now, but I wasn't. We hadn't even gotten so much as a hello from any of our parents. "Wow. That blows my mind." I said to nobody in particular as I reached for my door handle to get out of the car.

"What blows your mind, snuggles?" Edward asked as he shouldered the diaper bag and I grabbed the festive strawberry/blueberry cheesecake and green bean casserole from the back of our SUV.

"That in a short six and a half months, we have been completely replaced by our kids." I laughed as he shut the back hatch and we headed into the house to our parents and children.

"I know, it's kind of sad. They raised us for years and now they seem to forget we even exists." Edward said as he opened the front door for me to enter before him.

We were still laughing as we made the trek into the kitchen to deposit the cheesecake and green bean casserole dishes. "What's so funny?" I heard Carlisle ask as he played with Brooklyne on the floor.

"Edward, did you hear something? I could have sworn that I heard someone talk to me?" I asked him without even looking at Carlisle.

He just busted out laughing and hauled himself off the floor and coming to wrap me in his arms. "Hi, princess. How are you doing?"

I just laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him tight. "I'm good, Pop. We were laughing that we have been essentially replaced by our adorable children."

"Princess, you can never be replaced, you are one of a kind." He kissed the top of my head before releasing me to hug Edward who was propped against the counter watching us curiously.

"Yeah right, Dad. Go back to your granddaughter, she is looking for you." Edward said as he playfully shoved Carlisle away from him. He kissed me on the side of my head as he passed by me headed back to Brooklyne who was babbling away on the living room floor.

"I love you, snuggles." Edward said as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist as I stood watching our parents interact with our babies. Carlisle and Brooklyne were in the living room floor playing while Charlie and Brynleigh were playing with her 'fishing pole' and 'catching' a big fish. I almost cried when I seen Esme and Braxton sitting in the 'babies corner' reading a book together.

All three babies were babbling away at their significant grandparent. "I love you too, handsome. Thank you for this wonderful life you have given me." I told him as I leaned into his hard chest. I smiled to myself as I remembered back to the day we renewed our wedding vows.

_"Bella, I look like a beached whale." Alice cried in my arms as we look at our wedding gowns in the floor length mirrors in front of us._

_"Mary Alice Cullen Whitlock, you do not talk about my best friend like that when she is carrying my little nephew inside her." I admonished her gently because in reality she was gorgeous, her pregnant stomach showcased beautifully._

_Alice was wearing a gorgeous floor length wedding dress with one shoulder strap that was covered in white roses and draped her gorgeous baby bump. I was in a simple strapless floor length gown that had a small train to it and a band of beading right below my breasts. My dress enhanced all the weight I had lost since having the babies._

_"I love you, B!" Alice cried._

_"I love you too, Ali. Now lets get our faces all dried off so Rose can repair our makeup!" I told her knowing that would cheer her up a little bit._

_"Ok. Thanks, Bella. I got something for you." She told me and handed me a small light purple bag._

_"Oh, Ali you didn't have to get me anything. But I got you something too." I handed her a pink wrapped square. _

_"Same time?" I asked as we sat down on Ali's old high school bed. She nodded and we each sat our present in our laps. _

_"1" I said._

_"2" She said._

_"3" We said together._

_We each ripped into our gifts and you could hear our combined sniffles as we looked at what we had gotten each other. I look at my gift in my hands, it was a photo frame with a picture of the 2 of us when we were kids, I remember the day it was taken. It was the day that she 'found' me in the park and had taken me home with her. A note fell out into my lap and I picked it up to read what it said._

_Dear B,_

_You have been my best friend since that day I found you in the park and asked my mom if I could keep you. And keep you, I did. You have always been more like a sister to me than just a friend, but now you really are my sister. We have been through a lot in our young lives together. I hate to say it but I think it is time for us to learn to depend on other people now, namely our hot husbands. I will forever be grateful for my brother because he really stepped up and has made you extremely happy. We have both been lucky that we have found great men to depend on but at the end of the day you are my best friend and have been for most of my life._

_I love you sissy! Please don't ever forget that. I remember the very first day that you came home with us from the park. I remember the day that you came home from school and found your mom gone, who did you call? Me of course. I remember the day that Edward said he was graduating early and going off to college. Who did you cry to that your one true love was leaving? Me, of course. I remember the day of Edward's college graduation when he introduced that skank of an ex to us. Who did you bitch to about how she wasn't good enough for him? Me, of course. I remember the day that Edward bought the house next door to Charlie's. Whose ear did you scream your happiness into? Mine, of course. I remember the day that we flipped over those pregnancy tests that forever changed the course of our lives. Whose shoulder did you cry on? Mine. And yet another great memory to add to the long list of old memories. You are marrying the love of your life, the father to your amazing children, and my brother today. And who are you sharing it with? ME, OF COURSE._

_Bella, you have been my rock for years. Even though I am older than you, you have always been the strong one and oldest one in our relationship because life has threw you some hellacious curve balls but you take each and every one of them and make the best of them. True, I have stood by your side since day 1 but even without me, I believe you would be ok because you are the strongest person I know. I am honored to call you my best friend and my sister. I love you, B!_

_Love,_

_your Ali!_

_I had tears pouring down my face when I came to the end of the letter and looked up to see Alice in the same condition just from watching me._

_"I love you, Ali. And I am the honored one." I whispered into her shoulder. When we broke apart I noticed that even though she had ripped open the paper the envelope that went with the picture frame remained unopened. "Ali, are you not going to open the card and read it?" I asked her quietly._

_She nodded and picked up the frame and envelope. I had place 3 pictures in her picture frame. One was of us when we were kids, we were standing on the La Push beach in our bathing suits arms hooked around each other and smiling big at the camera. Another was an ultrasound picture of our peanuts and the third was a picture of me and Alice taken at Christmas surrounded by our peanuts and our hands resting gently on Jackson. "Just waiting for you to get finished reading mine. I love the pictures by the way. Shows how much our lives have changed over the years." We both chuckled as she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter I had written her._

_Ali,_

_I don't know where I would be at right now if it wasn't for you. You have been my person for almost my entire life. I still laugh every time you tell someone that you found me in the park and got to keep me. It makes me seem like an object instead of a person but in reality it makes me feel loved. I am glad that it was you and Esme that found me that day in the park and that you decided to 'keep' me. _

_When my mom left I was devastated but you told me that day when I called you that you would share your mom with me so I wouldn't feel lonely. I will be forever grateful that you let me have a mom to do things with and talk about things with. She never missed a single Mom/Daughter event at school even before my mom left. Thank you, Ali for giving me a mom to love and depend on._

_I am so happy that you are you, Ali. You are my one of a kind best friend and hopefully our kids can grow up and find someone like that in their lives, if not with each other. _

_I was so scared the day that I took those pregnancy tests and you were there standing strong beside me through the entire thing. Today I get to marry the man I have been in love with since I was a young child and it is all possible because of you. You knew how we both felt about each other but you didn't interfere for the longest time but we are both grateful that you finally decided to interfere. Not only have you shared your parents with me but now you are willingly sharing your brother too._

_I love you Ali-girl. You are my best friend, my sister, my confidant, my savior, my Ali._

_Love, _

_your Bella._

_Alice was in absolute sobs by the time she got to the bottom of her letter. "Oh Ali, I didn't mean to make you cry." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her and tried to offer comfort in the best way I knew how. We were interrupted when the door swung open banging against the wall._

_We both glanced up to find Rose standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at us. "Rose!" We both said as we jumped up from the bed._

_"I have stood outside this door for the last 20 minutes listening to you two sniffle and cry and ruin my makeup work and the wedding begins in less than half an hour!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air before stalking towards us. Alice and I glanced at each other guiltily before shrugging our shoulders. "Sorry!" We both said at the same time and we all busted out into hysterics._

_Once Rose got our makeup fixed, Esme came in to put the veils in our hair. "My girls." She said softly as she fastened the veil into Alice's short black hair._

_"Mom, please don't make us cry again. Rose will kill us!" I told her as I fished around in my purse for my gift Edward had given me last night when we separated. He had told me 'Don't open this until right before the wedding starts. Consider this your something new.' so I had stuck it in my purse and just remembered it. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy today!" She exclaimed as she wrapped Alice in a hug. "What that, princess?" _

_"Edward gave it to me last night and told me to wait until now to open it and to consider it..." I snapped open the small box and gasped at what I saw inside._

_"Consider it what, B?" Alice asked because I hadn't finished my sentence._

_"My something new." I showed them what was in the box. It was a necklace with 3 diamonds hanging by a small silver chain. I blinked away the tears that formed in my eyes. "Mom, would you hook this please?" I asked her as I scooped my hair to the side and turned my back to her._

_"My pleasure, princess." _

_"Damn, B! My brother sure knows how to shop!" Alice exclaimed as Carlisle and Charlie walked in the door._

_"You girls ready?" They asked together and Ali and I looked at each other and busted out laughing before nodding. They all looked at us like we were crazy before leading us out the door and to our husbands._

_Our colors for our double wedding were pink, purple, sky blue, lime green, yellow, and white. The colors actually came together in a beautiful setting. We were getting married in Mom and Pop's back yard. It had been transformed into a whimsical flower wonderland. There were more flowers than either of us had probably seen in our entire life. Esme had found some beautiful wooden benches that looked like they belonged in the middle of the forest and she had paired each bench with colorful pillows._

_At the end of each bend were huge vases filled with different colored flowers. The aisle was made from flowers, not flower petals and was very colorful. The whole wedding area had been covered in a huge ugly tent that Esme had worked hard at disguising into something beautiful. We had to have the wedding in a tent because it was the middle of February and we were getting married at six at night. Mom had recruited Emmett to help string over 100 strands of colored and white christmas lights throughout the tent as well as hanging strung up flowers from the ceiling._

_The arch that we were going to be standing under had over 1,500 flowers weaved into it and was gorgeous. _

_Once we hit the patio doors, Rose signaled for the music to start playing. She and Rose pulled all of our babies down the flower path in little red wagons that had ribbons hanging from it. Ali and Ari were 'tossing' petals out of the wagons while my babies laid there sleeping._

_Mom wrapped her arms around each of us giving us a hug before she headed down the aisle to take her seat. Alice and I smiled at each other and hooked our arms together and linking our other arms through our father's arms before heading down the aisle as one large team._

_I glanced up at Edward about half way down the aisle and almost stopped in my tracks but Alice squeezed my arm to make me keep moving. He was stunning standing up there in his untucked white shirt and black dress pants and his messy hair on display._

_"Who gives these women to these men?" Our preacher asked our father's ._

_Charlie and Carlisle said at the same time. "We and their mother do." They placed mine and Alice's hands in Jaspers and Edward's before taking their seats beside Esme._

_"We are gathered here today to join not just one happy couple in holy matrimony but two happy couples in holy matrimony. Is there anyone here who should have a legitimate reason why either couple should not be united in marriage?" The preacher asked everyone in attendance. When no one spoke up he continued._

_"Edward, you and Isabella have opted to go first. As you have chosen to write your own vows, are you ready?" The preacher asked us. I looked up at Edward and we smiled at each other before nodding._

_Edward cleared his throat before speaking his vows to me. "Isabella, I have been in love with you since I was ten years old. I was too much of a coward to approach you and tell you because honestly I was terrified of what Charlie would do to me." I chuckled and squeezed his hand, urging him to continue once the crowd quieted down. "Thank God that my sister had enough guts for the both of us, and stuck her beautiful nose where it didn't belong. I love you with every fiber of my being. You have given me three of the most amazing beautiful kids I have ever seen. But you have also given my life a purpose. My purpose in life is to love and cherish you for the rest of our lives. You are my soul mate, snuggles. I love you and I am proud to have you as my wife." _

_I blinked back the tears at his heartfelt words. I cleared my throat because I knew it was now my turn. "Isabella, your turn. Are you ready?" The preacher asked and I nodded._

_"Edward, I have been your sister's pesky little best friend since I was 2 years old. I have been in love with you since I was seven years old, despite my father's warnings that all men but himself and Pop were bad news." I stopped when everyone laughed. "You are my soul mate also, I have know this since I was ten years old. I am forever grateful for Ali's nosiness and persistence. Even though she has known how we both felt for years she left us alone to try and figure it out on our own. Too bad we are both too dense and stubborn without her. I love you, handsome. I promise to love you even when you are gray and crippled." Again everyone chuckled. "You are the owner of my heart and I willingly give it to you for safe keeping because I trust in you. I love you and I am proud to call you my husband." I finished._

_"Absolutely beautiful fitting words. Do we have the rings?" The preacher asked us and Edward nodded and reached into his pocket for our wedding bands that we had picked out last week. He handed the rings to the preacher who laid them on his opened bible. "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love." _

_He handed Edward my ring before continuing. "And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Edward, may place a ring on the finger of your bride. Repeat after me as you do so."_

_Edward slipped the ring onto my ring finger and repeated after the preacher. "Isabella, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."_

_The preacher gave me Edwards ring "By the same token Isabella, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom. Repeat after me please as you do so."_

_I slipped the ring onto Edward's ring finger and repeated after the preacher "Edward, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."_

_After we exchanged our rings, the preacher turned to Alice and Jasper and proceeded to marry them. When they had exchanged rings he told us each to face each other before announcing to our friends and family. " Because Edward and Isabella as well as Jasper and Alice have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever. You may now kiss your brides, gentlemen."_

_Edward groaned and pulled me to him mumbling against my lips "About damn time." before slanting his lips across mine in a passionate kiss bending me backwards over his arm. The crowd around us erupted in applause. _

_After we walked back down the aisle we celebrated with all of our family and friends for hours before we headed home with our babies to enjoy the rest of our night alone._

I was jerked out of my memories by Alice bellowing that she and Jasper had arrived. "WE'RE HERE! Where is everybody?" She called from the front door.

I called out to her "Ali, we're in here!"

Edward was still propped up against the island counter in the kitchen and I was relaxing in his arms when Ali, Jazz and baby Jackson walked in.

"Happy 4th everybody!" Alice trilled when she came into the kitchen and placed her pasta salad and cherry baked beans on the counter.

I smiled at her and returned the sentiment. "When are Rose and Emmett supposed to get here?" Jasper asked us as he passed up by to go lay baby Jackson down in the crib in the corner of the room.

"They said that they would be here around three but you know how that goes." I remarked.

"Yeah, we all know how that goes. I bet it's going to be even worse now that Kadence and Kayden are home." Alice said as she propped against the counter beside Edward and I.

We all chuckled because it was so true. It was already 2:30 and we had planned to start the grill at four. "Dad, is Sue coming?" I asked Charlie because Sue, Leah, and Seth had just recently moved in with Charlie.

Charlie groaned and nodded. "Yeah, she is going to drop Seth and Leah off down at the rez and then she will head this way. Leah is still throwing a tantrum."

I laughed because I knew how much Leah hated leaving the rez but she had no choice since she was still a minor. "Sorry, dad. But with Sue comes Leah. At least Seth is a blast."

"Yeah, he is." Charlie said as he turned back around to play with Brynleigh. We stood around just chatting when at five minutes to three the McCarty clan walked through the door.

"Wow, you are actually early." I commented as they each walked in with a baby strapped to their chest and another in their arms.

"Haha, Bella. Very funny." Emmett said as he walked in and handed me Arianna.

"Hi, sweetheart. How's Aunt Bella's girl?" I cooed to her when I had her firmly in my arms. She was a gorgeous baby really. She had long blonde ringlets that were currently piled on top of her head with a huge red,white, and blue bow holding them there. Her and Ali were almost a year old and getting very big. They were identical twins, with the only difference being that Ali had blue eyes while Ari had green eyes.

She babbled back at me until Edward took Ali, then she scowled at him. "There's my Ali girl. You are just so adorable." He told her as he rubbed noses with her. She giggled and clapped her hands against the sides of his face.

Ari started crying then, reaching for Edward. I just chuckled and stood her on the counter so she could attack him from the back and side. "Here he is sweetheart, no need to be fussy." I chuckled. "You sure are loved Uncle Edward." I told him as he turned around and scooped up Ari and took them both into the living room.

"Are we swimming today or what?" Asked Rosalie as she laid Kayden and Kadence down in the crib beside Jackson.

"Yeah, you kids can go swimming, us old fogies will watch the babies." Carlisle told us as he came and kissed Ali and Ari on top of the heads.

"Ok, let's go get the kids in their swim clothes." Alice chirped as she went in and scooped Brynleigh up and headed up the stairs. "I guess we're going swimming, snuggles."

I chuckled and nodded as we handed over Ali and Ari to Rose and Emmett. We went and scooped up Brooklyne and Braxton and we all headed upstairs. Once we got the babies all dressed in their swimsuits, which I had to say were absolutely adorable, we all headed out to the pool. I gasped when I saw all of the changes that had been made to it since the last time we were here, which was just two weeks ago. They had installed a pergola of sorts over half of the pool so the babies wouldn't get sunburned.

"Wow, Edward look at that. It's gorgeous." I told him as we got into the pool and placed our babies in their floaties. They immediately started splashing around.

"I know it, why couldn't they do stuff like this for us when we were kids. We suffered from sunburns almost every time we came out here." He grumped as he splashed back with the babies.

Eventually, Carlisle came and started up the grill and Rose and Alice had to go to their babies call for food. They were both breastfeeding, even though Rose didn't give birth to any of her kids. She pumped her breasts and eventually milk started coming in, she now bottle feeds Ali and Ari breast milk since they have teeth, but Kadence and Kayden both nurse.

Brynleigh started fussing too, which meant she was most likely hungry since it was about that time. "Looks like our babies are hungry too."

We got out and went back in the house to change and feed our kids. Emmett and Jasper helped Carlisle out on the grill while Edward fed our babies and I helped Esme in the kitchen.

"Bryn, sweetheart, you gotta eat your dinner." Edward pleaded at our stubborn girl. She didn't like squash but could usually be persuaded to eat it when her daddy was feeding her. She was a daddy's girl through and through. She babbled back at him and slammed her hands down on the table.

"Brynleigh Lynne don't you get smart with me young lady!" He told her in a mock serious tone. She immediately pulled her hands back and stuck out her bottom lip but when he held the spoon to her lips again she opened her mouth to take it.

I almost burst out laughing at them. "That's so adorable." Esme said from beside me. "He's so good with them, it's amazing. It's hard to believe that he just turned 21 a week ago."

I nodded to her as I remember his birthday. We had celebrated quietly at home just as a family and then had a family dinner with everybody. It was a quiet yet wonderful day.

"I never would have dreamed he could be such a hands on father, but he normally loves to do things with them. And Brynleigh is such a daddy's girl, I can rarely get her to cooperate with me if he is within eye sight or hearing range." I told her as we continued fixing the remaining dishes for dinner.

Charlie had gotten called out on an emergency call while we were in the pool and Sue called saying that she wasn't going to be able to make it because Leah was throwing such a tantrum.

Alice sauntered back in with a grinning Jackson tied to her chest kicking away. "Need any help?" She asked as she sidled up between Esme and I.

"Mary Alice, you always have had perfect timing." Esme chuckled.

"Yeah, perfect timing on not having to do anything." I said as I started grabbing dishes to situate on the dining room table.

"Tell mommy say 'All done'." Edward said as he wiped our babies up. They babbled and swatted at his hands. Braxton started crying when Edward wiped his face and hands. "Hey buddy, you gotta get cleaned up." Edward said as he finished cleaning them all up.

Esme came through carrying a platter also and he spotted her and started screaming for her and stretching his arms her way. Edward and I laughed at his antics. "Mommom's coming sweetheart, just a second."

After she sat down the platter that was in her hands she went and unbuckled him from his high chair and cradled him against her chest as his cries turned to sniffles.

I got a crazy though in my head. "Hey, Mom." I called to her as she rocked Braxton soothing him.

"Yeah princess?"

"Wanna keep the babies tonight?" I asked as I winked at Edward.

"Sure, we can do that. It's been a few weeks since we kept all three of them. I would love it." She said as she kissed Braxton on top of his little downy head as he snuggled in close.

After Edward laid our girls down on the carpet in the baby corner to play he came and wrapped his arms around my waist. "What have you got planned in that lovely mind of yours?" He whispered against my neck.

"Just wanting a night alone to do with you as I please." I whispered huskily to him as I pressed my hips back against his.

He dropped his forehead to my shoulder and groaned as he gripped my hips in his hands, rubbing me suggestively against his growing erection.

We were interrupted by the guys coming in from outside. "Good Lord, don't you guys ever quit." Emmett groaned as he passed up taking his platter of bar-b-que'd ribs to the table. I slumped against the counter and Edward slumped against me bracing us with his hands on either side of my body on the counter.

"It's amazing she's not pregnant again." Pop replied as he walked past us with his platter of hamburgers.

That perked us up. "No, no,no. No more babies for a while." I said as I stood up straight, which in turn made Edward stand up straight too.

"Doesn't mean we can't practice all night long though." I smirked and turned in his arms kissing his lips in what I thought would be a quick kiss.

He quickly picked me up and placed me on the counter only to settle between my legs as they wrapped around his waist.

Catcalls and whistles came our way from the dining room. This position brought back memories of the night we first had sex again after the babies were born.

_"Smells good in here, snuggles." Edward said as he came up from the basement and into the kitchen wrapping his arms around my waist. "What is it?" He asked between open mouthed kisses to my neck._

_I moaned and pressed my hips into his, placing my hands on the counter in front of me to brace myself up. "Chicken spaghetti." I replied breathlessly._

_"How much longer till it needs checked on?" He asked huskily as he pressed his erection into my butt. His hands gripped my hips and pulled me tight against his hips, rubbing against me suggestively._

_"About thirty minutes." I told him and then squealed when he picked me up and placed me on the counter behind me. _

_"That's plenty enough time to play around." He told me as he stepped between my spread legs. _

_I groaned and tightened my legs around his waist pulling him flush against me. I had lost quite a bit of weight in the four and half weeks since giving birth to the babies._

_He rubbed himself up and down against me as his hands wandered up my back under my shirt, dragging it up and off on his way. I quickly tore my lips from his and threw the shirt down behind him. He immediately unsnapped my bra and tossed it too, latching himself to me and alternately biting and sucking my nipples._

_"Oh Edward. That's amazing." He ran his hands down my bare back and into the waistband of my yoga pants tugging them down my hips. I placed my hands behind me and lifted my hips so he could remove my pants and panties in one quick movement. He did not disappoint. When my pants and panties were threw behind him, I tugged on his sweatpants with my feet, tugging them down his hips._

_"Aren't you a naughty boy today, Mr. Cullen." I told him huskily when I seen that he didn't have any boxers on underneath his sweats._

_"It's all for you, Mrs. Cullen. Are you sure about this, snuggles?" He asked as he gripped himself rubbing his head against my soaked slit._

_I nodded eagerly but he still released himself and me to squat down on the floor. He was face to face with my soaked center. "Can I do this now, snuggles?" He asked as he placed an open mouthed kiss on each of my inner thighs._

_I nodded eagerly, I had been worried about him wanting to do this after the birth of the babies, but I was beyond the point of caring right now. I needed a release in a bad kind of way. "Edward...please." I all but begged him._

_He didn't waste any time as he licked from one end of me to the other in one big swipe. I groaned and collapsed back onto my elbows on the counter. "So good, snuggles. You taste..mmm..." He trailed off as he nibbled and licked on my clit. _

_I groaned loudly as a quick orgasm raced through my being. I gushed against his mouth. "mmmm. You taste amazing, baby." He licked around my clit gently sending quick jolts of aftershock through my body when I felt his finger trace my folds before sinking deeply inside of me. _

_My hips bucked wildly as he began moving his finger in and out of my tight sheath. "That's..." I trailed off as another orgasm ripped through me suddenly. After I settled down from that second orgasm, I wanted Edward in me and I couldn't wait any more. I tugged on his head to bring up back up face level with me. "Edward I need-" _

_He groaned and his head fell onto my shoulder because our babies were crying over the baby monitor sitting on the counter. We were just cockblocked by our children._

_"I'm gonna go take a cold shower, snuggles and then I will come down and check on dinner while you tend to our cockblocking children." He said as he retreated up the stairs and into our bedroom._

_After I got the babies fed and settled in their bouncers in the living room floor, Edward was calling me to come eat dinner._

_After we ate, and cleaned the kitchen up, Jasper called and asked Edward if he wanted to go play basketball down at the high school gym to blow off some steam. I told Edward to go because I knew Alice was hormonal and Jasper needed a break, just like had needed breaks when I was pregnant._

_I got the babies ready for bed and settled down to sleep before I showered and crawled into bed exhausted myself. I crawled into bed naked, except for my panties, hoping Edward would pick up right where he left off when he got home. _

_"Bella, baby wake up." Edward whispered into my ear, gently kissing me behind my ear._

_I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach and stuck my head under the pillow. "Edward, the babies are still asleep." I croaked to him._

_"I know, snuggles. But I need you to wake up for me." He chuckled against my neck, sucking hard on my neck most likely marking me._

_My groans turned into moans as he began placing kisses down my bare back stopping right at the waistline of my panties. "Edward..." My voice trailed off as his hands began massaging my thighs, his fingers stroking against my panties._

_"Isabella, I really need you to wake up."_

_"Oh, handsome I am very much awake." I huskily told him as I felt myself get wet from his ministrations._

_He pressed against my thighs, pushing my legs apart so he could settle his hardness against my wetness as he laid down against my back. My back to his chest, our fingers locked together beside my head. He rubbed up and down against my wetness, making me even wetter. "Oh, Edward. Please, I need more."_

_"How much more, snuggles?" He whispered against the back of my neck as he placed open mouthed kisses against my neck._

_"Much more, Edward. I'm tired of the teasing. I need you inside me." I pleaded with him, raising my hips up to press against him more._

_"Are you sure, snuggles?" Edward asked against my ear. _

_I nodded eagerly. "I'm sure, Edward. I can't wait anymore."_

_At the reassurance in my voice, he quickly pushed himself up and rolled me over so we were face to face. My bare chest pressed against his and my nipples instantly hardened as they pressed against his hard chest. I had quit breastfeeding almost two weeks ago because the babies were being extremely fussy and when we took them for their 2 week check up they hadn't gained any weight. I was really upset at first about not being able to breastfeed but I had to do what was best for the babies._

_"I love you, snuggles." Edward whispered against my lips right before he slammed his lips against mine._

_I moaned against his lips and raised my hips up to try and find some friction and I found it in the form of his impressive erection. "No teasing, Edward. I need you!" I gasped when he tore his lips from mine and moaned into my neck."We had enough teasing earlier."_

_I raked my nails down his back and snuck them under the waistband of his boxers squeezing his ass tightly. "Isabella." He growled against my neck. _

_He raised up on his elbows and crooked an eyebrow at me and I just smiled saucily at him. "Edward Anthony." I smirked back at him._

_He just shook his head before raising up onto his knees. He groaned at the sight of me spread out in front of him. My stomach was still not as tight as it was before the pregnancy but I was impressed with myself because I had lost all of my baby weight but 17 pounds. _

_He ran his hands down my sides grazing my breasts and spanning his hands on my hips. I pushed my hips up into the air to give him the silent message to tug my panties off. He apparently got the message loud and clear because he snatched them off and flung them behind his head before tugging his own boxers off and chucking those too. _

_He laid back down over me with his hardness pressing against my soaked core. "Oh, Edward." I moaned rocking my hips against his trying to find friction. He groaned and slammed his lips against mine. "Last chance, Bella. Are you sure about this?" He asked me as he wrapped his hand around himself positioning himself at my entrance._

_"Do you not want to do this, Edward?" I asked, kind of hurt that he kept prolonging us._

_He just looked at me like I had lost my mind before releasing himself to grasp my hand in his. He guided my hand to his erection. "Does that feel like I don't want this, snuggles?" He asked me huskily._

_I closed my eyes and squeezed him gently, tugging him into position. "Point taken, Edward. Please make love to me." I begged him._

_"I'm going to, Bella. Please let me know if you need to stop at all, ok?" He asked worriedly as I placed his tip at my entrance, he moved my hand and took over. He stroked his erection up and down spreading my wetness all around before placing himself back at my entrance and pushed in just a little bit._

_"Oh God, Edward!" I exclaimed at the pleasure that rolled through my body at that smallest of penetrations._

_I raised my arms up and wrapped them around his shoulders pulling him flush to my chest before sinking my fingers in his hair to hold on._

_He eased himself into me inch by agonizing inch until he was fully inside me. "You okay, baby?" He asked as he grazed his nose up my neck to place a gentle kiss behind my ear._

_"Perfect, handsome." I squeezed him internally and he groaned before pulling out and easing into a slow passionate rhythm. "Oh, Edward, that's..." I trailed off as the coiled spring in my stomach sprang loose, skyrocketing my orgasm through me._

_I arched my back and dug my nails into his shoulders to keep from screaming out too loud. He stayed poised over the top of me as I rode out my orgasm. _

_"Wow! That was amazing!" I told him. I cupped his face in mine and brought his mouth down to my mine so I could kiss him silly. When he leaned down, he pushed farther inside me and I realized he wasn't finished. "More?" I asked him with a silly grin on my face._

_He nodded and looked at me through hooded eyes as he pulled pack and slammed in with a little more force than the first time and I saw stars. _

_"Harder, Edward. Please." I begged him because the sensations were amazing. _

_I nodded when he gave me his worried look. He pulled back to push into me harder and faster._

_It wasn't long before we were both overtaken by our quick orgasms. He collapsed beside me in a sweaty heap and pulled me close. "Wow, that was..." I trailed off because amazing and wonderful didn't seem fitting to what we just experienced._

_"Earth-shatteringly great?" He suggested as he tried to even out his breath._

_I chuckled against his chest and nodded as I to tried to even out my breath. "Sounds about right. It was never like that before." I whispered against his chest shyly._

"Would you two cut it out, please?" Carlisle begged as he nudged Edward in the back as he passed up on his way to the cabinet to get plates.

"You are just jealous, Pops. If I remember correctly, us kids caught you and mom in several compromising positions over the years." I told him as Edward kissed me gently and helped me down off the counter.

"Not jealous, princess. I could still probably give you a run for your money." He popped off as he pushed us aside to get the silverware to help set the table.

"Way too much information, Dad." Edward groaned as he grabbed glasses to help set the table.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment. I had a hard time decided where to start this chapter. I think I started and erased this particular chapter like seven times before finally settling on this version. If anyone has any questions just send them my way and I will try my best to answer them. Until next time, please leave me a review. It's really not that hard to do.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So this chapter was just demanding to be let out, so I pounded it out as quickly as I could. Wrote this entire chapter within 48 hours. There are pictures associated with this chapter and a few of the other chapters also. Follow this link s1338 * beta * photobucket * com/user/Lifes_Funny_Quirks/library/Chapter%2024**** (Just replace the * with a . and take out the spaces and it should take you there with no problem). Hope everyone enjoys this one as it brings some big changes for our happy couples.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything twilight, not me.**

* * *

Chapter 24

"Edward please hurry up!" I begged him as we were leaving Mom and Pop's house. The fireworks had been over for about two hours now, and the babies had been kissed and loved on enough. Now it was time for us to get home and enjoy our alone time.

"I'm hurrying, baby. I'm driving over the speed limit." He told me and reached over and laid a hand on my thigh, running his fingers up my thigh to toy with the hem of my short shorts.

"Edward don't tease me anymore please." I begged because he has had me strung tight since before dinner. His little touches under the table away from everybody's prying eyes, or his sneaky little kisses when nobody was looking has me aching to get him home and naked.

"Oh, snuggles, I'm not teasing anymore." He said as his hand left my thighs and popped open the button of my shorts. I reached my hand down and scrambled to find the seat lever so I could lower it back a little to give him easier access.

He undone my button and slid down the small zipper to gain access. I lifted my hips and shifted the shorts and my boy short panties down my hips a little bit that still allowed me to be covered but gave him easier access. "Thank you, snuggles."

I leaned back against the seat as his hand eased inside my shorts and panties and straight to my clit. He ran his finger around my swollen clit before he pressed down causing my hips to jerk up against his hand. "Geez snuggles, you sure are soaked."

I moaned and pressed my head into the headrest. I felt the car slow down and pull over. I snapped open my eyes and looked at Edward like he was crazy. "What are you doing, Edward? We need to get home. NOW!" I pleaded with him and pressed my hips into his hand.

"We aren't going to make it home, Bella. I need you now." Edward growled as he shoved the car in park and turned it off and slamming his seat all the way down in the process.

I quickly shimmied my shorts and panties into the floorboard, while Edward undid his belt and snapped his shorts open shimmying them down his hips enough to release his raging erection. Once he was released and situated, he reached for me dragging me over the center console to straddle his hips.

I quickly settled my knees on either side of his hips. His hands went to my waist to help me settle over him. I reached between us and grasped him, guiding him into my wet folds. I slowly settled down over the top of him, sinking until our hips were flush. He pushed up my t-shirt and gripped my breasts roughly in his hands, squeezing tightly. "Oh God Edward." I groaned as I raised myself up and lowered back down onto him.

Edward groaned and arched his neck in pleasure. "Bella, move faster...please." He begged as his hands left my breasts to grasp my hips to help guide me up and down at a faster pace. When I felt myself getting close I held myself up and let him pound into me.

"Oh...God." We both groaned out in ecstasy as our mutual orgasms spread over us. I collapsed against his chest trying to catch my breath. He chuckled under me at the craziness of the situation. Here we were, married with three babies and we were having sex in the car on the side of the road when our house was less than two miles up the road.

His chuckles were contagious and soon I found myself laughing with him. "I love you, handsome." I told him as I raised my hips up to release him and we both hissed as he fell from me.

He helped me back over the console and we stole some baby wipes from the glove box to clean up with. I was reaching for my shorts and panties when blue lights flashed from behind us. "Oh shit!" Edward sad as he scrambled to wipe himself off and yank up his shorts. I was doing the same and yanking on my shorts, leaving my underwear in the floorboard.

The officer knocked on the window with his flashlight. When Edward rolled down the window we both groaned because it was Charlie. "Hi dad!" I said when I seen it was him. Hopefully he would be oblivious to what we were obviously doing sitting parked on the side of the highway.

"Hi Bells, Edward. What are y'all doing parked on the side of the highway?" He asked us as he shined the flashlight in the car.

"Ummm..." Edward glanced at me guiltily. I just smirked at Charlie and decided that if I was honest with him then he would be too embarrassed to do anything but let us go.

"Well Dad, we are baby free tonight and decided to take advantage of that. We just didn't quite make it home." I told him and gave him my best smile.

He shook his head and groaned. "Bella, I know you are a married woman with three amazing children but there are some things that your father doesn't need to know. Couldn't you have lied to me?" He asked with a beat red face.

"Well Dad you always told me to never lie to a cop." I told him. Edward was just sitting quietly glancing between us as we were talking.

"Yes, that is true. I did teach you that. Ok, guys, please keep indoor activities indoors and not on the side of the highway. At least not when I'm on patrol."

"Ok, Charlie. Happy 4th of July." Edward told him as he cranked the car and started us home.

I think I was red all the way to my roots. "Oh my God, Edward. That was so embarrassing." I told him as we pulled into our driveway.

"You are the one that basically told him that we were too hot to wait until we got home." Edward laughed as he got out of the car and finally buttoned his pants, his belt still hanging undone when he got around to my side of the SUV.

"It's best to be honest with him. He was young once too." I told him as I grabbed my panties and the used baby wipes from the floorboard of the vehicle. We were almost to the door when Sue hollered across the yard at us.

"Bella! Edward!" We stopped and headed in her direction to meet her at the edge of our driveway. Sue wrapped me up in a quick hug. "I just wanted to wish you all a Happy 4th! I'm sorry that I couldn't join you today for dinner but Leah was being her usual snotty self when we got to the res and I told her that I wasn't staying."

I just rolled my eyes and squeezed her hand. "It's okay, Sue. I understand and so does everyone else. Maybe next time." I told her.

"Yeah, definitely. If that girl doesn't straighten up I don't know what I'm gonna do." Sue said as she gave us both another hug and turned to head back into her and Charlie's house. "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight Sue." We both told her before going into our house.

"So Mrs. Cullen, what are we going to do since we are baby free tonight?" Edward said as we walked up the stairs together.

"Sleep." I told him in seriousness.

"Bella, the babies sleep almost through the night now." Edward whined as he fell a few steps behind me.

"I'm kidding, handsome. Follow me, I want to take a relaxing bath with my sexy as sin husband." I told him throwing him a saucy grin over my shoulder.

After a night filled with love-making and reconnecting we were exhausted when the sun started creeping through our bedroom windows.

"Edward, I'm exhausted and we have to go get our kids in a few hours." I groaned as we finally crashed into the bed, still wet from our shower.

"I know." Edward groaned as he snuggled into my back.

We were woken up by a ringing telephone hours later. "mmm...'lo" I said as I pressed my phone to my ear.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, Mom it's me. What's up?" I said as I pulled my head out from under the pillow.

"Pop and I were just wondering when you two were going to pull yourselves out of the sexual induced haze you two started weaving yesterday."

I groaned as I sat up in the bed and nudged Edward in the ribs. "What time is it Mom?" I asked as I yawned and stretched, trying to wake myself up.

"Almost six." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I asked wide eyed as I started slapping Edward's chest, waking him up.

"Yeah, we were just wondering if you two were going to come get them today or not." She asked as Edward finally groaned and sat up.

"Yes, Mom. We will be there within the hour. I promise." I told her as I shot Edward a quick glance when he ran his hand down my bare back.

"Ok, princess. Tell my son I said 'good job' when you get him up." I sat there with my mouth hanging up and listening to dial tone for a few minutes when Edward took my phone from me and laid it on the bed beside me.

"Close your mouth, snuggles. You are going to catch flies." He chuckled, dragging me back down onto the bed and into his warm embrace.

"Edward, we have to go get our kids." I told him, trying to push my way out of his arms.

"You told her within the hour. That gives me at least forty-five minutes to work my magic." He told me as nudged my legs apart with his knee.

"Edward." I groaned but didn't really protest, because I wanted him as much as he wanted me. I lifted my leg and allowed him to slip between my legs. I felt him grasp himself and rub between my folds before placing himself at my entrance.

He sunk deep within me in one quick stroke. "Oh God." I groaned as he started making shallow strokes within me, I wanted more.

I tugged on his arm that was wrapped around my waist and rolled us over together. He quickly got the idea and sat back on his knees, pulling my hips up off the bed. "Edward..please." I moaned and moved my hips a little, urging him to move. "I need fast and hard. Please." I begged him.

"You ask..."He pulled all the way out of me until just his tip remained inside. "...and you shall..." He slammed back inside me so hard it made my back arch. "...receive."

He kept up this quick and hard pace and before either of us knew it, our orgasms were tearing through us. We collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed.

"Handsome, we gotta go get our kids." I told him breathlessly.

"Mmmhmmm." He said against my back.

Needless to say we were almost a half hour late picking up our kids and had to suffer all kinds of teasing from Carlisle and Esme. We finally arrived back at our house with three very whiny babies around eight that night. "Goodnight my sweet babies." I whispered as I finally walked out of the nursery and into Edward's awaiting arms.

"Last night was good, huh?" Edward said against my hair as he held me in his arms.

"Last night wasn't just good. It was amazing." I told him as I snuggled into his embrace as we stood in the doorway of the nursery looking in at our sleeping babies.

"Let's go back to bed, snuggles." Edward whispered against my neck.

I nodded and we went into our room and crawled under the covers. I was amazed that I could sleep anymore after we had slept the day away but I was still exhausted.

**LFQ's**

(slight time jump)

Second week of August

I was awakened from my sleep by the sound of "mamamamama" coming from the baby monitor on my night stand.

I shot straight up in the bed wide eyed, thinking that I was hearing stuff. I nudged Edward in the ribs so he could wake up and hear it too. "What's wrong, Bella?"

I shook my head and pointed to the baby monitor urgently as once again I heard it. "Mamamama" came from the speaker. The biggest smile I've ever had graced my face at hearing them talking to each other. "That's amazing, snuggles." Edward said as he kissed the side of my head before scooting off the bed heading to the bathroom.

I scrambled off the bed and headed to the nursery to give my babies some love for talking. "Good morning, my babbling babies." I said as I walked into the nursery and was greeted with a round of "Mamamamama"'s from the three of them as they sat up in their cribs.

I went to each crib and kissed the tops of their heads, telling each of them that I loved them. I grabbed Braxton first and laid him his changing table to get him cleaned up and dressed for the day but I talked to them all. "We gotta go to Ali and Ari's birthday party today, guys!" I got Braxton dressed in his little shorts and onesie that said 'Happy Birthday to Ali and Ari' on the front of it. I sat him down in the floor and he immediately took off for the doorway. We had put a baby gate at the top and bottom of the stairs when they first started scooting. "Go find Daddy, buddy." I told him as I went to pick up Brooklyne to get her ready for the day.

"Good morning beautiful girl." I blew a raspberry on her belly just to hear her giggles. "Mamamama" She babbled to me as I changed her diaper and dressed her similar to her brother. When I sat her down on the floor she immediately spotted Edward standing in the doorway holding Braxton. "Dadadada" She babbled as she made her way to him.

I scooped up Brynleigh who laid her head back down on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and immediately became alarmed because her head was warm to the touch. "Are you sick, sweetheart?" I asked her as I rubbed her back and carried her over to Edward so he could kiss her forehead to check her temperature.

"She feels warm, Bella. Maybe we should just give her Tylenol and see if that helps." I nodded and went to get her dressed. We had been through this countless times over the past month or so because they had started to cut their teeth and would occasionally run a low grade fever. When I got her diaper off, I checked her temperature rectally. She screamed out loud at the intrusion. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know you don't like it. Mommy doesn't like it either." I told her and kissed the top of her head soothingly. Finally I pulled the thermometer out and handed it to Edward to read.

"99.7. That's not too high, Tylenol should work just fine." He told me as he took over getting her ready for the day.

"Yeah, it should." I went and got the Tylenol from their bathroom and brought it back and handed it to Edward to give to her. She wouldn't spit it out if it was given from him, but she would if I gave it to her. "Your Daddy's little girl aren't you, sweetheart." He said as he sat her up on her changing table. "Open up wide, baby girl." He told her as he guided the medicine dropper to her mouth. She obeyed and swallowed all the medicine. "That's a good girl." He scooped her up in his arms.

I knew what kind of day it was going to be. She was going to be stuck up her Daddy's ass all day and be possessive of him. "Come on Braxton, Brooklyne. Mommy needs to go get ready." I told them as I headed out of their bedroom and back down the hall and into our room. They followed behind me, babbling away.

I got dressed in a simple pair of blue jean shorts and a tank top. I scooped them up and headed downstairs to find Edward and Brynleigh sitting at the kitchen table talking to each other.

"Say 'Dada' sweetheart." Edward pleaded with her. She looked up at me and said "Mamama" and slapped her hands on the top of her high chair. I handed over Braxton and Brooklyne for Edward to get them strapped in their high chairs so we could all have breakfast together.

"Who wants some pancakes for breakfast?" I asked as I started rummaging through the pantry trying to find the pancake mix I knew was in here somewhere.

"Dammit, this pantry is entirely too small for all of this stuff." I grumbled as a box of cereal fell to the floor and spilled everywhere.

Edward quickly gave the babies a chew toy each and came to help me clean up the mess. "Maybe we should think about finding a bigger house." He suggested as he knelt down to rake the cereal into a pile.

"What did you just say?" I asked him dumbfounded. I was almost certain I hadn't heard him correctly.

"I said that maybe we should think about finding a bigger house." He said as he flashed me a quick smile.

"Uh huh. That's what I thought you said." I told him as I continued rummaging through the cabinets until I found the pancake mix.

I ignored the suggestion until we were seated at the table alternately feeding ourselves and the babies. "Edward, that's crazy. I am about to start college in a few weeks, we have the babies, you have your music. We have entirely too much stuff going on to even think about moving." I told him as I fed Braxton another piece of pancake.

"It's not crazy, snuggles. We are slowly but surely outgrowing this house." He told me matter-of-factly because it was true. We had stuff stashed in every nook and cranny in this house and was running out of room quickly.

"What about school?" I asked him. I had been accepted to both the University of Washington in Seattle and the Peninsula college in Port Angeles. If I chose to attend UDub's offer then I could start and finish at one college. If I chose to attend Peninsula college then I would have to transfer somewhere in two-years time to get my education degree.

"We could move to Seattle, snuggles." He told me like it was no big deal.

"But Edward..." I trailed off because I didn't know where to begin.

"Bella, listen to me. You have this amazing opportunity to attend the University of Washington on a full-paid scholarship and could get your Bachelor's degree in education from there without having to transfer somewhere else within 2 years." He told me seriously.

"What about our family, Edward?" I asked him with tears in my eyes.

"They will all understand. We have to do what is best for us and our kids. We could go and look for houses this week if you wanted to." He told me before he got up to go grab a wash rag so we could clean up the kids' faces.

When he returned I looked up at him in serious contemplation. "Edward, I could call UDub and see if their offer still stands or if it is too late. But, Edward, school starts at either college in a week and a half." I told him worried about possibly being separated or not having a place to live until we found a house.

"You call UDub and see if their offer still stands and don't you worry your beautiful little head about living arrangements. Mom and Dad still have the condo in Seattle that we could stay in until we find a house of our own." Edward told me and he took the girls and placed them in the gated area of the living room.

All I could do was nod dumbly because it was all so much. This morning had started out wonderfully and over a normal kitchen disaster our whole world had possibly changed.

"Stop worrying, snuggles. Go make your phone call." He slapped me on the butt as he took Braxton to join his sisters in their play area.

After I got off the phone with the admissions office for the University of Washington, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I walked back into the living room. "What did they say, snuggles?" Edward asked as I snuggled into his side on the couch.

"You might wanna call a realtor and schedule some showings for this week." I told him quietly.

He pulled me over onto his lap, my knees settling on either side of his hips. "Really?" He asked eagerly.

I nodded and smiled stupidly at him. I had tears in my eyes from being so happy. "Looks like we're moving to Seattle next week."

"It's going to be amazing. I might even take a few classes too." He told me right before he smashed his lips against mine. The squeals from our babies broke us apart.

"Your turn to make a few phone calls. How big of a house are we talking about? How expensive?" I asked him as I cuddled into his side for a few minutes as we watched our babies crawl around playing in their 'circle'.

He kissed the top of my head gently before whispering into my hair. "5 bedrooms at least and no more than 1 million dollars."

I pushed up from his chest and just stared at him like he was crazy. "A million dollars? Edward, how are we going to carry two mortgages and take care of our kids while-" He slammed his lips against mine to shut up my rant.

"Bella, this house was bought with cash. I have never had a mortgage here. I plan to do the same thing when we move to Seattle." Edward told me, looking me in the eye seriously.

"We don't have that kind of money just laying around, Edward." I argued.

"Bella did you ever even look at the balance on the money that Mom and Dad gave you?"

I looked at him funny, wrinkled my nose and shook my head. "No, I don't use it though unless the babies need something."

"Come with me, snuggles." He stood us up and dragged me down the hall to the office. He released my hand going to the family picture hanging on the wall. I was shocked when he swung it to the side to reveal a safe.

"Edward, how come I never knew that was there?" I asked getting upset that he was keeping secrets from me.

"There is nothing to be upset about, snuggles. This is just where I keep a copy of all our legal documents." He told me as he opened it and pulled out a folder, handing it to me.

"What am I supposed to do with this, handsome?" He led me to the couch in his office and sat us down. He took the folder and pulled out a piece of paper and tapped at the top and the bottom of it.

I looked where his finger had tapped. My name was printed at the top and my eyes bulged at the amount listed on the bottom. "And mine is more since it was started when Alice and I were born and I haven't ever touched it.

"3 million dollars, Edward? What am I supposed to do with 3 million dollars?" I asked still in disbelief.

"You don't have to do anything, Bella. Just keep living like you have been doing, don't let the money rule you." He told me as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "And don't forget that we have our joint bank account which my music money goes into." He chuckled against my neck.

I groaned because when I went to the bank by myself the first time I nearly fainted when I seen the balance on it. "So needless to say, we are loaded right?"

"Yeah, basically." One of our kids started screaming from the living room so I bolted up off the couch while Edward put the paperwork back in the safe and made his phone calls.

"Coming, baby!" I called out as I ran down the hall to see what was wrong.

I walked in the living room to see Brynleigh try to pull herself up on the gate only to fall down causing her to cry out again. "Bry sweetheart, it's too soon for you to be standing, my stubborn girl." I told her as I picked her up and tucked her under my chin.

She still felt a little warm but not near as bad as earlier, I guess the Tylenol was working. I was sitting in my chair with Brynleigh cradled in my arms when Edward strolled in with a smug smile on his face.

"Bella, since we are already going to be in Port Angeles today what do you say to driving on to Seattle so we can look at houses tomorrow?" Edward asked as he scooted in beside Brynleigh and I.

"We can do that, we will just have to remember to take their portable cribs with us when we leave in a little bit." I told him.

The more I thought about moving to Seattle the more excited I became. "I also called UDub and talked to the admissions director and asked if I could register for classes with you when we come to Seattle. She said she would be willing to meet with us both tomorrow afternoon." Edward told me as he rubbed Brynleigh's back as she laid against my chest.

"How are we going to both take classes, Edward, with our three babies?" I asked him a little irritated.

"I am only going to take one or two classes and they will be of an evening or online. Your education is the most important thing right now." Edward told me as he kissed me gently, soothing my ruffled feathers.

"Ok, what are you going back to school for?" I asked him curiously.

"I was thinking maybe music education. Composing songs to sale is fun but it's not what I want to do for the rest of my life." He told me.

We sat there in quiet contemplation for about fifteen minutes when my cell phone chirped an alarm letting me know that we had an hour before we had to be on the road.

"How long are we going to stay in Seattle?" I asked as I deactivated the alarm.

"I say three days at the most. Sound good to you?" I thought about it and nodded. That would give us enough time to look at houses and also visit UDub and maybe even get some sightseeing in while we were there.

"Sounds perfect. Let's go pack." I told him as I hefted me and Brynleigh up. Edward scooped Braxton and Brooklyne up and we all headed upstairs. I took Brynleigh with me into our bedroom to pack mine and Edward's clothes while he got the babies stuff packed. I laid her in the middle of our bed and surrounded her with pillows, she was out cold.

We had three huge suitcases and three portable cribs in hand when we left the house. The strollers were already in the car. Needless to say, our vehicle was overflowing when we pulled out of the driveway an hour later, heading to Rose and Emmett's house in Port Angeles.

We pulled up in Rose and Emmett's driveway about an hour later and was greeted with pink. Pink was everywhere. "Think they have enough pink?" I asked Edward as we got our and retrieved our babies from their car seats.

"Yeah, I'm glad you put a stop to a lot of the pink that comes in our house." He laughed as he grabbed Brynleigh, who still wasn't feeling the best. I grabbed Braxton and Brooklyne and we all headed into the house to greet the birthday girls.

We just thought there was a lot of pink outside. It seemed like everybody and everything was covered in pink inside the house. "Happy Birthday Alison and Arianna!" I told them as they toddled my way. I put down my two babies and scooped both of the birthday girls up in my arms to smother their faces with kisses.

"E! E!" They were squealing calling their Uncle Edward.

He bent down to put Brynleigh on the floor but she started screaming and crying instantly. He scooped her up onto one hip and gathered Ari and Ali in the other arm giving them one armed hugs. "How's my little angels doing?" He asked them and they started babbling away. We could understand a few words here and there.

Brynleigh was not happy about having to share her daddy. After a few minutes of being crouched on the floor playing with Ali and Ari, he stood back up with Brynleigh still attached to him. "I don't think we are going to stay long, Edward. She doesn't feel good and we still have a road trip ahead of us." I told Edward, rubbing Brynleigh's back gently.

"Road trip? Where are y'all going?" Esme asked as she snapped pictures around us. I didn't even see her until she spoke up.

"To Seattle." Edward told her slyly. I looked at him silently asking if we should spill the beans today or not. He just shrugged.

"Oh ok, well y'all can stay at the condo while you are there." She said as she scurried off snapping more pictures. She didn't get very far when Braxton spotted her and started screaming to get her attention.

"Sorry, buddy. Didn't see you down there." She laughed as she bent down and scooped him into her arms, toting him with her as she snapped pictures of everybody.

Brooklyne was nowhere to be found until we spotted Carlisle. He was holding her up letting her look at the pretty pink birthday cakes.

We actually only stayed about an hour because Brynleigh was being extremely fussy because she didn't feel good. We had asked Carlisle about it but he said to just alternate children's Tylenol and Aleve every four hours.

We were just about in the car when Esme came barreling out the door and stopped us. "You two stop right there." She said as she came to catch up with us.

"What's up, Mom?" I asked her as I strapped Braxton into the middle car seat.

"Don't you 'what's up, mom' me, young lady. I demand to know what is going on right now!" She emphasized her point by stomping her foot and crossing her arms over her chest.

I heaved a sigh and finished strapping the babies in before joining Edward in front of our mother. "I got accepted into UDub on a full ride scholarship." I told her and chanced a glance at Edward before continuing, he nodded slightly at me to continue. "We are going to look at houses and talk to the college administrators tomorrow. We are moving up there next week before school starts." I told her in one breath.

I chanced a glance at her and had to take a double take when she was smiling from ear to ear. She threw her arms around and squealed loudly. "I'm so happy for you two. Use the condo for as long as you need it." She bounced up and down.

Suddenly the front door slammed open and our entire family piled into the yard looking at us anxiously. "Oh God." I groaned into Edward's chest, trying to hide from our family.

"It's ok, snuggles. They can't hurt us. They love us." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I am only going to say this once, so y'all better listen closely." He said and he cleared his throat as we waited for the family to shut up. "Bella and I have both been accepted into UDub and we are moving to Seattle next week."

Shocked gasps and squeals of excitement surrounded us. "We would love to stay and chat and accept congratulations, but we have a sick baby and a long road trip ahead of us. Call us and we will talk to you." Edward said as the family started throwing questions our way. They all nodded and hollered 'I love you's ' and 'have a safe road trip' our way as we climbed into the car. We waved through the windshield as we backed out of the driveway.

"Phew. That was way too easy." I told Edward as we turned on the highway headed to Seattle.

"Yeah, just wait. When the party is over everyone will start calling and demanding answers." We chuckled and settled into the drive. The babies were sleeping contentedly in their car seats and my eyelids were starting to get heavy when my phone started blaring Alice's ringtone.

I answered it cautiously. "I love you, Ali."

"Haha, I love you too, B. Please explain all of this to me."

"As you know, I got accepted into UDub an Peninsula both. At first I accepted Peninsula because we wouldn't have to move for a few years." I took a deep breath.

"That's crazy, Bella."

"I know, that's what Edward said this morning after we had a minor disaster in the kitchen yet again." Edward laughed quietly.

"Cereal fall again, B?"

Ok, so not so minor. It was actually a regular occurence. "Yeah, and as we were cleaning it up Edward suggested we find a bigger house. And in Seattle no less."

Alice giggled, which alerted me to the fact that this was probably not so spur of the moment afterall. I laid the phone on my chest so I could glare at my husband. "Edward Cullen, what have you done?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I haven't done anything, sweetheart. I promise. Alice and I just discussed this a few weeks ago because Jasper is wanting to move his construction company to Seattle." He explained quickly. I nodded and picked the phone back up when I heard Alice screaming at me.

"Damn, Ali. Calm down, I was talking to Edward." I told her quickly. "Seems like we are both moving to Seattle, sister of mine." I told her, letting her know that Edward spilled the beans.

"Yeah, but Jazz and I aren't moving for another month and we aren't technically going to be living in Seattle. We've already found a house that we love and an office space for him. We wasn't going to say anything until all of the paperwork was finalized." Alice said.

"That's understandable, Alice. Hopefully we can find a house tomorrow that will suit us." I told her and in typical Alice fashion she got into decorating ideas and shopping excursions that needed to be made.

I was still on the phone with Alice when we pulled alongside Mom and Pop's downtown Seattle condo. It was more of a townhouse considering it was two full stories. I had only been here a handful of times in my lifetime but I always loved it because we were within walking distance to so many things and we had curbside parking. Carlisle and Esme used this condo for when either of them had to come to Seattle for business or to just get away from everything for a few days. The last time I had been here was for Alice's high school graduation, she had wanted us to come shopping in Seattle the next day so we drove down and spent a few days here with Esme.

"Ali, I gotta go. We're here." I told her.

"Ok, B. Have fun while you are there." She told me as we hung up.

I turned to Edward in the car and stroked the side of his face, "I love you, handsome. Thank you for doing this for me." He nodded and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Let's get the kids inside, then I will come back and get all of our bags." I nodded and we both got out and unlatched their car seats as quietly as possible since they were still asleep.

We were exhausted by the time we collapsed into bed that night. We had forgotten the baby gates at home so we were busy trying to coral the babies while we unpacked and set up their portable cribs.

I fell onto the bed next to Edward and he grunted from beside me. "I have never been so tired in all my life." He groaned.

I laughed because Brynleigh had been attached to him with some super human strength all day. So he had had to lug her around just to keep her from screaming her head off all afternoon. "I bet. I say let's get some shut eye. We've got a busy day tomorrow." I told him as I settled my head on his chest, getting comfortable.

"Sounds good, Love you snuggles." He whispered against my head.

We were jerked awake by screaming coming from over the baby monitor. "Coming, babies. Mommy's coming." I told them as I scrambled out of bed and made my way down the hall to the spare room we had set them up in last night.

They were all three sitting up in their portable cribs with red faces and tears streaming out of their eyes. As soon as they seen me they stopped crying and started babbling. "It's ok, babies, momma's here now." I told them as I kissed each of them on top of their heads. I felt bad because it was obvious that they had been crying for awhile.

I scooped up the girls and sat them in Braxton's crib with him. Then I took them one by one and got them cleaned up and dressed for the day.

I was sitting in the floor playing peek-a-boo with them when Edward walked in freshly showered and smelling delicious. "Mmm. You smell good enough to eat, handsome." I told him when he leaned down to kiss me good morning.

"Thank you, snuggles. You on the other hand..." He trailed off and I scowled at him playfully. I'm sure I looked a hot mess with my pajama's on and my hair threw up on top of my head in a sloppy bun.

"Good morning, my babies." Edward said as he took my spot on the floor so I could go shower and get ready.

"I got them ready, you get to feed them. Their bottles and food are right here." I gave him the three bottles, bibs, and baby food, kissed him quickly and headed back to our room to take a shower so we could go meet the realtor.

We were cleaning up the kids when Edward's phone rang. "Hello?" He said giving me a strange look because he didn't recognize the number.

"Edward, this is Tanya." Edward grabbed my hand and tugged me to his side and put his phone on speaker phone.

"Tanya, why are you calling me?" I snapped my head up to Edward's upon hearing the name Tanya. The only Tanya that I knew was his ex-girlfriend Tanya.

"I don't mean to cause any problems but Irina just called me and told me that her baby is sick and she was supposed to show you a few houses today. I can go show you the houses if you and your wife don't mind me taking you." I looked at Edward and shrugged my shoulders because it was obvious that she knew I was married.

"Tanya, that would be fine. Are you at the office now?" Edward asked her as he let me go.

"Yes I'm at the office, if you want to meet me here then we can go in the company car to see the houses." Tanya said, we could hear her shuffling papers around in the background.

"Tanya, I'm not sure you have enough room in the company vehicle for all of us. How about we just pick you up and we can take our vehicle instead." Edward told her and I nodded 'yes'.

"We have a minivan for families so it should fit all of us and Irina already has the addresses programmed into the GPS." Tanya said.

"Ok, we have three eight month old babies so we need room to snap all of their car seats in." Edward told her as Brynleigh crawled up to him tugging on his pants legs. "Dadadada."

"I hear them in the background. Wow. There will be plenty of room in the van for me, and your entire family plus room enough to store their stroller in case it's needed." Tanya told us.

"Ok, we should be there within 15 minutes. We are walking there from Mom and Dad's condo." Edward told her as he went out to get the strollers out of the truck.

"Sounds good. See you whenever you get here." And with that she hung up the phone.

Edward popped up the strollers and I fastened the babies in their car seats that would both snap into the strollers and also into the car. Once we got the babies all strapped in and their diaper bag stored underneath we took off down the sidewalk.

"Why didn't you tell me that Tanya's sister was our realtor?" I asked Edward.

"Never really thought about it. Tanya and I parted on amicable terms. I never expected to run into her while we were here." Edward explained nervously.

"It's fine, Edward. I was just wondering." I told him as I pushed Brooklyne in her stroller and Edward pushed Braxton and Brynleigh, who was feeling much better today since her tooth cut through the skin last night.

Brynleigh was now the proud owner of her two bottom teeth while the other two still only had one bottom tooth.

Before we realized it, we reach 'Denali Realty' and Tanya came out to greet us. "Edward, it's been entirely too long." She said as she stretched a perfectly manicured hand my way. "You must be Bella. I'm Tanya." I shook her hand and smiled at her then glanced at Edward who ducked his head.

"Yes, I'm Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you." I told her as I released her hand.

"And who are these lovely babies?" Tanya asked as she knelt down in front of the strollers.

Edward answered for us. "These are our children." He pointed to each one and introduced them. "Brooklyne Leigh Cullen, Braxton Layne Cullen, and finally Miss Brynleigh Lynne Cullen."

"They sure are gorgeous!" She said as she stood back up. "Here is the van. If you will get them all loaded up I will run back inside and grab some paperwork about each of the houses we need to look at today. Then we will be on our way."

"Sounds good." Edward and I busied ourselves with bucking the babies into the third row and storing the strollers in the cargo area.

"Everybody ready?" Tanya asked as she came back outside.

We nodded and loaded up. We were well on our way to finding our new home. I just hoped it wouldn't take too long.

"Edward this one is just wrong. I don't like it." I complained yet again. This was the sixth house we had looked at today. The babies were cranky, I was cranky, and Tanya was getting frustrated.

"Ok, snuggles. We'll find it eventually." He said as he kissed the side of my head. We turned to Tanya shaking our heads no.

We all loaded back into van frustrated. "I've got one more that just came on the market this morning that is not on Irina's list. Want to give it one last shot?" Tanya asked as she backed us out of yet another driveway.

"Sure, why not?" I said leaning into Edward's side.

I was blown away as soon as we pulled into the driveway almost twenty minutes later. "Edward this is what I always pictured as my home in my dreams."

He just smiled at me and we all got out and unloaded the babies hopefully for the last time. The house was blue with a wide porch with hanging plants on it. The garages were downstairs, below the wide inviting porch. There were wide stone steps that led up to the front door which was essentially the second floor of the house.

I was blown away when I walked in, I was instantly in love with this house as I wandered from room to room. Standing at the front door, I could see out the back windows and into nearly every room on the main floor. There were huge arched walkways into each room with a grand staircase to the left. In the dining room there were coffered ceilings that set it apart from the rest of the house. The kitchen was absolutely amazing and had enough space that the babies could play while I was cooking and I could keep an eye on them.

There were built in's in the living room that would house all of our book and records as well as all of our pictures.

"Edward this is perfect." I told him when I found him in the basement looking around.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love it, snuggles. Want to buy it?" He asked against my neck.

I chuckled and nodded as we watched our kids crawling all around the basement carpet.

"TANYA!" Edward bellowed up the stairs.

She came scrambling down the stairs with a hopeful smile on her face. "Yeah?" She asked.

We both nodded our heads 'yes' and was grinning like fools. "We'd like to put in a cash offer for this house, is that a problem?"

"No, would you like to know the price first?" Tanya asked us and I nodded while Edward shook his head 'no'.

"Price doesn't matter, we want this house. Only a couple of stipulations. One, we will match their asking price and add an additional $5,000 if they can be moved out by Monday of next week. The other stipulation is that we need to close on the house on Monday also because Bella starts classes at UDub that Thursday." Edward said.

Tanya's eyes bugged out at Edward's comment. I just chuckled into his shoulder. "Edward's that's $840 thousand dollars."

Edward just shrugged his shoulders. "This house is the one we want and the one we want our children to grow up in. Can you make it happen?"

* * *

**The house mentioned in this chapter is actually for sale in Seattle Washington. The pictures posted for this chapter are the actual realtor pictures. No copyright infringement intended. Hope everyone enjoys the changes that are coming.**

**FYI Tanya will not be a problem at all to our happy couple.**

** See you next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So I have come to the conclusion that this story is in its final leg. Only this chapter and one more maybe two more left. I was really irritated at my readers this past week. I gave y'all two updates and what do I get in return for my kindness and generosity. 1 review. Even though I am grateful for the one person that reviewed on Chapter 24 it is still very irritating. It's not like I am begging for them but really? Out of 408 views I only get 1 review. Come on people it is really not that hard to say a few nice words.**

**Disclaimer:SM owns twilight not me.**

**Now onto the final few chapters. Enjoy. And please pray for all of the families that are suffering due to the CT shooting.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Tanya did indeed make it happen and the family agreed to have the house emptied out and professionally cleaned by Monday at noon. We were handed the keys to our new house earlier today when we were handed the deed to the property, free and clear.

Edward dangled the keys above my head, teasing me. "Bella, we have a whole lot of rooms to christen now."

I slipped my hands under the edge of his t-shirt and stroked the soft skin right above the waistband of his low riding jeans. "I know it, handsome."

"Snuggles, you don't play fair." He grumped as he handed me the keys to the house.

I snatched them from his hand and raced up the steps of our new house. "Thanks, Edward." I called over my shoulder. He just laughed at me and followed behind me into the empty house.

We walked through the house and found everything just like the old owners said it would be. Alice and I had spent the weekend picking out furniture to fill the house up since we were going to leave our basic furniture in Forks. The furniture along with our family should be arriving within the hour.

Edward and I had made our appointment at the University of Washington and were both granted a full ride scholarship because of our ACT scores and IQ scores. We were both supposed to start classes this week, I start Wednesday and Edward on Thursday. I was taking a full load which consisted of four classes three times a week. Edward was only taking three classes on Tuesday and Thursday's.

We were hoping to be completely settled into the house by tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest. Alice, Jasper, Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, and Seth were all coming from Forks with our stuff that we had packed over this last weekend. Sue had decided to offer babysitting services so her and Leah were staying in Forks with all eight babies. I kind of felt sorry for them because they had three babies who were crawling really well now and two babies who were walking fairly well and three infants.

I heard the front door open and all of our family commenting on our house.

"Nice digs, Eddie." from Emmett.

"Damn, B." from Alice.

"Nice architectural design." from Jasper.

"I absolutely love this kitchen." from Esme.

"Dang my boy knows his stuff." from Carlisle.

"Oooh look at this view." from Rosalie.

"This room would be nice for watching football games." from Charlie.

Edward and I walked down the stairs hand in hand to greet everybody. "Helllllloooo." I called when we reached the bottom. Family members came from every direction.

After quick greetings, we all got to work unloading the u-haul truck that Jasper and Alice drove up. Or should I say the guys got to work unloading the truck while us girls unpacked the boxes as they came in. Our furniture arrived right on time, the guys had just unloaded the last box and were all propped up on top of the kitchen counter drinking a cold beer.

Thankfully the movers from the stores we ordered from unloaded the furniture and brought it into the house.

"That goes upstairs and to the left." I directed as they started unloading our beautiful new bedroom suit. It was a mix of metal and wood and I absolutely loved it.

The movers grunted and picked up the heavy headboard and headed upstairs with it. Alice was up there waiting to further direct them.

When the guys got finished with their beers they decided to lend to poor movers a hand. I almost cried when the first new crib was brought into the house. I sniffled and pointed up the stairs. "That goes in the second room on the right down the hallway." I told them as they hauled the box up the stairs. Our babies were each getting their own room so we could try getting them on individual schedules because as of right now, when one woke up they all woke up.

After about three hours of hauling furniture into the house and placing it in the correct rooms we were all exhausted, including the movers. As they were packing up their blankets into the moving truck I approached them with an armful of cold beers. "This is to thank you guys for all of your hard work. If you would like to stay, we have ordered enough pizza to feed an army." I them as Edward came down the steps to join me.

"Yeah, you guys are more than welcome to join us on the porch to relax a bit." He told them as he wrapped his arm around my waist posessively.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We gotta get the truck back to the impound." The head honcho told us after they accepted their beers. He popped his in his pocket before waving and loading up into the semi-truck cab.

I turned around in Edward's arms and laid my head on his chest. "When is the pizza getting here?" I asked him.

"In about 5 minutes. That's why I came on down here." He told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Did you guys get the porch swing hung up on the hooks?" I asked him because I honestly wanted to curl up in his arms and sway on the porch swing.

"Yeah, Emmett and Jasper got it hung up and Alice and Rose threw a bunch of damn pillows on it." He said into my hair as he guided me to the steps.

He sat down and pulled me down between his legs. "I'm glad we got most of this done today." I told him as I settled against his chest.

"Me too, but my back is paying for it." He groaned as he rested his chin on top of my head.

"I'll give you a massage tonight. I love our babies dearly but I am sure grateful that they are not here right now." I told him.

He just chuckled that he agreed. Just then the pizza man showed up. We stood up as the man stepped out of the car. "Hi! It's nice to meet you, my name is Embry." He said as he pulled out our huge pile of pizza's from the backseat.

"Hi, Embry. My name is Bella and this is my husband Edward." I told him as Edward grabbed the pizza's and I dug around in his shorts pocket for his wallet. "How much, Embry?"

"Oh, right. That's gonna be $137.93, ma'am." Embry told me and I dug through Edward's wallet and pulled out $150 and handed it to him.

"It's just Bella, I bet you are older than me so please drop the ma'am, Embry."

He blushed and pulled out his money folder and began counting back change. "Ok, Bella. I used to know the family that lived here. This place was like a second home to me growing up. My wife, Claire, her parents used to own this house." He told us.

"Embry, please keep the change. It is really nice to meet you. We are looking forward to raising our kids in this house, too." I told him wrapping my arms around Edward's waist.

"Embry, you and your wife are welcome here anytime you want to come visit." Edward told him.

Embry nodded. "Thanks, Edward. I will pass the message on to her. You guys have a great night."

"You too, Embry." Edward and I said as we turned and headed up the steps to our friends.

Everybody but Carlisle and Esme were scattered across the outdoor furniture that Mom and Pop surprised us with earlier.

"Anybody hungry?" I said as we approached them with the pizza's.

"Sure thing, Bells. You worked the dickens out of your old man today." Charlie groaned from his chair.

I let go of Edward and leaned down to wrap my arms around Charlie's neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his lap like he used to do when I was a little girl. I laid my head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek softly. "I really appreciate all of this, Daddy." I whispered in his neck.

He pulled back and looked at me with tears in his eyes. I was alarmed because he rarely showed his emotions. "Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked when he just continued to stare at me.

He shook his head before leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Nothing is wrong, sweetheart. Everything is right." He said as he kissed me on the ear lovingly. "I love you, sweetheart." He told me and released me so we could dig into the pizza.

"Dang, Emmett, did you leave any for anybody else?" I asked him as I grabbed a paper plate, a few slices of pizza, and a few hot wings.

"Bells, Piecora's is the best pizza place on this side of the country. It's been entirely too long since I've had some." Emmett said with a mouthful of half chewed food.

Rose slapped him in the back of the head. "Manners, Emmett. And we just had Piecora's last week." She said as she ate her pizza.

"Sorry, Rosie. You know how much I love this pizza." Emmett pouted at her.

"I know you big baby. Eat it and shut up." She told him with a roll of her eyes.

He did the smart thing and shut up and ate his pizza.

"Ali-girl, what's got you so quiet?" I asked her. She hasn't said much all afternoon and she has me worried.

She turned a tear-filled gaze my way. "Come with me, B, and I will explain." I kissed Edward on the cheek and told him that I would be right back, grabbed Alice's hand and we went inside the house.

We settled onto the huge couch sitting opposite the pretty chairs in the front living room. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and tugged her to me. "Explain, Ali." I told her quietly.

"I'm pregnant again." Alice said as she cried quietly.

"Wow, Ali. That was fast work." I commented but couldn't stop the smile from spreading over my face.

"I know. It wasn't planned. I thought since I was breastfeeding that I couldn't get pregnant." Alice explained as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"How far along are you? Baby Jackson is just now a little over three months old." I asked her as we got comfortable on the couch to have a good chat.

"That's the kicker. Jazz and I didn't wait the full six weeks like we were supposed to. I'm ten weeks pregnant according to the doctor." Alice grumped.

"Wow. You guys only waited two weeks?"

She nodded against my shoulder. "How long did you and Edward wait?"

"Almost a month. I think it was like four days before they were a month old." I told as we cuddled deeper into the pillows on the couch. "Congratulations, Ali. I'm happy for you and Jasper. Do mom and pop know yet?" I asked her.

When I didn't get a response I glanced down and she was sound asleep against my shoulder. I rested my head on top of hers and promptly fell asleep too.

I woke up to voices over us. "Think we should wake them up?" I heard Charlie ask.

"No, they look so comfortable." Edward said.

"In Ali's condition she needs all the sleep she can get." I heard Jasper say as well as the other people gasp before he was whining. "Damn, Rose that hurts."

I cracked open one eye to see Rose hauling Jasper into the kitchen by his ear. "Have a good nap, snuggles?" Edward asked as he crouch in front of us.

I nodded and puckered my lips wanting a kiss from him. I heard Charlie groan and turn to leave the room. "I love you, snuggles."

"I love you too, handsome." I told him softy. I shook Alice gently waking her up. "Ali, you might wanna wake up. Jasper spilled the beans and Rose has him."

I nearly rolled off the couch at the look on her face and her scrambling to get off the couch to go save Jasper. When Alice finally managed to get traction and get up, Edward sat down on the chaise lounge portion of the couch. I scooted until I could lay my head in his lap.

"Are you happy, snuggles? This is a lot of changes again." Edward asked as he ran his hands through my hair gently.

I rolled over in his lap so I could look him directly in the eyes. "It is a lot of changes but they are good changes."

He nodded and smiled gently at me. "I will be glad to get everything unpacked and back into a routine." I told him quietly.

"Me too snuggles. The kids will be back tomorrow, then we start classes." He told me stroking the side of my face gently.

I groaned at everything we had going on this week. "I'm excited to be going to college but I just wished we had more time to settle into our house first."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I should have mentioned this right after you received your diploma." Edward told me.

I sat up and scrambled into his lap to wrap my arms around his neck. I tugged on his hair to get his full attention. "Edward Cullen, you listen to me and you listen good."

He nodded obediently but gave me his full attention.

"I am only going to say this once. I do not regret one single second of our life, no matter how hectic it gets at times. Even though we are going to be stressed over the next few weeks, it will all settle down quickly. I love you, Edward and I appreciate everything that you are willing to do for me and our family." I told him seriously.

Before he could reply our entire family bounded noisily into the living room and sprawling over various pieces of furniture interrupting us. We settled in for a relaxing evening with our family just chilling and watching movies. Around 9 o'clock Charlie stood and stretched saying he was going to bed. "Goodnight, Bells. Edward."

"Goodnight, Dad. Love you and thank you for all the help today." I told him and gave him a quick hug. He was sleeping in the basement bedroom since he was 'an old fogie' and his girlfriend wasn't here with him. His words not mine.

"No problem, Bells. We will get everything else finished up tomorrow before Sue and Leah arrive with the kiddos." We all groaned at the work left for tomorrow.

We all decided to head to bed at Charlie's reminder of the things we still had to do tomorrow. "Goodnight, guys. Thanks for everything." I told them as Edward and I headed upstairs to our new master bedroom.

We both groaned when we walked in the door. Our bed wasn't assembled and our blankets that Alice had thankfully washed and dried were tossed in the corner of the room. "Let's just throw the mattress on the floor for tonight." Edward suggested as he surveyed the huge room. We hadn't assembled any of the furniture today because we still needed to paint all of the bedrooms.

"Sounds good to me, handsome." I told him as I went to help him maneuver the box springs and mattress onto the floor and make the bed.

We collapsed exhausted onto the bed and were asleep almost instantly.

By the time the weekend rolled around, I was still exhausted but at least our house looked mostly normal. The baby gates were back in place and toys were scattered all over the family room/ breakfast nook. There were papers scattered all over the desks in the office/study and clothes piled in my new fantastic laundry room.

"Edward. Stop that." I slapped at his hands that were tracing a path and forth along the waistband of my pajama pants. I was trying to cook dinner since it was Friday night and our first night alone in our new house. And Edward was trying to take advantage of the fact that we were basically alone, except for our kids.

"But snuggles..." He protested and put his hands on my hips instead. I groaned and slapped my hands on the counter to brace myself up as his knee went between mine applying pressure where I wanted it most.

"Oh Edward." I groaned and rotated my hips against his leg.

"Bella, I need you. I can't wait anymore." Edward moaned against my neck as he placed kissed up and down it.

I nodded and leaned forward on the counter a little bit, pushing my hips into his urgently.

He quickly tugged my pajama bottoms down, taking my panties with them, before sinking his fingers in my wet heat. "Oh God...Edward please." I moaned as I rocked against his fingers.

He tugged his own pajama bottoms down just as quick and his erection his me in the hip when he release it. "Hold on Bella, it's gonna be fast and hard." He warned me as he wrapped his hand around himself running his tip against my wet folds coating himself.

"Please...now." I moaned in anticipation.

He slammed into me so hard it pushed me against the cabinets. We both moaned at as he started a hard and frenzy pace. He pulled all the way out just to slam right back in.

Thank God our babies were corralled in the living room with their toys because the noises we were making were like the mating of wild animals.

I growled at Edward when he pushed in all the way and rotated his hips slightly. He growled at me when I clamped down on with my internal muscles. We both grunted and groaned with every deep stroke. Animalistic I tell you. We haven't had the opportunity or energy to make love since Sunday before we left Forks.

"Now, Bella." Edward groaned and I slipped a hand down to touch my clit gently which earned me a snarl from him as he pumped into me harder. The combination brought my climax soaring through me as Edward groaned into my neck.

"Oh Edward." We slumped against the counter in ecstasy and exhaustion. "Damn, handsome." I giggled as he still slumped against me twitching inside me in after shocks.

"Sorry, snuggles. I didn't mean to be so..." He trailed off obviously not being able to find the right word to fit the scenario.

I reached back and put a hand on the side of his face that was resting in the crook of my neck. "Don't be sorry, handsome. You didn't hurt me and we both needed that." I told him because I knew he always worried about me when he got a little rough and animalistic.

"Are you sure, you are ok, snuggles?" He asked as he slipped from me and I hissed slightly.

"Perfectly fine, Edward." I hissed at the loss of him not from pain. We quickly yanked up our pants when the phone rang on the counter.

I headed to the living room to check on the babies while Edward answered the phone.

"No. Absolutely not. I won't do it and neither will I ask my wife to do it." Edward growled into the phone as I walked back into the kitchen to check on dinner. I pulled open the oven door to check on the chicken enchiladas that I had made for dinner.

I groaned as the delicious smell permeated the air. They were done. I took them out and sat them on top of the stove and made my way to Edward's side.

I wrapped my arms around his tense form as he stood staring out the back door and he immediately loosened his grip on the phone.

"I told you no and that is damned well what I mean." Edward growled one last time before ending the call.

I just wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and waited for him to calm down. When he finally relaxed enough to wrap his arms around me comfortingly, I knew he was ready to talk. "What happened, Edward?"

"The record label. They want to do an interview with me about the latest song I submitted to them. And I told them that I wouldn't subject my family to that kind of scrutiny and they didn't like it. They are threatening me to pull my contract." Edward told me in a rush.

I was dumbfounded. "Why would Mrs. Foster do this? She knows how much you cherish your anonymity." I asked him quietly.

"Apparently Mrs. Foster had a massive heart attack a few days ago and a Mr. Aro Volturi has taken her place until she decides whether to retire or come back to work." Edward grumbled.

"Oh." I had heard the name Aro Volturi before. He was always about making the biggest dollar despite who it hurt in the process.


	26. Chapter 26

**So this is it. The final chapter. I hope I don't disappoint anybody with the way that it is ending. If anybody wants an outtake or something just let me know and I will try to get it done. I really enjoyed writing this story and having other people enjoy it too. I have recently started another story called "Mirror Mirror on the Wall." You should come check it out some time. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight related stuff, I just play around with her characters.**

**Thanks again for everyone who has read and reviewed I really enjoyed watching you enjoy my story. It makes me kind of sad to mark this story as 'complete' but I didn't want to drag it out anymore.**

* * *

Chapter 26

We all settled into a normal yet hectic routine over the next few months and before we realised it, the holiday season was upon us. We never heard from Aro Volturi again after that one night, but Charlie had called a few days after that phone call and said that some photographers had shown up next door looking for an Edward Masen. He told them that he had just moved and he didn't know where. Since our house was in Edward and Isabella Cullen, we were safe.

"Edward, what are they going to be for Halloween? We have to decide today. Trick or Treating is this Saturday. That only leaves us with four days to get everything done." I huffed in annoyance because we couldn't decided on what to dress our little terrors in.

I called them little terrors for a really good reason. They were into EVERYTHING. They were ten months old now and pulling up onto furniture and walking along the edge of it.

"I know this, Bella." Edward grumped as we continued to look through the costume racks in the store. Our children were peacefully asleep in their strollers.

"Bella, what about this?" Alice asked as her and Jackson strolled over to us. She held up a flower costume. It was gorgeous. It would be perfect for Brooklyne. I looked to Edward and seen the small smile on his face. We both turned to Alice and nodded.

"That's the last one, isn't it?" She asked worriedly. She was huge for only being 19 weeks pregnant, but that was because she was carrying twin girls.

She and Jasper had just found out two weeks ago that they were expecting twins and that they were both girls. We were all surprised and ecstatic for them.

"Yes, Ali. That is the last one. We have everybody's halloween outfits now. Let's get out of here and grab some lunch." Edward suggested.

Alice and I both headed towards the cash register to pay for all of our purchases. Brynleigh was going as a huge white fluffy bunny rabbit, Braxton as a fierce tiger, Brooklyne as a beautiful flower, Jackson as a cow, Ari and Ali as princesses, Kadence as a butterfly, and Kayden as a monkey. We were all going trick or treating with the kids then we were having a little adult fun while the grandparents watched all of the kids at Ali and Jazz's farm.

Emmett and Rose had just arrived yesterday with their brood in tow, and were staying with Alice and Jasper at Whitlock Farm. Alice and Jasper had bought a farm house in Poulsbo with 20 acres of land that they have turned into a regular farm over the past two months.

Before we knew it, it was Halloween night and we were getting ready to go meet everyone at the Northgate mall so we could get this child friendly adventure on the road. I was excited because it was the baby's first Halloween.

"Edward! Let's go!" I was standing in the garage waiting on him. We had the kids strapped in their transitional car seats.

"Hold your horses, snuggles. I'm coming." Edward said as he descended the steps into the garage. He had the diaper bag slung over his shoulder and three soft little orange pumpkins in his hand.

"You kids are not horses, Edward and they don't know how to wait." I snickered as we loaded into the car and sure enough Brynleigh was crying like someone had really hurt her.

"Brynleigh Lyne, dry it up right now. We are going." Edward told her sternly and she instantly transitioned from a crying mess to a babbling smiling baby. It was rather amazing how well she listened to him, I had been trying to get her to quit crying for five minutes and she refused to listen.

"That is so damn frustrating, Edward." I complained as we backed out of our driveway.

Edward reached over and patted my knee soothingly. "It's ok, snuggles. She is the only one that does that. The other two are total momma babies."

I nodded because it was so true. I couldn't go anywhere in the house without Braxton and Brooklyne trailing behind me babbling away to me.

After an exhausting two hours spent trick or treating with eight kids in tow, we were exhausted but still had the adult only portion of the night to get through.

"I'm so tired already, Edward." I told him as we pulled out of Alice and Jasper's driveway heading home to change into our party costumes. We had a bet going about who would be the sexiest couple there. The party we were going to was going to be huge, because it included people that we all knew.

"I know, snuggles. I'm tired too." He told me and he clasped my hand in his as I settled in against my seat and closed my eyes.

"Bella, baby, wake up. We're home." Edward whispered into my ear as he stroked my face trying to wake me up from my impromptu nap.

"I'm awake, handsome. Do we have to go to this party?" I asked as I rolled my head to look at him as he stood beside me with my door open offering me a hand.

He nodded and smiled at me. "It will be good for us. We very rarely do this because of the babies." He told me and I knew he was right.

Even for my 18th birthday all we did was have a family dinner and relax in front of the television. It was similar to his 21st birthday party. This would be good for us. We could both go out and act our age for a night and not have to worry about our responsibilities.

I groaned and pulled myself from the car. "Let's go take a shower to wake us both up some, huh?" I nodded and we trudged up all the stairs and into our master bedroom.

After our shower, I shooed Edward out of the bedroom so I could get myself ready and surprise him. We had decided to go as a sexy couple from the 20's but we had kept our particular costumes from that era a secret.

When we met up in the hallway and hour and a half later I was blown away by what I seen. Edward stood propped against the wall directly in front of our bedroom door with his feet crossed and a hat pulled low over his eyes, looking the epitome of a 20's gangster. He wore a startling white pin-striped suit with a white dress shirt underneath, a black tie, and shiny black shoes. The black fedora hat on top of his head tied the whole costume together.

"Wow, handsome. You look amazing in that suit." I whispered as I blatantly stared at him. He pushed away from the wall and tipped the hat down into his hand as he sauntered towards me.

I was dressed in a white and silver flapper girl dress. I even had the silver headband around my head with the white feather sticking up in the back and white gloves on my arms up to my elbows, I completed the outfit with dangerously high silver sparkly high heels. The shoes emphasized my bare legs and made my butt look amazing. I had a silver sparkly choker around my neck and that was the only jewelry that was visible. I still wore my engagement and wedding bands but they were covered by the gloves.

"You are the one that looks amazing. Do we really have to leave the house tonight?" Edward growled as he made a circle around me so he could view me from all sides.

I chuckled because I had said the same exact thing earlier but now I was excited. I wanted to win this damned contest they were having at the party. "Yes, we have to go, handsome." I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips not wanting my bright red lipstick to smear onto his.

He groaned as I pulled away and started down the stairs at a slow pace because of the heels. After the second time I tripped, Edward just picked me up bridal style and carried me down to the car. "Edward, that was completely unnecessary. I could have walked just fine." I grumbled as he deposited me into the passenger side of our SUV.

"I know you can walk, snuggles. But I don't want to have to explain to our kids or parents why you broke an ankle tonight." He said as he laughingly climbed in behind the wheel and started the car.

We drove to the 'barn' that the party was being held at. We had all searched and found this building that resembles a barn in the middle of a huge field a few weeks ago. Luckily the owner was on hard times and had readily accepted our offer of a cash payment for the use of the building for an adult party for one night. We had all chipped in on it, the decorations, the food and drinks, as well as the clean up crew coming in tomorrow afternoon.

"Wow. There are already so many people here." I said as Edward parked our SUV off to the side so it wouldn't get damaged or blocked in.

"Yeah, I didn't think this many people would show up but it's good that people even showed up in the first place." Edward said as he came around and helped me out of the vehicle.

"I just hope we can find Ali and Jazz and Em and Rose in this crowd." I told him as I leaned into his side for support.

We were no more than five feet inside the door when we were slammed by a frilly haired gold covered human being. "OH MY GOD!"

I recognised that voice as Rosalie. "Rose, is that you under all of that hair and gold eyeshadow?" I asked her when she released me.

She nodded and did a small circle to show off her costume. She really did look gorgeous in her seventies get-up. "Yes, Miss priss it is me." She snarked as she did a twirly motion with her finger telling me to do a circle to show off my costume as well. I did and she whistled low. "I think we officially just lost the contest."

"Nah. Don't give up yet. You look amazing, Rose." I told her as I blushed under her scrutiny. Edward just laughed silently from beside me.

She just rolled her eyes at me and raked her eyes over Edward's costume. "Nope, you two are going to win hands down." She said as she turned on her gold platform shoes and headed in the direction to where I presume Emmett was.

We followed her but Edward whispered into my ear. "She's right, you know. You do look amazing in this dress."

We followed Rose over to where Emmett was sitting with Alice and Jasper. I almost fell over when I seen Alice and Jasper's outfits. Jasper was dressed as a cowboy, that was okay, but it was Alice that blew me away. She was dressed in a cows outfit with her pregnant stomach as the utters and looked absolutely ridiculous but cute.

"Ali, what in the hell posessed you to dress like a cow?" I asked her as I scooted in beside her on the bench.

"I feel like a cow, so why not dress like one?" She grumbled as she sipped her virgin margarita.

"Ali, you are not a cow!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"Actually yeah she is. At least for tonight." Emmett said as he sidled up to Rose. They matched. They were both decked out in black and gold spandex and gold body glitter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It's time for the Contest. Anyone interested in competing please come front and center." The DJ that Alice had hired announced over the PA system.

Me, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Embry, Claire, and a few other couples made our way to the stage in the center of the room.

When we were all standing in a fairly straight line, the DJ announced the rules to the contest. "Okay, people. There are two portions to this contest. The first part is obviously going to be judged on the sexiness of your costumes and second part is going to be who can do the sexiest body shot."

I looked to Edward anxiously at the prospect of doing body shots off each other. "It will be fine, snuggles. I have an idea." He whispered into my neck as he raised his hand to signal that he had a question for the DJ. "Yes, Mr. 20's gangster and his flapper girl?" The DJ asked.

"Can we use any object in this building to do our body shots?" Edward asked and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Hmmm. That is a good question, sir. And the answer is YES!" He shouted out to the entire crowd that roused a loud round of applause from everyone. "Okay, our judges will judge your costumes as you do your body shots so who wants to go first?" He asked the five couples standing on the stage.

Emmett shot his hand up. "We wanna go first!" He shouted practically bouncing in his platform shoes.

"Okay, take your spot and the lovely bartender will bring you the items needed for the shot." The DJ told them.

Emmett posed Rose on her back with her legs bent at the knees and her hands laced together above her head empahsizing her large breasts. He placed the shot in her hands, the lemon in her mouth and licked a path across her stomach before climbing onto the table with her. He bent down and licked her stomach before stretchin over her and taking the shot out of her hands and knocking it back. For the grand finale, he leaned back and snatched the lemon out of her mouth, sucked slightly and then tossed it aside before sealing his mouth to hers in a blindingly passionate kiss.

Wow, I didn't know how we were going to top that one. Rose was no less shameless because she unbuttoned Emmett's shirt before laying him across the table that she was previously on. She climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips. She placed the shot in on the table above his head, licked his chest and sprinkled salt onto it and placed the lemon in his mouth. She leaned down, licked the salt off his chest before leaning over him and taking the shot before yanking the lemon out of his mouth.

Their were catcalls from the entire room and was almost deafening. I really didn't know how we were going to top that act. Embry and Claire went next and to me I honestly thought their act was a little boring and G-rated. Jake and his girlfriend Vanessa went next and considering that they were dressed as jungle cats their performance was a little over the top and made me blush. A friend of Jasper's went next, we had only met him once before and I couldn't even remember his name but his and his wife's performance was a little too college-esque and didn't get near the applause that Em and Rose got. Edward and I were up last because we wanted to watch everybody else's routines first. I think our only real competition was Rose and Emmett, so far they had gotten the loudest reaction from the crowd.

"Do your worst, handsome." I told him as he led me to a pool table that was sat in a darkly lit corner, giving us a romantic hue. He heaved me up onto the top of the pool table placing my hands behind me so I could lean back onto them. He spread my legs gently so he could stand between them and took the tray from the bartender and sat it on the pool table beside me. He gently kissed my lips softly before running his tongue along the seam of my lips before placing the lemon wedge between my lips. He placed the shot glass in my supple cleavage under the top band of my flapper dress before kneeling between my knees.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I whispered worriedly. He looked up at me and winked before he licked a path from my knee to the hemline of my dress and sprinkled salt on the wet trail.

He smirked at me before he licked all of the salt off, nipping my inner thigh as he done so. When he had licked all the salt off and effectively turned me on he raised up and leaned over me before bening and nuzzing my breasts and taking the shot glass from between my breasts without spilling a single drop. I moaned around the lemon wedge in my mouth when he sucked on it gently before yanking it from my teeth and tossing it aside so he could slam his mouth against mine in a passionate kiss.

The crowd was deafening as they whisled and clapped at us when Edward finally stood up, pulling me with him. I decided to have a little fun with his body shot since he had me so turned on. "You ready for me, handsome?" I asked him as he helped me from the pool table.

He smirked at me and reitterated my words from earlier. "Do your worst, snuggles."

I just laughed slightly and pushed on his shoulders till he was propped against the pool tables. I positioned his hands so that they were on either side of his hips on the edge of the pool table. "Cross your ankles, handsome. Look relaxed." I told him as I stood back to get a full view. I smiled and took a step back towards him saucily. "Don't move, handsome." I growled playfully as I took the shot glass and placed it in the waistband of his pants before placing the lemon wedge in his mouth. I leaned forward and licked a path on the side of his neck up behind his ear and then sprinkled it lightly with salt. I felt more than heard his groan.

"Prepare yourself, baby." I whispered to him softly. I squatted down in front of him, placing my hands on his thighs and rubbing softly before I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around the edge of the shot glass and pulled it out of his pants, downing it in one gulp. When I dropped the shot glass into my hand I stood up and turned around placing my butt against his erection and arching my back I leaned back and took the lemon from his mouth while gyrating my hips against his.

I barely heard all the catcalls and whistles coming from the crowd. "I think we officially have a winner!" I heard the DJ announce above the screams of the crowd around us. I turned around in Edward's arms and burried my face in his neck. "I can't believe we did that." I said into his neck and felt his chuckles vibrate through me as he wrapped his arms tight around my waist lifting my feet clear off the floor.

We spent the rest of the night, dancing against each other and spending some adult time with our friends discussing anything except our children. It had turned out to be a fabulous night and it resulted in another great surprise that we would find out about on Christmas day.

**LFQ's**

I was wrapped around the toilet in our master bathrrom when I heard a tentative knock on the door. "Edward, go away. I will be fine. It is just a stomach bug." I growled yet again. This had been going on for the last week and I was really beginning to wander if it really was a stomach bug after all.

The door opened anyways and why was I not surprised at who walked in. "Isabella Cullen, why on earth did your husband have to resort to calling me so early on Christmas morning?" A very grumpy and pregnant Alice said as she sat down on the side of our bathtub.

I slumped against the vanity and wiped a wash cloth across my face before looking at her. "He didn't have to call you, Ali. I even told him not to. It's just a stomach bug." I told him as I felt a little better since I had thrown up.

"That is one long ass stomach bug, Bella." Alice smirked as she threw me a wrapped package. "Open it. Use it." She told me before she got up kissed me on top of the head and walked back out of the bathroom.

I looked between the package in my hands and the closed bathroom door. I gingerly tore off the festive blue christmas paper. I gasped as I seen the three pregnancy tests inisde the package. I couldn't be, could I? I quickly calculated it in my head and realized that I was almost 2 months late. I hadn't had a perios since right before Halloween. I chalked it up to being stressed over the babies first birthday, finals, christmas, Charlie's surprise wedding and Renee's untimely death. A lot had happened since that care free night on Halloween.

Instead of guessing, I decided to drag myself up off the floor and take the damn tests just to satisfy curiosity. I took the tests and laid them on the counter before I opened the door to find not only Alice standing there but Edward also. He smiled at me and opened his arms which I ran into and buried my face in his chest. "It's gonna be okay, snuggles." He told me quietly as we waited the three minutes it took for the test to read accurately. My mind was running away with random thoughts.

Two minutes to go:

We already have 3 one year old's

OMG we might be pregnant again

This baby would be part me and Edward

What would the babies think about another baby?

One minute to go:

OMG I'm going to be a mother again

How am I going to do this and continue with college too?

What will everyone think?

Could I do this again?

"It's time, snuggles." Edward said as the timer on his phone went off. I shook my head.

"I can't do it, Edward. I can't look." I whispered to him with tears in my eyes. He nodded and cupped my cheeks gently in his hands. "We will do this together, Bella. You, me, and Ali. We're a team, okay?" Edward said reassuringly. I nodded and grabbed both of their hands as we all made our way into the bathroom.

"Ali?" I asked her quietly because it seemed like it was just yesterday that we were doing this in Charlie's bathroom, scared of the results.

"Fine, Bella. But you do realise how disgusting this is don't you? You peed on this thing." Alice complained as she grabbed the sticks and gently flipped them over, showing them to us.

POSITIVE.

PREGNANT.

TWO PINK LINES.

"Oh my God." I said as I fell into Edward's arms.

"Congrats, Bella. Edward." Alice told us quietly as she kissed us both on the cheeks before she quietly made her way out of the bathroom giving us some privacy.

"Wow. Bella another baby. Are you okay with this?" Edward asked quietly.

The more I thought about it the more excited I became the idea of having a biological child with Edward. Sure, he accepted Brynleigh, Brooklyne, and Braxton as his own and always would but this baby would be half him and half me. Our baby. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck as a huge smile spread across my face. "Yes, Daddy. I am perfectly okay with this are you?" I asked as I threaded my fingers through his hair.

He nodded and molded his lips to mine in a searing kiss as our future baby laid nestled between us.


End file.
